Moving to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue
by FirstWarmSummerBreeze
Summary: A.H. Bella is German and lives in the most famous house in the world for six months. Suddenly she belongs to the rich and famous and hates her popular/player host brother Edward with a passion.What's the dark secret he is hiding? Caution Addictive! B/E
1. Out of hand

**BPOV:**

There I was- again. Standing in front of this big poster in school. It showed a girl coming out of a yellow school bus laughing- being happy. I sighted and stared at the floor. I looked at this poster for weeks, dreaming to be the girl- be happy again and than I remind myself that I would never have the guts to be the girl on the poster. My shoulders sank an inch. I turned around; ready to leave school for today when I suddenly heard a shocked scream echoing through the big staircase- my scream (ups!).

"Gosh! You scared the heck out of me Becca!" I said when I walked past my best friend- well let's say if it would have been _appropriate _to run away I would have done that, too.

"You can't run away forever Bella!" She said- kind of annoyed.

"I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about…" I said- but didn't dare to turn around and look in her eyes.

"Oh, is that so?" Suddenly I saw her All-stars appearing on the floor. She gave me a piece of paper. "If you are not running away- fill this damn thing out." I took the application in my hand and for the first time I looked up and met her eyes.

"What if I'm getting homesick?" I whispered weakly. Becca laughed.

"Oh please, you take every opportunity to get out of this fucking small town." I swallowed hard- we both knew the real reason for my hesitating.

"What if I-I-I miss my…"

"Your what? Your ex-boyfriend? The asshole that cheated on you? The asshole that rather made out with a bitch on your birthday than coming and spend the day with you? Did you forget what he said when you FINALLY busted into his little make out session?" I shook my head. She was right… I really had to get over him. "I tell you- if you wouldn't be so damn hurt- his response would be kind of funny… how he looked at you and said..." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, ok... I'm gonna fill this out… just- shut up!" I sighted and Becca smiled contentedly. "It's time I leave this stupid town anyway…" Becca laughed.

"Well THAT'S the spirit! I thought I lost you there for a minute!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow Bells!" I nodded and looked back on the application. I was going to do something I've never done before- I would run away- far away- across-the-ocean-far-away…

**EPOV:**

_Geez… what a night… damn alarm clock… _My eyes were still closed when I tried to get a hold on my Iphone that was shouting _Jets- Are you gonna be my girl_ (my wake up song) at me. But instead of getting a hold on my phone- I got a hold on some boobs. I wrinkled my nose… _Seems like I can't remember ANYTHING! _I let go of whoever's boob it was- I wasn't ready to face my fate jet- and finally found the Iphone on the other side of my head. I threw it hard against the wall and heard the familiar crashing sound, than I turned my back to _who knows who _and shut my eyes again.

* * *

The next time I got sucked out of my dreams wasn't because of my phone- but because of a French manicured hand that scratched over my chest. I groaned- but not in a good way- more likely because I was freaking annoyed to be disturbed. The girl with the C-cups -by the way as fake as her fingernails- thought I was ready for another session. _See Edward that's exactly what happens when you get too wasted. _

I'm really not THE morning person- another reason why I NEVER bring chicks home with me... usually I disappear right after it's over… I just can't stand it when they get all emotional-The BEAST started to kiss my shoulder and her hand trailed south- or… horny…

Annoyed I took her hand away and pushed her carefully four feet away without opening my eyes.

"Listen, you have to leave… now… or better… yesterday… just leave…" I said straight away. I held my breath- bad move. _Perfect Edward now she is gonna start screaming in 3… 2… 1… _

"So this is it? You just wanted me for the night and THAT'S IT?!" What did I say?

"Listen, it's not me, it's you… or something like that… I really have a major headache… so could you please leave?" A loud scream echoed through my big room and seemed to let my head explode. I heard her zipper and the noise of keys.

"Could you please leave more quiet- please?" She threw a pillow at me and opened the door.

"You know Edward Masen- I always thought you are a gentleman… but you are a total jerk. Like ALL the other guys!" She yelled. I sighted and rolled my eyes.

"Ok, listen, just leave your address on the reception table and I'm gonna…" She held her breath.

"… get in touch with me?" She asked hopefully. I laughed.

"No! No… I'm gonna… send you a thank you note…" She yelled again. _And 3… 2… 1… _The door closed with a loud bang. _At least that is over. _Just a second later my door opened again.

"Edward! Who was that girl?" My mom couldn't hide the excitement. When will she ever get over it? I'm not going to have a relationship with just ONE girl for the rest of my life!

"I have no idea!" I answered truthfully.

"Can I invite her over for dinner?" I laughed at the thought.

"That would be more than awkward." She sighted disappointed. I loved my mom to death but I couldn't stand it to have her in my room when I'm naked under my cover.

"Mom, what are you doing here anyway?" I mumbled into the pillow. "Your dad wants to see you… we all need to talk." My eyes flew open- that was NEVER good! "Get dressed… see you in the oval office in ten minutes."

**ESMESPOV:**

I shook my head when I left Edward's room. Sometimes I felt like I failed as a mother when I see how he behaves. One year ago he was so perfect: charming, handsome, had a girlfriend and NEVER came home drunk OR came home in the morning. I was worried. What could have happened a year ago that turned him into such a creature? I entered Carlisle's office. He looked up from his papers and smiled. I shut the door and stared at the floor.

"What's wrong Esme?" He asked and came up to me to massage my shoulders.

"Edward is worrying me. He had a girl staying over- and I don't think he is even remembering her name… where did I fail did I disappoint him at some point?" This whole situation slips out of my hands. Carlisle took me in his arms.

"Don't even say that love, you know you did what you could… and by the way… we MAY have a solution…" Carlisle said when I rested my head on his shoulder and let him stroke my hair. "It's going to be fine…" he mumbled in my hair and I nodded weak- knowing that we both had trouble to believe that.

"Get a room people!" Edward spit out when he came in the office. I let go of Carlisle and faced Edward.

"Edward this is going out of hand… you come home late and drunk every weekend and now you even brought a girl- do you know how that looks to the outside world?" He laughed.

"Yes, it looks like we are just normal people- with normal problems." I slammed my hand on the table.

"Normal problems?! Normal problems are money worries, a bad grade, or a hole in the roof- you are NOT a normal problem." Edward smiled.

"Look at the bright side mom- we don't have any of those _normal problems_!"

I didn't know what to say. Carlisle laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward- you get a sister." Edward stared at us with big eyes than with disgust.

"You guys are... are… are… _pregnant_?" I rolled my eyes.

"We are going to get a foreign exchange student!" He smiled.

"Can we get a French Chick?" I swallowed down all my anger- no need to yell.

"No, we chose a German girl. Her name is Isabella Swan and she comes from a small town called Lingen." He made a disappointed face.

"Germany? They don't even have a cute accent!" I felt my hands forming fists and in the next moment Carlisle's hands on my fists and I started loosing the grip.

"That's all son." Edward left the room without another word and my heart ached because I knew that something must have hurt him so very bad- there was no other possibility. Where was MY Edward?

**BPOV:**

I was walking up and down in my room. Just two more days and I would leave for America- the problem was- I didn't get my host family jet. How can I fly and NOT have a host family! Suddenly Renee slammed the door open.

"Bella! Bella! You've got a letter! It's from your organization… I think they found you a host family." I ripped the letter open and there it was. No name but an address.

"1600 Pennsylvania Avenue- WASHINGTON DC!" I yelled! I would go to Washington. That was just awesome… I could take pictures of this big Abe Lincoln Statue and the Capitol and oh yeah… the White House… that was going to be awesome. I jumped around, danced through the house- and my childish mom was right behind me.


	2. The strange familiar feeling

**Hey guys! I hope you liked my first chapter! Well, it was just the beginning... things are gonna heat up in a bit!! ;-) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this story.**

**EPOV:**

I tried to catch my breath and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Ok, ok… I've got a good one, I've got a good one… ready?" Emmet who laid on the floor took some deep breathes.

"Ok… shoot," he finally said. I got up from my chair and made a gay pose.

"What do you want to be when you are grown up? And here is her answer listen to that: I never felt like a child- my mom always said I was born with 25!" Emmet burst out in laughter again.

"Dude picture that!" He spit out. I looked at him totally disgusted.

"I don't think so… there is more… When I finish school I'm going to go to College and I'm not really sure what I'm going to study. I'm thinking about journalism or becoming an elementary schoolteacher…" Emmet looked at me shocked.

"Dude, isn't that what you want?" He asked and watched my face. I swallowed hard- wanted… I wanted to study journalism- that was a long time ago… well, one year.

"No man, not me… pretty gay…" I tried to laugh but it was more or less a poor try. Emmet got serious and sat up.

"Dude, come to think of it… isn't she playing Tennis, too? And didn't she talk about loving English literature and Music back to the 30's??" Uh oh… I didn't like the way this whole thing was turning.

"Ah well? And if? I don't play Tennis anymore, remember? And reading and listening to oldies- dude- I'm SOOOOO over it." I turned around and looked out of the window.

"Bull shit! You are not over ANYTHING since last year… what did she do to you?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…" I mumbled. I knew it was a lie- and so did he.

"Dude, I love you man, you are my best friend, my buddy since… well since ever… but since last year you behave like a jerk… what did she do to you? What happened that night?" I swallowed.

"It doesn't matter… it NEVER did… I forgot her before… before… well it's not my problem that you just want to have your ONE girlfriend!" I heard Emmet get up from the floor.

"I'm leaving man, when you are back down, call me." And then the door to my room shut and I was alone. I looked at Isabella's application form I had just made fun of.

"Stupid girl… stupid girlS… they ALWAYS destroy everything."

**BPOV:**

I just got my luggage on my cart and headed for the exit where I would meet my host family. My heart was pounding in my chest- I thought it might just jump out of there. I made a curve and there they were: Lots and lots of people waiting impatiently for their loved ones to return from somewhere around the world. I looked for SOMETHING that would tell me where to go- I had no name, no photo- I was pretty much alone. Than I read my name on a sign:

_Welcome Isabella_

An old man in a suit held it up. I felt the disappointment spread through my whole body. I would live with some OLD PEOPLE! But hey! You never know… all old people I know are pretty ok! I went to the man and he smiled at me. He took my luggage cart and shook my hand.

"Isabella right? Welcome to America- welcome to Washington, DC. My name is Shames." I smiled at him silently- to shy to say something. In the next moment thousands of flash lights appeared and I had difficulties holding my eyes open.

"What's going on?" I asked confused when I saw all those people looking at me.

"Isabella- give us a smile!" "Right here!" "Isabella!" How did they know my name? Shames laughed.

"You will get used to it." I was confused. Why should I? What kind of reason was there for those people to bother me? I didn't even watch where I was going totally in my thoughts. When Shames stopped in front of a huge black limousine, I got suspicious. What was going on? He put my luggage in the back and held my door open. Than he went to the front and sat behind the wheel. "Oh, I get it, you are a chauffeur!" He smiled.

"Of cause I am!" Shames said and laughed. I turned red. So my host dad was a chauffeur… well… different… in case I would go to prom at the end of the year this could be useful…

We drove through Washington and Shames showed me all the big buildings and even the Lincoln statue.

"This is the capitol…" He said and to my left was a white building that was so huge- it took my breath away!

"Wow!" I said loud when I saw the White House coming closer. It was soooo much more amazing looking in reality. Shames laughed.

"Yes, it amazes me every time I see it again. Now we are almost there…" He said with a smile. I was confused.

"So, we live close to the White House?" That would be kind of cool… maybe I'm going to see the President someday! Shames laughed at my question but didn't answer it. Suddenly we stopped, right before the gate of the White House.

"Ah Shames… what are we doing at the White House?" Shames laughed.

"Bringing you home, stupid!" The gate opened slowly and I noticed how my skin started to prickle and my head felt all dizzy.

"I'm- living- in- the- White- House?!" I said slowly and still doubted it. Shames laughed again.

"Isabella, don't be silly! The Masen's are your host family! What did you think where you live?" 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue is the White House!

Ok, this was different. I would live, eat, celebrate, laugh, travel and everything else WITH the Masen's. With Carlisle Masen, the President of the United States. They say he is the best President since John F. Kennedy- what if he doesn't like me! Shames opened my door in front of the big white stairs that lead to a gigantic portal. I looked up to the security next to the door and felt dizzy.

"Don't be shy, just go up there… everyone is waiting for you!" Shames said. I know he wanted to calm me down- BUT HE DID MORE THE OPPOSITE. I walked up the stairs and with every step my legs turned more to jelly. The security opened the 20 feet door and I stepped into an oval room with a floor looking like a chessboard and so polished that I could see my face in it. On the right side was a big, black piano with a vase of fresh, white roses on it and on the right was some furniture in white with a black coffee table. I couldn't help it- my mouth fell open and with ever step which echoed in the grate hall, I felt more intimidated.

"Ehm!" I winced more or less because I thought I was alone. My heart picked up speed when I sensed people standing behind me. Ok Bella, this is IT he might be the President and he might be the most powerful man in the world- but he is just a human being! That didn't help at all. I turned around anyway. And there they stood like a superhero family. Carlisle Masen- the handsomest president ever with his blond hair and lovely smile. Next to him, and her hand in his, stood Esme Masen. Her long, wavy brown hair looked like silk- and I couldn't help it but being jealous. She, too, looked at me, like I was her long lost daughter. And then I saw HIM. A few feet distance between him and his parents stood Edward Masen with his arms crossed in front of his chest and the expression that he would rather be in hell right now than here!

"Hello Isabella! My name is Esme! And it is soooo nice to finally meet you." She said and came up to me and gave me a hug. Her husband right behind her shook my hand.

"Yes, we can't wait to get to know you!" They looked at me, like they want to eat me- so happy.

"Please just call me Bella! I'm so glad to be here… even if it is a shock that I am going to live… here!" Esme laughed.

"Believe me, you get used to it faster than you want!" I smiled.

"Can I go now?" That was Edward. Everyone was quiet and even after a minute I had the feeling that his question still echoed from the walls. Esme's smile faded a bit, than she said: "And that is our son, Edward." He looked away. Even the most emotionless person in the world could realize that Edward didn't want me here. "Yes, you can leave- but show Bella her room first!" Every cell of my body screamed NO but because they are just stupid little cells- no one heard it! Edward rolled his eyes and without another word walked away. Esme gave me a light push in his direction. I followed him- always 4 feet behind him. After five minutes I was really not sure anymore if he would bring me to my room. Than he suddenly pointed his head to a door on the right.

"There you go," he said without turning around. He just walked away.

"Thanks- jerk," I mumbled and was sure he didn't here it.

My room was just awesome! It was called the yellow oval room and was on the second floor. I was certain that it was the best room in the whole house because I was right in the middle of the White House and had the perfect view. My room was- of cause- yellow. Yellow was not really my favorite color bit it was alright. I had a big bed and my own sitting area, a flat screen TV and my own bathroom. Except of the door to the hall and my bathroom door, I'd got two more doors. One of them went into another bedroom and the other one… well… let's say I started screaming REALLY bad and a second later there were 3 SWAT members in my room. (Sorry about that!) What made me scream? The fact that I have my own walk-in closet which is already filled with hundreds of gowns and shoes and skirts and jeans and T-shirts and EVERYTHING. I fell back on my bed and couldn't stop laughing. THIS WAS AWESOME!

**EPOV:**

A limousine drove through the gate. There she is our "perfect new family member". I watched the limousine stop and couldn't deny the curiosity that streamed through my body.

Is she fat or skinny? Are her boobs big or small? Is her hair long or short? Is she tall? Does she have long legs? A pretty face? And there she was. Standing in front of the big stairs, looking up to the entrance. So scared and confused. I smiled. She reminded me so much of me when I entered this house for the first time- three and a half years ago. Shames told her something that let her eyes grow bigger and than she started walking up those stairs. So angel like, her brown hair reflected the sun and her hands were knotted together.

"EDWARD!! COME-DOWN-STAIRS-NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" My mom yelled- and that through the WHOLE house! I tore away from the window and pinched myself. What's wrong with you Edward? She is just another girl. I ran downstairs. Just in time because a second later the door opened and she stepped inside. She looked around and her mouth was slightly opened. I couldn't help it I had to smile again- she was so amazed by everything. She didn't even see us.

"Ehm!" I cleared my throat and she froze right there. I had problems to not start laughing. Why was she SO afraid? Finally she turned around and mom and dad started talking to her. I didn't listen; it was always the same stuff. Nice to meet you, how do you do, oh, I'm fine. I shook my head slightly.

"Please just call me Bella! I'm so glad to be here… even if it is a shock that I am going to live… here!" I looked up and my heart started beating faster. She smiled at my parents who melted in her hands. Her smile made my whole body ache- a feeling I pushed away for so long. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Can I go now?" I asked and everything went quiet. I needed air- away from her. I need time to think.

"And that is our son Edward!" I heard my mom say. Even when I looked in the other direction, I could feel Bella's eyes burning holes into my head. "Yes you can leave..." My whole body relaxed. "But first show Bella her room." WHAT IS WRONG TODAY? Why does everyone hate me? I just turned around and walked away. I figured it might not be too bad to walk past her room. I heard her steps behind me, but she didn't try to talk to me. I was thankful for that. Over and over again, I told myself that she was just another girl. I turned my head in the direction of her door and said something like "There you go." I didn't turn around or stopped I just walked the last feet to my room. And than I heard it, really quiet and almost unbearable.

"Thanks-jerk." I froze in my movement and turned around just to see her door shut. I smiled. Interesting girl- maybe she IS different.

**--**

**So, what do you guys think so far??**


	3. Claustrophobic

**BPOV:**

I just unpacked all my stuff (even when I thought I wouldn't wear ANY of my own clothes) when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said cheerfully but no one entered.

"Ah my name is Eliza- may I come in?" A small voice pleaded behind the door and I tried not to burst out in laughter.

"Yes Eliza, like I said you may come in." I had no idea WHO exactly she was but when I saw her in her light blue maid uniform I got the strange feeling that I missed something. She took a bow in front of me and looked shyly into my eyes.

"My name is Eliza- I am your maid. I am responsible for your room, your closet, your bathroom, what you wear and your schedule." My mouth stood wide open. I HAVE A MAID?! I HAVE A SCHEDULE?!

"Ah… thank you Eliza…" I said and hesitated. What was she waiting for?

"Did you decide what you are going to wear for dinner tonight, Miss?" I was totally blown away- first of all- she called me MISS! And second of all- I had to _decide _something like this?

"Can't I just wear what I am wearing right now?" She looked at me with big eyes.

"May I help you decide, Miss?" It was not a question but more or less a nice form of saying that I REALLY needed help and had as much manners as an elephant in a china shop.

"Of- of course!" I said unsure of what might happen next. Another bow and then she vanished into my other world- my closet. I tried to follow her but before I even entered she came back with three different choices. She looked at me and gave me a short halter dress. It was black on white with a flocking border and ended right above my knees. Under my breasts was a big black ribbon that gave me more boobs than I thought I had. I really don't think I am pretty and that's ok, really, but when I saw my mirror reflection in THAT dress it almost looked stunning. She gave me white flats with a bow on top to go with it. I was REALLY thankful for the flats- let's just say that I never had any luck with shoes that had heels… (A/N: you can see the dress and everything on my profile)

"Well that looks a lot better… dinner is going to be served in 15 minutes in the great dining room." Eliza said. Just when I wanted to ask her where exactly that was her beeper went of. _Is she a doctor or something? _She read the note and suddenly got very serious.

"Oh no, an emergency, someone ordered the wrong flowers for the banquet tomorrow I have to go!" She made a sprint to the door.

"But…" I stopped when I saw that she had already closed the door behind her.

**EPOV:**

I was just fixing my white button down shirt over my dark blue jeans and was thinking back and forth if I should roll up the sleeves and open some buttons on the top, when my new iPhone rang. I turned down the stereo.

"Yep!" I said and turned away from the mirror.

"How'sa goin' man!" Jazz said. I said down on my couch and stretched my legs.

"Dude, everything is SO boring right now. I'm just getting ready for dinner and I didn't do ANYTHING today!" Jasper started laughing.

"You are grounded again?"

I laughed. "Ah no, worse!"

"Worse? What can be worse?"

"Bella arrived today!" I said in a high pitched, very gay voice. Jasper laughed.

"Come on dude, I bet she is not that bad when you get to know her!"

"That's the problem. I don't WANT to! Can I just make her leave?" I asked desperately. Jasper laughed again.

"Dude, what's all that weird talking- is she that ugly that you are not interested AT ALL!?" I sighed.

"It's… it's… ok, I don't know what it is. Maybe it's how she smiles. So- innocent… and the way her hair seems to be like fluid caramel in the sun… or just the fact that she is actually back talking…"

"Ah… hold on a sec," Jasper interrupted me. "It doesn't really sound like you want to get rid of her…" I laughed.

"Oh yes I do! I am already counting the days until she is going back in June… just six more months! Look how the time flies!"

"Dude, she just came a couple of hours ago!" I swallowed.

"Jazz… I have to go… talk to you later."

"See you man… and… have fun!" He said and laughed again. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to hang up. Stupid Jasper…

**  
BPOV:**

I fell in a chair- exhausted. This stupid house has 50.000 floors and 5.000.000 rooms and as far as I knew I was somewhere caught between it on my way to the dining room but I had NO IDEA where to go. I didn't even know where I was or where my room was. Long story short: I was lost. _Missing in the White House! Sounds like a title for a cheap horror movie. _I looked at my new Fossil watch. Perfect, it was 9:15 pm. I was officially 15 minutes late for my first dinner with the President of the United States. If there will be a war against Germany tomorrow- than it's ALL my fault. I looked around desperately to find SOMETHING that would give me a hint in which direction I needed to go. I can't believe that they don't have any signs here.

**  
EPOV:**

Vivaldi's Four seasons was playing soothingly in the background while the atmosphere seemed to tense. My dad was quiet confused and Esme had a worried expression on her face- the only person that smiled- was me! And why? It was dinner time- since 30 minutes to be exact and our special guest the perfect _Bella _was missing. I stretched my arms out to be more comfortable and let out a loud yawn.

"You know dad, the steam of my steak- which is cold by now- made me be almost full. Maybe a little bit more steam of the roast beef and I am done!" Dad looked at me like he wanted to kill me and my laughter was echoing from the high ceiling filling the quiet room with more tension. This was GREAT.

"Do you want me to heat up your food again, Mr. President?" The waitress said. I smiled.

"Oh mine, too, please… and by the way- no desert for me today- I am REALLY full." Mom gave me a warning look. Right than the door opened and Eliza came in.

"I am so very sorry to interrupt you, Mr. President, but I just can't find Miss Swan, she is not in her room." My smile was so big that my cheeks started to hurt. Dad narrowed his eyes and I knew I was in trouble.

"Edward, go look for Bella." I stared at him surprised. He couldn't be serious! "Now!" He said with a little bit of anger in his voice and I got up to look for Miss perfectly tardy!

**  
BPOV:**

I was still sitting somewhere in nowhere. Meanwhile forty minutes had passed and I was still missing. This was too much. I was lost in this fucking monster of a house. How can you call this a house anyway?! I put my arms on my knees and hid my face in my hands. _I am not gonna cry. I am not gonna cry. I am NOT gonna cry. _And there it was. The first tear fell on my hand and I could feel the whole it burned into my skin. Another tear followed and a third one. _No, THIS IS NOT ME! I DON'T GIVE UP! _I told myself and opened the window behind me. I needed oxygen. The cool January air tickled on my skin and I made sure to inhale as much as possible. I needed to clear my thoughts and get over this whole mess. A cool breeze blew through the window and brushed my hair out of my face. That felt a lot better. For the last time I closed my eyes and promised myself that I would find a way out as soon as I would open my eyes.

"There are 132 rooms, 32 bathrooms, and 6 levels to accommodate all the people who live in, work in, and visit the White House." My eyes flew open and next to me, leaning out of the window, was Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and tried to sound annoyed- I terribly failed.

"There are also 412 doors, 147 windows, 28 fireplaces, 7 staircases, and 3 elevators." I stared at him as if he was totally insane- which he probably is.

"What are you TALKING about?" He smiled at me- loving the fact that he caught me of guard.

"I'm talking about 132 rooms, 32 bathrooms, 6 levels, 412 doors, 147 windows, 28 fireplaces, 7 staircases, AND 3 elevators." My look seemed to give more away than just confusion because he started laughing when he saw my face. He turned around and leaned his back against the window and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just wanted you to know that it is ok to get lost in here. Especially when it's your first time… ah night… what ever." I rolled my eyes. Just when I thought he might be nice he ruins everything again. "Come on, I bring you back to the dining room." He pushed away from the window, closed it and took my wrist. He pulled me into the next elevator before I could say something. I held my breath and suddenly my legs felt like jelly all over again. The elevator doors closed and I started to feel hot. I tried to cool myself down by standing under the air conditioning. My breathing grew heavier and I tapped desperately against the fan opening.

"Is this thing working?" Edward looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

"Are you ok?" He asked surprised. I felt dizzy and stared at the display above the doors.

"Are we moving at all? I don't feel anything. Don't you think it's hot? Do you think there is enough oxygen in here?" I asked so desperately trying to hide my panic. I leaned against the wall and tried to control my breathing. Edward smiled suddenly and made a step in my direction. "Do- do- don't do that… you could stop the elevator or- or break it…" I explained. Edwards smile grew bigger.

"You are claustrophobic- aren't you?" He asked and made another step in my direction. I held my arm in his direction with my palm showing to him to make him stop walking.

"Nice deductive reasoning Sherlock Holmes. Tell me something I don't know!" I tried again to breathe slowly in and out. Edward laughed.

"You look like you are in labor!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh really? As a matter of fact I am. AND IT'S YOURS!!" He stopped laughing at ones and I smiled contently. Than he suddenly got this look. This look that told me he was planning something that would scare the heck out of me. He grabbed my stretched out arm and pulled me to him. I screamed because I was moving in the elevator. He smiled down at me.

"See? You were walking in the elevator and nothing happened." I pulled my arm away but didn't dare to move- he knew that.

"That was luck- STUPID!" His smile grew bigger.

"Oho! You really try to challenge me! Well, than I have to demonstrate it to you again!" And without a warning he jumped high in the air. I shut my eyes and started screaming. But nothing happened. He continued jumping up and down, up and down and I continued screaming. "Come on Bella, this is fun!" He just managed to end his sentence when the light suddenly went out.

"Perfect Mr. Masen- IDIOT! What now!" I yelled and as if that was enough we suddenly heard a really loud squeak from the ceiling of the elevator and suddenly the elevator fell. I felt myself get pulled back and tried to get a hold on Edward but he wasn't stable either and so I fell on my back and he fell on top of me. I started screaming. _This is the end of my life. I'm going to die._ And than, suddenly the elevator stopped and I was still in one piece. My chest rose and fell faster than ever before.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked. He was still lying on top of me. I nodded and then I remembered that he couldn't see that.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO JUMP?! WHY COULDN'T YOU STOP, WHEN I ASKED YOU TO?" I yelled and felt his head pull back in surprise.

"Technically you didn't ask." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice. I screamed loud and started to hit him.

"EDWARD!! GET- OFF- OF- ME!! NOOOOOOOW!!" Edward started laughing and got up.

"You are the first girl that ever said that to me." He said and somehow found my hand to pull me up. I freed my hair from my glossy lips and then the lights went back on. I sighted relieve. The elevator doors opened and I marched out into the hallway.

"Thanks for proving to me that elevators are not dangerous at all. YOU ARE A TOTAL JERK EDWARD MASEN!" Edward laughed and just wanted to say something when Esme and Carlisle appeared.

"There you are Bella. Are you ok?" Esme asked. I tried to smile.

"Ah… I am so sorry that I wasn't there for dinner… I REALLY tried to find it but… I got lost…" I stared at the floor. Esme rested her hand on my back.

"We already ate but there is still the food for you and Edward left. Edward, show her the dining room please." I looked up. Dinner alone with Edward? NO WAY.

"I am actually not hungry at all… must be the jetlag or so… I think I am just going to bed… I am really… exhausted." Esme and Carlisle stared at me in surprise.

"Of-of cause honey… what ever makes you happy. Your room is the third door on the right." I nodded thankfully and went away without looking back at Edward.

* * *

I walked up and down in my room not able to go to sleep because I was so hungry. _Stupid Edward. Stupid, stupid Edward. Stupid, stupid, stupid pride. _It was already 11 pm and I just decided to find the kitchen on my own when someone knocked at my door. "Come in," I said but no one answered.

"Come in!" No answer again. I rolled my eyes and walked to the door. _Stupid jerk, stupid E…_ In front of the door was a McDonalds paper bag and there was a note stuck on it.

_You are a terrible liar,_

_E._

I smiled and for the first time I felt something else than hate for Edward.


	4. WAY too proud

**EPOV:**

_I am Bella, the perfect daughter and I make you forget your son in less then three hours. Just book me and I guarantee to be the perfect daughter your son never was!_

I stomped out of the elevator for the fourth time. I was on the fifth floor and made my way along the corridor. _Why would someone just walk so far away? And how is it possible to actually get LOST! I mean, there are elevators everywhere! How can you forget the floor you are LIVING on? _I was pissed, hungry, and was looking for a girl I couldn't stand a bit.

I stomped back into the elevator ready to look for her on the last floor. _If she is not there either- I… I am just gonna go back and let her die where ever she is… the smell will lead us to her sooner or later. _

I stepped out of the elevator again, looked to my left- nothing, looked to my right and instantly held my breath. There she was, leaning out of the window in her white dress.

I started walking towards her when a cold breeze blew through her hair and her scent crawled into my nose. I closed my eyes and leaned into the breeze that smelled like strawberry and- Bella. Her smell was so intoxicating, I couldn't move. I was just standing there and saw her lift her head up to the sky and watched her hair move on the naked skin that was her back.

I swallowed hard and made myself walk closer. So close that I heard a sigh that was so painful- it seemed to hurt me inside. So close that I saw the small, soft hair on her arms standing up. I couldn't help it and let my eyes travel over her whole body from her long skinny legs to her perfect butt to her back that looked so smooth that I wanted to touch it so bad. And of cause her hair- the fluid caramel and in the right light fluid gold. I smiled. She seemed actually ok to me.

I leaned out of the window next to her, without her noticing. "There are 132 rooms, 32 bathrooms, and 6 levels to accommodate all the people who live in, work in, and visit the White House." I said. Something I remembered because I heard it every weekday from the tour guides that were walking through the White House.

I didn't even need to look at her, to know that she was surprised to see me here and I felt her stare on me when she said: "What are you doing here?" She sounded curious and somehow happy to see me. _Well Edward SHE WAS LOST! She is happy to see ANYONE! _"There are also 412 doors, 147 windows, 28 fireplaces, 7 staircases, and 3 elevators." I continued and smiled because I knew she had no clue what I was talking about.

"What are you TALKING about?" _What did I say?! _I smiled at her- pleased to know I actually confused her.  
"I'm talking about 132 rooms, 32 bathrooms, 6 levels, 412 doors, 147 windows, 28 fireplaces, 7 staircases, AND 3 elevators."

She looked at me as if I'd told her my dad was running around naked on Sundays. Her eyebrows narrowed and her nose crinkled. I couldn't help it and started laughing. I turned around and leaned my back against the window frame to see her face better.

"I just wanted you to know that it is ok to get lost in here. Especially when it's your first time… ah night… what ever." She rolled her eyes. Ups, she is not a person that would get such a joke! Her smile vanished and I knew she was on guard again. _Well, it was nice as long as it lasted!_

"Come on, I bring you back to the dining room." I closed the window and took her wrist in my hand. When I pulled her to the elevator I started smiling. I would make her loosen up a bit this year… It couldn't be good for a person to be always in control. How could that be fun? We stepped into the elevator and I pressed the button for the second floor.

The doors closed and Bella went quiet. Then she started to breathe louder than normal and when I looked up her face was pale. She stepped under the opening for the fan and tried to feel the airflow.

"Is this thing working?" She asked and I looked at her totally surprised. Just when I thought she was a plain control freak and I figured her out she behaves completely different.

For a second I thought she was trembling. "Are you ok?" I asked and didn't let her out of sight for a second afraid she would just black out. I saw sweat on her forehead and she stumbled a step to the side. "Are we moving at all? I don't feel anything. Don't you think it's hot? Do you think there is enough oxygen in here?" She asked and my eyes grew wide. She was panicking. She was having a panic attack in an elevator! She stumbled further to the side and I just wanted to grab her so that she wouldn't fall when she leaned against the wall.

I knew it was mean but I couldn't hide my smile. _The perfect Bella had a flaw! _I made a step in her direction when she made me stop. "Do- do- don't do that… you could stop the elevator or- or break it…" She mumbled and my smile was even growing bigger.  
"You are claustrophobic- aren't you?" I just wanted to burst out in laughter. I started to walk to her- even when I was glad she was not really Mss. Perfect I wanted to help her overcome her panic. This time she held her arm up in my direction showing me her right palm.  
"Nice deductive reasoning Sherlock Holmes. Tell me something I don't know!" She said with so much venom in her voice that I was wondering where that came from.

I watched her trying to control her breathing. I watched her chest rise and fall and couldn't help but laugh. Even when she is pale and has her hair sticking to her forehead because she is all sweaty- she is still kind of cute.  
"You look like you are in labor!" I just had to say it. She narrowed her eyes but I wasn't afraid of her. She couldn't say anything that would make me be less amused. "Oh really? As a matter of fact I am. AND IT'S YOURS!!" She yelled and I knew I must have looked scared to death.

_Well, maybe there was one thing… _So many memories flashed through my head and my smile vanished in an instinct. I tore myself away from my thoughts and saw her confident smile. _How could she be so confident in a place she was so powerless?? _I smiled when I came up with the idea of how to teach her a lesson.

I took her arm that was still in the air and pulled her to me. She started screaming and when I pulled her all the way she was silent. She didn't expect me to do this. "See? You were walking in the elevator and nothing happened." She pulled her arm away but didn't dare to move. I smiled. Of cause I had that in mind.  
"That was luck- STUPID!" She was mad and panicked at the same time- it was quiet funny!  
"Oho! You really try to challenge me! Well, than I have to demonstrate it to you again!" I said. I don't really know why but I wanted her to beg for it. I wanted her to be the one that gave in and I wanted to be the one with the last word. I jumped up high and she shut her eyes and started screaming.

"Come on Bella, this is fun!" _Come on Bella! You are scared to death beg me to step. Just show for once that you HAVE a weakness- that you are human. _I jumped up and down again and again. Meanwhile she hadn't just shut her eyes and screamed for her life she also had her hands on her ears- I don't really know what that is gonna help but it was quiet funny. And suddenly the one thing happened I thought was impossible- the lights went out. There was a second both of us were completely surprised.  
"Perfect Mr. Masen- IDIOT! What now?" Bella yelled and I had to admit that she had a reason to yell at me- and that made me mad.

Suddenly there came a loud squeak from the ceiling and the elevator started falling. Bella grabbed my shirt for support but the whole thing caught me by surprise and I ended up falling on top of Bella who was screaming into my ear as if it could safe her.

First I felt anger. I was incredible mad because she was right again. I jumped around in the elevator and there we were on the way to death. Then I felt her arms around my back and her face hiding in my chest and I actually smiled.

Then the elevator came to a stop and a second later she let go of me. _No. _Her chest moved up and down so heavily that her breasts touched my chest in a fast rhythm. I held my breath. _Think of something else- not the fact that you are locked in a dark elevator and you are lying on top of an acceptable girl and her breasts are touching you now… and now… and now…! Ok… something completely unsexy… Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow, creeps in this petty pace, from day to day to the last syllable of recorded time… _

She calmed down and her breathing became more regular. I smelled her scent and closed my eyes. "Are you ok?" I mumbled calmly.  
"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO JUMP?! WHY COULDN'T YOU STOP, WHEN I ASKED YOU TO?" She yelled and I pulled my head away that had come closer to hers without me noticing.  
I smiled- she was still mad. I must have really scared her. "Technically you didn't ask."

_Because that was the whole point of me continuing! _She screamed again and started hitting me. "EDWARD!! GET- OFF- OF- ME!! NOOOOOOOW!!" I laughed and got up. _Weird word choice. _"You are the first girl that ever said that to me." I pulled her up and then the lights went back on and Bella sighted relieved.

The doors opened and she stomped out of the elevator. I just couldn't stop smiling that made her even angrier. I followed her into the hallway.

"Thanks for proving to me that elevators are not dangerous at all. YOU ARE A TOTAL JERK EDWARD MASEN!"  
I just wanted to reply with a warm _you're welcome _when my mom's voice cut in. I didn't really listen. I just watched Bella straighten her back and fixing a smile on her face. It was really interesting to see her building up a facade.

My mom looked up at me and I concentrated on the conversation. "We already ate but there is still the food for you and Edward left. Edward, show her the dining room please." I saw Bella's surprised look and knew that I wouldn't have to show her anything. She had enough Edward for one day.

She said something about not being hungry and I had to hide my smile because I knew she was lying. The way she slightly blushed and looked down when she talked- she was a bad liar.

When Bella was gone my parents looked at me as if it was my fault she was not going to eat. Well it kind of was. I turned towards my room. "If I were you, dad, I would get this elevator fixed… an elevator that is as old as this country has to give up at some point. I smiled when I grabbed my car keys and made my way to something unhealthy but so much better tasting than "everyday steak"!

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

When I came back with the two bags from McDonalds I grabbed a sheet of paper in my car and tipped the pen against my lip- thinking of something to write on it. I smiled when I placed the one bag in front of Bella's door before I walked into my room.

I wouldn't make it too easy for her to get to know me.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Hey guys- I know this new chapter is not a lot different and I actually planed to add new stuff but somehow I wrote more than planed... ;-)**

**I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and adding me to your favourite storys/ authors etc. When I started this story I almost quit after the first chapter and because you guys show interest in it- I want it to be a great story- LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Oh and by the way- Bella and Edward are going to keep up the struggle longer... they are both WAY too stubborn!! ;-)**


	5. Saggy butts and neon pink fingernails

**BPOV:**

_I was alone, locked in an elevator. I sat in the corner and cried. Not AGAIN I thought and felt the leak of oxygen. I am going to die… I am going to die! I was sitting in this dark elevator for hours- so it seemed- as suddenly someone pushed the door open and through the opening rushed fresh air and light. I held my hand in front of my eyes because the light was blinding me. There was a hand coming from the light- reaching out- but I couldn't see who it was. I was reaching out for the hand. "Don't cry Bella I am here for you!" My heart picked up speed when our hands touched and the arm pulled me out of the elevator. This was it, who was this man that was so concerned about my health? _

**BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!! **

I was sitting up straight in my bed, breathing heavily and looking for the reason of that earpiercing noise. I looked to the door that was opened a crack and turned on the lamp on my nightstand. There he was standing in my room laughing so hard that he grabbed his knees for support and in his hand was… an air horn.

"EDWARD!" I screamed aggravated. "You stupid idiot what are you doing here?!" He was still laughing too hard to answer. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked casually at my alarm clock.

"WHAT THE HECK!? It is 2 am! Edward you JERK! What's the matter with you?" I took one of my pillows and threw it at him. He didn't see it coming because HE WAS LAUGHING SO HARD and fell to the ground. "Your… face!" He said in between laughter. I crawled to the end of my bed and watched him laying there.  
"Get up you stupid idiot and leave my room! I want to sleep." He looked up at me and smiled. Then he got up and gave me my pillow back.  
"You know, you look really cute when you sleep," he said and winked at me. I rolled my eyes.  
"GET- OUT- OF- MY- ROOOOOOOOOOOM!" He raised the right corner of his mouth and closed his eyes a little bit.  
"Are you sure that's what you want? Just a minute ago when you were still cute because you were sleeping you said something else." Oh uh… I started blushing. "Edward Masen- LEAVE MY ROOM!!" I hit him with the pillow again and he laughed.  
"Well then, if you are sure you don't want any Edward tonight-" I rolled my eyes and grabbed another pillow just to throw it at him.  
"GET OUT!!" I screamed and Edward walked to the door.  
"I just wanted to say that you should rest a little because today is your first day of school." I let out an angry scream and wanted to throw another pillow when he closed the door. I let myself fall back, grabbed for a pillow, placed it over my face, and screamed for my dear life.  
"EDWARD I HATE YOU!!"

**EPOV:**

"Shit!" I mumbled when I turned on my light. 1:55 am. Bad time to use the bathroom. I was just on my way to the bathroom when I walked past my air horn that was standing on a table and hesitated.

A large smile grew on my face when I took the air horn and sneaked over to Bella's room. I opened the door really carefully and sneaked in. I just wanted to blow the horn when… "Help... help me…" I froze on the spot. Was she talking to me? Did I wake her? "Not again… not stuck in an elevator again… help me…" I smiled. She was sleep talking. "Save me… please save me…" My smile grew bigger. _Ok Bella, if it's that what you want! _

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!**

Bella sat straight in her bed- her eyes wide open in shock and eyebrows narrowed while she was looking where the noise came from. This was too much to handle. I started laughing. Her face was PRICELESS!

"EDWARD!" She was mad. "You stupid idiot what are you doing here?!" She crossed her arms and than she realized how early it was.  
"WHAT THE HECK!? It is 2 am! Edward you JERK! What's the matter with you!?" I was laying on the ground before I realized what happened- she had thrown a pillow at me!  
"Your… face!" I said between laughter- I didn't know that a persons eyes can grow so big without falling out. She crawled over to me and her hair was a total mess. I smiled.  
"Get up you stupid idiot and leave my room! I want to sleep." I got up and gave her, her pillow back.  
"You know, you look really cute when you sleep," I said and gave her a small wink. She rolled her eyes and I couldn't stop smiling. She made me laugh when she was aggravated.  
"GET- OUT- OF- MY- ROOOOOOOOOOOM!" She yelled and I thought of her sleep talking.  
"Are you sure that's what you want? Just a minute ago when you were still cute because you were sleeping you said something else." Than she completely surprised me- she blushed! Her whole face grew pink- even her ears.  
"Edward Masen- LEAVE MY ROOM!!" She hit me with the pillow again and I smiled. I embarrassed her!  
"Well then, if you are sure you don't want any Edward tonight-" She threw another pillow.  
"GET OUT!!" She yelled and I walked over to the door.  
"I just wanted to say that you should rest a little because today is your first day of school." I said and with her angry scream I ran out of the room and leaned on her closed door and laughed.  
"EDWARD I HATE YOU!!" She screamed- it sounded pretty stifled- which made it even funnier!

**BPOV:**

It seemed as if I had just shut my eyes when my alarm clock rang and showed me the exact time of 7 am. I groaned and tried to turn it off but with the ring of the alarm clock Eliza came in my room with her clipboard.  
"Good morning Miss!" She said when she opened the curtains. "Getting ready for school at 7 am, attending for breakfast at 7:45 am, the limousine leaves at 8 am and arriving at Saint John's College High School private school for boys and girls at 8:25 am." I sat up and stared at her with big eyes.  
_How can she be so AWAKE at 7 in the morning… she's weird. _She caught my stare and clapped in her hands.  
"Out of bed! There is no time for waking up!" I jumped out of the bed- completely confused- what happened to the shy Eliza from yesterday?! Eliza disappeared in my closet and when I was sure she couldn't see me I sat back down on my bed. After Edward came in my room yesterday I had problems to go back to sleep. That was normal when I was awake I just couldn't go back to sleep again…

She came back with a black skirt and a white blouse that had something weird around the neck. "This is your school uniform." My head went dizzy. School uniform? Couldn't I go to a normal public school without stuff like a school uniform?  
"You are sitting again!" Eliza said and sounded really angry. I took the uniform with me into the bathroom and took a shower. After I brushed my teeth I put the uniform on- and I have to say, it looked ok. It seemed kind of cold for January… but… well… (N/A: There is a picture of the school uniform on my profile)

Eliza knocked on my door and I opened it for her.  
"Well that looks ok." She said and held three different kind of shoes in her hands. "What kind of shoes do you want to wear?" Eliza asked.  
_Wow- she actually lets me choose?  
_"These ones!" She said and gave me black peep-toe pumps with something on them that looked a whole lot like diamonds! These shoes are going to kill me!  
"What are you waiting for? Put them on!" Eliza hurried and I did as she told me to. She pushed me out of the bathroom- too fast- I thought for a minute I would just break my neck in those shoes right there!  
"Why can't I wear flats?" I whined when I fell into a chair and critically looked at the death traps that hang on my feet.  
"Why? I tell you why! Flat shoes make your butt look saggy- do you want a saggy butt?!" I swallowed.  
_Well that answer was a little too honest.  
_"I go and get the hairdresser." And with that she vanished.

Carefully I got up and walked slowly to the mirror. I turned my back to it to see my whole butt. I took my shoes off and looked at my butt again.  
_Was my butt really saggy? Maybe when I look at it from a different angle. _I turned my side to the mirror and let my hand slide over my butt.  
"Can you do that again... just a little bit slower- and with less clothes on… I know some people like this whole school uniform thing but for me it's just too close to reality!" I jumped away from the mirror and there he was- leaning in the doorframe.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I yelled. _Gosh how I hate this guy!  
_"The better question is- what were YOU doing?" He pointed to the mirror and I blushed.  
"Do you want my opinion?"He asked and I looked at him completely confused.  
"Your opinion to what?" He smiled and came closer.  
"Your butt of cause!" I held my breath. How could he be so rude?  
"No, because your opinion doesn't matter." I stuck my tongue out and he smiled.  
"So you don't want to hear it?" I shook my head.  
"No, I don't!" He came closer and leaned at the wall right next to the mirror.  
"Not even if it is something positive?" I looked at him completely surprised.

At this moment Eliza came back in the room with the hairdresser and Edward sneaked back out.  
"Come on Bella, put your shoes back on and then let David fix your hair." I did as I was told and while David was doing stuff with my hair I was thinking about my conversation with Edward.  
When David was done I came to the conclusion that Edward is a stupid idiot and that his opinion doesn't count because he is just fooling around! (At least I told myself that.)

**EPOV:**

Mom, Dad, and I were sitting in the dining room, waiting for Bella- again.  
"Weird…" I mumbled and my parents looked up. "Either I have a VERY strong déjà vu or I was once in the EXACT SAME situation… isn't that weird?" My dad looked back at his newspaper and mom gave me one of her warning looks.

Right than I was saved by Eliza. "I'm really sorry- but it seems Bella needs more time to walk over her than I calculated." I smiled.  
Bella became fast one of the most interesting persons I've ever met. In the next second she appeared in the door. It didn't matter that I had seen this uniform a thousand times before- on Bella it looked completely different and the shoes she wore… let's just say she wouldn't have problems to find a prom date this year…  
I had to hide my laughter when I saw her walking slowly to her chair. She really wasn't used to walking in such shoes. _This could get really interesting. _

"Ah, Bella!" My dad said and offered her some coffee which she gladly took- I think she was pretty tired. I couldn't hide a small smile when I thought of last night.  
"So how was your night?" Mom asked and Bella's head shoot up in the air. Her whole face was red and than she gave me a short look. My smile grew bigger she was thinking about last night, too.  
"Oh… I slept good… I think it was a little bit hard because of the jetlag and everything…" She gave me a mean glare. "But I felt really comfortable."  
My dad nodded- he was pleased with her answer and turned back to his newspaper. My mom gave her a nice smile and started stirring her coffee.

Bella was sitting across from me and when she started to stare down her grapefruit I felt sorry for the grapefruit and gave her leg a little hit with my shoe. She jumped in her seat and my parents looked at her trying to find out what the matter was. She shrugged.  
"I'm just a little _jumpy_ this morning." She gave me a death glare and my parents turned back to their own actions. "What's the matter with you?" She mouthed- not having the guts to cause a scene.  
"Did the thought of me in the room next door keep you awake?" I mouthed back. Her mouth fell open in shock. I smiled- pleased with my work.

Bella started working on her grapefruit and I faced my coffee when her shoe suddenly touched my leg lightly. I looked up but she pretended that nothing happened. _Accident. _Suddenly her shoe touched my leg again but this time it stroked my shin lightly. I looked up again but she was still working on her grapefruit.  
_What is she doing? _This time she didn't stop. The tip of her shoe went down and than worked its way up to my knee. That was when my dad raised his head.  
"So the bed is really comfortable? I wasn't sure if it isn't too short for you." Bella's leg froze on my knee.  
"Oh don't worry about it… I am used to having my feet hanging out…" He nodded and she looked in my direction. "But that's ok… long legs are nice for other stuff…"  
I swallowed and felt her foot split my legs.  
"What are you doing?" I mouthed. She smiled.  
"What did you say Edward? I didn't quite get that. Could you speak up a little?" My parents looked at me, waiting for something to say. Man she was good.  
"I just wanted to say…" I stopped. She moved her foot slightly- her warning. "Remember the thing we were talking about? Well… I… I- looked it up and… well… you- you were right… _you win_," I said and gave her a mean look. She removed her foot.  
"Thank you Edward. I knew you would get it at some- _point_." I stuck out my tongue and looked at my watch.  
"It's time to go," I said and got up. "Would you come please? Or do you need an invitation?" Mom gave me another warning look. This was not fair. This whole game was not fair play at all! Bella got up.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know I would leave with you." She gave me a smile that must have looked cute but I knew it was full of venom.

**BPOV:**

I followed him outside and couldn't hide my smile. _I won. I beat him. Ha! This was pay back time. _My good mood however vanished when I entered the limousine. "Stop smiling like an idiot." Edward spit and I suddenly realized that I would be in this limousine with him- alone- for quite a while- and suddenly this whole shoe thing was really embarrassing. Edward was sitting at the one end of the limousine and I was sitting on the other. I looked out of the window and thought about what just happened. He was mean to me the whole time and now I actually won once and he is all pissed? Sorry, but that is stupid. I leaned against the cool window and smiled.

_He was an only child for quite to long- it's about time that someone is showing him how to share- even victories…_

_**WWW**_

At exactly 8:25 am we arrived at the school. If I thought we would stand out of the crowed with our limousine- I was wrong. This must be the school where all the rich kids go to.

I wouldn't even CALL it a school. It looked like a second White House! The big stairs and the gigantic pillars. In front of the main entrance was a round meadow surrounded by flowers and the way the chauffeurs drove to drop of their spoiled teens right in front of the school.

I stepped out of the limousine and looked around. It seemed so unreal- the fact that I was actually her, the fact that I was living in the White House, and… well just everything. I snapped out of my thoughts and was looking around for Edward- but he was gone. Perfect. I walked up to the entrance and made my way to the office.

I ended up in the principal's office waiting for her to return to welcome me. Mrs. Alison Whit's office was huge- she even had a flat screen TV and a minibar in it.After Mrs. Whit welcomed me and talked about the usual stuff I had to choose my classes and in less than thirty minutes I was done and faced my first period class. English.

Mr. Jones my English teacher seems to be really nice. He didn't make me do all this introduce stuff and in minutes I felt like I wasn't just a foreign exchange student but a part of everything. Even when the people in my class couldn't stop staring.

When the bell rang and I got up for my next class, someone tipped my shoulder. I turned around and there was this brown haired girl that sat next to me. She smiled shyly.  
"Hey, my name is Angela by the way." I smiled at her.  
"I am Bella, nice to meet you." I couldn't say HOW nice. I was glad to have someone that was actually talking to me.  
"What do you have next? Maybe I can help you find it- this school can be pretty big when you don't know where to go." I laughed and looked at my schedule.  
"Ahm… History," I answered. Her face lit up.  
"At Mrs. Perry's?" I nodded.  
"Hey, that's where I'm going… let's go together!" She said happily and walked out of the classroom with me.  
"So… how does it feel to go to SUCH a school every day?" I asked and Angela rolled her eyes.  
"Let me tell you it is not as glamorous as it seems. Do you see the girl with the neon pink fingernails on the right side?" She asked and I nodded.  
"That is Tanya. You have to watch out for her. She is a bitch and can turn your life into hell in seconds." I looked at her with big eyes. "The girls next to her are more or less harmless… The dark blond one is Jessica and the one with the long, gold blond hair is Lauren- they just hang out with Tanya because they don't want her as an enemy." I nodded that made sense.  
"Any more bitches I have to know?" I asked and smiled. Angela laughed.  
"Yes and no. Pretty much 90 of all girls that are going to this school are bitches- especially when it comes to boys… but don't worry… bitching is not contagious." She gave me a small wink and walked into a classroom.

Mrs. Perry was a really awesome teacher. I don't know how she did it but she made history actually survivable! Angela and I sat next to each other and I think I found a good friend in her which made it easier to relax because I knew I had at least one person I could count on.

**EPOV:**

Bella had left the limousine and was standing on the stairs- taking everything in. I planed in waiting for her but I still was so angry that I just couldn't do it. I went up the stairs and to my locker where I met Emmet and Jasper.  
"So?" Emmet asked and looked at me curiosity was in his eyes.  
"What?" I asked and looked for my first period stuff.  
"How is she?" Jasper asked and leaned back. I rolled my eyes.  
"A nightmare… she thinks she is so much smarter than me and she is yelling at me- all the time! I just can't stand it any longer she is going to kill me!" Emmet laughed.  
"So bad hu?" I closed my locker.  
"You have NO idea. She isn't Isabella by the way- she is _Bella_. My parents just love her. In their eyes she is perfect but that's just because she is boring like a fish. Yesterday we had to wait for her at dinner because she got lost in the White House! She is a mess!" Emmet laughed.  
"Just hang in there… you've got just six more months to go!" He said and both of them started laughing. I rolled my eyes and went away.  
_Stupid idiots-all together. _

**BPOV:**

After History Angela and I had to split up and I made my way to Biology. But alone- without anyone helping me- I was hopeless lost!

After the last bell rang and I was still walking around- I gave up and just stood there in the hallway. _Perfect Bella! Seems like you left your sense of orientation in Germany.  
_"Ahm… can I help you?" Someone asked behind me and I jumped in shock. I turned around and there stood a boy with blond hair- kind of surfer cut- and blue eyes. He smiled at me.  
"My name is Mike." I smiled back.  
"Hey Mike! Nice to meet you my name is Bella… I am looking for Mr. Brandon's Biology room." He nodded and started walking in the direction I was just coming from. "So I guess you are the new girl?" He asked and smiled. _How does it look moron? Accent, no idea where she is going, and TOTALLY infamous! _

This guy was starting to annoy me with his smiles.  
"Well you are lucky I am on my way to Mr. Brandon's room anyway!" I tried REALLY hard to keep my smile up.  
"Oh _really?_" I said as if it was the most unbelievable thing in the world. He finally opens a door and I stepped in. I froze when all eyes were suddenly on me and I spotted one pair of eyes I didn't expect to see. _Edward? _He met my gaze and looked down. Suddenly I felt two arms on my waist that pushed me further into the room. I couldn't help it and looked back to Edward who was looking from Mike to me and back. I blushed and walked a couple of steps to free myself from Mike's hands.

I went to Mr. Brandon who stood behind his desk. "Hello Mr. Brandon. My name is Bella Swan- I am your new student." He looked at his watch.  
"Well Bella Swan… you are 10 Minutes late." I blushed again.  
"I- I- I am really sorry… I had problems to find the room." Mr. Brandon nodded than he turned to the class.  
"Ok guys, listen, we have a new student, she is going to introduce herself." I looked at him- completely shocked. "There is the attention you want," he said and sat down. I turned to the class and blushed.  
"Well… my name is Bella… I am 17 years old… and… I am from Germany…" Mr. Brandon nodded.  
"That might be enough… now find a free seat." I looked around and figured out really quick that the only free seat was next to Edward. I narrowed my eyebrows and made my way to the seat- Edward didn't look so happy either. Just when I was about to sit down a foot in high heels appeared out of nowhere and I stumbled over it. I saw myself falling when someone suddenly grabbed my waist and let me fall in my chair. I looked at Edward who just removed his hands and turned away. "Thanks," I said without hearing something in return. I rolled my eyes and leaned away from him.

"I hope you like where you sit because these are you permanent seats and the person that you are sharing a table with is also your lab-partner. I rolled my eyes. _Perfect! Everything is against me today. _I remembered the high heel again that made me trip and looked at the girl sitting in front of me. I couldn't see a lot but what I saw was enough. _Ha! Neon pink fingernails… I want to laugh! _

During Biology I ignored Edward but I somehow got the feeling he wanted to apologize. And after class was over and he had collected all his stuff he was looking at me and just opened his mouth when… "Hey Bella! Come on, I walk you to your next class," Mike said and pulled me away. I looked back but I knew that Edward's forgiving mood was over again. _AAAHHH!!_

**WWW**

Next on was Spanish. It was just my fourth period class and I already had enough. Mike brought me to my class.  
"So, this it. Your Spanish class." He smiled again!!  
"Ah thanks…" I said and just anted to sit down when…  
"Do you have time tonight?" He yelled through the whole class. I turned around and looked at him- completely shocked.  
"Ahm… actually no… tonight is really bad… maybe another time?" He nodded and left the room. _So close. _

I sat down in the chair that was closest to me and looked around.  
"Good handling there, girl!" Someone said and I looked to my right to find a small black haired girl. I shrugged.  
"Don't you think that was a little mean?" I asked unsure if I just should have gone on the date. The girl laughed.  
"Honey that is Mike… he jumps at everything that doesn't run away." I laughed. "My name is Alice by the way and that is Rose." She pointed to a beautiful girl with long blond hair and French manicured fingernails. Rose smiled at me.  
"I'm Bella and completely overstrained." Alice laughed and gave me a pet on my shoulder.  
"Believe me, you get used to it. Not everyone in this school is crazy, horny, and bitchy…" I sighed.  
"Well… where do those people hide? I want to meet them." They both laughed and I smiled, too.

Class began and Alice let out a loud groan. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I HATE Spanish… the only good Spanish thing is Manolo Blahnik." Rose laughed and I had NO clue what she was talking about. Alice and Rose seemed to be really nice… just when I thought that Alice turned around to me.  
"Hey, do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?" She asked and I shook my head.  
"Well… than you are going to sit with us!" I smiled.  
"Sounds like a plan." She clapped excited in her hands.  
"Oh, that's SO cool. You are going to get to the boys. You are going to love them!" I looked at her in confusion.  
"The boys?" She nodded.  
"Yes, mine and Rose's boyfriends and so on… we are always all hanging out together!" She turned around and tapped Rose's shoulder who seemed to be asleep. "Hm?" She said.  
"Rose! Now that Bella is with us we are finally even! Ha! I knew this day would come." I had no idea what she was talking about but I knew that life with the pixie would never be boring!

After class we went to lunch and I was shocked when I saw the cafeteria. It looked lie a food court. Six different sections you could get in line and everywhere you could get something else. This was AMAZING! Alice pulled me with her.  
"The secret is to eat something light- like a saled- so that you have enough room for a big desert." I laughed and went in line with her. When we were sitting on "our" table which was one of the tables that was a few steps higher than the rest I felt really pleased with me. I had made new friends. Alice looked around like she was searching something.  
"Where are the boys? I want you to meet Jasper and Emmet…" At that moment someone fell in the chair next to Rose. This guy looked like a closet. He was huge and full of muscles. He gave Rose a chased kiss and put a pack of vanilla ice cream on her tray.  
"Thanks," she said and smiled.  
"Ahm Bella, this is Emmet," Rose said and in an instant Emmet's head turned to me and looked at me curious.  
"Bella as in Isabella Swan?" He asked and I was REALLY confused- how did he know my real name.  
"Ah… yes…" Emmet smiled and reached his hand out over the table.  
"It is SO nice to meet you, I can't tell you how nice…" Ok… weird.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed in excitement when a guy with blond hair took the seat next to her.  
"Hey dude," Emmet said and Jasper looked at him. "Do you know who the girl next to you is?" He looked at me and shook his head.  
"That's Bella." Jaspers eyes grew wide and I could see how he tried to hide his laughter. He turned back to Emmet.  
"Dude this is gong to be the best lunch EVER," Jasper said and gave Emmet a high five.  
"Ok, what's going on?" Alice asked annoyed. I guess she can't stand it when she is left out. Jasper smiled.  
"You'll see in a minute." Emmet looked back to me.  
"So Bella… how was your time here so far?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Not that good… it takes more than I thought to survive where I live." Emmet and Jasper smiled.  
"Oh I BET it does," Jasper said and suddenly Emmet looked at something behind me and his smile grew bigger.

"Dude, dude… there he comes!" And before I could even turn around someone took the seat right next to me.  
"Guys… this day is HELL!" I looked up to Emmet with big eyes and held my breath. Emmet and Jasper started laughing.  
_Why does it have to be Edward?  
_"Dude, why are you laughing so hard? There is nothing funny about it. You wonna hear how my day went?" He said and leaned forward. He still hadn't seen me because my face was hidden behind my hair. This was going to be interesting.  
"Last night I couldn't sleep AT ALL and that was Bella's fault!" Jasper sighed.  
"Here we go again!" Edward just ignored him.  
"And this morning at breakfast she embarrassed me in front of my parents and than I came to school and thought I had enough bitching for one day when Tanya came up to me and was hanging on my butt the whole day. I tell you this girl is torture. Who does she think she is?" Meanwhile Emmet and Jasper were laying on the table gasping for air.  
"So… why… couldn't you… sleep… again…? To… many… hot thoughts… about Bella?" Emmet asked while he was laughing.  
"Ah no. There is nothing hot about that girl. She was talking the whole night. Sleep talking… that kept me awake." Jasper looked confused.  
"I thought she is staying in the oval room… dude… your room is four doors down and on the other side of the hall." Emmet started laughing again but I had heard enough. I spotted Angela a few table away and stood up. For the first time Edward noticed me and his whole face went pale.  
"First of all- you idiot- I am the one that didn't get ANY sleep last night because you blew this fucking Air Horn at two in the morning- IN MY ROOM! And I didn't embarrass you in front of your parents. I just teased back- and they didn't even notice it." I turned around and wanted to walk away when I suddenly ran into a girl that tripped over my high heels. She couldn't find her balance and let her tray go and fell heat first into Edward peas and mashed potato. The whole cafeteria laughed and before I could say anything I saw the neon pink fingernails that where just trying to get the peas out of her owners hair.

I turned around and went to Angela's table- no reason to say sorry to a bitch.

**EPOV:**

Tanya freed herself from my lunch and wiped the mashed potatoes out of her eyes.  
"You could have said something and I would have given you some of my lunch… no need to hide your face in Eddie's!" Emmet said and started laughing again. She gave him a mean glare and ran away. 

"See what she did?" I said. "Yeah man she was all over your… MASHED POTATOS," Emmet yelled and burst out in laughter again.  
"I'm talking about Bella, moron!" Emmet stopped laughing and looked at me puzzled.  
"What did she do?" He asked and everyone stared at me.  
"She made Tanya stumble!" Jasper looked at me like I said something completely stupid.  
"Dude that was an accident!" Alice nodded.  
"Could you just stop blaming Bella for everything it is REALLY annoying and- by the way- she is now one of us because- guess what- we all like her so- you better straighten up a little because I really start hating you right now and I really don't want to hate you!" She said. This was IT! Bella is at this school for just half a day and turned already all my friends against me! I got up and walked away. I needed time to think… I needed to find a way to pay her back.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWww**

**Hey guys!**

**This chapter is now longer... man, that took quite a while I tell you! Well, there it is... I think it was kind of borring in between but I wanted to give you as much info about everything at the beginning so that there are not that many explanations later. **

**Seems like Edward is pretty mad... well he has to hold that feeling a little longer because I am not gonna work on a new chapter until tonight! ;-)**

**Oh and by the way- someone asked me if we will ever find out what Bella's ex said to her... yes we are going to find out... later on... I know already where I am going to build that in!**

**Love you guys... and thanks for reading!! ;-)**


	6. Masen charm resistant?

**BPOV:**

The rest of the school day went rather well and I didn't see Edward anymore- until I had to share the limousine with him after school.

There was complete silence. He didn't say a single word and I didn't either- I wouldn't be the one that loses this contest!

That were the longest 25 minutes of my life! I was so relieved when I got out of the limousine and made my way upstairs- Edward behind me. We walked through the hall (by now I knew pretty well where I had to go…) when he suddenly stopped. I know it was wrong but I turned around and watched him pick up a newspaper from a table.

He had this smile on his lips. Not evil or nice- it was more like a "well what are the odds"-hurt smile. He turned the newspaper around so that I could see it and there it was- on the first page; A huge picture of me at the airport holding my hand in front of my face. I rolled my eyes and walked to the stairs.

"Listen to that!" He said and I froze on the stairs. That was the first time he had talked to me since… I don't really remember. I turned around again and he started to read the article out loud.

"Nameless beauty leaves America speechless! Yesterday at 5 pm at the airport in Washington DC a beautiful girl was picked up by the president's chauffeur. Our photographers had followed the limousine to the airport and got this perfect snapshot of a girl no one seems to know. Now the question is: Who is this gorgeous girl in the black limousine of the president?" I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs. Edward fallowed me continuing to read the article to me. "Is she a distant relative? A princess? Or maybe- just maybe- Edward's new girlfriend?" Edward stopped reading and I started laughing.

"Yeah right… you and me… maybe in another universe!"  
Edward continued reading. "Rumor has it that the President of the United States took a foreign exchange student for half a year. You can be sure to hear more about the nameless beauty later on… we are thankful for any information you can provide us…" Edward trailed off. At this point he was already standing in my room.

"Thank you for reading to me… can I go to bed now?" I asked with a baby voice. Edward smiled at me.  
"Only if I can tuck you in." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes. "So… you've got your first nickname… nameless beauty..." He looked back at the picture. "Yeah… the picture is pretty blurry… that explains it…" He trailed off again.  
"Explains what?" I asked curious.  
"Why they called you a beauty… even Kate Moss without make up would look amazing in this picture."

I narrowed my eyes and bit my tongue so that I wouldn't start screaming again.  
"You know… I know LOTS of doctors… I can get a really good price for your plastic surgeries…" I pushed him backwards to the door.  
"There is nothing wrong with my face!" I said angrily and he petted my shoulder.  
"THAT'S the spirit… keep telling yourself that!" Now I finally yelled.  
"GET OUT EDWARD!" He laughed.  
"It's really not that big of a deal… I know one doctor that is so good- he doesn't even leave scarves!"  
"Oh, so that must be the one that fixed your face," I said and smiled sweetly and against ALL odds- he smiled back and lifted his eyebrows.  
"So you think I look sexy?" Something I definitely didn't expect. I held my breath and my eyes grew big.  
"No!" I said but knew that I sounded REALLY unconvincing. His smile grew wide.  
"So you think I am good looking hu?" I finally pushed him up to the doorframe. A last push and he was in the hallway.  
"Michael Jackson had a lot of plastic surgeries and I don't think he is hot either." I was just about to slam the door in his face when he pushed against it. I tried to close it- but he was to strong. So he stepped back in my room and now pushed me backwards.

"EDWARD! This is MY room! What- are- you- doing?" He laughed.  
"Let me get that straight… YOU can push ME in YOUR room- but I can't push YOU in YOUR room?" I nodded.  
"Yes because I had a goal- I wanted you OUT OF MY ROOOOOM!" He smiled- and this smile frightened me.  
"Who said that I don't have a goal?" He raised his eyebrows and I looked behind me. Than I looked at him again with wide eyes and blushed.  
"You aren't serious." He laughed.  
"Oh yes I am." I tried to laugh- but it sounded nervous.  
"You don't have the GUTS because you KNOW I would reject you!" I answered. He laughed.  
"Watch me!" He said and than he pushed me back. I tripped backwards and than I felt the bed touching my legs and fell on it.  
"Uff." I said when I hit the bed. He smiled at me- thinking he won. I felt REALLY uncomfortable with my skirt and all.  
"So… and now what super Casanova? You don't really think you've got a shot do you?" He laughed.  
"Yes I do. Always!" I got up.  
"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I am not 'always' and I don't DO 'always'…"

He stepped closer and looked at me. Trying to challenge me. He really wasted his time. I was in NO way interested. Now there was just one inch air between us. I lifted one eyebrow.  
"So… awkward… seems like your 'for play' doesn't work for me." He just opened his mouth to say something when his phone rang. He rolled his eyes and took it out of his pocket.  
"Well… at least I have friends that call me after school," he said and answered the call.

"Hey," he said and waited. "Of cause it's Edward! It's MY phone!" He was listening again- than his smile vanished and he looked at me. "It's for you," he mumbled and gave me his iphone. I smiled at him.

"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hey it's Alice… what is Edward doing in your room?" I laughed.  
"Don't ask!" Edward looked at me as if he wanted to know what we were talking about.  
"Wait a minute Alice," I said and took the phone from my ear. "I'm sorry Edward but this is private… between me and my FRIEND… could you please go?" I pushed him out of the room and FINALLY slammed the door in his face.  
"Now he's gone!" I said and Alice laughed.  
"What is going on between you guys?" I shrugged.  
"Nothing. Edward is just annoying… he just can't leave me alone…" Alice laughed again.  
"Well… that's new… normally Edward doesn't care for girls… except for sex." I blushed when I thought about the scene that happened just before her call. "Anyway… I just wanted to know if you are doing anything tonight." I thought about that for a while.  
"Ahm no… not as far as I know… why?" I asked and sat on the bed.  
"Well we wanted to go out tonight… you know… a club … or something…" I smiled.  
"Sounds good… just one question…" There was a hesitation- she knew exactly what I wanted to know.  
"Yeeeees," she said carefully.  
"Who is 'we'?" She sighted.  
"Oh Bella… just ignore him… we are going to have fun even with Edward and if he is doing something mean we are going to defend you!" She said sooo fast that I had problems to catch everything. I laughed.  
"Ok, ok… I'm coming." She screeched so loud that I had to hold the phone away.  
"Bella it's gonna be awesome!" I laughed. "It better is… I am not spending more time with Edward than necessary for nothing." She laughed.  
"See you at eight than?" I laughed.  
"See you at eight."

I made my way to the door so that I could give Edward his phone back. I just opened the door and wanted to walk over to his room when he suddenly stood in front of me. I let out a loud scream of shock.  
"Gosh! What are you doing here?" He shrugged.  
"Waiting for my phone- do you ALWAYS have to yell and scream?" I gave him a mean look.  
"No and yes… I never really did it before… but since I know you- it's necessary." He gave me a fake smile and held his hand out. I was just about to give him his phone back when I saw something written on the back of it.  
"Edward Masen- the womanizer?" I read loud and started laughing. "Gosh! I seriously don't know how you can get girls with something like this on your phone." He took the phone out of my hand and smiled.  
"All part of the Masen charm…" He winked at me and I wrinkled my nose.  
"Ah yeah… I think I am resistant," I responded and slammed him thee door in the face.

**  
EPOV:**

"Damn," I mumbled and that because of so many things. She seemed to be resistant to EVERYTHING? I wasn't even sure anymore if she had a weak point. I literally offered sex and she was not even in the slightest way INTERESTED.

_Is something wrong with me? Do I have spinach in my teeth? Are all girls in Germany this heartless? _She is just plan weird. I fell back on my bed and pressed my fists on my eyes. _And now she is gonna come with us tonight. GOD HOW I HATE HER! There must be some way I can get her. Something I can do. Maybe she's a lesbian. _I laughed at this thought. That was impossible. I looked at my watch and got up; time to get ready. I looked in the mirror and smiled. "I am Edward Masen and I am going to find a way to pay her back."

**BPOV:**

I was walking through my closet- looking for the right department. There was a whole closet with school uniforms another one with jeans and shorts, two with T-shirts and pullovers, three were full of shoes, two with long ball gowns, two full of cocktail dresses, two full of purses, and one –finally- full of party dresses. And in between all those party dresses I found one dress that stole my breath. It just said everything. It was PERFECT.

It was a gold sequined dress with a deep V-neck and an empire waist. It was made out of silk and went- just about to the middle of my tights? _Oh my gosh! That is so much shorter than I expected! _I shrugged my shoulders and smiled when I thought of Edward's look- he would NEVER expect me to wear something like this. That was reason enough to leave it on. I was just looking for the right flats when I thought of Eliza's comment this morning… maybe I should wear High Heels… just in case.

I decided to wear shiny silver peep-toe pumps with gold beads on it. I was really not that good in matching things but this actually looked acceptable. I made my hear kind of wild- a little bit the just-out-of-bed-look… but a LOT sexier. When I was done and finally looked at myself in the mirror, I started holding my breath without noticing. I looked plain sexy- because of the mini length my legs looked even longer than they already were and the peep-toes made them look so much skinnier. I just loved it. I heard a nock at the door and jumped.

"I'm waiting downstairs," Edward mumbled before I could say something. I put some perfume on and found a perfect silver purse that went perfect with the dress and the pumps. I smiled at my reflection. _Time for some fun._

_  
_**  
EPOV:**

I was downstairs- waiting for Bella. Unfortunately. When I heard I sigh I turned around and looked to the stairs. There she was… and… ok… I am NOT proud of this but- my mouth fell open and my fingertips became numb. She looked- well let's say really good- her dress was so short- it made my head spin. She came downstairs, smiling at me and when she stood next to me I made myself snap out of this dork pose. She smiled.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded.  
"Jep… was just waiting for you." She smiled.  
"Well… then let's go!" I held the door open and let her go out first. She suddenly hesitated on the steps.  
"What's wrong? Forgot your party organ inside?" I asked and she stuck her tongue out.  
"No… I just thought that… because we ever… I mean... you know…" I looked at her and had NO clue what she was talking about.  
"Ok ahm… I heard you women do that a lot… but- in case you didn't notice- I'm a guy… I can't understand you when you talk so… weird… and I'm not talking about your accent!" She rolled her eyes and than took a deep breath.  
"Who- Whose car is that?" She asked and pointed at my baby an Austin Martin Vanquish. I smiled and went down the stairs. She was following me.  
"That's one of mine," I answered and the guy that drove the car upfront opened Bella's door for her.

"We- we- we are not taking the limousine? And how many cars do you have? And why are we not taking the limousine? And why are you not driving in this thing to school?!" I laughed when I closed my door and turned the car on which replied with an almost nonexistent growl.  
"No, 22 soon 23, I never take the limousine when I go out at night- too much trouble, and I never take my Vanquish to school because it's a car for evenings and by the way is the limousine a status." I winked at her and she was still staring.  
"Fasten your seat belt, Miss, I don't drive with people who don't buckle their selves!" She did as I told her and I finally drove away.

It felt good to drive the Vanquish again- good decision to take it tonight! It was really quiet in the car and I was just about to turn the radio on when…  
"Edward?" I looked at Bella who seemed to be confused. "When you said '22 almost 23' you didn't talk about your cars… right?" I started laughing. She was really cute when she was confused.  
"Right?" She asked again. I smiled.  
"Actually I did…" She nodded silently for a while- she had to process that for a while.

I didn't think about turning on the radio anymore. Even when she wasn't talking- which wasn't often.  
"This car is awesome… I've never seen such an amazing sports car… and I've seen quite a few… I've even been in a Mercedes SLK on the Autobahn! But THIS is different." Edward smiled.  
"You know… I would give EVERYTHING for driving on the Autobahn… just once…" Bella laughed.  
"Because we don't have a speed limit on the Autobahn. Understood." I smiled.  
"How fast have you ever been?" I asked and was waiting impatiently for her answer.  
"I can't really tell… because we measure it different… you know…" I nodded.  
"Kilometers per hour… I've got that on my speed indicator…" I said and pointed to the indicator behind my steering wheel. Bella leaned over… so far that her hair was on my legs. I held my breath when I smelled the scent of strawberries again.  
"Hm… I think my mom drives about… 170 miles per hour," she said and in complete surprise I took a deep breath. _Not good… not good at all… can't think…_ I opened my window… desperate for air.  
"Geez… that's fast…" She nodded… than she shook her head.  
"No… not really… you guys are just slow!" I laughed and closed the window again.

**WWW**

Outside of the club was a gigantic line and when Bella stopped and stared at all those people, I took her arm and pulled her with me.  
"Did no one ever tell you that it is not polite to stare?" She looked at me- completely confused.  
"Edward, forget it… if we have to stand in this line- we are never going to come in this club in time!" I laughed.  
"How do you do that?"  
"Do what?" She asked.  
"Being so smart in one moment and than stupid again…" She narrowed her eyes.  
"Thanks." I laughed.  
"We are not going to wait in _line_! Don't be ridiculous!" I said and pulled her to the entrance. I gave the bodyguard a nod and he held the door open for us.  
"Oh… I forgot who you are for a second!" She said and gave me a smile and turned away. I stared at her for a long time.  
"This was different… how could she forget who I was when she was just sitting next to me in an Austin Martin?" I smiled when she ran to Alice and Rose.

_T__he most interesting girl- indeed._

**BPOV:**

I hugged Alice and Rose who seemed to be glad to see me again.  
"You look _awesome_!" Alice screamed and Rose nodded with big eyes. I laughed.  
"So do you girls, so do you!" They took each a hand of mine and pulled me to a table where Emmet and Jasper were already sitting.  
"Hey guys!" I said happy when they turned around and gave me an amused smile.  
"Is Edward with you or did he melt on the spot when he saw you?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.  
"No he didn't in fact- he didn't say anything to it. He is right… here!" I said when I finally spotted him- right there where he stood when I ran off. He looked at me and I smiled. I went back to him and took his hand to pull him to the table.  
"Don't be afraid Edward… my friends don't bite!" I said with a wink and he stuck his tongue out. Emmet still had this goofy smile on his face- but I didn't care.

"Bella! You have to give me your cell phone number… it's so much easier to call YOU than always call Edward and let him get you on the phone… even though that went really well today." Edward smiled at me and I blushed. This day had DEFINETLY too many body-contact-with-Edward-moments in it… but when I thought about it- yesterday wasn't better…  
"Bella?" Alice asked and pulled me back to reality.  
"Ahm… oh… I don't have a cell… here… I mean… my cell doesn't work in the US…" Rose and Alice looked at me with bug eyes.  
"You-don't-have-a-cell?!" They yelled.  
"Yeah… but just for six month!" They nodded and looked at each other for a second. Then they looked back at me and smiled.  
"Let's go dancing!" Alice said and pulled Rose and me with her.

We went down to the dance floor and right in the middle. From there you could even look up to the table where the boys sat.  
"Oh Bella… this is a dance floor… can you dance?" Alice asked and I laughed.  
"Are you kidding? We have clubs in Germany, too… I know what to do!" She smiled and then we started dancing.

**EPOV:**

"And one, two, three!" The girls screamed and emptied another drink.  
"I am still so thirsty!" Bella mumbled. I looked at her and narrowed my eyebrows.  
"Than how about water?" She looked at me as if I said something completely weird.  
"Water? I thought we are here to party!" She mumbled.  
"This is your fifth Martini… I just don't think you should…"  
"Don't listen to him Bella, he is just jealous because he can't drink because he must drive," Alice whispered loud enough for me to hear and started giggling.  
"You are all jealous!" Rose yelled and pointed the fingers at us guys.  
"Don't you guys think they had enough?" I asked Jasper and Emmet. But they were just laughing at the girls and their stupid behavior.  
"I want more," Bella giggled and shot up in the air when she saw the waiter.  
"Waiter?" She said and tilted to the said. I reached over the table and grabbed her waist to support her.  
"Edward? What are you doing?" She asked and looked down at me in confusion.  
"I keep you from falling," I grumbled. She smiled and than shrugged.  
"Oh, ok! Waiter! We want another RRROOUUUND!" She screamed and the waiter nodded.  
"I really think you girls should stop drinking!" They looked at me and rolled their eyes.  
"Edward! Don't be a party pooper! It's Friday! Just relax!" The boys were almost peeing their pants.  
"No Rose, it's just Monday! And that doesn't even matter because you girls are underage! You shouldn't be drinking at all." Bella rolled her eyes.  
"Let's go dancing girls! Let's go away from Edward!" She said and got up. I reached out to support her, when she pushed my hand away.  
"Cut it out Eddie. You are not my mother!" She said and tumbled away with Rose and Alice behind her.

"How can you guys think that this is funny? They are really going down there!" I yelled and the boys looked at me completely irritated because of my temper.  
"Dude, they are grown ups… they're going to be fine!" I laughed in disbelieve.  
"At the moment they behave like children- not like grown ups!" I got up and stood next to the stairs to get a better look at the girls.

_I don't like the way this is going AT ALL! _Impatient I tipped my fingers against the iron getting faster and faster with every second.

_They are completely out of hand! All those guys around them… they can't stop looking at them… the way the girls dance… they think they have a shot because the three are drunk… I know that… I was one of those guys before… _

I look back to Jazz and Emmet that are staring at me.  
"What?" I spit. They shrug their shoulders.  
"We didn't say anything." I rolled my eyes and turned back around. Suddenly my heart stopped. There was actually a guy that was hitting on Bella! He was dancing right behind her, letting his hands slide from her waist to her hips to her- butt? That was enough.

I put a fifty dollar bill on the table and looked at Emmet and Jasper.  
"I am the one that is responsible for Bella… my parents are going to kill me if something happens to her… we are leaving." I grumbled and ran down to the dance floor.  
"Yeah right… just tell yourself that!" Emmet yelled after me and I had no idea what he meant.

I finally reached Bella and tore her away from this guy.  
"Hey!" He complained.  
"She is with me," I hissed and stared him down. He wanted to respond something and than he recognized me and turned around.  
"Edward?" Bella asked.  
"Yeah… let's go…" I said and wanted to pull her with me but she pulled away.  
"I don wonna goho," she whined and I lifted an eyebrow.  
"We can do this the easy way- or the hard way… take a pick!" She smiled at me.  
"Well… if u le me shoose I wonna be… I mean… I gonna taik thee… wha eva the secnd thin was," she mumbled and stumbled to the right. I shrugged my shoulders. She wanted it. I took her knees in my arms and threw her body over my right shoulder.  
"EDWARD!! You can't be seris!" She yelled but I didn't want to argue… I wanted to get out of here.

I walked to the parking lot and pressed the unlock button to find out where my car was.  
"Le me gohooo!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes.  
"Shut up Bella! It's too late! We are out of there!" I opened her door and sat her in her seat. She leaned her head back and let it roll from the left to the right and back. I sighed and leaned over to buckle her.  
"Edward?" She asked and I looked up. Just to notice that her head was just inches away from mine.  
"Ahm yes?" I asked and turned back to my task.  
"You member our fight tday?" She mumbled.  
"Yes," I answered and finally buckled her.  
"I jus wan u to know tha I think that u are…" I turned around and looked at her. Her hand found my cheek and she stroked it lightly. I closed my eyes when she touched my lip with her thumb lightly.  
"I jus wanned u to kno that u don look like Michael Jackson!" She finished and my eyes shot open.  
_Right._ She let her hand fall back in her lap and closed her eyes. I put my coat on her lap- in case she felt cold- and closed her door and got into my seat.

_This is going to be a LONG car ride. _That was why I decided to listen to a CD and smiled when I heard the beginning of the song Boston by Augustina. (N/A: If you guys want to, you can listen to the song on YouTube WHILE you are reading this next and last part of EPOV- I personally think that it is making the whole think SO MUCH better!!)

We started driving and I just thought that Bella was sleeping when she opened her eyes again.  
"I really love this car… on the other hand… my butt never hung THAT low before…" I laughed at her statement and she closed her eyes again.

"Do you know why I wore pumps tonight?" She mumbled and I smiled.  
"Nope… but I bet you are going to tell me because you are drunk." Her finger shot in the air.  
"That's right…" She smiled at me and than looked back out of her window. "I wore pumps because of what Eliza said this morning." I narrowed my eyebrows. Her maid?  
"What did she say Bella?" Bella sighted.  
"Do I really have to repeat that?" I smiled.  
"Would you?" She shrugged.  
"Sure." I smiled. "Well… this morning she asked me to choose the shoes for my school uniform and than she said that I'm gonna wear pumps because I have a saggy butt." I looked at her- completely confused.  
"She told you that you have a saggy butt?" Bella nodded with her eyes closed.  
"Mhm…" I didn't know what to say…

"Ahm… well… I don't think that your butt is so saggy… I mean your butt is not saggy at all- it's pretty much perfect… not that I ever looked at your butt- NOWAY… I mean… it looks good and men always look at your butt… I mean not always… I mean…" I stopped and sighed. I just made it worse. I took a deep breath.  
"Bella listen… Eliza is wrong- your butt is perfect… ok?" I waited for a response but I didn't hear anything.

I looked over to her and smiled when I saw that she was sleeping. She had my coat thrown over her shoulders and chest and her head leaned against the seat. Her smile was completely content and peaceful. I smiled and stroke her hand for a second- than looked back to the street.

"Edward?" She said and I looked back at her- completely confused because I thought she was sleeping. She still had her eyes closed and was in the same position. I smiled. She was sleep talking- and she said my name. Her hand slipped away from her head and landed between us. I hesitated for a second and than took it in mine. Bella sighted and gave my hand a little squeeze.

I drove like this the rest of the way and finally stopped in front of the stairs. The guy that would take my car opened Bella's door and looked at me.  
"Do you want me to get someone?" He asked and pointed at Bella. I laughed and shook my head.  
"No, I am going to take her."

I took her in my arms and carried her up the stairs into the house and decided to take the stairs up to the second floor. I sneaked past my parent's bedroom and opened Bella's. I laid her on her bed and took my coat away. Finally I freed her from those pumps and smiled when I came up with an idea. I put the blanket on her and went in her closet.

_This is gonna be good…_

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**GOODNESS!**

**I never thought this chapter would end like this... but I've got the next chapter already planed out- and believe me- it is NOT going to be like it seems... REALLY not!! **

**Well... I hope you guys liked the song! BY THE WAY! BELLAS OUTFIT IS ON MY PROFILE! You guys can pretty much be sure that I'm gonna put every outfit on my profile when I talk about it in a chapter. (It's just tooo much fun to shop for Bella!! ;-))**

**Love you guys!**


	7. Morning Sleepyhead!

**BPOV:**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!  
**

My eyes flew open. Something woke me up… I stared in the darkness and tried to figure out where I was. This didn't smell like home… where was I?!

_Ok Bella… don't panic… just breathe… in… and out… ok… and now- THINK!! The last thing I can remember is… oh yeah- I'm in America… good start- what else… I- hate Edward… and- I met people in- school! Right… Alice and Rose and- their boyfriends… their names were- I know that- ahm- Jasper and Emmet! Right! Well that's really good so far! So… the last thing I can remember is… that I was in a- a club! And I was drinking alcohol… Oh no… did I fall asleep under the table and Edward just left me there and now I have to wait until they open up tomorrow morning?! No… wait… this is WAY too comfortable for a floor. I'm- in my bed… but… how did I get here? _I looked at my alarm clock. 7:05 am… _Oh gosh… I hope it's Saturday… _

"Good morning Miss, time to get up. We are five minutes behind the schedule… I can't tell you how _glad_ I am when this banquet is finally over!" Eliza STOMPED into my room and really SCREAMED at me. Than she opened the curtains SO LOUD that I thought my head would explode and since when is it SO bright in the morning?

I sat up and Eliza looked at me with a mixture of shock and disbelieve.  
"Wha- wha- what are you WEARING?" She yelled and I looked at myself for the first time that day. _Oh shit! _I still wore the party dress. Without another word I went into the bathroom.  
_  
This is creepy on SO many levels! Why am I still wearing the dress? Why can't I remember going home last night? And if I was able to take off my shoes- why wouldn't I take off my dress? _I was just about to undress myself when I saw a fresh school uniform hanging on the wall in the bathroom.  
"Eliza?" I yelled into the other room.  
"Yes, Miss?" I swallowed.  
"Did- did you put a school uniform in the bath room?" I asked.  
"No Miss, I had no time for that but if you may open the door I will give you one." I felt dizzy when I walked over to the uniform.

_Let's see… I can't remember going home last night, I slept in the dress, and someone put another school uniform out for me… uh oh… I'm afraid. _

I finally stood in front of the uniform and for the first time I saw a pair of flats next to it. On the flats was- a letter. I took the letter in my hands and while I began to read I started chewing my fingernails.

**_Morning Sleepyhead!_**

_**When you read this- you are probably already behind Eliza's schedule and while you are hiding in the bathroom, she is freaking out in your closet.  
**_(I just couldn't help it and started smiling.)  
_**Next to the sink you will find a glass and some medicine that will help you fight the migraine. I also hung one of your school uniforms on the hook next to the showers with shoes I chose on my own. ;-) You might realize that I chose flats- and that within reason.**  
_(My smile vanished. "What the heck is he thinking?!")  
_**Well… I hope you feel good- according to the circumstances! **_

_**E.**_

_What the heck?! _I took the stupid paper and marched out of the bathroom- completely forgetting that I was still in my dress. I stomped to Edwards's door and let it fly open.

"AAAAAHHHH!!" Edward and I screamed at the same moment- this guy was half naked- he just had his towel around his waist and the water was still dripping from his hair.

I went into his room and turned my back to him.  
"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" I yelled and held the letter over my head for him to see while I looked at a huge portrait of Edward which hung over his fireplace- creepy.  
"I'm really sorry if this question is stupid or anything but- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" I jumped out of shock. That was the first time EVER he screamed at me.  
"Oh get over it!! YOU ARE ALWAYS IN MY ROOM!?" I yelled back and crossed my arms in front of my chest.  
"BUT I WANT TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!!"  
I laughed. "Well so did I- BEVORE I FOUND THIS DISTURBING MESSAGE IN _MY _BAHROOM!!" He didn't say anything.  
"Well I'm just going to make myself ready- no matter if you are in here or not!" I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Yeah… I mean it's not like it's weird for you to get naked in front of girls!!"

He didn't say anything again and the next thing I heard was his towel falling to the ground. My fingernails dug into my skin without me noticing.  
"So why are you here again?" He asked and I had problems finding my voice.  
"Ahm… I- I was here because…" _I forgot!  
_"Yeeeees?" He asked and I heard the smile in his voice.

_Ok Bella, concentrate. _I looked down to my feet and finally realized the letter in my hand.  
"I'm here because of your letter… WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!! AND BY THE WAY… I'M SOOOOOO NOT GONNA WEAR WHAT YOU GAVE ME! HAAA!" I heard a stifled laughter and got goose bumps- what's going on!?  
"Well than… good luck finding another school uniform… could be kind of hart because- THEY LOOK ALL THE SAME- idiot!"

I held my breath and turned around- ready to talk back when-  
"WOULD YOU MIND? TURN THE HECK AROUND!" Edward screamed and I tried- but I couldn't stop- staring.

It was so weird- I thought the whole time: _Turn around… TURN AROUND BELLA!! _But for some reason my body didn't listen.  
How he was standing there- just in his boxer shorts… and his whole body was so… PERFECT… He has the well toned chest of a runner and the arms and legs of a tennis player. The water that was still dripping from his hair fell on his chest and ran down…

I swallowed hard and THEN met his glare and immediately blushed- _uh oh… NOT GOOD! _He came closer and smiled- lifting one of his eyebrows.  
"Sooo… do you like what you see…"

I must have looked like a moron and just couldn't snap out of it. He now stood in front of me and took my hand in his.  
"Do you wonna touch my chest- just so that you can remember it better… because you have no camera to take a picture with?"

And THAT did the trick. I snapped out of- what ever I was in and tore my hand away.  
"No I don't! I never want to!" I said and gave him a hard look. For a minute his smile seemed to fall but when I looked at him again it was normal.  
"Are you sure… I mean… we have like… 5 minutes… I could at least make you…"  
"5 minutes? I have to go!" I interrupted him and gave him his letter back.  
"Here you go… and- oh yeah- I know what you had in mind! You wanted to be all nice to me so that I wouldn't question the fact that you want me to wear flats. And- oh yeah- I know why you want me to wear flats- because you saw how saggy my ass looks without heels! Oh no… I'm not gonna give you the chance to make fun of me!"

I stomped out of his room and for the first time he couldn't find anything to say- why would he… he knew I was right!

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Yeah... that's it already... My brother is sick and I have to care for him... so... have not that much time... more the next time... I think tomorrow!**

**Love ya guys- and don't be too mad because I'm not happy about this either and I really wanted to give you guys more... but at least you have SOMETHING right??**


	8. Oranges and Hangovers

**EPOV:**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!

I opened my eyes and smiled. I stretched my arms out and thought of Bella. It was 7 am… she would feel her hang over by know. I sat up and thought about her look when she saw the flats. I laughed to myself and got up.

While I was walking to the showers I thought about her main reaction to everything that happened last night… _She will finally understand that her butt is perfect and maybe stops to be so insecure. _

I've never showered that fast and when I looked into the mirror I almost didn't recognize myself. Was I really smiling? Was I _happy_? I laughed and turned around.

_Who would have thought that I need a foreign girl to do the trick? _I just got all my stuff out of the closet when my door suddenly flew open.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Bella and I screamed in shock- both at the same time. I don't really know why I screamed. I guess she just surprised me- pretty badly…

She recovered fast and walked into my room and turned her back to me. I couldn't help but smite. She was so… well I smiled even harder when there was just ONE word that could describe it: _virtuous_!

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" She yelled and held my letter in my hand. My eyes grew wide and my body went numb. _She… thought it was… stupid?_ _She didn't- like it? Was she just TOYING with me yesterday?_

I felt my hands form fists- I got angry- really angry.  
"I'm really sorry if this question is stupid or anything but- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" And for the first time EVER- I yelled at her and before I said that last word- I wished I hadn't. I saw her jumping- she didn't expect me to be mad! _Sorry!_

"Oh get over it!! YOU ARE ALWAYS IN MY ROOM!?" She yelled back and crossed her arms in front of my chest. I tore at my hair and bend my knees. _She is driving me crazy!! _  
"BUT I WANT TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!!" I yelled unable to believe what she was doing right now.  
"Well so did I- BEVORE I FOUND THIS DISTURBING MESSAGE IN _MY _BAHROOM!!"  
So she found it _disturbing_? Since when was my letter _disturbing_? I really felt like I missed something… and I wasn't the one who was drunk!

"Well I'm just going to make myself ready- no matter if you are in here or not!" I challenged her- in the hope she would FINALLY LEAVE!!

But she just shrugged her shoulders.  
"Yeah… I mean it's not like it's weird for you to get naked in front of girls!!" She said and I know it was NOT in a "kind of nice way"! I bit my fist to make sure I wouldn't start yelling at her again.

So I just tried to forget last night AND the fact that she was standing in my room AND that we had to get ready for school. I let my towel fall and was about to reach for my underwear when I heard Bella taking a deep breath. I looked at her but she was in the same position- she was just… kind of standing- more straight and tensed.

I smiled… was she actually- intimidated? _Maybe this would be fun after all…  
_"So why were you here again?" I asked and her holders tensed even more.  
"Ahm… I- I was here because…" _She forgot?! _  
"Yeeeees?" I asked and was sure that she could feel how amused I was.

She was quiet for an instant- probably sorting everything out…  
"I'm here because of your letter… WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!! AND BY THE WAY… I'M SOOOOOO NOT GONNA WEAR WHAT YOU GAVE ME! HAAA!"

I tried to stop myself from laughing but her reason for coming her was ridiculous!  
"Well than… good luck finding another school uniform… could be kind of hart because- THEY LOOK ALL THE SAME- idiot!" I answered with more bitterness in my voice that I had actually tasted.

I felt her head explode and than- without a warning she turned around. Her mouth wide open and her finger hanging in the air- she was about to say something. _To bad that I look so sexy in underwear! _  
"WOULD YOU MIND? TURN THE HECK AROUND!" I screamed and yes… I actually didn't want her to turn around. Bella didn't seem to hear me because she just kept on staring!

The fact that she was staring at me was weird- _I _felt weird about it. On the one hand I wanted her skin to touch my skin so badly that it was hard for me to behave. On the other hand- I didn't want her to see me like that and why? It was hard to sort out but it just felt like- the wrong moment? _Gosh Edward… what is wrong with you?? 'The wrong moment?!' Is this girl turning you GAY?! _

I cleared my head and for the first time today I really looked at her. She was still wearing her dress and her hair was ALL OVER THE PLACE! She looked like a lion! And even though her face seemed blank I could see some kind of pain? Maybe the migraine?

She suddenly looked up into my eyes and completely surprised me when she blushed- I've never seen a girl blushing in THIS situation- and believe me I had A LOT of naked moments… (There was usually another kind of mood though…)

I couldn't help it. I gave her a winning smile and walked over to her.  
"Sooo… do you like what you see…" She looked- well… let's just say for that moment she looked of a lot of girls I had sex with… (You can see the sunlight from the window behind her shining through her eyeballs!) I finally stood in front of her and took her hand in mine.  
"Do you wonna touch my chest- just so that you can remember it better… because you have no camera to take a picture with?" I said and almost couldn't hold my laughter any longer and THAT was all she needed. She snapped out of her hypnotic state and took her hand out of mine.  
"No I don't! I never want to!" She said and gave me a determined look. _Never say never hon!  
_"Are you sure… I mean… we have like… 5 minutes… I could at least make you…"  
"5 minutes? I have to go!" She interrupted me and gave me my letter back. _Ouch! _  
"Here you go… and- oh yeah- I know what you wanted to do! You wanted to be all nice to me so that I don't question the fact that you want me to wear flats. And- oh yeah- I know why you want me to wear flats- because you saw how saggy my ass looks without heels! Oh no… I'm not gonna give you the chance to make fun of me!"

I rolled my eyes and just waited for the moment this stupid door would close. She was the WEIRDEST and MOST HATEFUL person I have ever known! And I still can't really hate her!

**BPOV:**

_Ok this day is PAINFUL! And I'm not just talking about my headache- gosh I wish I would have taken the medicine, though. Stupid pride, stupid, stupid Bella!_  
No, there were more painful things than my health. There was for example Edward who leaned so far away from me in Biology that Tanya didn't even bother to tease me. He hadn't talked t me since this morning and he was so- mad and that made ME mad because I was the victim here!

At lunch I reached our table and saw just Alice and Rose sitting there. Rose's head was leaning on the table and all 3 seconds she groaned painfully. Alice was sitting up straight and rocked back and forth. I fell in the seat next to her and hid my face in my hands.  
"Bella! I need drugs! Do you have some? PLEASE give me some of yours!!" Alice suddenly whispered and I lifted my head.

"You want WHAT?" I yelled and Rose groaned louder. Alice looked at me with big eyes.  
"What's so wrong about that… I just feel mine stop working and I don't want to end up like 

_she,_" Alice said and pointed at Rose.  
"I heard that," Rose mumbled and groaned afterwards.

"I'm sorry Alice but… I don't DO drugs… you know that is BAD for you!" I said completely disturbed by the fact that Alice was an addict. She looked at me with big eyes and suddenly her face lid up.  
"Oh I understand!! That is quite funny and if I wouldn't be in pain right now I would laugh! Rose did you catch that?" Alice said and pushed Rose's shoulder.

"AHHH don't do that… Rose can't talk and Rose doesn't want to understand it because hearing you two hurts- a lot!" She mumbled and groaned again.

Alice faced me again and smiled.  
"Bella! Drugs don't always mean 'drugs' it can also mean medicine- like- PAINRELIEVER!"  
I gave her a weak smile.  
"Oh, in that case- no, I don't have any… shit… I wish I would've taken Edward's this morning."

Rose lifted her head and looked at me. Alice started smiling.  
"So… you spend the night at Edward's?" Alice asked and Roses eyes grew big.  
"Of cause! I live there!" Alice laughed.  
"I'm talking about Edwards's place- his ROOM!" I blushed.  
"Ahm… nooo…" I trailed off. Alice held her breath.  
"Bella- what happened?" She asked and I saw that she was ready to screech in case I would tell her that Edward and I are madly in love- _yeah… right!_

I sighed.  
"That's exactly the problem! I have NO idea what happened! The last thing I remembered was us drinking Martini!" I mumbled and hid my face in my hands again.  
Alice and Rose groaned.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing… we just hoped you could tell US what happened last night."

I lifted my head again and looked at them in shock.  
"So you guys have no idea what happened yesterday, either?"  
They shook their head in frustration.  
I groaned and hid my face again- hiding from the light.

"Ladies this is bad!" I groaned and Alice pushed her elbow in my rips. I ignored it- just an accident.  
"Do you guys know what that means? We could have done who knows what with who knows 

who and have NO clue that we actually DID it!"  
Alice cleared her throat.  
"Bless you… ah I don't know why I said that… sorry Alice! You wouldn't believe how depressing that was this morning! I woke up and had NO CLUE where I was and than I find out that I still wear my party dress and in the bathroom is a weird note and…"  
"Bella!" Alice yelled and I looked up- just to see Jasper and Emmet sitting there. Alice rolled her eyes.  
"I'm sorry! I REALLY tried to worn you WITHOUT attracting attention but somehow you are kind of dumb today!"

Emmet and Jasper smiled wildly and for some reason I wasn't embarrassed.  
"Seems like I won the bet!" Jasper said and held his open hand to Emmet. Emmet rolled his eyes and pulled a checkbook out of his pocket.  
"Yeah Bella! Why couldn't you be quiet?" Emmet hissed and Jasper laughed.  
"Don't worry Bella! He is always mad when he loses a bet!" Jasper said.  
"Always," Rose mumbled with her head on the table again.  
Emmet petted Roses back.  
"How are you feeling honey?" He asked worriedly. Rose's index finger shot up in the air and pointed in his direction.  
"First of all I told you NOT to touch me today! When you try to pet my back it feels like a normal person is punching me! And secondly- don't change the topic and write this fucking check!" Rose mumbled and after that she became lifeless again.

I smiled and made no effort to hide it. I turned to Jasper and looked at him suspiciously.  
"So… what was this bet all about?" I asked and saw him swallow nervously.  
"Ahm… well… it's kind of funny actually!" He said and started laughing nervously. Alice and I looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"Yeees… we are waiting honey," Alice said and I nodded.

Emmet groaned.  
"We bet on Edward getting something last night- or fucking not!" He said and I held my breath.  
"You guys did WHAT?" I asked shocked.  
"Well after you left like… well like you guys did…" Emmet started and Alice looked at me with big eyes and I immediately blushed.  
"We just thought… it was possible…" Emmet finished.  
"Emmet thought it was possible- I knew there was nothing happening in your… condition," Jasper said.  
"Wait a minute… what do you mean by 'leaving like we did'?" I asked and held my breath again.  
Emmet laughed.  
"What exactly DID Edward tell you?" He asked and I blushed.

"No-no- nothing… I just know that I woke up with my dress on this morning…" I explained and Emmet's face lit up.  
"Hey… wait… who knows maybe you guys had sex last night- just really quick… and with clothes on…" He explained and I blushed again. Rose groaned.  
"This is sooo painful," she whined.  
"Your headache Rose? Is it THAT bad?" Emmet asked.  
"No you idiot… I'm talking about you!" She hissed. Emmet shrugged his shoulders.  
"So? They had sex and she can't remember…big deal!"  
"Mustn't have been that impressive," Alice said and exploded in laughter just to stop the next second. "Ouch…"

Suddenly I felt someone standing behind me.  
"Call me old fashioned Emmet- but I don't have sex with unconscious bodies… kind of creepy!" Edward responded and sat down next to me. I tensed and blushed so badly… I just wanted to run.

"Who knows what you are up to since last year…?" Emmet said and felt Edward tense next to me.  
"Last year?" I asked- completely forgetting that we are not talking anymore.  
"Doesn't matter… eat your orange… you need vitamins," he said and put an orange in front of me.  
"I can't see food right now… that makes me want to puke…" I mumbled and pushed the orange away.

"Morning sickness… Eddie you made her pregnant!" Emmet screamed.  
"Emmet give Jasper the check," Edward and Rose hissed at the same moment Edward pushed the orange back in front of me.

"No," I said and pushed it away again.  
"Bella…"  
"Edward…" I responded and held his stare. He took my hand and put the orange in it.  
"Eat it."

I laughed.  
"Who are you? My mom?" I asked, put the orange back down and crossed my arms in front of my chest.  
"I don't care who I am for you… just eat something… you didn't anything this morning and you didn't have any dinner last night… so your last meal was your school lunch yesterday- 24 hours ago… EAT!" He said and held the orange in front of me. I shook my head. _Never._

He sighed and turned around to everyone else. I did the same and saw everyone staring at us- even Rose.  
"What?" I asked. "I'm not gonna start eating oranges just because Edward tells me to!"

Alice looked at Rose and laughed.  
"Yeah right Bella… keep telling yourself that… ouch, ouch, ouch!" Rose said and laid back down.  
"Ha! Serves you right!" I said.

Emmet smiled at Edward and I had the feeling I missed something.  
"So Emmet… did you give Jasper his 100 bucks jet?" Edward asked and gave him a winning smile.  
"Good one Edward!" Rose mumbled.

Emmet laughed.  
"100 bucks… come on Eddie! Where are we kindergarten?" He said and Jasper beamed.  
"Actually… well… Emmet was SOOO sure you guys would have sex…" Jasper started and broke out in laughter.

At that moment, right when I started blushing I felt Edward's hand under the table stroking mine. He opened it carefully and I tensed out of shock.

"So Emmet?? How much did you loose?" Edward asked him and sounded like he wouldn't have any kind of nice body contact with me under the table.  
Edwards's fingertips stroke very lightly from my wrist to the tip of my middle finger.

Jasper recovered from his laughter and finally answered: "500 bucks… he was REALLY sure."  
Right then Edward put something cold and soft in my hand. I jumped and wanted to get rid of it but Edward held my wrist really hard so that it wouldn't fall out.

Everyone looked at me funny.  
"Well I guess that's a lot of money for Bella." I smiled weak. What the heck was going on?

Rose started laughing. "That is funny! You lost the exact amount of money you saved for this extra piece for your car! Ouch, ouch, ouch… ok, ok… I get it! I stop!" She hissed and I knew I would have laughed at that- but at the moment I had my own problems.

Edward's hand closed my hand now- really carefully and put it slowly on the table. I looked at him completely confused but he looked at Emmet- acting like nothing happened.

I opened my hand really slowly afraid of what I was going to see. A dead snail maybe? Or a worm or something? I closed one eye when I opened my hand carefully- prepared for whatever may jump at me… and it was…

_A piece of the orange? _The tension went away and I heard Edward's silent laughter next to me. He had been watching me. I pushed my elbow in his ribs and when he turned to me he gave me a huge smile. I saw the rest of the peeled orange in his hand and took it.

"Thank you," I said and gave him a smile with a wink.  
"Always," He responded and looked up to Emmet who was fighting for the 500 dollar check.

I smiled and tried to look like I was interested in what ever was going on over there but the fact that something happened yesterday that was kind of important and I couldn't remember wore me out. For the first time I thought that the letter might have been a nice gesture after all…

_Oh… I soooo don't hope so… because if that is true… I might have hurt Edward this morning. _I hid my face in my hands embarrassed about my behavior… Suddenly I felt a hand petting my back.

"It won't hurt that much after you ate something," Edward whispered lightly.  
"I doubt that," I mumbled.

_This seems like it won't go away with an orange…_

_  
_**EPOV:**

I went into the cafeteria and spotted Emmet and Jasper standing in line laughing about something.  
"What's going on guys?" I asked.  
"Hey dude! Nothing special… we are just watching our… '_hangovered _girlfriends' have a hang-over!" Emmet explained and pointed to our table.

Rose had her head on the table and looked more dead than alive.  
Alice was sitting next to her- rocking back and forth as if she is ready for the strait jacket and then there is Bella who is hiding her face in her hands.

I laughed. "Yeah pretty funny! Maybe we shouldn't take them with us anymore?" I said and watched all three of them giving a great picture together.  
Emmet started laughing and I turned away from the girls to look at him.

"Million dollar question… when we were talking about our girlfriends and you said 'them' did 

you just talk about the official girlfriends or did I miss something?" I looked at him- COMPLETELY confused.  
"Dude… I have NO idea what you just said!" I responded and Jasper laughed.

"Don't worry Edward… you will get it when you are not so blind anymore!" Jasper said and I rolled my eyes… since Emmet and Jasper were in serious relationships they behaved like they knew EVERYTHING!!  
I went into another line because I decided to bring Bella a peace-offering.

When I came in hear-shot I heard Emmet speculate about Bella and my last night and instantly groaned. _Not another bet on that topic!  
_"Call me old fashioned Emmet- but I don't have sex with unconscious bodies… kind of creepy!" I responded and felt Bella tense next to me.

"Who knows what you are up to since last year…?" Emmet said and I tensed immediately. _Why do we always have to start there again?_  
"Last year?" Bella asked- completely forgetting that we were not talking anymore. That was the last thing I wanted- getting Bella into it.  
"Doesn't matter… eat your orange… you need vitamins," I said and put my peace-offering in front of her.  
"I can't see food right now… that makes me want to puke…" She mumbled and pushed the orange away.

"Morning sickness… Eddie you made her pregnant!" Emmet screamed and I jumped.  
"Emmet give Jasper the check," Rose and I hissed at the same moment and I placed the orange back in front of Bella.

"No," Bella said like a little child and pushed the orange away again. So much to my peace-offering.  
"Bella…"  
"Edward…" She responded and held my stare. I toke her hand and placed the orange in it.  
"Eat it." I ordered.

She laughed.  
"Who are you? My mom?" Bella asked and put the orange back on the table. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as if she wanted to make sure I wouldn't give it back to here.

"I don't care who I am for you… just eat something… you didn't anything this morning and you didn't have any dinner last night… so your last meal was your school lunch yesterday- 24 hours ago… EAT!" I said and held the orange in front of her.

I sighed. _This would be harder than I thought! _I turned around to everyone else- hiding the orange under the table to peel it. Bella turned around and noticed everyone staring at us.  
"What?" She asked. "I'm not gonna start eating oranges just because Edward tells me to!"

Alice looked at Rose and laughed.  
"Yeah right Bella… keep telling yourself that… ouch, ouch, ouch!" Rose said and laid back down.  
"Ha! Serves you right!" Bella said pleased and I smiled seeing her like that.

Still peeling the orange under the table I looked over to Emmet and Jasper who were smiling widely. I narrowed my eyebrows and gave them a confused look. Emmet made hurt with his two thumbs and index fingers and pursed his lips. I rolled my eyes and mouthed: "Cut it out- that is not true!" Emmet kept smiling at me until I noticed Bella watching us suspiciously.

"So Emmet… did you give Jasper his 100 bucks jet?" I asked and gave him a winning smile.  
"Good one Edward!" Rose mumbled.

Emmet laughed.  
"100 bucks… come on Eddie! Where are we- in kindergarten?" He asked and Jasper beamed.  
"Actually… well… Emmet was SOOO sure you guys would have sex…" Jasper started and broke out in laughter.

I was done peeling the orange and put it in my right hand. So that I could stroke Bella's hand with my left one. She started blushing and it took a lot to not just explode in laughter. I carefully opened her hand and felt her tense.  
_Poor Bella- she has no idea what is going on! _

"So Emmet?? How much did you loose?" I asked him and tried to sound like I wouldn't have any kind of fun body contact with Bella under the table.  
I let my fingertips stroke very lightly from her wrist to the tip of her middle finger.  
And for a second I thought she had closed her eyes because she enjoyed it so much but when I looked at her again she looked more stressed and confused- which made it even funnier!

Jasper recovered from his laughter and finally answered: "500 bucks… he was REALLY sure."  
Right then I put a piece of the orange in her relaxed hand and held her wrist in my hand because I knew she would jump in shock- like she did in the next second.

Everyone looked at her funny and I kind of felt responsible for it...  
"Well I guess that's a lot of money for Bella." I explained and smiled when I saw her stressed smile.

Rose started laughing.  
"That is funny! You lost the exact amount of money you saved for this extra piece for your car! Ouch, ouch, ouch… ok, ok… I get it! I stop!" She hissed and I wanted to laugh really hard but I knew that all the attention would be on me than and than everything would have been for nothing…

I closed her hand carefully. Making sure she understands that she can't squeeze it too hard. Slowly I place her hand on the table again and met her completely worried and confused look. I looked at Emmet pretending to have no idea what is going on.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched her get her face as far away from her hand as possible. Than she started to open her hand really carefully and had one of her eyes closed as if she expected a frog to jump out of her palm.  
She tensed and held her breath before she finally looked at it.

And in an instant her face changed from afraid to complete relief and wonder. I started laughing quietly and suddenly felt her elbow pushing my ribs playfully. I turned around and smiled at her while her expression pretty much said: 'I should have known better- you just don't give up!'

She discovered the rest of the orange in my hand and took it from me with a smile.  
"Thank you!" She said and gave me a wink.  
"Always," I responded and looked up to Emmet who was fighting for the 500 dollar check.

The next time when I looked at Bella she was hiding her face I her hands again. And I smiled. _This must be her first hang-over!_

"It won't hurt that much after you ate something," I whispered lightly.  
"I doubt that," she mumbled.

And I tried to hide my laughter. _Women… they always need to have the final saying!_

**_WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_**

**Hey guys!**

**I felt bad because I wrote such a short chapter today... so I just sat down until... 3:19 am and gave you guys a little bit more!!**

**I hope you like it...**

Love ya, FirstWarmSummerBreeze

**PS: In between my IPod died... I thouhgt I might as well kick the bucket!! ;-)**


	9. Emily and the three M's

**_BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!_**

**Ok, before you read this I want you to keep something in mind. This chapter gave me a HUGE headache. Why? I don't like the way it's going. The way it ends. I think it's to early for that but the characters in my head who tell me this story say that is going to happen this exact same way- try to fight with Edward! ;-) Don't worry I'm just kidding! But still- this is a weird direction so... give me just a quick Review if you liked it or not so much. By the way- the necklac is on my profile- you gonna know what I'm talking about in a bit!**

**BPOV:**

"Ok girls… this is BAD! We can't continue like that- we have dignity… at least we used to have dignity!" Rose said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Shames had brought me to a little street café where we had a girls meeting. The café was really nice (and quiet!).

"Rose! Come back down! This is not a contest! So? We were drunk, we had a little hangover… that doesn't make us weak!" Alice said and took a zip of her coffee.

Rose gave her a death glare. "Ah… I'm sorry… are we all in this together or is this a 'girls are always weaker and are just there to admire their boyfriends meeting'?" She hissed. Alice's eyes grew wide and for a second I thought she would fire back but instead she started jumping up and down in her seat and clapped her hands.

"Oh, oh, oh! Can I start? Can I start? Jasper has this new…"  
"ALICE!" Rose yelled and all the people in the café turned around. "I was sarcastic! Where did the feminist Alice go? Or your self-esteem?" Rose whined.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "I think I puked it out with all the other crap last night! You know… detoxifying your body and all…"

Rose stared at her with big eyes! "What's going on? Don't you care what the boys and EVERYONE else is thinking of us? We looked pretty bad today!" She tried another start and I started laughing.

Alice and Rose stared at me. "Oh… I'm sorry… I just remembered you two at lunch today… Oh my… Alice she is right! You two WERE funny!"

Alice looked at Rose with her mouth wide open.

"Don't try to erase you out of that memory honey," Rose said and looked at me as if she wanted to kill me. Alice nodded.  
"Yeah! You ate out of Edwards's hand- literally!" She added and I blushed. _Ups! _

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Yes… you were as weak as we were… the only difference is that OUR hangover is gone tomorrow… your SICKNESS is gonna stay!"  
I looked at her in complete shock.  
"Oh no she di'int!" Alice said and snapped her fingers.

Rose leaned over the table. "Why did you eat the orange anyway… didn't you say something about puking and 'I'm not gonna eat it because you tell me to' crap?"  
_Ah oh… mental note… NEVER fight with Rose when she has a hangover._

Alice looked at me she seemed- interested.  
"Yeah! Why DID you eat the orange?" She asked and I just wanted to run away. The truth was- I had NO idea. It just- felt right!

"Well… I was hungry after all!" I snapped back and Rose gave me a winning smile.  
"Yeah… you hungered for Edward… seemed like you grabbed for the wrong- _thing_- under the table!" She said and leaned back. I gasped for air. _How can a person be so straight forward?_

"Oh Rose- you hit a nerve," Alice whispered and giggled.  
"No she didn't! There is no nerve to hit because I don't care for Edward… he is stupid and a _womanizer_… at least that's what his cell says!" Alice and Rose giggled.

"He has that on his cell phone?" Alice asked in disbelieve and I smiled.  
"Yes… it says something like_ Edward Masen- the womanizer_!"

We all started laughing and even after the other two stopped I continued to laugh at this idiot. When I saw them stirring their coffees and their faces full of sadness I finally stopped.

"He wasn't always like that you know," Alice mumbled and I looked at her. Rose gave her a push.  
"Stop it Rose! If she is living with him- she should know!" But Rose shook her head.  
"If he wants to tell her- he is going to. If he doesn't- well… his problem!" She said and Alice started laughing.  
"Oh come on… we can't even say her NAME without him freaking out! Why should he tell her?" Alice responded and gave Rose a mean glare.

"Alice?" I asked and she turned around to me.  
"Yes Bella?" She asked.  
"Oh… ok… so you can here me from across the table! Could you possibly imagine that I could hear every word you guys were saying, too?" I asked and lifted one eyebrow.

She gave me a shy smile.  
"So now that we cleared that- could you guys tell me what is going on?" I asked and heard Rose sigh.

"Ok, ok… but we are not going to say any names AND we are not going to talk about the gossip… JUST the facts!" Rose said and Alice nodded eagerly.

"Ok, since Edward and Emily were kids…" Alice started and Rose groaned.  
"I told you NO names!" She yelled and Alice shrugged.  
"Sorry… I thought Emily's name was ok because it's all about her…" Rose hit her forehead.

"Ok, I'M gonna tell the story and it is REALLY not that interesting. Like stupid over there already said Emily and Edward knew each other since they were kids and when they grew older they started to date and so on… last year she changed suddenly and than she…" Rose looked down and Alice stroked her back.  
"She was our friend you know… we were the three musketeers… it is still hard for us to talk about her," Alice said and gave Rose a hug. I nodded not able to push them even when I wanted to know what happened.

"Well anyway… since then Edward has changed a lot… completely actually… and sometimes it's really hard to tolerate him because… I mean we are ALL suffering… I just don't get why he always has to be the center of attention," Rose whispered and I felt like I missed the reason for what ever was going on.

There was a moment of silence- so silent that it seemed to scream in my ear. Than just as suddenly as she got sad she looked back up and smiled at me.  
"Anyway," Rose said and wiped her eyes. "We have a surprise for you, Bella!"

Alice and I looked at each other for second- not sure how to react and finally decided to be cheerful, too.

"Oh yes! Our surprise!" Alice said and clapped in her hands. I wrinkled my nose.  
"I hate surprises… please tell me that you didn't pay a lot of money for it."  
They smiled.  
"Well… no not really… it was really cheap…" I nodded and realized that that didn't mean ANYTHING for my standards!

They placed a box in front of me and after I tried to talk them out of it I finally opened it. I held my gift in my hands- really carefully- afraid I would break it.  
"Soooo… this was _cheap _ha?" I asked and Alice started to squeal.  
"Do you like it Bella, Rose and I have one, too." I swallowed.  
"An _iphone_?" I asked doubtfully.  
"Yes! See it as a welcome present!" Alice said.  
"Welcome present? Couldn't you guys give me a book- like normal people do?" Alice started laughing.  
"Stupid Bella! You can't reach your friends with a _book_!"

"It even has your name on the back!" Rose said and smiled. I turned around and there it was:

_Bella Swan  
The final member of the three musketeers!_

I looked at them and felt the tears in my eyes. I felt that I didn't understand HOW big this really was- but I felt that it was big enough for Rose to cry for her friend- what ever had happened to her.

"Are you guys serious?" I asked and looked at Rose's face full of different emotions.  
"Yes… It was about time! I thought we would never find someone that was worthy to take- her spot!" Rose said and smiled at me. She took my hand in hers, I took Alice's, and Alice took Rose's so that we formed a circle.

"We share love and laugh, pain and happiness, freedom and imprisonment and we are never separated- not in life and not in… death. To us: who we were, and who we are, and who we will be. To this moment and the rest of our lives- together and apart." Rose said and looked at us with her watery eyes.

I didn't dare to say something- to ask something even though I really wanted to know what had just happened. I knew something had changed right than- but it seemed too big and I knew not enough to ask questions.

Alice put a necklace with a heart seal pendant around my neck and smiled at me. "You have to wear this necklace at any time. Congratulations Bella! You are now a musketeer!"

I couldn't sleep that night and played with the long necklace. The silver of the pedant felt cold against my skin and my index finger ran over the _Tiffany & Co. _engraving. I stared into the darkness. I just couldn't sleep like this.

I got up and went into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. _What do you see Bella? _I saw a girl wearing shorts and a tank top to bed in January. I saw an expensive necklace which weight seemed to lay on my shoulders and I saw my face. Full of confusion and curiosity. I leaned against the bathroom wall and took the necklace in my hand again.

_Did Emily wear the EXACT same necklace? Am I going to carry a piece of Emily with me? Did they just take me because they need someone for Emily?_

I couldn't stand it anymore. There was no way I could sleep now. I took my phone so that it could light my way through the dark room, into the hallway, and… I hesitated. I stood there for a second and entered finally. The whole room was dark and quiet.

I crawled on Edwards's bed and looked at him for a minute. Than I took all my strength and shook him lightly.

"What?" He mumbled.  
"Ahm… hey… can we talk?" I asked. Edward smiled- still his eyes closed. Suddenly his hand found my waist and pulled me down into his arm. My back pressed on his front.  
"Let's talk tomorrow." He mumbled and my eyes grew in shock and I tried really hard NOT to panic.

_He is sleeping- Bella he is sleeping! _I tried to get up but Edward just pulled me closer.  
"Edward… I can't sleep," I started- not sure HOW to start.  
"That's ok… I'm here," he mumbled and hid his face in my hair.  
"No… we need to talk… about Emily."

He sighed and held me now with both of his arms.  
"Emily, I missed you so much… why did you- why did I…" He trailed off and stroked my stomach. This really wasn't working out like I thought it would.

"Edward! Wake up! It's me Bella! I'm NOT Emily!" I said a little bit louder and suddenly he sat up and froze. I heard his breath and for the first time I thought that it might have been a bad idea to come to him.

"Ah… Bella?" He asked not sure if he had dreamed everything or not. I was still laying on my back and for some reason I couldn't move.

He leaned over me, so close that his body touched mine for a second- than he found the light switch. He looked down and saw me laying under him. He stared at me for a second than his eyes grew big and he jumped from the bed.

"BELLA?!" He hadn't decided if he would be angry or confused yet.  
"Ahm ok… this must look really weird right now- and I actually don't know HOW to explain it?" I started nervously. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"Try me!"

I swallowed.  
"Ahm… I came in because I wanted to talk to you and for some reason you just took me- in your arms?" I said and didn't believe what I was saying.  
"Hey! Just a reflex!" He said and pointed his index finger at me. I nodded and got up from the bed.  
"I'm really sorry… I- I shouldn't have come… stupid, stupid idea." I mumbled and walked past him when he caught my wrist. I turned around and looked at him in surprise.

"Don't be like that! If you need to talk we can talk!" He said and pulled me on his bed to sit down.  
"And WHY do I have to be in your bed for that?" I asked confused. Edward leaned at the head of his bed and closed his eyes.

"When girls want to talk it always takes a while and I am not going to stand around at… 2:24 am. So if you want to stand- please- don't hesitate to do so… I just wanted to be nice and offered you my bed." I nodded silently and sat as far as possible away from him.

He just opened his mouth to say something when he froze right there and stared at my chest.  
"Wha- wha- what is that?" He asked and crawled over to me. He took the necklace in his hands and stared at it with big eyes.  
"You? Since when? Why? Again? What- do you know?" He asked and I blushed. I cleared my throat and stared at his blanket- this would be painful.

"Ahm… this is kind of the reason why I'm here…" I stopped.  
"Kind of ha?" He was sarcastic. I laughed nervously. Suddenly his face changed into painful realization.  
"I- I- I didn't dream it… that- that- that was you… you said her _name_?" He didn't know what to say, how to react- if he should be mad at me or just send me out of the room.

"I- I just wanted to know… what happened." I said carefully.  
"So you think you are something special? I don't tell ANYONE! But I'm going to tell you because you are BELLA! The PERFECT Bella!" My mouth fell open.  
"I- I'm sorry," I mumbled and he laughed.

"No you are NOT Bella! You NEVER will. And you know why? Because you don't care! They told you some gossip and you want to know the bloody details. I'm not going to give you any!" He said and his voice grew louder and louder.  
"I-I just wanted to know what happened one year ago," I responded.

"Why Bella? _Why _would it be important for you to know something that happened to me last year? You didn't even KNOW me than!" I opened my mouth to say something and closed it again. He was right.

"And WHY did you have to wake me up for that anyway? It is fucking 2:30 Bella! WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled and I winced. I looked back down and felt the tears in my eyes. And there it was; the first tear and it fell on the STUPID necklace.

Suddenly I knew what to do: I removed the necklace and put it in Edward's hand.  
"I'm sorry for all the pain and for all the stupid things I did…" I mumbled.  


"No…" He whispered and it sounded so painful it hurt me even more.  
"I regret meeting you and I am sorry that I was such a burden." I said and ran to the door.  
"No, Emily- not again!" He mumbled.

I didn't say anything to that and ran into my room. I locked the door behind me and looked at the doorknob- waiting for it to move- just a little bit. Just for a second- just one sign that I wasn't ANYONE. Nothing. But most of all- that I wasn't EMILY!

Nothing.  
I felt the tears coming and looked for my suitcases.  
I opened them and ran into the closet to find all the stuff that was mine. I came back with a load of clothes and threw them somehow in there. I was just turning around to get more when Edward was blocking the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"What does it look like? How did you come in here?" I asked back.  
"The door that leads to the other room was open." He said. I nodded and tried to walk past him- he didn't let me.

"Stop it Edward. I'm going home," I mumbled and pushed him away. He didn't even really try to hold me back!  
"Oh I get it!" He yelled and followed me.  
"You get nothing Edward!" I mumbled.  
"Oh I think I get a whole lot! Someone actually doesn't seem to like you for once and you have to run away! Sounds REALLY mature." I turned around and gave him an evil look.  
"I NEVER said I would handle this mature!" I hissed.

"Well you should! You are 18!"  
"17!" I mumbled.  
"17!" He said.

"My age is not really a reason Edward! You are 18 and you are still a jerk!" I said and walked past him with another load of clothing.  
"Ha, ha, ha! Really funny! Good one!" He said and followed me out of there.  
"No Edward… it's NOT! But you just don't get it. Not EVERYTHING is a game. Not everything is fixable with money! You have no clue what the real world is like!" I said and stood in front of him, my arms crossed in front of my chest.  
"But YOU do, right? Because you grew up in the Bronx and never knew your parents?" _Good point!_

I shut my eyes and clenched my fists.  
"Edward. WHAT do you _want_ from me?" I asked- almost whispered. There was a long break and for a second I thought he had left and suddenly I felt the cold silver around my neck and I held my breath.  
He put his arms around me and held me close.  
"Don't go- just don't leave me. That's all I want. All I beg for," he mumble against my neck.  
"Just don't go."

**_WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_**

**Sooo... now you guys know why- and on the other hand you don't know anything... did you like the last part or shall I change it! **

**Give me a review!**


	10. PLEASE READ!

**Some answers to ALL the questions- but not all of them because I don't want to spoil the story- so don't worry when you read this there is NO way you are going to know what is going to happen next- you might just be less confused! ;-)**

**1. So first of all! Emily as in Emily/Sam is not Edward's Emily. Honestly- I completely forgot about that Emily and the name just shot in my head! So no connection there!**

**2. Now to what happened to Emily- you are going to find out later on- not really soon because it's an important part of the end and everything!**

**3. What happens to Bella and Edward's relationship? I'm sorry but they're not together yet… be patient!**

**4. Why Edward calls Bella suddenly Emily- something else that is going to be explained later on!**

**5. The necklace is the same kind but not Emily's.**

**6. And why Edward's mood changes in an instant- see No. 2! In other words- you will find out later on… at this point I'm the only person that knows how the story ends!**

**7. The necklace is now on my profile-- sorry about that!**

**8. Esme and Carlilse heard them- oh yeah! But you should also know that they sleep on the other side- in the east wing- the only reason WHY they woke up is because of all the doors slma shut!**

**So… be patient and enjoy what you got! Today I was at the pool and I actually started writing the next chapter there… I just can't stop thinking about it!**

**So now enjoy the rest- ****Laura**

**PS: Thanks for all the Reviews! That's what makes me write this story! And on the other hand just review when you want to! I always read these stories and never reviewed them! SORRY ABOUT THAT!! (Now that I write my own story I know how bad you want a feed back!)**


	11. Wednesday

**BPOV:**

From that night on everything changed- for the worse. But that was something I didn't know when Edward mumbled that he needed some rest and walked out of my room.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Edward didn't come to breakfast the next morning and he didn't drive with me to school.

When I came home from school and wanted to go to my room I saw the silver trays with his breakfast and lunch outside his door- he hadn't touched anything.


	12. Thursday

**Thursday**


	13. Friday

**Friday**


	14. LJBF

**Saturday**

**EPOV:**

The time past in weird ways- sometimes really fast and than really slow again. I lost track of time and because my curtains were closed at all times- I didn't even know if it was day or night. I was just laying in bed and tried to block my mind.

Once in a while my stomach started hurting and when I had to use the bathroom I always drank some water.  
Every time I got up was harder- I felt so weak and the dizziness was getting to me. But what could I do? I wasn't hungry in fact- even thinking of food made me want to throw up.

Occasionally my mom was sitting on a chair next to my bed and started to cry. She gave me the feeling of being dead- but that wasn't hard because I couldn't feel a thing anyway.  
At one point I had even considered cutting myself with my shaver- just to see if I was still able to feel.

Even my dad came around- the only person that didn't come was Bella.

**BPOV:**

Nothing had changed for the rest of the week and everyday in school our friends would ask me if he felt better. They thought he was sick- I had never told them what had really happened.

Every time I said the same thing: "Oh, he's doing fine- he's feeling better every day!"  
Every time I said that the image of his untouched silver trays popped in my mind.

He hadn't eaten anything since Tuesday- and I hadn't seen him since. It was all a lie and the truth was- I didn't know anything. Every time I entered my room I thought about going to him- talking about what happened that night but of all people I think I'm the last person he wants to see.

Esme and Carlisle don't know what to do and don't understand what happened. I saw Esme often leave Edward's room in tears and at night I was always laying awake and started in the darkness. This was all my fault.

Alice and Rose made me go out for breakfast with them because they hadn't done anything with me since Tuesday. I just couldn't go out, knowing that Edward was suffering so badly.

* * *

I just came back from breakfast and was about to enter my rooms when Edward's door flew open and Esme came out. She sniffed into a tissue and when she saw me tried to hide her tiers. I stood there and waited till she was out of reach.

I hid my necklace in my shirt and knocked at Edward's door. No answer. That worried me- the fact that Edward didn't eat since Tuesday night didn't really comfort me either!  
I knocked again. No answer. "Edward, it's me- Bella… can I come in?" I asked. No answer again.

"Ok Edward- I'm going to come in."  
I opened the door and turned the light on. I looked around and saw the closed curtains and the clean room- this didn't look like the room of a guy that didn't leave his room since four days.

Then I saw him laying on his bed- not moving a bit. I was afraid. I liked the hateful Edward a lot more than the hurt Edward. I just didn't want to see him like this- especially by knowing that he looked like this because of me.

I walked over to his bed and kneed down so that his and my face where on the same height. I put my arms on his bed and leaned my chin on it.

His eyes were open and just stared. I wasn't even sure he had noticed me. His whole face was blank and was just frozen right there.

"Edward?" I whispered and touched his hand lightly. Suddenly his eyes moved and fixed on me. I jumped a bit and reminded myself that this was Edward- somewhere deep down he was Edward.

I wiped a strand of hair out of his eye and stroke his cheek lightly. He hadn't shaved either.  
"I'm so sorry," I whispered and as if he didn't want to hear it- he looked away.

I sighed- I wouldn't give up this easily. I got up and placed myself next to him on the bed. I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling.

"I know how that feels like when your whole world collapses. When suddenly nothing is as it was and you just want to go back to how things were _before_ but you know you can't and that wears you out. Three years ago my dad, Charlie, told my mom that he doesn't love her anymore and that he had found another woman. With other words he had cheated on her- since four months. You know, before that happened- I was COMPLETELY daddy's little girl- together we built a united front against my mom- just a harmless front of cause. My mom always joked and said that I would always love my dad more- I felt bad for knowing that that was true. Than I heard- from my mom- that my dad doesn't love her and the whole cheating thing. You know how it felt like to hear that? It felt like someone just pushed me from the highest building of the world. I got REALLY sick and it just tore me apart on the inside. But I never cried and I never showed how hurt I was because my mom felt so much worse. Suddenly I was the one that had to care for her. She cried herself to sleep and suddenly treated me like a grown up. She asked me why my dad did something like that- I was just 14! How should I have an answer for that? Three years they tried to save their marriage- three years until my dad finally found the strength to tell my mom that it was over. I was _so_ mad at my dad because I knew he had never really tried and I hated him for all the times he lied to me and said that everything would be normal again. Than he came to me and told me he wouldn't come back. He was crying you know. Do you know what I said when he told me good bye?"  
I asked and turned my head to Edward who was staring at me. I turned my head back to the ceiling and shook my head in disbelieve.  
"I told him that he has to do what makes him happy! Can you believe that? There I was full of things I wanted to throw at him- things that were in me for three years and that is all I could say to him."

I didn't notice my teary eyes until the first tear ran across my cheek. I was mad- I wanted to be here for Edward and now I was crying because of something so stupid. I angrily wiped the tear away.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled and I was- in so many ways. I took a deep breath and suddenly Edward's hand trailed down my arm and finally took my hand in his. I looked at him in surprise and with his other arm he pulled me closer to him and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I dug my head into his chest and couldn't hold my tears back. I started crying and felt Edward's hand stroking my back.  
"I'm so sorry!" I mumbled and felt how a lot of tension I had never noticed was finally fading. "I'm so sorry!"

He gave me another kiss on the head. "Don't be," he mumbled and I looked up. That was the first thing he had said to me in days.  
"What?" I asked in disbelieve.

He smiled at me and wiped the tears from my face.  
"I don't want you to cry. I don't want you to have a reason to cry and more importantly- I never want you to cry for me," he said and I saw the tears in his own eyes.  
"But… it's all my fault. I made you remember and you were right- I had no reason to come to you. I'm not a person you have to talk to- I… you don't even know me! I'm so sorry!" I mumbled.

"Bella! It's ok! Please! Stop apologizing!" He said and I knew he didn't want me to see it but I saw it; the tear that sneaked out of his eye and found its way down his cheek.  


"You know," I said and wiped his tear away. "I like you a whole lot more when you are not such a jerk!"

He laughed and my heart jumped. I made him laugh. I sighed in relief and laid my head back down on his chest. He stroked my hair and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and felt how I drifted off.  
"Edward?" I mumbled.  
"Hmm."  
"When I wake up you are going to eat something AND you are going to take a shower."  
He laughed and gave me a kiss on my hand.

**  
EsmePOV:**

"Carlisle! We have to do something! This is not working out and Edward didn't eat since days! He is so weak and he lost so much weight! Please talk to him!" I whined and Carlisle looked at me with a worried look.

"If you think that is the right way…" He trailed off and I nodded quickly.  
"It has been days since their fight."  
Carlisle nodded and walked to me.  
"Did you ask Bella about it? Did you find out what it was all about?" He asked and I shook my head.  
"But I'm really sure Edward screamed _her _name that night…" I said- almost whispered. "And I think I saw Bella wearing this necklace… you know… the one with the…" Carlisle nodded fast.  
"Ok, seems like this is worse than we thought it was."

We walked out of his office and took the elevator to the second level.  
"Did you see Bella visiting him?" He asked me and I shook my head.

We stopped in front of Edwards's door and I took his arm.  
"I'm not going to go back in there. I can't see him like this," I mumbled close to crying.  
He nodded and entered the room quietly.

"Esme, you might want to see this… do you have a camera with you?" Carlisle whispered. I walked into the room and couldn't help but smile in relief.

Edward was laying on his back and Bella's head rested on his chest. His arms were around her waist and hers rested next to her head.  
I leaned against Carlisle and smiled. How he was holding her- so carefully and protective- I finally started crying- tears of joy.

"Let's get out of here… seems like Bella solved the problem!" Carlisle whispered and pulled me out of the room.

**EPOV:**

I opened my eyes and felt a lot better- in fact I was able to feel again. I smiled while I stared at the ceiling. Bella's head was still on my chest and her whole body pressed against mine felt so warm and- right.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember exactly how this felt so that I could think of it when it was over.

Her head moved- she seemed to nod. Than she sighed and one of her hands trailed up to my shoulder.

"Edward," she sighed and I smiled. I was happy- happy wasn't a word to explain that. My heart picked up speed and my cheeks hurt because I was smiling so badly. _She said my name! _I held her tight and stroke her back.

"Don't hurt me. Never hurt me. Please let me trust you," she mumbled and my eyes grew wide. I was thinking about what she had told me and swallowed hard. I loosened my grip.

"No," she mumbled. She was not like other girl. She wanted someone special- someone that knows her in and out and someone that would never hurt her. She wasn't 'just another girl' she was THE girl.

I stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath when I realized the painful truth:

I was not sure if I could give her all that.

**BPOV:**

I slowly opened my eyes and felt something moving underneath me. I was about to panic when I remembered where I was and smiled. I got up and smiled at Edward who stared at me.  
"Did you sleep well?" He asked with a smile. I stretched my arms to the sides and laughed.  
"Never better! But I told you what you have to do now!" I said and jumped from the bed. I got the silver tray with his breakfast from the hallway and put it in his lap.  
"Say AHHH," I said and was about to feed him some strawberry when he took my wrist in his hand and pulled it down. I smiled.  
"You are going to eat- you promised!" I said and laughed. He gave me a weak smile and looked at the bedcover. My smile vanished.  


"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Don't worry… it's nothing really… I just wanted to make sure we… understand each other…"

I laughed.  
"Yeah… I don't think my English is THAT bad!" I said and laughed. He shook his head.  
"That's not what I'm talking about…" I laughed.  
"Well… what ARE you talking about?" I asked.  
"I- I- Let's just be friends ok?" He finally said and my smile was gone.  
"Oh…"  
"Listen Bella… I just… I'm just… You are…" He didn't know what to say. I snorted frustrated.  
"Oh I get it… it's not me it's you right? And then you tell me something about your puppy just died and you just…" He put his hand on my mouth.  
"I'm just not ready for something serious!"

I nodded silently and smiled again.  
"Oh… that's ok… who said I want to be more than friends anyway?" I said and laughed. Edward looked at me like he didn't believe me and I knew that I would start crying in a minute.  
"Don't look like that Ed- pal!" I said and punched his shoulder- a little bit harder than appropriate. "This is going to be fun… us buddies together! Talking about girls you like and boys I like! Sounds- great!"

"Bella?" He asked and looked like he thought I was insane. I laughed.  
"It's ok; I never wanted to be more than that Edward!" I said and put the strawberries back on the plate.

"Well… buddy… I gotta go… some stuff I have to do and things I have to put in things while I do- stuff! See you later- alligator!" I said cheerfully and ran out of the room.  
"And don't forget to shower!" I yelled and slammed my door shut.

I leaned on it and breathed hard and fast. I was still listening for some movement out in the hallway and when I didn't hear anything I slid down onto the floor and hid my face in my hands. _Why does it always have to hurt so badly? _I started crying and felt the weight on my shoulders again.

There was a knock on the door and my head shoot in the air. I wiped the tears away and opened the door.  
"There you are! I was looking all over for you- we have to get ready for the banquet…" Eliza said and came in. I closed the door behind her and smiled while I shook my head.

_ALWAYS your hopes up- like your mother- STUPID BELLA!_

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Hey guys! I hope you are not going to kill me for this chapter! Anyway! I hope you all understood that LJBF means Let's Just Be Friends!  
I know, I know- we ALL want to kill Edward for saying that but that's Edward through and through and don't we love him for that?**

**By the way- I told you guys I was at the pool today, right? Well... my friend told me to put sunscreen on and I was like: "I'm used to Italian sun- this sun is NOT gonna burn me!"**

**Yeah... Guess who is gonna sleep sitting tonight!**

**GUILTY!**

**Love you guys, Laura**


	15. Come clean

**BPOV:**

I was just standing there- waiting for Eliza to finish with my transformation. I didn't know what kind of dress she put on me and I didn't care.

I didn't whine when she decided to change my hair for the fourth time and I didn't say a word when she gave me the High Heels.

I forgot where I was going and what I had to do. The first time I got pulled out of my thoughts was when I was standing in front of the stairs. I looked back at Eliza in complete confusion.

"Hurry! Edward is waiting for you since… five minutes!" She said and gave me a light push. I nodded and walked down the stairs.

"Hey you! We're late- let's go!" He mumbled and walked over to the door. I stopped.  
"Where are Esme and Carlisle?" I asked. He turned around and suddenly the worried look on his face changed into a smile.  
"Hey! You look pretty!" He said- almost surprised.  
"Ah… thanks- I think!" I walked down the last steps and finally reached him.  
"My parents went already- the whole welcome thing and so on… you get the idea!" He said and rolled his eyes. I nodded and at the same moment I had no idea what he was talking about!

I walked out of the door and down there was a- yellow Lamborghini? How cliché!  
I got in and Edward started driving. I looked out of the window and watched the houses around us getting blurry.

"You look a lot better now that you are all cleaned up. Really ho- handsome… buddy!" I said and punched him in the arm- again a little harder than needed. He gave me a slight glare and looked back at the street. Silence spread and I couldn't stand it anymore. If there was anything worse than being friends with Edward- than it was being friends with Edward and sitting alone with him in a quiet car!

"GOSH!" I yelled and turned the radio on.

"_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares" (All you wanted- Michelle Branch)_

"Ah yeah right!" Edward mumbled and changed the channel.

"_Everything's falling, and I am included in that  
Oh, how I try to be just okay  
Yeah, but all I ever really wanted  
Was a little piece of you_

And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love, for real" (Be be your love- Rachel Yagatama)

"I've never liked this song!" I mumbled and changed the channel this time.

"_If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gonna be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel" (Angel- Natasha Bedingfield)_

"I don't think so…" Edward changed the channel again and I looked at him with my mouth wide open.  
"What was wrong with that song?" I asked but Edward didn't answer.

"_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me" (Better than me- Hinder)_

"GOD! I HATE this song!" I yelled and pressed the button. Edward turned around and looked at me with a winning smile.  
"So… what was wrong with that song?" He asked and I stared out of the window.

"_You don't know me,  
and you don't even care, oh yeah,  
she said,  
you don't know me,  
and you don't wear my chains, oh yeah." (Boston- Augustina)_

"No…" Edward mumbled and changed the channel. I let out a huge scream.  
"Ok… what's the MATTER with you! Why do you always have to change the channel?" I yelled.

"_When I think of love I think of you  
Yeah it's my favorite thing to do"_

Edward was about to change the channel again but I pushed his hand away.  
"GOSH can you just leave one song on?" I yelled.  
"Why do I have to give up? Why don't you just stop changing the channel?" He yelled back.  
"Because YOU started it!" I yelled.  
"Well than I'm going to end it, too!" He yelled back and reached for the radio.

"_You're my missing puzzle piece  
Yeah you are, perfect for me."_

I pushed his hand away.  
"No, you are NOT going to change it!"  
"Watch me!" He yelled and reached for the radio again.

"_You walk into a room  
All eyes are on you  
Everyone wants to know your name"_

"No, watch ME!" I responded and tried to pull his hand away with both of my hands.  
"What are you freaking doing Bella! I have to drive!" He yelled when his hand was on my side of the car.  
"Well than fucking do so! It's not like you need two hands with your stupid automatic!" I yelled!

"_You take every breath I breathe away  
I just wanna tell you baby  
How much I am feelin' you"_

"Bella this is NOT funny I'm driving 95 miles per hour and if you don't give me my arm back I'm going to hurt you because I fucking don't care!" He said angrily.  
"Shut up Edward! I try to prove a point!"  
"Oh and what would that be? Never drive with an insane German? Mission accomplished!"

"_Yeah, you got your own rules  
I don't mind playing your way  
Baby take me to __school__  
and I'll listen to every word you say."_

"No you butthole! My point is more like…"  
"Well I'm not gonna listen! So just give me my arm back!" He yelled and tried to break free.  
"Gosh I can't feel my pinky anymore! We are going to crash and my hand is dead- are you done- BUDDY!" He yelled.  
"Not at all you stupid idiot! And I'm going to hold you here until you listen to me!" I yelled and banged his arm against the car dashboard.

"_I'm right where I wanna be  
Next to you standing next to me  
Oh baby why don't you take my hand  
And we'll walk to the other side  
Where all we see is that love is blind  
I think by now you understand  
Just wanna tell you baby  
How much I am feelin'..."(Feelin' you- Jesse McCartney)_

"You…" He yelled and somehow grabbed my necklace. I instantly let go of his arm but it was too late. All the force and the surprise that I had let him go tore the necklace from my neck and drove us into the wrong lane. My eyes grew wide…  
"I'm- I'm sorry… I didn't…" He started and looked at me.  
"Uh oh… look- look- WATCH THE STREET YOU IDIOT!! CAR! CAR! CAR!!" I yelled and pointed to the car that drove our way and started honking its horn like crazy. By 95 miles per hour it was too late for Edward to go back to the right lane so he just stirred left and drove into the dark away from the street.  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I started screaming until the car came to a loud stop and Edward and I just sat there breathing heavily.

It took me a minute to get over the shock.  
"Well… at least no one is hurt and the car is not broken!" Edward mumbled. I ripped my necklace out of his hand. The chain was broken.  


"So what do you call that?" I yelled and held the necklace in front of his face.  
"I was talking about my-" He started but I interrupted him.  
"Of cause you- it's always you!" I mumbled and opened the car.  
"What do you think you are doing?" He asked and grabbed my wrist. I broke away.  
"I'm not going to drive with YOU in THIS car EVER again!" I screamed and stomped with my feet when I was finally standing outside.

"What's wrong with the car?" He asked. I let out another angry scream.  
"Oh PLEASE! Yellow-black car seats… I'm not a bee!" I yelled into the darkness. There was thunder and sudden rain.  
"Well sometimes I think you've got a stinger!" He said and laughed.  
"What's WRONG today!" I screamed into the sky when I felt the icy raindrops on my naked back.

Edward laughed. "Bella! Come back in the car!"  
I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "I'm not even CONSIDDERING it!" I yelled and stomped again. This time the grass was full of mud and I felt the dirt on my legs.  
"So… what are you going to do? Are you just going to stand there forever?" He laughed which made me even angrier.

"No you stupid idiot! I'm going to walk to this fucking banquet shit!" I yelled and turned around just to notice that everything around me was black. I didn't even hear a car in all the rain and started shivering when I felt the rain drenching my underwear. With other words- I didn't know where to go… and my underwear was soaked.

"Well… good luck with that! Just walk into the darkness and on the third tree- which you can't see- turn right!" He said and smiled at me knowing I had to come back in the car at some point.  
But I smiled back and said: "Thank you!" I turned around and walked into the darkness.

I heard his door open and close. "Bella! Come back! This is stupid!" He yelled.  
"So now I'm STUPID! Insane- stupid… that matches!" I yelled back and almost tripped over a fallen tree.

"I'm serious Bella! I don't know where we are right now and I couldn't even help you out of here if I wanted to!" He yelled and I laughed.  
"Oh! So you don't even want to help me!" I yelled over my shoulder and stomped my way into nowhere. I had no idea where Edward was- at this point I couldn't even see the car.

"Bella! This is dangerous and…" He trailed off. I stopped.  
"And what Edward?" I yelled into the darkness.

I felt a hand around my wrist and jumped in shock.  
"And you are a complete heat head right now!" Edward mumbled. I tried to break free again but this time he had a good grip on my arm.

"Let- me- GO!" I yelled and still tried to loosen his grip.  
"Never! Listen, I know you! You are just going to walk around in the darkness and ten minutes later you finally see how stupid you were and in the end you are lost and scream my name and I have to look for you!" He said and caught my second arm.

"That is NOT true! I would NEVER scream your name…" I blushed when I realized how perverted that sounded.  
"Let's… hope so- shall we?" He said carefully and tore at my arms.  
"I'm going nowhere with you!" I yelled and leaned back so that it was harder for him to pull me.

What I completely forgot were my high heels… I was just standing on the heels and before I could realize it they slipped away and I fell on the ground in all the mud and Edward on top of me.  
"Well that's a lot better- where were we?" Edwards asked.  
"Uff… get off of me! You are soooo heavy… I need air!" I yelled and started to hit him.  
"Just under one condition!" He said and even in the darkness I knew he was smiling. Another thunder and I jumped.  
"Ok, ok… what kind of condition?" I asked and rolled my eyes. At that moment a lightning brightened up everything for a second and I saw Edward's dirty face and wet hair.

I started laughing and shortly after Edward started to.  
"Gosh! You should see your face!" Edward laughed.  
"You should see yours!" I responded and leaned my head back in the mud. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. This wasn't so bad after all.

"Did you just lay your head in the mud?" Edward asked and started to laugh. I laughed, too.  
"Jep… my heels are ruined, my dress is ruined, most of my hair was ruined anyway- why not completing it!" I mumbled and smiled.

Another lightning and I was shocked to see how close Edward's face was to mine. I held my breath again and closed my eyes. I could feel his breath on my neck and cheeks- it felt so warm… Another thunder.

"We… should probably go away from here… all these trees around us make me nervous!" Edward mumbled and got up. He gave me a hand and pulled me up, too.  
"So where is the car?" I asked and stared in the darkness at this moment the alarm of Edward's car went of and we saw the head lights just 50 feet away.

"Panic button," Edward said and pulled me with him to the car.  
"And now smarty-pants? We can't sit like this in your car! We are going to ruin it completely!" I said and felt all the mud sliding down my back.

"I've got some fresh sports clothes in the back… if you don't care…" He trailed off.  
"No, no… that's fine…" I mumbled. The truth was that I was about to kill for dry clothes- it was freaking winter and I was outside in a short, thin halter dress!

"Ok… here is my umbrella," he mumbled and opened it. I went under it and sighed.  
"And here is a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt… ok… let's see… let me hold the umbrella for you and you change!" He said and took the umbrella out of my hand.

I laughed. "Are you kidding? Because this is not funny! You're kidding… right?" I asked and felt the heat in my face.  
"Listen… I'm going to turn around and I'm NOT looking back at you AT ALL! Ok?" He said.  
"Just under one condition- you turn all the lights in this car off!" I said and in the next moment he locked the car with his remote and the lights went off. I swallowed hard. This was not easy. I was just about to undo my halter dress when he turned around.

"Here is your towel by the way!" He said. I took it and hit him.  
"TURN AROUND!" I yelled and heard him laugh quietly. Edward turned back around and I sighed.

_Ok Bella. You can do this… here is no one… just you- and Edward… but he is looking away- at least he is saying that!_

I shook my head to free it from all these thoughts and got out of my dress. I laid it over Edward's right shoulder.  
"Hold that please- thank you!" I said a little bitter and started to dry my body as fast and good as I could.

"Pants!" I said and Edward handed me the sweat pants over his shoulder while he took the dirty dress in his hand.  
"May I- thanks," I mumbled and held onto Edward's shoulder while I tried to get into those huge, long pants. I fixed them so that they wouldn't hang in the mud and wrapped my hair into the towel.  
"Shirt!" I ordered and he gave me the shirt. I put it on and sighed.

"Ok, your turn," I said and Edward turned around. He gave me my dress and his fresh clothes in the one hand and the umbrella in the other. I swallowed and felt my heart beating faster when I turned around and heard Edward open the belt of his suit pants. He let the pants rest on the 

arm that held the umbrella and I held my breath. He took the pants out of my hand and a minute later his suit jacket rested on top of his pants. This was even weirder than I _thought _it would be!

Suddenly he placed his button down shirt on my head and hugged me from the back with the excuse to get his shirt. His whole body was pressed against my back and his soft laughter on my neck gave me chills.  
"Hey!" I laughed and was about to shake the shirt of when I smelled his scent. I closed my eyes and inhaled it- I know that this was bad and I shouldn't have done it- but it felt sooo good.  
As suddenly as the shirt had landed on my head it was gone. Edward took all our clothes and put them in the backseat.

"Ok, let's go back into the car!" He said and took the umbrella. He opened my door and I got in. I let out a loud sigh of relief when I was finally sitting in the car and Edward had turned the heat on.

"So why do you have fresh sport clothes in your car when you are not even doing any sport?" I asked.  
"Well I did a lot of sport last year and this car was always the car I took to any kind of practice. So I always had towels and extra clothes with me.  
"Why did you never take the clothes out of the car- I mean they are in there since one year?" he laughed.  
"I didn't use this car since last year," He answered and I closed my eyes and leaned against the window.

Edward laughed and I looked at him.  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
"You," he answered and I stuck my tongue out.  
"You don't look hot either!" I shot back.  
"I actually like you in my clothes… they look so much better on you than on me!" He admitted and I blushed.

He smiled and turned the keys a little further around so that we could hear the engine starting.  
"Let's see if we can get out of here!" He mumbled and tried to drive backwards- than forwards. There was no way out- we were stuck in nowhere.

"Well… seems like we need someone to pull us out of here!" He said and dialed a number on his iphone- just to see that it doesn't work.  
"Oh no… my phone's wet… it's broken… we're stuck!" He said and leaned back against the seat.

I reached into my purse and handed him mine.  
"Try mine!" I offered and he looked at me completely confused.  
"Since when do you have an iphone?" He asked and looked automatically on the back.  
"Since Tuesday," we both said at the same time and he gave me a knowing nod.

He started dialing again and finally called the towing service.  
"They are going to be here in an hour or two- lots of wracks because of the weather or something like that…"  
I nodded and laid my head back against the window.  
"Are you tired?" He asked and I nodded my head silently.

Before I knew what happened I was laying flat on my back.  
"What the heck?" I asked confused.  
"Relax… I just thought you could sleep better when you are actually laying in your seat!" He explained.  
"Oh… ok!" I closed my eyes again and sighed. This felt good.

"… _and if you don't have to go out you better stay in- this storms seems to get stronger with every minute!" _

I looked up. "Are you sure you want to turn the radio on again?" I asked and smiled. He laughed.  
"I think we both learned our lesson!" He said and I sat up.  
"Ok… let's make a deal! We don't change the radio station- no matter what!" I said and Edward smiled.  
"No matter what," he repeated and we shook hands. I laid back down and closed my eyes.

"_So… and now some music… enjoy, enjoy wherever you are!_

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
was my life  
I defy…"

I slammed my hand in my face. "Oh no…" I said and laughed.  
"What is it?" Edward asked just now I noticed that his seat was down, too.  


"You don't know that song?" I asked and couldn't control my laughter anymore.  
"Ah no…" Edward said and looked at me like I was insane.

"_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean."_

"Oh…" Edward said and started laughing. "Well… seems like she should be here if she wants to loose her sanity!"  
I laughed so hard that I had tears in my eyes.  
"We definitely washed away our sanity!" Edward said between laughter.  
"Yeah… we just didn't come clean!" I responded and rubbed some dirt off of Edward's face.

"_I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin_

'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind."

"Oh my… going out is better than always staying in? Well…" I said and trailed off. Meanwhile I was laying on my side and Edward was, too. So that we could look at each other.  
"Seems like who ever wrote that song- wrote it for us!" Edward said and laughed.

"_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning." (Come clean- Hilary Duff)_

Silence- that last part seemed to hover in the car. It was easy to make fun of the words- to understand the meaning and to know that it was all about a new start- another chance- was another thing. I swallowed.

"Hilary Duff," I said and Edward gave me a questioning look.  
"She's singing that song," I mumbled and laid on my back.  
"Oh."

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Hey guys!**

**Again- completely different than I had planed the day- I wanted them to get to this borring party but no- they had to fight on the way and get lost!  
Well... still kind of interesting though!**

**I hope you read the lyrics- because there are some jokes hidden in this chapter that you just understand when you read the lyrics, too- but well... there are funny parts in it anyway!**

**Oh and you guys know how that works- dress is on the profil!**

**Now I'm done and tired oh and Finja- you've got the same name as a friend of mina AND our dog!! ;-)**

**Love you guys soooo much, Laura!**


	16. On Speed dial

**BPOV:**

The night went by- somehow. We didn't talk at all and that made the whole situation so much more awkward! It seemed like the first time I dared to breathe was when I closed the door to my room.

The next morning we all met in the dining room for Sunday brunch. As always Edward was sitting right across the table and we both made a great effort to not look at each other. I just took a zip of my orange juice when Carlisle took the Washington Post in his hand and said: "So… back to yesterday… what happened again?"

I coughed- I just wasn't prepared for that. I tell you if I wouldn't be at the same table as the President right now I would have spit it all out. Edward looked at me for the first time since yesterday and I had orange juice running out of my nose. I grabbed the napkin and tried to hide the mess that was- well me!

"Well," Edward said and just couldn't look away from me. It reminded me of a car wrack you are driving past. You know it's a really bad and disgusting thing but you still can't help it and look at it hoping you see some blood or a head…  
He finally looked away and concentrated on what he wanted to say.

"We came up from the street because of- the rain. And I couldn't get back on the street so we had to wait in the car for the towing service that came two hours later," he lied.  
"Nothing more?" Carlisle asked and seemed to be not really there. He looked more at the title page than listened.  
"No. Nothing else," Edward lied again. I looked at Carlisle- hoping he would buy the story. He finally looked at us and smiled.  
"Well I guess we can be lucky that no one got hurt!" He said and turned the page of his newspaper around.

It was just a second and that was enough to let my heart stop beating and my fingers get numb. My head got all light and dizzy and I felt everything get blurry. Why? I just saw myself in underwear- no, not in the mirror- more on the title page of the Washington Post. I gasped for air and felt the knife falling out of my hand but didn't hear it falling on the plate. I looked at Edward who was as pale as I was. Carlisle acted like nothing happened and I didn't understand it but I didn't care- Edward and I were all over the title page.

There was one picture of me undoing my halter dress and Edward was looking at me. That was when he gave me the towel. Another picture showed me in my underwear reaching out for Edward- I just wanted the pants! Oh and than there is the picture of Edward laying on top of me 

in the woods and the biggest one of cause that took pretty much the whole page was the one where Edward hugged me from the back without his shirt on.

"What the hell!" Edward mumbled.  
"No cursing Edward- you should know that!" Carlisle said.

I still felt dizzy- the president just saw me in underwear and Edward just saw me in underwear- wrong- the WHOLE world would see me today in underwear. Oh God- my parents!

I was not hungry anymore. This was so embarrassing.  
"Seems like some of the lightning you saw yesterday were camera flashes," Carlisle mumbled. "Look! Tanya Adams read to the blind yesterday!"

Ok, the fact that Carlisle wasn't furious was even worse than get yelled at. For some reason I wanted him to show emotions- to ground us until we are thirty and tell us that we are a shame for his campaign.  
But nothing- not even a mean look.

Right than my phone rang and everyone stared at me. I blushed.  
"I am so sorry- I completely forgot to turn it off!" I apologized. Carlisle smiled.  
"Oh don't be… I bet it's Rosalie or Alice- just take it I bet they are exploding out of curiosity right now" I blushed even worse and took my iphone out of my pocket Alice.

"Hey Alice," I said in a low voice.  
"OH MY GOD! What do you have to say in defense this is like PURE sex on the title page of one of world's biggest newspapers- how do you feel?" She screamed and I saw Esme and Carlisle hide their smiles. Edward however seemed to shrink in his seat.

"Ahm Alice- can we talk later- I'm kind of busy right now…" She laughed.  
"Oh shut up! There is nothing more important than this. So… did you guys have sex? Was he all gentle and so on? Did he tell you that he loves you when he came?" She screamed.

_OH MY GOD! This is NOT happening! This can't be happening! They heard every word- this is not my life- this doesn't HAPPEN to Bella Swan!_

"Come on, spill it! Did you do it more than one time? Oh my god! How often did you guys do it? Jasper and I did it once ten times in one night!" She yelled.

I heard Edward burst out in laughter. I really didn't get what was so funny right now.

"Oh, oh… he is there isn't he? Were you about to have sex again? Oh… I get it! That's why you can't talk! Well he has to wait… but say hi to him from me!" She said and Edward smiled at me completely amused.

"Hi to you, too, Alice!" Edward said.  
"Oh… this is sooo cute! You guys are still in bed and he is all happy!" She said.  
"Ah yeah… do you want to say hi to Carlisle, too?" I asked- I just wanted her to understand that we REALLY weren't alone right now. Silence.  
"_Carlisle _is there? You have sex with the son of the president AND the president?" She asked and my eyes grew wide.

"Hi Alice!" Carlisle said with a huge smile. This was SOOOO embarrassing!  
"Oh- my- god! You have a threesome?!" She asked in surprise.  
"Esme is here, too- you want to talk to her, too?" I asked completely annoyed by her stupidity.  
"Ok Bella… this is grouse but I still love you!" She said.

Edward burst out in laughter and I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm sorry…" I started.  
"Oh don't be… we all have our desires!" Alice said.  
"No, I'm sorry for yelling at you!" I said.  
"You didn't yell at me!" Alice said confused.  
"Yet… ALICE YOU STUPID IDIOT! I'M SITTING AT THE BREAKFAST TABLE AND WHEN I SEE YOU THE NEXT TIME I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" I yelled and hung up on her.

Everyone looked at me in surprise.  
"I apologize for the bad language," I mumbled and turned the iphone of before I put it back in my pocket.

Edward looked down at his plate and his whole body was shaking- he was laughing! This wasn't funny! Not at all!!

**EPOV:**

I was laying on my bed and tried to figure out why I couldn't get Bella out of my head. She was like a virus- she stuck to EVERY thought and not just my thoughts- I started dreaming of her, too. And 90 of those dreams were nothing to talk about.

There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in," I mumbled and continued staring at the ceiling.  
"Hi Edward!" A female voice said in a seductive tone my eyes grew wide. I sat up and there was-  
"Michele?" I asked confused. My maid? We had a thing going three month ago- that was LONG ago.  


"Your dad wants to see you hon… now!" She said and gave me a wink before she left the room. She gives me goose bumps- and that NOT in a good way!

I walked over to my dad's office where he still worked.  
"Hey dad- it's late… why are you still here?" I asked.  
"Take a seat, son." He pointed to the big lather seat and I did as he told me.  
"So… what is this all about?" I asked confused.  
"This is about today's big news… you are covering the title page- again… I really thought since Bella is here we would have left that behind and now- instead of preventing these things- she is following your lead and you are BOTH on the title page… what was going ON in the woods?" He asked and now I knew why he wasn't mad at breakfast- Bella wouldn't see any of this- this was JUST for me.

And of cause- it's ALL my fault again and I didn't even do anything! Bella was the one that had to take my arm so that we nearly died! She was the one that got out of the car BEFORE it started to rain. She was the one that HAD to walk away! I was for once the reasonable person that prevented her from getting lost and it was STILL my fault.

"Nothing dad, really! We were just getting really full of mud and stuff and-" He looked at me with big eyes.  
"Why did you get out of the car in the first place?" He asked and I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to tell on Bella- even though she deserved it.

"I don't really want to talk about it but it is really not important. We just got wet and changed into dry clothes- I even turned my back to her when she was changing! There is no need to think that something happened."

He looked at me like he didn't believe me- I know I should be used to that by now but this time it hurt.  
"Edward, I want you to stay away from Bella," he said and my eyes grew wide and my mouth fell open.  
"What? Why? That is not fair!" I argued.

"Think about it! She is just here for six month! No need to get attached! The last time you got attached and she broke your heart you got all…" He didn't finish his sentence but we both knew what he wanted to say- out of hand, difficult, light headed… there were so many ways to put it. I could have told him that I didn't even love Emily but what kind of argument would that be?

"I never said that I wanted to get all serious with her! She is living here and now I can't even talk to her because of some stupid pictures? We've got the same friends! How do you want to separate us?" I asked and felt how I got mad.

"I don't want to separate you from her- I just want you to stop building a connection that will never work! Invest your energy in more important things!" He said and gave me a hopeful look. I didn't get it.  
"No, no this is not about _me_ or my _health_. This is all about YOU! About YOUR campaign! That's what's important- isn't it? You think that we are bad publicity!" I yelled.

"You should hear yourself talking- WE? Since when is there a WE it's just Bella and you!" He responded and I shook my head in disbelieve.  
"You don't even deny that it's all about your campaign. You just try to make me not notice it- don't worry dad. You are a natural there is no way that your stupid son could destroy your campaign." I said and walked out of the office.

**BPOV:**

I just had this weird elevator dream again and thought that I could see a face this time when a sudden BEEP woke me up. I opened my eyes and looked at the alarm clock: 1:24 am- this was not my alarm clock. There it was again. It was not a beep- it was a song. I turned the light on and gave my eyes a minute to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"_Just like a shadow  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be your comfort  
And let it guide you home  
I will provide you a place of shelter  
I want a be your zone  
Tell me what to do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
Who will never promise to leave her man  
Making vows to please her man."_

To be exact- it was a ringtone but not something I can remember putting in my phone… I took the phone from the little nightstand and answered the call.  
"Hello?" I asked in my sleepy voice.  
"Ahm hi… are you Bella?" A strange voice asked me and in the background I heard loud music and people talking.  
"Who wants to know that?" I asked back- I wouldn't give a strange man any information.  
"Do you know Edward Masen- personally of cause?" The strange male voice asked.  
"I'm sorry but I don't think you've got the right to ask that!" I said and was about to hang up when he said something that let me freeze on the spot.  
"I have him."  


"What? No, he is in his room sleeping!" I said and got up.  
"Ahm no… listen I don't know who you are but-" The man started but I interrupted him.  
"Listen I'm walking over to Edward's room right now and if this is just a stupid joke I'm going to kill you!" I hissed and opened Edward's door. I tried to hear him breathing because I didn't want to wake him up by turning the light on but I couldn't hear a thing. I finally turned the light on and there was his bed it was empty- he hadn't even slept in it. Uh oh.

"Ok… he is NOT in his room!" I said into the phone and closed Edward's door so that his parents wouldn't hear me talking. I sat on Edward's bed and felt my heart pick up speed.  
"Oh really? I could have told you that before!" The voice said.  
"Ahm ok… sorry… so why did you call me again?" I asked and scratched my head.  
"You were the first person on speed dial." He said and my eyes grew wide. _WHAT?_

"Oh ok… sure… and WHY did you call me?" I asked.  
"Well… Edward is here and he is… pretty drunk… someone has to pick him up because I don't let him drive home." The guy said and I swallowed hard.

"Ok… where is 'here' exactly?" I asked and got up and walked into my room so that I could change into something else.  
"Club Avenue- 649 New York Ave NW, Washington, DC 20001." The guy said.  
"Ahm yeah sure… I'm going to be there in a minute!" I said and hung up. I rushed into some pants and went downstairs where I met one of the guards.  
"I need a taxi please," I said and the guard nodded and walked away.

I tried to fix my hair that was everywhere and put some lip gloss on so that I wouldn't look too bad when I went into this club.  
"Your taxi is waiting outside Miss," the guard said and I nodded and rushed outside.

I got into the taxi and realized that I forgot the address completely.  
"Ahm some club called Avenue?" I asked and the driver looked at me as if he wanted to say: Y_ou are not really dressed for that! _I rolled my eyes.  
"Just drive!" And so he did. I was chewing on my fingernails- I a nervous wrack- I didn't want to be this person. I didn't want to see Edward like this. I never saw him drunk and it was just something that was so painful for some reason.

"There we are Miss," the guy said. I gave him the money and jumped out of the taxi. I cut the line again and was about to walk in when the bodyguard stopped me.  
"I'm sorry Miss but you have to stand in line like everyone else." I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm not here to enjoy myself. I'm here to pick up Edward Masen! I'm Bella!" I said and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

He mumbled something into his headset and than looked back at me.  
"What did you say your name was?" He asked.  
"Bella!" I said impatient.  


"You can go!" The guy said and let me in. I entered the club and the loud music seemed to let my ears fall off.

I had no idea where to look for Edward and so decided to just go to the bar. The bartender smiled at me.  
"What can I do for you honey?" He asked and winked at me. I recognized his voice immediately and smiled when I realized how cute and young this guy was. He must be about three years older than me.  
"Ahm yes I guess so… we talked on the phone half an hour ago- I'm Bella… Edward's pick up service!" I said and rolled my eyes. He laughed.  
"Well- now I can at least understand why he had you on speed dial."

I smiled and he pointed to the other end of the bar where I could see Edward's head laying on the bar table.  
"Yeah… not his best hour!" I said with raised eyebrows. The cute bar guy laughed and I walked over to Edward.

"My name is Chad by the way!" The guy said and placed a drink in front of me.  
"Oh no… no alcohol please." I mumbled and Chad smiled.  
"It's water." He said and I smiled.  
"Oh… ok!" I sat down next to Edward- one drink wouldn't be that bad. Chad disappeared for a minute and I looked at Edward. For a minute I thought he was sleeping- but his eyes were open.

I stroke his back.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked but he didn't answer.  
"So who is on your speed dial?" Chad asked and gave me a flirty smile. I laughed. He was so funny.  
"Ahm… no one as far as I know…" I said and got up. I helped Edward from his chair.  
"I really should get going… he needs to get some rest." I said.  
"Let me help you with that… I lead you out of the back so that no one sees you."

I smiled thankfully.  
"This is really nice. I really didn't know how to get him to that car!" I said and supported one of Edward's shoulders while Chad supported the other one.  
We made it out of the club and Edward's car was already at the door. We put him in the passenger seat of the silver Mercedes SLK. At least it was a German car- something that I could drive!

"Here are the car keys." Chad said when he opened my door.  
"Thanks." I said and was about to take them when he pulled away.  
"You only get them when you take this, too." He said and gave me a small cart.  


"What's that?" I asked and looked at it.  
"My number- maybe you can call me when you are not to busy picking up drunk assholes!" He said and I laughed.

"Thanks… maybe I will!" I said and winked at him. I took the car keys and said good bye. I sighed when the door was closed and Chad was gone. I laid the cart in a little shelf under the radio and drove away.

I gave Edward a short glare- he was staring at the road. He really wasn't THAT drunk- so why wasn't he talking to me?  
"So… how'sa goin?" I asked and he rolled his eyes and leaned at the window.

"Ok… that works… I expected a 'thanks Bella' or a 'what would I do without you Bella' but rolling your eyes and ignoring me is so much sweeter." I said and picked up speed.  
"Thanks," he said and I had no idea what he was talking about.

There was a long silence in the car and then all of a sudden Edward turned around and stared at me.  
"How do you know where you have to go?" He asked and I had difficulties to understand him.  
"Ahm- in case you didn't notice- we are living in the White House this house is signposted in a 500 mile range!" I smiled and Edward laughed.  
"What's so funny?" I asked and gave him a short glare.  
"It's so ironic you know." He said.  
"Life is always ironic!" I mumbled and took a right turn.  
"No, no… I'm not talking about life! I'm talking about this situation!" He mumbled.  
"Why is it ironic… oh I get it… because the last time I was the drunk one?"

He seemed to give that a thought and than shook his head.  
"No… but good point. No- the whole reason why I'm drunk and now you pick me up and everything… it's really ironic." He started giggling and I rolled my eyes. He made me mad.

"So Edward- WHY are you drunk?" I asked and didn't really care.  
"Because dad told me to." He said and I laughed.  
"No Edward Masen. Carlisle didn't tell you to get drunk. He is a really responsible man… he doesn't tell you to get drunk!" I said and Edward's face became a grimace of pain.

"He is not as perfect as you think, you know!" He mumbled and turned away.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. "Of cause he is perfect… he is the best president since…"

"Since J.F.K. yes… we all heard this story and yes he is a great president. But that is his job. He is also a dad- and he is not that great in being a dad."  
My mouth fell wide open.  
"What?! How do you _dare _to even think that! He is faithful to your mom and so understanding. I tell you if you would be my son- I wouldn't have been that patient with you! Your whole attitude and everything. You have _no _right to say that your dad is bad."  
"Bella…"  
"GOSH! That makes me so angry right now!"  
"Bella…"  
"Oh just shut up! I really can't take your self-pity right now!"  
"BELLA!" He yelled and I jumped.  
"WHAT!" I yelled back and he looked at me like he wanted to tell me something but than decided not to.  
"You're right. He is a great man… sorry…" He mumbled and stared out of the window again.

We finally reached the White House and one of the guards helped me carrying Edward up into his room.  
"Ok… I think you've got everything," I said and was about to leave the room when Edward called me back.  
"Bella… I'm sorry if I made you mad… thanks for picking me up." He said and than fell on his bed.  
I gave him a weak smile.  
"You're welcome."

I left the room without another word and was glad when I was back in my own bed. Meanwhile it was already 2:40 am and I rolled my eyes when I turned the light off.

_Just another day in my crazy new life!_

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Ok different than I thought again... the thing with Chad could get interesting- but before you guys kill me... well I'm not gonna say it! You just have to read I guess!**

**Love you guys!**


	17. Screwed up

**BPOV:**

Surprisingly I woke up before my alarm clock rang. That's why I went to the little first aid kit in my bathroom and got some painkillers. I sneaked into Edward's room and opened the curtains.

"Mh… Michele… just one more minute." He mumbled and turned away from the light.  
"Sorry… it's just me!" I said and opened a window.

Edward turned around and watched me.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked and sat up. He held his head and I smiled.  
"I'm here to help you with your hangover."

I walked into his bathroom and got a glass of water.  
"Here, swallow that…" I ordered and he took the pills without another word. He gave me the glass back and fell back into his pillows.

"How late is it?" He asked and closed his eyes. I smiled when I remembered how I felt just a few days ago.  
"It's 6:45 am… almost time to get up!" I said and laid down at the end of his bed.  
"I'm exhausted!" I whined.  
"I'm dead." Edward mumbled and I laughed.  
"No, you are not. It's too painful for death!"

Edward laughed.  
"True… well than I'm…"  
"Just whining!" I said and closed my eyes.  
"Bella?" Edward asked quietly.  
"Hmm," I mumbled.  
"You know that Michele is going to throw a fit when she sees you in here- don't you?" He asked.  
"Yeah… I don't care…"  
"Fine with me!" Edward said and got up.  
"What are you doing?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"I'm getting dressed!" He answered.  
"What? You are freaking early and anyway- who cares. And don't you have a hangover?" I asked and sounded kind of angry- for some weird reason!

He didn't respond anything so I just opened my eyes and saw him standing in front of me- smiling.  


"Ok… I see… you are REALLY happy that I feel so good!" He said and fell back on the bed next to me.

I sighed.  
"Just shut up! I still have 15 minutes." I hit him playfully and closed my eyes again.  
"Yeah… 15 minutes…" He mumbled and turned around on his stomach.  
"See you in 15 minutes," I whispered- almost sleeping again.  
"Yeah… good night…" Edward said.

I sat up.  
"You know why I'm really here?" I asked and looked at him.  
"Oh god! I knew there was a catch!" He whined and looked at me. I stuck out my tongue and gave him a pinch in the side.  
"Listen you idiot!" I said with a smile in my voice.

"Ok, ok… but only because you brought me medicine and that's the secret code for a little peace talk!" He said with closed eyes and smiled.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face.  
"Then focus! This is really important to me!" I said.  
"Well! Dora the explorer is important to my little cousin- that doesn't mean I'm listening to her!" He said and stuck out his tongue.

"Don't forget that I brought you medicine! And I picked you up yesterday night AND got you in your room without your parents noticing AND…"  
"… you flirted with the bar guy! Yes, I wasn't THAT drunk!" He said and gave me a wining smile.  
"I did not!"  
"Did, too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did, too!"  
"Ok… whatever that's not what I want to talk about!" I said.  
"Oh so you admit it?" He asked and opened one of his eyes.  
"No you idiot! Are you going to listen to me now?" I asked.  
"Ok, ok… spill it! What is it this time?"

I rolled my eyes.  
"It's about this whole title page thing! I'm afraid to go to school you know!" I explained and Edward opened his eyes.  
"You really worry about that?" He asked.  
"Ahm I'm sorry but you weren't the one that everyone saw in underwear yesterday!" I said and Edward laughed.  


"Yeah… me in a bra… that would give headlines."  
"Edward! Are you still with me? I want to know what I can do to survive this day!" I said and shook him lightly.  
"Ok… but stop this earthquake imitation- it's too realistic!" He mumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you think that I can help you?" He asked and opened his eyes to look at me.  
"Oh come on! You are ALWAYS in trouble! If you don't have an answer no one can help me!"

"Well I could tell you to move- but there is no place on earth where you could go without the looks of people that saw you in your underwear- well Antarctica would be a possibility… it's really cold though!"  
"EDWARD!"  
"Ok, ok… honestly! I have no answer! I'm REALLY sorry about that whole situation- wait… no I'm not! It was YOUR fault!" He said and laughed. "Wow it feels REALLY good to be the innocent person for once! Even when no one will ever believe me that I was the responsible one for once!"

"I hate you Edward!" I said and laid back. He laughed.  
"No you don't!"  
"No I don't!" I admitted and laughed, too.

"I'm really nervous though."  
"Come on Bella! Underwear is like a bikini! Don't think too much about it! I bet no one really cares!" Edward said and I sighed. _I really wish he is right._

**EPOV:**

We were sitting in the limousine and I watched Bella chewing on her nails- it seems to be a nervous habit of hers.

"It's gonna be fine!" I said again and she nodded- somewhere else with her thoughts.

She didn't believe me- and who could blame her I didn't even believe myself! This whole situation was so screwed up it could have been a part of a soap opera! Well not really because if it would be I would have had sex with Bella right there in the forest she would tell me in the cafeteria in front of everyone that she is pregnant and- well let's not go there!

We stopped in front of the school and Shames held the door open.  
"Let's go Bella!" I said but she didn't move.  
"I'm sick… I'm gonna go home!" She said and didn't move a bit. I laughed.  


"No, you are not! Let's go!" I said and took her arm to pull her out of the car. We entered the school and I couldn't help it but hold my breath. She freed her arm and walked next to me now.

Suddenly everything went quiet and everyone stared at us. They pointed FINGERS at Bella and I never felt that awful in my life.

"Yeah right Edward- seems like no one saw us." She mumbled and waked away. I watched her go- just stood there. I knew she was mad. Who would blame her? I wanted to help her, tell her that this would go away and that they would find something else to talk about in a couple of days but I knew that I was the last person she wanted to have to her side right now.

I watched the boys staring at her when she walked past them- checking her out. _No… this was WRONG! There was NO way that someone of THOSE guys would check out Bella! So they were football players… who said that Bella would like football players? Does she? _

_Well I didn't think she would have liked the bartender yesterday… I clenched my fists. These guys make me MAD. The way they talk about Bella… they don't even KNOW her like I do! _

I wanted to punch them- to pick up a fight. The problem was just that they weren't the only ones in this school EVERY guy talked about Bella. I closed my locker with a loud bang.

"Uh oh… some one's aggressive!" Jasper said and leaned against a locker next to me.  
"No, I'm not."  
"Yes you are… is this about Bella? Because if it is I just want you to know that this whole situation is completely screwed up." Jasper said and I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh really Jasper! Tell me something I DON'T know!"

"Hey hey! I just try to be there for you man!" He said and I leaned against my locker and pinched the back of my nose between my index finger and thumb.  
"I know… I'm sorry… I'm just SO mad!" I said.  
"When you want to talk- of cause in a COMPLETE manly kind of way because I'm afraid that everything else would be as bad for you as a vasectomy for normal men- tell me." He said and smiled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey dude!" Emmet said and looked at me with these eyes full of expectations.  
"Hey Emmet!" I mumbled.  
"So did you guys have sex?" He asked and smiled this wining smile. My mouth fell open.  
"Don't tell me you did another bet!" I said with big eyes.  
"Don't tell me you didn't have sex!" Emmet said.  


"Dude! I don't ALWAYS think of sex!" I responded.  
"What's wrong with you dude! You live like a monk since Bella moved in."

Jasper started laughing and I gave him a mean glare.  
"So I hadn't had sex for one week big deal!" I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes it is! When the one person that says that is Edward Masen! Just tell me you had your period so that I know it's not as complicated as it seems?" Emmet asked hopefully.

"Sorry man, not everything is so easy!" Jasper said and laughed.  
"But you are not gay- right? Because if you are you should know that I'm taken!" Emmet said and Jasper burst out in laughter. I rolled my eyes.  
"God Emmet you're stupid!" I said and went away.

"So did he have sex?" I heard Emmet ask and almost threw a book after him.

This was perfect the only two guys in this whole school that don't dream of Bella want to know why I don't have sex with her.

Maybe because… because… it just doesn't right- somehow… maybe I really turn gay!

**BPOV:**

I was on my way to my locker and the knowledge that everyone talked about me was unbearable. I just wanted to go home and crawl under my blanket and never go away from there again. Why could Edward just not turn up for school for three days but made me go? This was not fair!

I finally reached my locker and saw Alice and Rosalie already standing there. I rolled my eyes and was about to turn around and hide in the girls bathroom when Alice saw me and yelled my name.  
Thanks for that by the way because now EVERYONE was watching me.

"Thanks Alice you idiot!" I mumbled.  
"Sorry!" She said and laughed.  
"This is NOT funny! The whole situation yesterday wasn't funny either. When I tell you that I have no time to talk than I HAVE no time to talk!" I yelled and opened my locker.

"Ok… someone is in a bad mood." Rose said.  
"Can you blame me? The whole freaking school is talking about me. I feel like a slut- and nothing ever happened. The first time that Edward saw me in underwear was in the newspaper 

yesterday morning!" I yelled and slammed my locker shut.  
"Ah yeah… what happened really? I mean the pictures look REALLY bad!" Alice said quietly.

I sighed.  
"I know you won't believe me but it was actually all my fault. Edward and I were on the way to this stupid banquet and we started to fight about the radio channel so I was stupid enough to take his arm and tear on it while he was driving 95 miles per hour." I said and Alice and Rose looked at me with big eyes.

So I told them the whole story about the rain, the thunder, the broken necklace- everything.  
"So there was no sex involved?" Alice asked and I gave her a death glare.  
"No Alice, I'm sorry to disappoint you!" I said and walked away.

I needed air. So I went outside and sat on a bench- hiding my head in my hands. This whole day was so screwed up and it just started.  
I felt someone stroke my back and looked up. Edward?

"Hey… I needed air." He mumbled and leaned back. I sighed.  
"I know what you mean… why does EVERYONE think we had sex?" I asked and put my head between my knees.

"I know… it's so stupid… Emmet and Jasper had another bet going on." Edward said and I groaned.  
"They are SO stupid- well Emmet is stupid." I said and almost laughed. Edward started laughing and stroked my back again.  
"Why are you sitting like that- are you not feeling good?" He asked and I smiled.  
"No- and yes. It's more because I try to ignore all these people that are staring at me."  
"So… how is that working out?" He asked and I heard the smile in his voice.  
"Well how does it look like? It doesn't work at all." I mumbled and started laughing. I sat up again and Edward gave me a worried look. I was still laughing- I just couldn't stop.  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
"Yes… or no… well I'm not sure! How long is this going to last?" She asked and leaned back.  
"I really would like to tell you that they forget all about it by tomorrow- but the truth is- I have NO idea."

She groaned and put her hands on her face.  
"I hate my life!"  
"No you don't!"  
"No, I don't!" I said and laughed.

"It's just a little complicated right now but that's going to go away- promise!" He said and got up.  
"Don't tell me you want to go to CLASS?" I asked and gave him a painful look. He laughed.  
"Actually- yes." He answered and I rolled my eyes.  
"What happened to the Edward Masen idiot I used to know that would tell me right now 'let's go skip school today' and I would be the one that has to say 'no- your education is important'?" I asked and didn't move at all.

Edward laughed and pulled me up.  
"Let's go skip school today." He said and smiled at me.  
"No- your education is important." I responded with a smile and walked into the school building.

**EPOV:**

_Instant message  
from: The womanizer  
to: Jazz  
We need to talk… please?_

_Instant message  
from: Jazz  
to: The womanizer  
Dude! We're in school! My cell almost rang… but ok sure… you wonna come to my place after school?_

_Instant message  
from: The womanizer  
to: Jazz  
Sounds good- I'm gonna be there at 4pm… but just under one condition: NO Alice!_

_Instant message  
from: Jazz  
to: The womanizer  
Well… just under one condition: change your freaking name- the womanizer? Please!_

_Instant message  
from: Edward  
to: Jazz  
Sorry… didn't know that I had that still in there! See you after school!_

I went to Jasper and was too early. Not normal for me but I was impatient and couldn't hold it all in any longer.

"Wow you're early." Jasper said and let me in.  
"Yeah… I know…"

We sat down in his room and I felt REALLY weird. 60 gay and 40 softy!  
"Ok... how does this work? Do we have to make out first?" I joked around.  
"If it helps you relax." Jasper said with a straight face and I gave him a shocked look. Suddenly Jasper burst out in laughter.  
"Gosh! Your face was priceless!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and leaned back.

"Where do you want to start? Your birth? One year ago? Bella?" He asked.  
"Very funny! Let's just don't start anywhere and you just ask me questions- about the whole Bella thing!" I mumbled.  
"Ok… how do you feel about her?" He asked and I groaned.  
"Can we start with an easy question?" I asked.  
"Ahm… why do you want to talk?"  
"Still to complicated… can't you ask me what her name is or something like that- because I know that for a fact!" I mumbled and laid down on the couch.  
"Ok Edward, listen. I know this is not easy- especially not for you! But we have to start somewhere. So let's get it over with and just admit that you have feelings for Bella- just feelings."

I gave him a strange look.  
"Yeah right… feelings… hate is a feeling right?" I said and laid back down.  
"Yes… but you don't hate Bella!" Jasper said.  
"How do YOU know?" I asked.  
"Ha! I knew you would ask that- that's why I made a whole list!" He said in excitement and I rolled my eyes.  
"You made a LIST?" I asked in disbelieve.  
"Jep… let's start… 50 reasons why you- Edward Masen- have feelings for Bella Swan:  
1. the first time you tried to tell me why you hate her you just named positive things  
2. You always take care of her- in the club, the orange thing…  
3. The picture in the newspaper in which you hugged Bella from the back- oh please!  
4. You completely changed since she's around- no women, no stupid jokes etc.  
5. The way you look at her when you think no one's watching  
6. The way you touch her- so carefully  
7. The way you treat her  
8. When you…"  


"Ok, ok… I've heard enough and I have to say it's REALLY creepy that you see all this stuff." I mumbled.  
"No… it's creepy that YOU DO all this stuff and you still deny that you have feelings for her."

I sighed.  
"It's not that easy Jazz… things are REALLY screwed up right now."  
"No they are NOT Edward. You just take that as an excuse!"  
"What if I would tell you that my dad told me yesterday to stay away from Bella- for good." I said and stared at the ceiling.  
"He did not."  
I let out an angry scream.  
"GOD! Why does no one BELIEVE me when I'm talking bad about my dad! So? He's a good president. Don't you think that his family has to do A LOT of sacrifices for that?" I asked angrily.

"Ok, ok Edward! Calm down! So he told you to stay away from Bella?" Jasper asked and I heard the worried tone out of it.  
"Yes, yes, yes! I tried to tell Bella but she wouldn't believe me in the first place- and I would never admit that I have feelings for her… so…"  
"But why? What's wrong with Bella?" Jasper asked confused. "I really thought your parents liked her!"  
I laughed.  
"Oh yes, they did- well they do… you know it's more about me than about Bella! They think it was MY fault- the whole strip down thing and it was NOT! I think they try to _protect _Bella in some weird kind of way. And oh yeah! My dad's campaign of cause."

I looked to the side and saw Jasper nodding.  
"Yeah… that makes sense in a weird parent-mind kind of way… so what are you going to do?"  
I laughed.  
"That's why I'm here… that's why I'm talking to you… I don't KNOW what to do!" I yelled.

"Well… I just see two possibilities… the first one is to go for it to do what YOU think is right and have six wonderful months with Bella- but if it is getting all serious it's going to be harder to say good bye because in the end she has to go back! The other possibility is to stick to what your dad told you and separate yourself from Bella as much as you can."

I sat up and looked at him with my mouth wide open.  
"You aren't serious are you? I mean I'm telling you all this stuff and that's all you've got?" I asked in disbelieve.  
"What do you mean 'all you've got'? There are ALWAYS just two possibilities. Yes or no…It's your choice what you're doing with it."  


I nodded deeply in thoughts.  
"What if I make the wrong choice?" I asked unsure.  
"There is no wrong choice- there are just different ones." Jasper said and I thought about that.

I looked at him for a long time.  
"What would you do?" I asked desperate.  
"I- I… It's hard to say… you have to think about all the arguments and decide…"  
"Jasper!" I interrupted him. "What- would- you- do?"

He looked down to the floor and sighed.  
"I would let her go."

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Hey guys!**

**Lots of people ask me when Edward and Bella are finally together. And the thing is- I don't know. I know some milestones but there is no way I can tell you when exactly. I mean, before I started writing I had the whole story planed and than I started writing and someone in my head told me that I got it all wrong and that THIS is how it really happened. I mean I had no car wrack planed before it happened. It's all really spontanious. But I KNOW that this is goign to be all logical in the end and I already know how the chapter with Edward and Bella is going to look like... oh you guys are gonna love it... just be patient and don't try to rush through the chapters just because you wate for them to finally be together- I mean we all know how it end! You are not reading this because you want to know IF Edward is going to be the one- you're reading this because of the WAY until he is THE one person for Bella!**

**Love you guys-**

**Laura!**


	18. Standing up

**BPOV:**

School started to REALLY aggravating me. It was the second day after the whole newspaper scandal and if I really thought everything would be back to normal by now- I was badly disappointed. People actually walked past me and made stupid comments. Boys started to discus my underwear and one guy even came up to me and told me to sell my underwear on eBay. This was TOO much. There might be people who would love this kind of attention- but I'm definitely not one of them!

I was just in line for a salad when I heard someone behind me clear there throat.  
"Yeah… you know… Something like THAT would never happen to me because I would be smart enough to do it somewhere else than in the woods!" A girl said really loud. I turned around.  
"So WHY don't you do that and leave us alone with your stupid opinion that NO ONE wants to hear!" I yelled back- too late I realized that it was Tanya.

"Hey calm down- who said that I talked about you?" She said and gave me a winning smile. I was about to say something but decided against it and walked forward in the line.

"Yeah… and than this kind of underwear she wore... IF I have sex in the wood I would at least put something on that looks good on me… I mean- WHO wants to look pale like a marshmallow in the Sunday edition of the Washington Post anyway?" She continued.  
"Tanya… shut up… you are just jealous because you think that I got what you didn't." I mumbled and placed a salad on my tray.

Tanya laughed.  
"Oh please Bella… we are not talking about you… I mean- no one would EVER think that Edward actually had sex with YOU!" She said and laughed. I blushed- did I really act like I care about that. Suddenly I had an idea and smiled.

"Tanya… you are so right! Anyway… I REALLY like your blouse- is it new?" I asked and gave her a fake smile.  
"Oh yes… my dad bought it for me in Paris… it was REALLY expensive! It's silk and all!" She said and Lauren and Jessica looked at her in awe.

I turned back to my tray.  
"That is really awesome… it looks really good on you! But do you know what would make it look even better?" I asked and smiled.  
"No."  
"Well… how about some color…" I said and took the plate with the salad and pressed it against her chest.

Her mouth fell open and she gasped for air.  
"You BITCH! What did you do?" She yelled and everyone stared at us.  
"I made it look unique- and with the Italian dressing it is also SO European… if you want to I could spit on it and it would also be German!" I offered and gave her a fake smile.

She didn't know what to say- she was just standing there open her mouth and closing it again.  
"Oh don't worry Tanya; the Italian dressing is COMPLETELY permanent!" I said and walked out of the cafeteria.

**EPOV:**

The whole cafeteria was quiet and watched how Bella left the cafeteria- a little bit pissed BUT with more dignity than Tanya.  
"Dude… did you see that?" Emmet asked and I nodded.

I started laughing.  
"Can you believe BELLA did that? That is SO not her!" I said in complete excitement. This was REALLY interesting! Bella was always the controlled one and just now she slammed her food in someone else's face- or chest! However- this was grate! I got up and wanted to go to Bella when Jasper looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Where are you going?" He asked and I sat back down. After I had decided that it would be best to separate me from her as much as possible I had asked Jasper to help me with that.

It was A LOT harder than I pictured it to be and for some reason I looked for something to make it easier to NOT like Bella! Something that would show me HOW bad Bella is and that I REALLY deserve something better…

"Gosh she is such a Hillbilly! I can't believe you hang out with her… I just HATE her!"Tanya yelled and fell into the chair next to me.

"Ah sorry- that's Bella's seat!" Emmet said with more venom in his voice than I thought he had.  
"Ah sorry- do you see her somewhere and ah sorry- I fucking don't care." Tanya responded and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Edward! You deserve SO much better than her!" Tanya said and took my napkin to clean her top.  
"Well that excludes you than automatically." Alice mumbled and everyone started laughing- except of me.

"Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" I asked her and at the same moment couldn't believe what I was doing. Her face lit up.  
"Sure! Your place or mine?" She asked and gave me a wink.  
"Let's meet at my place." I said- so I wouldn't have to drive somewhere.

She got up.  
"Sounds good… see you tomorrow after school Edward!" She said and went away.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Emmet said and looked like he wanted to punch me right here and now.  
"What?" I asked.  
"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT!"  
"So! I go out with someone Bella doesn't like… big deal!"  
"No… you go OUT! That is the big deal- and that with TANYA? I'm sorry Edward but I only forgive you this whole thing if you tell me that you just right now had amnesia and forgot HOW bad Tanya is!" Emmet said- he was pretty mad.

"Just shut up! I have my reasons." I mumbled and looked down to my plate.  
"What the hell Edward! You did so well the last two weeks why do you have to throw that all away and be a jerk again?" He asked.  
"Because that's WHO I AM! And if you don't like it GO AWAY!" I yelled and got up- I really couldn't see them right now.

**BPOV:**

"Did you see me throwing that salad on her?" Bella asked excited while we drove home from school.  
"Yep." I mumbled.  
"You should have seen her face! I mean she would've NEVER expect me to do something like THAT!"  
"Mhm."  
"Don't you think she is the dumbest thing on this WHOLE planet? _Yeah… my dad nails French hookers and when he comes back he always brings me something stupid from the airport!_" I imitated Tanya and started laughing but I laughed alone. Edward was staring out of the window thinking about something else.

"What's going on Edward? Don't you think she is stupid?" I asked and almost laughed.  
"Oh yeah! She is the most hateful person in the world." He mumbled without looking at me.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Hey guys!**

**I know it's not a lot but I thought you might want to have at least a little bit!**

**OMG! I was shopping with a friend today and I had so many OMG moments I tell you guys I didn't stop blushing! It's always like that- I'm going somewhere with friends and I AM the one that embarrasses herself!**

**So today I was in a dawarehouse and I found this one T-Shirt that said: "I (heart) shoes, bags and boys" (It's on my profil) And I thought 'hey, that's me!' So I tried it on and it fit ok. (I may add that I actually wanted to go to the pool but it started raining so we went shopping- that means my hair wasn't done and I had NO make up on) so I wanted to pay for the shirt because I thought it's funny. So I walk (really confident) to the cash register and see this cute boy standing behind it smiling at me and the first thing I thought was: 'Oh my gosh my hair is not done and when he sees me with this shirt I'm gonna die!' So what am I doing? I'm almost in front of the cash register and turn around- just like that and walk back. My friend behind me is cracking up because she knew exactly what was going on! So she was like: 'I knew you wouldn't buy it after you saw him!' So I wanted to hang it back and my friend was all like: 'It doesn't really matter because he saw you trying on that shirt anyway- he knew what you had in your hand when you went up there! And by the way he saw you putting it back!' She was laughing like crazy and I was SOOOO embarrassed. I just couldn't make me go up there and wonder how this guy could keep a straight face when I buy something like that and look like crap! (I should add that we were the only ones in the store!)**

**Gosh! I just ran out of there!!**

**Love you guys- and see you tomorrow… hopefully not with more embarrassing stuff!**

**Laura!**


	19. Cold as ice

**BPOV:**

Day three and nothing was different except- well Tanya didn't bother to aggravate me today and that's kind of weird. I thought for sure after the salad attack she would find some way to humiliate me. I guess my life at the moment is humiliation enough- even for Tanya…

We were sitting in the limousine again and I was watching Edward. He seemed so nervous and his face was so pale. He stared out of the window and suddenly I saw his hand forming a fist.

"Are you ok? Are you getting sick? Do you need something?" I asked worried.  
"No. I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? We could stop somewhere and…"  
"BELLA! Fuck I'm fine! Stop worrying about me!" He hissed. I winced. What did I do?  
"Oh- ok… sorry." I mumbled and looked out of the window.

I heard him sigh.  
"I'm… I'm sorry Bella. I'm not really me right now." He said and when I looked at him I was shocked how sorry he looked.  
"Ahm- you are fine! Don't worry about it." I said and smiled. He leaned his forehead against the cold glass and stared out of the window again.  
"I'm _so _sorry Bella." He mumbled again and I got the feeling that he was not talking about his yelling anymore.

I was walking up and down in my room wondering what was going on with Edward. This was the second day he reacted weird and I couldn't STAND it! He was so vulnerable and that was SO not him!

Suddenly I froze. It could just be ONE thing. Just ONE thing made Edward be all sad and desperate- Emily.  
This was IT! I couldn't take it anymore! I didn't even KNOW Emily but she seemed to have a pretty good force to affect mine and Edwards's life!

I got my phone out of my pocket and dialed Alice's number.  
"Hey Bells what's going on?" Alice asked lightly.  
"I want to ask you something- and don't ask me WHY and I really don't have time and I don't want to hurt you but I really have to know…"  
"Ok Bella! What is it! Uh, oh… where are you?" She asked suddenly.  
"In my room- why?" I asked.  
"Ahm… how about I pick you up… in let's see ten minutes?"  
  
"No Alice… I don't have time! I need to study…"  
"Oh come on Bella! Just us two… let's have some girl's time ok?"  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Today- right now!"  
"Why right now? Alice- what's going on?" I asked suspicious.  
"Nothing. Nothing is going on… why should something be wrong? Everything is fine! Perfect actually! Let's just get some air ok?"  
"No Alice! Tell me what's going on! I'm not going to go ANYWHERE with you if you don't tell me what's going on!" I yelled.  
"Ok, ok… ah… Jasper has- is- did- was- ahm… Jasper and I… had a- fight? Yeah! We had a HUGE fight and I REALLY need a wallpaper change right now! Let's just meet and go somewhere. Ok?" She asked and sounded like she was going to jump right in the car.

"Oh. I'm sorry… I bet it's all going to work out in the end!" I said.  
"What? Oh ahm yeah… I mean I hope… so can we go- please?" She asked.  
"Ah yes… I guess. But can you answer me one question first?" I asked and swallowed.  
"Sure… spill it… fast!"  
"Ok… can you tell me Emily's last name?" I asked.  
"Collins… can we go?"

That was easier than I thought it would be…  
"Ah…"  
"Perfect! Pick you up in ten?" She asked.  
"Let's say thirty?" I asked.  
"Oh… ok… thirty… not more!" Alice yelled and hung up.

I shook my head and laughed. She was ALWAYS pumped! I went to my laptop and turned it on.  
_Emily Collins- Emily Masen… that doesn't sound too bad… Bella M… let's not go there!  
_I finally googled 'Emily Collins' but all I found were articles about her success in tennis… She must be REALLY good.

And than I saw it. An article from the Washington Post but not in the Sport section… I swallowed and my heart picked up speed when I entered the webpage.  
There it was- I just read the headline and felt my finger going numb and let go of the mouse in an instant.

Even though I knew it was bad- I couldn't take my eyes off of it and started reading the article:

**17 year old teenager lost without a trace:**

**Emily Collins (17) suddenly disappeared yesterday evening. She was last seen with her longtime boyfriend and President's son Edward Masen. Masen said that he lost her out of sight and couldn't find her anymore. A search party is looking for the seventeen year old teenager since 1 am this morning and she still couldn't be found.  
She was last seen at the Weverton Cliffs, Washington County; ML. Emily wears dark blue jeans and a red sweater. If you have seen Emily or you have information about her disappearance call the Washington DC police department. Any information can be useful.**

_No… she couldn't be MISSING! This makes no sense… Yes it does… it makes sense in EVERY possible way!_

I printed the page and looked at it for a long time. Suddenly I got up and marched out of my room. I needed to talk to Edward- he couldn't be sad forever! I bet Emily is living a wonderful life somewhere and doesn't worry about him and he is sitting here- dying on the inside!

I went out of my room and walked over to his. It was weird how much he missed her and the fact that she just left him when she meant so much to him. I opened his door and- froze.

Edward was laying on his bed- just in boxer shorts and on top of him sat a girl in deep red, lace lingerie and with long blond hair. I held my breath and felt tears shoot into my eyes when I saw her neon pink fingernails trail down his chest.

"I knew you couldn't feel a thing for Bella! She is just not your type!" Tanya mumbled and kissed his shoulder. My vision got blurry and I wanted to go but my body wasn't able to move. _  
_"She and her virgin body… she could never make you come as I do." She mumbled against his neck.

I felt like the air around me got thicker and the breathing got a lot harder. My head suddenly felt so light and I noticed how the floor started to move.  
I saw Tanya taking Edward's hands and put them on her breasts.

I felt as if I would throw up and held my stomach with the one hand that wasn't holding the doorknob. My legs seemed to lose their strength and when I saw how Edward's hand started to unhook Tanya's bra I couldn't take it anymore.

I took a deep breath and it sounded like I was crying. But it was too late my legs couldn't hold me up anymore and I fell on my knees- my hands in front of me. I stared at the floor and saw the tears falling.

"Bella!" Edward yelled but after that I couldn't hear him anymore. It didn't work. I tried to concentrate on my breathing but it wasn't enough- not enough air… not enough- everything. It seemed like it was never enough…  
I felt how the floor was moving under me and suddenly everything was black…

**EPOV:**

I was just laying there and tried to figure out why I wasn't turned on. Tanya was almost naked and her body was pretty ok… so… why was there nothing- moving? I NEVER had this problem before. This was not ME! If someone would find out that I wasn't able to… I was ruined. Oh my god…

"She and her virgin body… she could never make you come as I do." Tanya said and I had no idea what she was talking about. Her head was somewhere between my shoulder and my neck and I was slightly annoyed.  
This wasn't working. I hated this and I felt uncomfortable. I wanted to go- be with Bella… why did I do this? Why did I do this with TANYA?!

She put my hands on her breasts and I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing- I did it more automatically but than I heard Bella and hesitated.  
She sounded like she was close to crying- that was impossible… now I was even hearing her voice in my head… how far would this go?

I heard something falling and than I heard Bella crying. This was too real… I sat up and Tanya gave me a surprised look but I didn't care for her. I noticed that my door was open and than I saw her and my heart ached.  
"Bella!" I yelled and felt the tears in my eyes. I didn't want her to see this. I didn't want her to get hurt.  
She was down on the floor facing the ground. I couldn't even see her face because it was hidden by her hair.  
Her breathing was uncontrolled- she was almost hyperventilating.

I finally jumped from the bed and ran to her side.  
"Bella! I'm so sorry… Bella… this is different- not how it looks like… it's all not…" I started but that was when she collapsed. She broke down- right there. Her arms and legs just gave up and she laid there- face down.  
"Bella!" I screamed and finally reached her and kneeled down next to her.

I wanted to touch her but than hesitated. I didn't know what to do. How to touch her after all this. I just didn't feel worthy to touch her even now. I felt dirty and broken. This was not what I wanted… not how I had planed it.

I reached out for her and took her in my arms. I gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered and felt the first tear on my cheek.

I got up and carried her to my bed where I noticed Tanya who I had completely forgotten.  
"Move." I said without any tone in my voice. She looked at me like she was hurt. Was she mad because I worried about Bella?

"What are you DOING?" She asked and looked at Bella in disgust.  
"Leave." I mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Leave."  
"No, no, no… no one turns ME down!" She hissed.  
"I fucking don't care… tell everyone you turned me down… just leave!" I said angrily.  
"Edward… just forget her and let's continue where we stopped…"  
"LEAVE… NOW!" I yelled and finally placed Bella on my bed.  
She got up from the bed and put her clothes back on.  
"This is it Edward. This is your end!" She said while she walked over to the door.  
"Just close the door behind you." I mumbled and looked at Bella who was so pale and her face was stained with the marks of tears.

I laid down next to her and hid my face in her neck.  
"I'm so sorry Bella… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" I mumbled and grabbed her hand. "It's all my fault… I- I'm an idiot… I thought I could… but I can't… I just can't…"

That's when I heard her taking a deep breath- it sounded like she held her breath for too long and needed air. I sat up and looked at her. Her eyes wandered over the ceiling and than she saw me. Her eyes grew wide and she sat up.

"Ok… slow down… take it easy… your blood pressure is not high enough for that just yet…" I said and wanted to push her back down but she shook her head.  
"Take- your- hand- away!" She hissed and jumped from the bed. She froze and just stood there than she suddenly tilted to the side. She was falling. I reached out and pulled her back on the bed.

"I know you don't want to see me right now- and that's ok… but could you wait here until you feel better? Please?" I asked desperate and she turned her head away from me.

"It's never going to be better." She whispered and I looked down to my knees. This was my fault. It was all my fault. I picked my T-Shirt up from the floor and put it on. I saw Bella shivering and took my blanket and put it on her. But she pushed it away.

"Please take it… I know you feel cold… your blood pressure is too low…" I whispered without looking at her.  
"I don't want that blanket… I don't want it to touch my skin…"

I fought against the tears. What did I do?

"Let me get you some chocolate… or some coffee…" I whispered and went out of the room.

**BPOV:**

I wasn't cold- and my blood pressure was anything else than low… I heard the blood rushing through my ears and I knew I had to move I just couldn't lay here anymore. Especially not here.

I got up and went into my room. But it felt as wrong as Edward's room. I ran down the stairs and let the guard call me a taxi.

It seemed to take hours until I finally sat in the taxi. The taxi driver looked at me- waiting for directions.

"Weverton Cliffs please."

**EPOV:**

I came back with some hot chocolate just to see that my bed was empty. I dropped my head and put the hot chocolate on my table. She didn't want to see me… that's why she went into her own room… I wanted to talk to her but I knew she didn't want to see me right now…

* * *

It was dinnertime and I honestly couldn't wait to see Bella… I just needed to see her… I needed to know how she felt… how bad she was hurt and if she would ever forgive me. But she didn't come. We waited for twenty minutes. Nothing.

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door. I lifted my head just to see Eliza enter the room. I always thought she was a nice person- until Bella told me the saggy butt story… she seemed to be REALLY mean now…

"I- I- I looked EVERYWHERE! WE looked everywhere… no one can find her…" She said completely out of breath. I looked at her with big eyes. _She wasn't here? Was Eliza sure? Where else could she be?_ I got up and dad looked at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"I'm going to look for Bella."  
"Did I tell you to do so?"  
"No dad, you didn't… but I don't care what you think and what you WANT me to do."

I got up and ran to Bella's room. It was really empty. I went back to my room and got my cell so that I could call her.  
_Fuck she turned it off…  
_I looked around. For _something _that could help me. Something that would tell me where she went. And than I saw it. A sheet of paper on the ground- right next to the door.

I picked it up and froze. It was definitely not mine- it was an article about Emily. That must have been the reason why she entered my room in the first place!

I gave it another glance and swallowed hard when I finally realized where she went. I took my cell phone out again and dialed the number of the telephone up front… I needed a car.

* * *

It was raining really hard and my hands were sweaty when I made my way to the Weverton Cliffs- a place I hadn't been to since one year. _This was insane. Why would she go up here? Because she thought I wouldn't follow her. Because she thinks she could get rid of me like that._

I got faster. This took too long… Bella was gone since 4:15pm… meanwhile it was 8:30pm… that are more than four hours… she could be lost by now… she could be everywhere… It's dark since three hours… how can she do this? How can she just disappear?

I finally reached the cliffs and sighed when I turned the car off. This would be harder than I thought. I took the flashlight from the passenger seat and got out of the car. I swallowed when I turned it on and started walking.

"BELLA!" I yelled but didn't hear any response- not that I expected anything.  
"BELLA! IT'S ME EDWARD… PLEASE LET ME GET YOU HOME…" I yelled and continued walking into the black nothing.

I tried to listen for everything and heard the rain hit the muddy ground and the trees. I heard the drops hit the rocks and the river down in the valley but I didn't hear Bella.

"COME ON BELLA! IT IS RAINING AND IT'S DARK… YOU DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE…" I yelled and walked to the end of the cliff. _Nothing here._ I turned around and walked back to the car to try another way.

"BELLA! PLEASE!! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO TALK TO ME… EVER AGAIN- JUST COME HOME WITH ME!!" I yelled and let my flashlight sway from one side of the path to the other.

"BELLA I'M WORRIED!! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE AT THIS TIME OF THE DAY…" I yelled and ended up on the edge of the cliff again. And I turned around again and walked back to the car.

I was about to give up… this was useless… when I remembered what happened one year ago… _No… not again… not Bella… _

I took another path- one that was darker than the other ones because it led into a forest. By now my clothes were completely drenched and I was shivering. It was so cold- even for January and the fact that I was shivering already and Bella might be here since four hours worried me even more.

"BELLA!! PLEASE! THIS IS DANGEROUS… I AM WORRIED… I DON'T WANT ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU!!" I yelled and felt my fingers get numb. They were so cold that I couldn't even feel the flashlight anymore. I stopped walking and wiped the rain out of m face. The cold water gave me a headache. This was hopeless. I would never find her. I felt the tears in my eyes and didn't care. I held my hand against my forehead so it would stop hurting. I stumbled farther into the forest and was sure she wasn't here. But I didn't want to give up… not this time…

I saw the end of the path and was about to turn around when I saw it. Two white stripes shining in the darkness. I turned my flashlight to the exact spot on the edge of the cliff and my heart stopped beating.

"BELLA!!" I yelled and ran to her. She didn't answer. She was just laying there in her white bra and panties. "BELLA!!"

I finally reached her and fell on my knees. Her eyes were closed. I touched her body- she felt icy, I never touched a person that was that cold. I searched for a pulse and sighed in relief when I at least knew that she was still alive.

I took her in my arms and pressed her lifeless body against mine to give her at least some warmth. I ran back to the car and sat her very carefully in the passenger seat. Than I spread some of the towels I brought over the backseats and started to dry her with another one. She was still not awake and that worried me. I turned the heat on high and laid her across the backseats. I put some towels on her and than the blanket I had brought with me. I closed all the doors and sat next to her on the backseat.

I didn't want to drive with her laying there unbuckled and on the other hand I didn't know if I would get her warm enough without going to the hospital. I stroke her icy cheek and saw her blue lips.  
"Why did you do that?" I asked desperately and started to dry her hair with another towel.

This was killing me. I didn't want to lose her… I didn't want it to be because of me… This was all my fault…

I hid my head in between her cold neck and shoulders and tried to be close to her.  
"I'm sorry… I am _so_ sorry…"

"Edward." She mumbled and my head shot up. Her eyes were still closed but I saw her eyebrows narrow and I saw the hurt face she made when she swallowed.  
"Don't… be…" She started but I interrupted her.  
"Don't talk just yet… Please… I want you to get well first." I whispered and stroke her forehead.

She smiled and sighed. I lightly dabbed the water from her face with a towel. Than I stroke her cheek carefully and felt her lean into it. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad I found you… you scared me to death." I whispered.  
"Mhm."

* * *

It took a lot of time for her to get warm. In between I called my parents to tell them that I found Bella and would bring her back as fast as I could. I was glad that they didn't ask any questions.

It took three hours until she opened her eyes for the first time. I smiled.  
"Hi."  
"Hi." She responded and smiled at me.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked and felt her neck and than her stomach under the blanket. She was a lot warmer right now. I was so relieved.

"I don't really know… cold I guess…" She mumbled and I laughed.  
"Well you feel a lot better than at the beginning." I responded with a smile.

Bella closed her eyes and smiled carefully.  
"I'm tired."  
"I bet you are! Do you want to go home?" I asked her and removed some hair out of her face. She nodded.

"But you have to sit up than because I'm not driving with unbuckled people!" I said and smiled.

I helped her up with all those towels and the blanket around her and buckled her. She leaned against the door in complete exhaustion.

"We are going to be at home in no time." I said and hurried out of the car and got behind the wheel. I looked at her through the rear view mirror and than concentrated on making it home safely.

* * *

My parents were still awake when we arrived and watched me carry her out of the car. I carried her in all the blankets so that she wouldn't get cold again.  
"Is she ok?" My mom asked when I carried her up the stairs.  
"Yes… she is just really tired and cold." I answered.  
"Why aren't you taking the elevator?" She asked when she followed me up the stairs.  
"Because Bella doesn't like elevators." I mumbled and felt her nod against my chest.

"So what happened?" My mom asked and followed me into her room.  
"I have no idea… I found her on the cliffs completely drenched in rain and not responsive." I said and put her on her bed. I put her blankets on top of the ones she already had around her. If this would get too hot tonight she would be strong enough to pouch some of them away.

"I wait outside." Mom mumbled and walked out of the room.  
Bella opened her eyes and looked at me.  
"You know… you were right…" She trailed off.  
"Right about what?" I asked and she started smiling.  
"I _am _a heat head!" She said and gave me a weak laughter. I smiled.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered but I shook my head.  
"No. I'm sorry."

Her face turned into a painful grimace and I knew that she was still hurt. She turned her head away from me.  
"It's ok… I had no right to act like I did… it's not like we are together or anything." She whispered. "Thanks for saving me though!"

I smiled.  
"You are very welcome." I responded in a low voice and saw her yawning. I should go… you need some rest."  
She turned her head back to me.  
"I'm sorry… give me some time ok?" She asked and gave me a desperate look.  
"Time for what?" I asked confused.  
"Time until I'm back to normal." She whispered so low that I almost didn't understand it.  
"Take as much time as you need!" I said and leaned down to stroke her cheek when she turned her head away.

"Don't." She whispered and I took my hand back.  
"Yeah… I'm sorry… good night." I whispered back.  
"Night." She said without looking at me.

I gave her a last smile and walked out of the room. This day was awful I broke more than I thought was possible.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Hey! I felt bad because I didn't update for one day... so I hope you guys are thankful for this because it's 6:10 am right now and I had no sleep at all and I will be on the tenniscourt the whole day and suck because of you! So I'm gonna kill you guys if you start complaining!! ;-)**

**PS: Have a picture of the cliffs on profile**

**Louve you still,**

**Laura!**


	20. Chad

**EPOV:**

Bella didn't go to school the next day. My parents didn't want her to go- although she said she was fine.

I arrived at school and was immediately attacked by Alice.  
"Where is Bella? Where? I need to talk to her!" She said nervous.  
"Well than wait in line because I want to talk to her, too." I mumbled and opened my locker.  
"Well where is she?" Alice asked impatient.  
"At home…" I trailed off.

"What? Why? What did you do?" She asked angrily.  
"What did I do? Why is it ALWAYS my fault?" I asked furious. She raised her eyebrows.  
"Is it?"  
"Yep." I mumbled when I closed the locker.

Her eyes grew wide.  
"She found out about Tanya… you told her?" She asked.  
"I wish…"  
"She saw Tanya?"  
"Yes… Tanya… and me… naked… in my bed… yeah." I whispered and didn't dare to look at her.

"That's why she wasn't there! I tried to get her out of there but when I entered her room it was empty…" She said.  
"Yes… she kind of crashed the whole thing."

Alice gave me a death glare.  
"I'm sorry Edward… really… seems like your Johnson has to wait a little longer." She said with more venom in her voice than I thought was possible for such a little person.  
"That's not what I meant… I was talking about the fact that she saw everything."

Alice laughed.  
"Wasn't that what you wanted… making her all jealous and so on?" She asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
"No… I wanted to… I… I… ask Jasper." I said and closed my locker.  
"Oh no mister! You are not going to pull my boyfriend into this!" She yelled.

"Well… maybe you and your _boyfriend _should talk about some stuff- because it seems like he has another opinion about me and Bella than YOU do!"  
"What do you mean?" She asked confused.  
  
"He told me to let her go… yes YOUR Jasper! Well… maybe you should talk to him first!" I said and walked away.

* * *

After school everyone came home with me to visit Bella. I couldn't help but being kind of jealous because no one came when I was _sick_!

We stopped in front of her door and I knocked. No answer. I knocked again.  
"Bella. This is Edward… are you in there?" I asked and heard no response again. I carefully opened the door and saw her laying in her bed. I turned back around to the others.

"Just give me a second… just to make sure she is cool with this." I mumbled and everyone nodded.  
I sneaked into the room and closed the door behind me.  
"Hey Bella!" I whispered and walked over to her bed. She looked up to me and than away again.  
"How do you feel?" I asked.  
"Mhm." She answered.  
"Some people are here to visit you… is that ok?" I asked.  
"Mhm." She said again and I walked back to the door and let all four of them in.

"Bella! How are you feeling? Can I bring you something?" Alice asked and beat everyone to Bella's side. Bella smiled and sat up.  
"Hey guys! I'm fine thanks…" She said and my mouth fell open. _What the heck!_

She stretched her arms out and laughed.  
"It's SO nice that you all came! This is really cool. I feel so special right now." She said and smiled.  
"So do you have a cold, the flue…? I don't know… morning sickness… what's going on?" Emmett asked and tried to sound casual. Bella rolled her eyes and laughed.  
"Emmett! We had NO sex! And NO I'm not pregnant… You should stop betting… really…" She said and everyone laughed except of Emmett who looked slightly disappointed and me of course.

Bella jumped out of the bed and pulled her hair together with a hair band.  
"So what are you guys up to today?" She asked and looked into a mirror.  
"You want to do something?" Rose asked in disbelieve.  
"Sure! I've sat around long enough! This room is getting to me… I need air and some fun… any ideas?" Bella asked and laughed when she met their confused looks.  
"I'm fine guys! It's all fine… I just don't want to spend MORE time in bed!" She said and laughed.

I was leaning against the window with my arms crossed and watched her. She really seemed like she was ok- but if she would be back to normal she would have talked to me.

I saw her stroking some hair out of her face and saw her hand shivering. She was _playing_!? She wasn't fine at all. She was just _PLAYING_!

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I started and looked at Bella with narrowed eyebrows.  
"Oh come on! One mistake and you guys don't let me out of the house anymore? I know a good place we could go to! There is this bar… not far from here." She said and smiled at our friends.  
"Sounds good to me!" Emmett said and Jasper nodded.  
"And what's the name of that bar?" Alice asked and Rose nodded.

Bella turned around and looked at me.  
"Edward help me… what was it again? Club Lane… Club Street… Club Boulevard?" She asked and acted like she forgot.  
"Avenue." I mumbled.  
"That's right! Thank you Edward! Yes. Club Avenue… I REALLY want to go there." She said and smiled.

"And why? Because of that bartender guy." I said and rolled my eyes.  
"No Edward. I really liked the club the last time we were there… didn't you think it was quiet entertaining… I mean you picked it- right?" She said and gave me an angry smile.

I sighed. What ever I would say- she would win.  
"Yes… it was ok… but we should go somewhere else…" I tried again.  
"No, no Edward! Let's go there! You guys are going to love it!" She said and smiled at everyone else.

A few minutes later everyone went back home and we were going to meet in the club at 8pm. _Perfect!_

**BPOV:**

I got ready for the club- thinking of nothing else than my mascara or the way I would wear my hair. I thought of the shortest black dress in my closet that I would wear and the bracelet I thought would match perfectly to the outfit. I took the highest red pumps to go with it and had no idea why I decided to wear what I was wearing.

It felt good to block the important thoughts for once. To think just about stuff that was unimportant and on the surface.



* * *

I went downstairs where I met Edward. His mouth fell open in surprise and I smiled. Than he got mad.  
"You are NOT going to wear this!" He said and showed at my outfit.  
"Why?" I asked innocent and turned around to show him that this dress didn't just look like it was tiny- it WAS tiny… more than tiny to be exact.

"No Bella… not like this… you have so many pretty dresses… I wait for you… just go up there and change." He said and I laughed.  
"God you are so cute! Well let's go though… I don't want to be late." I said and walked past him.

"Stop! Stop Bella! Right there! There is NO way I'm going to take you with me like this!" He said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. I laughed and walked out of the door.  
"Well have a nice evening at home than!" I yelled over my shoulder and rushed down the stairs. I took the car keys from the guy that had parked the silver Porsche and jumped in.

"Wait Bella! Wait!" Edward yelled and ran after me.  
"Club Avenue… come or don't… don't care." I said and drove away. It felt good to feel the cold air rush through my hair - it made me feel invincible. Even though I knew that Edward was right. This wasn't me… and I had NO idea why I looked like I did… but I didn't care.

I stopped right in front of the entrance and gave one of the security guys the keys.  
"Park it… don't crash it." I said and gave him a wink. I walked to the entrance and the other bodyguard gave me an over all look and smiled. He let me in without another word.

Edward was being stupid… this was THE outfit! I didn't even need him to get in a club!  
I finally entered and felt the beat of the music pounding in my chest. I walked over to the seating area and saw Alice waving at me. I waved back and came closer.

I smiled when I saw her shocked face and Rose's eyes growing huge.  
"Ahm… hi… Bella?" Alice said confused. "You look…"  
"Thanks." I said and put my purse on the table. "I'm going to the bar for a moment."

I walked away without another word and took a seat on the bar. I discovered Chad fixing some cocktails and smiled. I was lucky today. He casually looked over into my direction and froze when he saw me. I smiled and lifted my hand for a second. He came over to me and smiled.

"Well if this isn't the presidential pick up service." He said and gave me a wink. "Are you working right now?"

I laughed.  
"No I'm here for my own enjoyment." I said and gave him a flirty smile.  
  
"Well… good for me I guess…"  
"So? Why that?" I asked with a smile.  
"Because I know that you are just here for me!" He said and smiled. I laughed.

"Oh don't get all stuck up… I'm here with my friends." I said and smiled.  
"Well… where are your _friends _than?" He asked and laughed.  
"Ok, ok… I might be here because of you but I REALLY have some friends here!" I said.

He gave me a drink.  
"Well you look amazing by the way." He said and I took a zip of what ever he gave me.  
"Thanks."  
"For the drink or the compliment?" He asked.  
"For looking hot I guess." I said and winked at him. _Oh my god what was going on?!_

"Ahm listen… I have to work a little… I'm going to be over here again in a bit ok?" He asked and gave me his amazing smile.  
"Sure… I've got all night!"  
He turned around and fixed some more drinks. I watched him and now and than he winked at me.

"Gosh Bella! What are you doing here?" Edward asked out of breath.  
"Sitting." I mumbled and didn't leave Chad out of side. Edward fallowed my gaze and held his breath.  
"Come on… this is wrong and you know it."  
"No it's not Edward. I'm single I can flirt with however I want!" I said without looking at him.

"You know what I mean… this is not you… this disgusting outfit… the shoes… this whole flirty thing… you just do that because you are still mad at me." He said and I laughed.  
"Oh please! Don't be so egoistic! And by the way- Chad likes my outfit." I responded.  
"OF COURSE HE DOES! You look like he would get something tonight!" Edward yelled angrily.

I closed my eyes for a second than I turned my head to him for the first time and saw the red cheeks and the messed up hair- he must have hurried over here.  
"Would that be so wrong?" I asked with a smile.  
"What?" He asked in disbelieve.  
"Did it EVER cross your mind that I WANT TO get something tonight, too?" I asked him with a fake smile.  
"No, because you are not like that."  
"Like who? Like you?" I asked and looked at him like I had no clue.

"Bella… I am SORRY! Again and again! I am SORRY!" He yelled.  
"For what… it's not like you cheated on me or anything… isn't that cool? You don't have to be sorry for anything because you didn't do ANYTHING wrong!" I said and looked back at Chad who gave me another wink and I waved at him.

Edward pulled my hand down.  
"Bella… I don't know what's going on but this is NOT you and I want to go home with you… now…"

"Ok… you can go… I'm here on my own… I don't need you!" I said and waved him goodbye.

He stared at me with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening.  
"Did you drink something?" He asked suspiciously. I laughed.  
"No! Just a bit of this." I said and pointed at the drink Chad had given me.

"Hey is there a problem?" Chad suddenly appeared and looked at Edward.  
"Yes… I want to know what you gave her to drink." He said and Chad smiled.  
"Oh… you think I try to get her drunk ha? Sorry but that's not my style…"

Edward gave him another glare.  
"What- is- that?" He asked completely serious and Chad started laughing.  
"Water." Chad answered and both of us started laughing.

Edward looked at me and than at Chad.  
"I'm in the sitting area… you know… where your friends are." He said and went away. I started to giggle.  
"See! I told you I had friends with me."

Chad smiled at me and pushed the glass back in front of me.  
"Here… drink some water… it seems like you need some liquid."

**EPOV:**

"Did you talk to her?" Alice asked and watched Bella talking to Chad.  
"Yes… she really is not Bella right now…"  
"Do you think she is drunk?" Emmett asked and gave me a thoughtful look. I shook my head.  
"She is drinking water." I mumbled and ripped a napkin apart.

"This is not fun… I want to go somewhere else… this whole club is creepy." Rose said and sighed.  
  
"Yeah… she used us… I'm really hurt right now." Alice pouted.  
"Don't… this is not Bella… she is… she is…" I trailed off.

"Angry? Mad at you? Furious? Upset? And it's all your fault?" Alice asked and gave me a fake smile. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes… unfortunately yes. And I'm really sorry she pulled you guys into this… if you want to you can go." I said with an apologizing smile.

"No, no dude. We are not going to leave her now that she is all feeling bad." Emmett mumbled and his eyes were still on Bella… a little bit TOO much on Bella. I gave Rose a slight look and she nodded.  
"Let's go Emmett… I know something else we can do instead of sitting around." She said and winked at him. He almost seemed to jump at her when he ran after her.

Rose gave us a last wave and disappeared than. Alice was laying in Jaspers arm and seemed to be more asleep than anything else.  
"Why are you so tired all of a sudden?" I asked her and she opened her eyes to look at me.  
"I was awake the whole night worrying about Bella!" She mumbled and closed her eyes again.  
"I'm sorry." I mumbled and Alice sighed.  
"It's alright Edward. You are a jerk… we forgot that for a moment and everything went wrong… it's kind of not your fault." She mumbled and even in her condition I heard the anger swinging with it.

Jasper gave me an apologizing look.  
"Maybe we should go, too." He said and didn't dare to look at me.  
"Yes… get her back home… she needs some rest." I said and gave them a small smile.  
"No, no, no." Alice mumbled. "I want to stay here and protect Bella of this playboy."

"Don't worry Alice I got it all under control."  
She opened her eyes and looked at me for a long time.  
"Like you had it all under control yesterday?" She asked back.  
"I get her out of here." Jasper mumbled and pushed her out of the sitting area.

I sighed and turned back to where Bella was sitting. My heart stopped when I didn't see her sitting there anymore. I got up and looked at the bar just to discover that Chad was gone, too. I looked down to the dance floor and tried to make her out of the crowed of people but- nothing.

I looked in all the sitting areas and every dark corner- nothing. I even looked in the girl's bathroom just to come out empty handed. My fingertips were numb by now and I felt dizzy. This wasn't good and the thought of Bella and Chad… The thought of Bella getting touched by another man- someone that is not me- drove me INSANE. In my mind I saw how he undressed her and wanted to punch a wall. I had to find her- right now.

**BPOV:**

After I was done with my first water I got really thirsty and Chad gave me another one. Chad was now only standing in front of me which made me feel special. Now and than he looked at something behind me but I didn't care.

For some reason I couldn't stop giggling. Everything seemed to be so funny all of a sudden and it was harder and harder to focus on what Chad was saying. Everything was blurry and the floor started moving. Chad pushed the water closer to me and I drank it empty.

He gave me a content smile and I smiled back. This was nice- even though I would have liked the floor to stop moving. Before I knew what happened I saw Chad standing next to me. I giggled and tried to focus on his face.

"Come with me." He said and I wanted to ask him where we were going but my head felt to foggy and my tongue to heavy- so I just smiled and let him pull me somewhere.

The next thing I knew was that I was in a really dark room and something was pressed against me- really hard. It was hard to breath and than I felt something on the naked skin of my back. Before I knew what happened I was pressed against something cold and felt how my head got heavier and heavier.

"You are sexy Bella." Someone whispered but the words made no sense. I couldn't concentrate enough to find out what they meant. I felt pressure on my shoulders and I really tried to figure out what was going on- but my eyes fell shut.

When I opened my eyes again I felt cold and weird… there was something wrong… I didn't feel comfortable anymore and even though I could hear noises I couldn't see a thing. I felt pressure in weird places and couldn't help but giggle.

**EPOV:**

I sighed and leaned against the wall. I had looked everywhere. Where else could she be? I felt like the time was running out and that made me feel even more desperate. I looked around and hoped I would find something- a clue just something.

And suddenly I recognized a sign. _Of course!_ The one door he would never expect me to open- or he just didn't think at all: The workers lounge.

I ran to the door and tried to open it. It was closed. I banged against the heavy iron door.  
"BELLA!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I yelled. "BELLA!!"

Nothing. I looked around and saw a bodyguard standing just a couple of feet away.  
"Sir… could you help me please?" I asked desperate. The man turned around and looked at me in complete confusion.  
"I think there is someone in there that shouldn't be in there… could you please open that door?" I asked impatient. He gave me another glare and than recognized who I was.  
"Of course Mr. Masen." He said and pulled a key out of his pocket.

My heart was pounding out of my chest. He finally turned the key and I heard the click and sighed. I opened the door and saw Bella almost unconscious laying on the floor.  
"Bella…" I mumbled and ran to her.  
"I get the paramedic." The bodyguard said and went away.

I looked at her and noticed her watery eyes and the weird staring. She was on drugs. The whole top part of her dress was gone. I took my jacket off and laid it on her chest. The paramedic came and took care of Bella. That was the first time I looked around in the room and found the T-Shirt Chad had worn.

I looked around. _Where was that guy? _I ran out of the room and just saw him running out of the club. I ran after him and finally caught his arm in the parking lot. I turned him around and formed my hands to fists.

"Dude… sorry about that… she's just too hot." Chad said and laughed. I held my breath and did something I didn't do in a long time.

I punched him in the face- so hard that he fell on the floor.

"Never… NEVER talk about Bella like that." I hissed and gave him another kick.

I pulled him up and took him with me in the club. Bella wouldn't be the one that got in trouble for doing drugs.

When I came back in the room I saw Bella laying on the couch and her eyes were finally closed. She was sleeping.

"She was on drugs. I gave her something that should help her get over it… There is a possibility that she is going to suffer a little tonight though. The paramedic looked at me.  
"Do you know how she got the drugs Mr. Masen?" He asked me and I nodded.  
  
"Yes… THAT guy gave them to her… he put them in her water." I explained and pointed to Chad who was still unconscious.  
"Well… don't worry about it Mr. Masen… we will solve this without any problems… no press… no one will hear from this." The manager of the club said and I nodded. Of course no one would hear about it- it would be bad publicity for the club. But at this point I didn't care. I took Bella in my arms.  
"I'm bringing her home." I mumbled and walked away.

I placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her. I called the guards of the White House so that one of them would pick up the Porsche Bella took to the club and than drove home.

Now and than I looked at Bella who seemed to move a little bit more with every minute. I finally reached the entrance and carried her up the stairs. This seemed to become a routine- and that worried me. This was all my fault. What had I done to Bella?

"Edward." She mumbled. _Here we go again.  
_"I'm so sorry." She whispered and leaned against my chest. My eyes grew wide.  
"Sorry? Why?" I asked and looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed but I knew she wasn't sleeping.  
"Yes sorry… because of Chad… the way I acted… what ever I did to end up in this position again." She mumbled and I opened her door.

"Let me down please." She mumbled and I did as she told me. Carefully she stood there and I held onto her- just in case. She opened her eyes and groaned when she felt her head ache.

"Oh god… I don't feel so good." She mumbled and staggered to her closet.  
"Be careful." I whispered.  
"I'm sorry."

She pulled some sleeping clothes out and started undressing herself without a care in the world. I turned around so I wouldn't see it and she wouldn't die tomorrow.  
"I'm gonna use the bathroom." She mumbled and took hold on the doorframe when she walked into the bathroom.

"Edward?" She said.  
"Yes?" I responded and fell exhausted on her bed.  
"I don't feel so good…" She mumbled and my eyes grew wide. I jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom.

"Go over the toilet... the toilet!" I said and pulled her down to the toilet. She started gagging and than she threw up. I sat down next to her and pulled her hair back- the only thing I could do for her in that moment.

I stroked her back.  
"It's ok Bella… it's alright!" I mumbled. Even after she was done she still had a hard grip on the toilet and breathed heavily. I got up and flashed the toilet and brought her some water to rinse her mouth.  
"Thanks." She mumbled and I nodded.

Her face turned in a painful grimace all of a sudden and she held her stomach.  
"You didn't eat anything for dinner did you?" I asked and knew that her stomach was empty but she would still throw up- and that really hurt.

"You want me to get you something?" I asked but she leaned her forehead against the wall and shook her head. Even though her whole face was sweaty she had no color in her face. I took a towel and wiped the sweat out of her face.

Just when I did that her eyes grew wide and she leaned back over the toilet. Again, I pulled her hair back and stroked her back.  
"Oh god… that hurts." She said in a weak voice after she was done. She rinsed her mouth again and fell back against the wall.

I scooted over to her and pulled her on my lap- I just couldn't see her like this. She leaned against my chest.  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry…" She mumbled over and over again and I rocked her back and forth.  
"It's alright." I said and felt her relax in my arms. When I was sure she was asleep I carried her in her bed and gave her a last look.

I was SO glad that nothing happened to her- that I came at the right time. I just couldn't imagine what would have happened if I hadn't found her…  
I laid down on her couch and watched her sleep. In this night I swore myself something.

_Until she tells me not to I will stay at her side to protect her._

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**He guys...sorry for any wrong spellins. I had no time to read through it... it's all coming really close to the grand final and let me tell you- you guys no NOTHING yet!**

**Well and now to the bad news: yes, I'm a foreign exchange student and I'm going back to Germany on Thursday- that means that there is A LOT going on right now and I'm going to be busy at home for a while so... I don't really know how regular I'm going to write in the next days! Sorry!**

**PS: There are some pictures on my profile...**

**Love, Laura**


	21. Down from the high

**I AM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!**

**EPOV:**

It seemed like I just had shut my eyes when I suddenly felt someone kiss my cheek. I sighed.  
"Edward." Someone said in a seductive voice and when I finally realized that it was Bella my eyes flew open and in the darkness I saw her face close to mine. She gave me a sexy smile and giggled.  
"You are finally awake." She said and sat on top of me. That was the first time I saw that she was only wearing one of my button downs.  
"Where did you get that?" I asked.  
"Oh my breasts? They come with the age." She said and started unbuttoning my shirt.  
"No... I'm talking about my shirt." I said and looked at her in confusion.  
"From your closet of course." She said and rolled her eyes. She gave me another seductive smile and opened the fourth button. I swallowed hard.

_What is going on? Is this a dream?  
_"Mh..." She moaned and leaned down to kiss my neck. She trailed down to my shoulders and than down my chest... I held my breath in shock and pushed her carefully away.  
"What's wrong Eddie... you don't like what you see?" She asked and pouted. I didn't know what to say.  
"Well... maybe you like this more..." She said and unbuttoned her shirt.  
"No!" I said and tore her hands away.  
"Oh... YOU want to do it?" She asked and gave me another smile.  
"No... no! No! I don't! Go back to bed!" I said still confused. She pouted again.  
"Come on Edward... just tonight..." She said and laid down on top of me. "I want you." She whispered in my ear and bit my earlobe.

My eyes grew wide. What was going on? This wasn't Bella! Before I could even think further I felt her hands under my shirt.  
"Mh." She moaned again and kissed my shoulder. "You know you want me Edward... just take me."  
I swallowed and felt my heart pick up speed. I did. I wanted her more than anything else... especially now that she wore my shirt. It gave me the feeling she was mine. But even though I wanted her so badly I knew something was wrong. This wasn't Bella.

She just started to open my pants when I finally got it. I jumped from the sofa and dragged her into the bathroom.  
"Where are we going?" She asked excitedly.  
"You'll see." I mumbled and pulled her into the shower with me. She gave me a playful look.  
"Wow Edward... not a bad idea!" She said and tried to take my clothes off again. But I closed the shower behind us and pressed her back against me. She started giggling.  
"I can't wait until we finally..." She trailed off and I turned the shower on cold. Bella yelled in surprise and tried to run away but I had a hard grip on her.

"Edward this is too cold." She said. I knew that- I was getting wet, too!  
"Take me Edward... I want you Edward..." She said in her seductive voice and it was hard for me to be reasonable.  
"It's just the drug... it's just the drug... it's just the drug." I mumbled over and over again.  
"I want you Edward... right here. Take me and love me." She said again.  
"Just the drug... just the drug..."  
"Mh... Edward... you are soooo close... that feels goooood..." She whispered.  
"Just the drug... just the drug!" I said again. Than she did something that caught me off guard- she rubbed her butt against me... I held my breath.  
"Do you like that Edward? Of course you do... this is the reason we are standing here!" She said and tried to look up to me but I didn't let her... I didn't want to see her like this. So not herself...  
"Just the drug... the drug... it's just the drug... it's not her..."

It took me a whole hour to get her down from that high. She collapsed in my arms completely exhausted. We were both shivering and I was relieved that I could finally turn off the water. I took her button down off without looking at her and wrapped her in a towel.

"Can you put your pajama back on?" I asked her while I wrapped a towel around myself as well.  
"Yeah." She mumbled and walked into her room to change. I stayed in the bathroom for a while and looked at my mirror reflection. This was exhausting. What was going on? How can she tempt me like that? I leaned my head against the wall and sighed. This was A LOT harder than I thought it would be.

When I entered her room she was already asleep again. I tucked her in again and heard her sigh. I smiled and fell back on the couch.

* * *

It was morning and I was completely exhausted. My back hurt like shit because I spent the night on a couch that was too small for me and even if I had had a comfortable sleeping place- I wouldn't have had a lot of sleep.  
After I had brought Bella to bed for the second time I had to get up an hour later because she didn't feel good and spend another two hours in the bathroom with her.

After that her stomach hurt so bad that she couldn't walk or sleep anymore. She was cramping the whole night and at 6 am I finally went to the kitchen and made her some tea.Why I didn't go earlier? Because she didn't let me go away!

When her alarm clock rang at 7 am we were already awake and on the other hand still asleep.  
The door slammed open and Eliza marched in the room.  
"Get up Bella... school's waiting and we ha..." She froze right there on the spot when she saw me laying on the couch.  
"I'm sorry Eliza- but there is no way that Bella is going to school today."  
Eliza looked at me with big eyes.  
"Who says that?"  
"I do."  
"Well that doesn't mean anything!"  
"And the doctor." I said and gave her the excuse the paramedic had given me yesterday.

"So what happened to her? I thought she was all fine yesterday?" Eliza asked confused.  
"A guy in a club put me on drugs." Bella mumbled and cramped again.  
"WHAT!?" Eliza asked furious. "I have to tell the president."  
Bella groaned.  
"Are you ok Bella?" I asked.  
"When normal teenagers get put on drugs- not on purpous of course- their parents are furious and they might get grounded- even though it's not their fault! But when that happens to BELLA- the PRESIDENT of the United States needs to know!" She mumbled without looking at us and I smiled amused.  
"Welcome to my world." I mumbled and turned back to Eliza. "Let me talk to my dad."

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked suspiciously.  
Oh please... she wasn't really thinking that we DID something between all the puking!  
"Helping me survive the night." Bella said in a low voice and turned her head in my direction. "Thanks by the way!"  
I smiled. "You're more than welcome!"  
"Well I don't like this- but I have too much to do. I come back in an hour and check on you." Eliza said and disappeared.

Bella sat up and groaned.  
"Take it easy!" I said and walked over to her.  
"Oh my gosh... I feel so bad... I'm really sorry because of everything- did I say that before?" Bella asked,  
"Yes... about 50 times last night- but who is counting!" I said with a smile. "You want some medicine for your headache?"

She nodded and I walked into her bathroom to the first aid kit.  
"I said sorry? Well good to know that I still have manners." She mumbled when I came back in the room with her medicine.  
"Can you remember anything from yesterday?" I asked and she narrowed her eyebrows thinking about that. I hoped she wouldn't remember at least the one thing...  
"No... no not really... oh how I HATE when that happens- and it never happened before I came to America." She said in an angry tone and fell back into her pillows after she took her medicine.  
I laughed.

"Well at least you're back to normal." Yes NORMAL!  
She held her hand in front of her eyes and sighed.  
"Oh my gosh... I puked a lot last night- didn't I? Did you... you held my hair didn't you?" She asked and looked slightly embarrassed.  
"It's ok... I didn't mind." I said and she groaned.  
"I'm so sorry you had to see that... why didn't you just leave?" She asked confused and I laughed.  
"Because you told me not to go." I said with a smile and she removed her hand to look at me.  
"I did- didn't I?" She asked in disbelieve. "Did I- beg at some point?"  
I tried to hide my smile but she saw it.

"Oh my god- this is so humiliating... I bet you can't wait to finally leave my side and never come back... just go... it's alright." She wined and I laughed.  
"Oh don't worry... it was- kind of cute."  
Bella rolled her eyes and blushed.  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
"Number 53." I responded and smiled. She put her hand in front of her mouth.  
"Oh I forgot... I'm sorry."  
I laughed.  
"54."

She gave my arm a playful smack.  
"This is NOT funny. I'm still not entirely fixed." She mumbled and closed her eyes for a second. I got up.  
"Yes... that's why you should sleep now. I don't think you are going to throw up again. And I'm going to tell my dad what happened- in an acceptable way of course- and than I'm going to get ready for school."  
She looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks for everything... you really saved me yesterday!"  
I laughed.  
"I know you're worth it."  
Than I walked out of the room- ready to get yelled at by my dad.

My dad took the whole thing a lot better than I expected. He was furious of course but he didn't brake something at least. And the fact that she didn't do it on purpose and a 'random stranger' must have put it in her water and she just 'fainted in the sitting area' was a lie but dad believed it.

I guess it's so much easier to believe in a lie than get ripped apart by the truth.

* * *

I just entered the school building when Alice came over.  
"Is this going to become some kind of new routine?" I asked and rolled my eyes.  
"Where is she?" She asked.  
"At home."  
"Why?"  
"Because..." I sighed. "You have to promise you won't hurt me when I tell you what happened last night."  
Alice eyes grew wide.  
"That bad?" She asked now scared.  
"Yep...this guy- Chad- put drugs in her water. After you guys left they weren't there anymore. Long story short- I found her unconscious and half naked."

Alice held her breath.  
"Does Bella remember anything?" She asked.  
"Yes- and no... I'm not sure yet... she tries really hard but sometimes I wish she would stop... I just don't know how she will react when she realizes that she almost got raped. You know?"

Alice nodded her head slowly.  
"I'm sooo sorry Edward."  
"Sorry. Why? It's not like it's your fault." I said and gave her a light pat on the shoulder.  
"Yes... but it all happened because we were arguing and... I don't know... I just feel guilty!" She mumbled and looked down.  
"Come on Alice... this is going to be fine." I said with a laugh in my voice.

She looked up in complete shock.  
"It's going to be fine! Fine? FINE!?" She yelled hysterically. "Did you forget what happened to Emily last year?"  
My eyes widened.  
"Oh eat it Edward! I said her name boohoo! Get over it! We are not characters of a Harry Potter book and she is not Lord Voldemort! So JUST CUT IT OUT!" She yelled and started to poke my shoulder with her index finger. I didn't know what to say and on the other hand I was completely numb and surprised- like all the people that stopped to watch us.  
"Ok Alice. You are probably tired and everything. Maybe you should go to your homeroom now." I said in a low voice and tried to calm her down.

"I DON'T WANT TO!! WHY CAN WE NEVER TALK ABOUT HER?! SHE WAS MY FRIEND. I MISS HER TOO!!" She yelled and threw her books down.  
"Ok Alice... it's alright... let's talk after school." I said in a calm voice again.  
"I DON'T WANT TO! I WANT TO TALK NOW!! NNNNOOOOWWW!!" She yelled and at that moment I saw Jasper rushing to us. I was relieved- more than relieved.  
"Come on Alice." He mumbled and took her in his arms.  
"NO, NO, NO!! I DON'T WANT TO!! JASPER LET ME GO!" She yelled but he held on to her.  
"It's alright... It's ok." He mumbled and held her arms. Alice started crying and desperately punched her fists against Jasper's chest.  
"NO!! I DON'T WANT TO SHUT MY MOUTH ANYMORE..." She cried and he held her tighter until she finally gave up and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
"It's ok Alice. It's going to be alright." He mumbled over and over again and stroked her back.  
"I want to know... I NEED to know." She whispered under tears.  
"Ok... you will... you will..." Jasper mumbled and took her away. I stood there alone and didn't know what to do. I was in complete shock and pain. I never expected her to freak out like this... EVER.

After that school didn't get any better. I had to tell Rose and Emmett what happened and Jasper asked me after school, too. The good thing was that no one else freaked out.  
I was just sitting in the limousine and thought about everything. It was weird how the whole thing between Bella and me was working out- or not working out. We seemed to be like friends and than in the next moments more like... lovers? And than we realize that that is not working out and one of us is crushed by it.

This couldn't go on like this for another five month... No way I could stand that. Yesterday night was horrible. I've never been that reasonable in my life and I have to admit that there were moments I wished I wouldn't have...

**BPOV:**

It was time for dinner and I felt a lot better. And I was hungry for the first time since I did all the puking last night... Eliza was so stressed out with another banquet that she didn't even care what I wore. So I just went in a pair of jeans and a shirt. No need to be all dolled up anyway.

Dinner was relatively good and Carlisle didn't seem to be mad at me. I was really relieved he wasn't that would have killed me I guess.  
Edward looked at me a couple of times. It seemed like he wanted to make sure I wouldn't fall from the chair or something. But I felt fine! So no worry.  
"Oh... before I forget it." Carlislesaid and looked at Edward and than at me. The waitress gave me my plate and I started eating- I was SO hungry.  
"There is visit coming up tomorrow. For the banquet." He said and I was confused. Of course there would be. That was normal- wasn't it?? Edward looked up he seemed alarmed.  
"The Russian president is going to sleep in the White House for the night." Carlisle explained and Edward looked at him with his eyes wide open. I was about to worry about Edward's health when he said the ONE thing that explained his excitement.  
"Is his daughter coming, too?" He asked and looked at his dad for an answer. He didn't even seem to care about hiding his excitement. My fork fell out of my hand and made a loud noise when it landed on the plate. My mouth fell open and right than Edward turned around and looked at me in confusion.  
He didn't even know what was so wrong about his question!  
"Yes, Natalia is coming, too." Carlisle said and Edward nodded. I started to push my food around.

"Bella. You don't want to eat anything?" Esme asked worried.  
"No, I'm not hungry." I mumbled and didn't dare to look up because I felt Edward's look burning a hole into my forehead.  
"Are you sure you are not hungry?" Edward asked confused.

"Yes Edward. I AM sure." I said more to my food than to him. "And I'm never going to be hungry again."

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it took me so long but well... here it is... the next chapter and well! Not that bad either I guess... I still have a REALLY bad jetlag so... it's all reallly stressful at the moment... I guess I spoiled you guys too much before!! ;)**


	22. Natalia

**BPOV:**

It was 10 am on a Saturday and Eliza didn't even care about me. I actually was sure that she forgot all about me. Why? Well that's easy: for the same reason that the whole White House is going crazy: The biggest banquet of the year in the ballroom of the White House- tonight.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling. This was it. Today was the day I would get to know another one of Edward's sex relations. In my mind I already pictured Natalia with her long legs, big boobs, long blond hair, perfect model figure... I already hated her.

"Time to wake up!" Edward said- he was in a good mood. I pulled the cover over my head.  
"Hey you! It's time to get active." Edward laughed and came closer.  
"Well you will have enough time for that tonight." I mumbled.  
"What did you say? I couldn't understand you under your blanket."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"SHUT UP AND GO!" I yelled.

"No... not possible. Here is someone I want you to meet." He said and I froze. Oh no.  
"Who?" I asked scared.  
"Natalia." He said as if that would be obvious. I swallowed hard. This was NOT how I wanted to get seen by a Russian super model. My hair was all messed up and I was still in my pj's.  
"Not yet... later." I said immediately. Edward laughed.  
"Oh please! Don't be so shy... NATALIA COME IN!" He yelled and I sighed. In my head I went through all the different senarios and decided that there was no reason to be all dolled up because he liked her more anyway.

So I took the blanket from my head and sat up. I sighed- preparing for what was to come- and opened my eyes.  
"WHAT!?" I yelled and my mouth fell open. Edward smiled at me. He knew... he knew all along!  
"My I introduce you to Natalia... and Natalia this is Bella." He said and smiled at me again.  
I waved at her and she looked up to Edward.  
"Is she your girlfriend?" Natalia asked and Edward patted her head.  
"Just because she is sleeping in the same house and is not related to me doesn't mean she is automatically my girlfriend." Edward explained with a big smile.  
"Well I just thought because she is all pretty and stuff." Natalia said and turned her head back to me.

She jumped on my bed.  
"Hello! My name is Natalia. I am 9 and a half years old and I think your hair is very pretty!" She said and jumped up and down. Edward laughed and watched me smile at her.  
"Well I am Bella. I am 17 years old and I expected you to be a lot older." I said and shook her hand.  
She moved her head to the side and looked at me in confusion.  
"Why did you think I was older?" She asked.  
"Because all of Edward's other girlfriends are much older."  
Natalia laughed.

"Yes I know... but in 9 years I'm 18, too and than he is going to marry me." She said and jumped up and down again. I laughed and looked up to Edward.  
"So you are already taken ha?" I asked and watched Edward leaning on the wall next to my bed. His arms crossed in front of his chest and watching us.  
"Apparently..." He said and smiled back at me.  
Natalia stopped jumping and looked at me.  
"Oh, oh... I'm sooo sorry Bella." She said in a sad voice and both of us- Edward and I- turned around to look at her.  
"What's wrong honey?" I asked and looked at her worried.  
"Well... I'm sorry because I took Edward and now you can't take him... I didn't know you liked him a lot." She said almost crying.  
"Ah what? No! Marry him... be happy... sounds good to me." I said slightly embarrassed.  
"No, no... you REALLY like him... I saw it... and he likes you, too. He told me that..." She started but Edward interrupted her.  
"So Natalia now you know Bella... let's move on." He said.

"But I want to stay with Bella!" She said and pouted.  
"Well listen sweety, if you want to I can catch up with you guys later. I just get ready ok?" I asked and took her hands in mine.  
Natalia sighed.  
"Ok... but don't be gone for too long." She said and got dragged out of the room by Edward.  
When the door fell shut behind them I let myself fall back into my pillows, threw the covers over my head, and started laughing. Natalia was a cute girl with blond locks and a bow in her hair. But the best thing was: She is only 9 years old. She was a kid... not another sex buddy!!

I jumped out of the bed and turned the music on. I was dancing through my room while I was getting ready and used my brush as a microphone. I hadn't been in such a good mood in a long time.

* * *

I was just about to open the door when Edward opened it. I looked at him and started laughing.

"What's up?" I asked and looked down at Natalia who hugged my legs.  
"Bella?" She asked slowly and looked at me with those puppy eyes.  
"Yes Natalia?"  
"Can you go to the pool with me?" She asked and pouted.  
"But honey, it's just February! And there is SNOW outside! We can't go swimming." I said and stroked her hair.  
"Please?" She begged and her eyes got all sad and she started pouting,  
"Don't look in her eyes they have a hypnotic power." Edward mumbled but it was too late.  
"Yes... of course! I think they actually cleaned the pool yesterday for you!" I said and lifted her up in my arms.

Edward groaned and banged his head against the door frame.  
"I told you to be strong!" He hissed at me.  
"Sorry... you told me that too late!" I whispered back.  
"Oh that's perfect. Edward is going with us, too, because he said yes, too." She explained and I looked at Edward with lifted eyebrows.

"What did you say again about being strong?" I asked and laughed when I saw Edward blush. He was blushing! He never did that before.  
"Oh that's perfect... I'm going to tell daddy he has to put my bikini on!" She said and jumped down.  
"Ah no... your dad is busy... I bet Bella can help you?" He asked more than said it.  
"Sure." I answered and in the next moment Natalia was gone.

"Oh gosh... she is good." I said and laughed. I leaned against the door frame on the opposite side of Edward and looked at him.  
"And you just know her since an hour." He said and laughed, too.  
"Yes... she has a lot of energy." I said and looked in the direction she went. When I looked back at Edward I saw this suspicious look on his face.  
"What?" I asked and laughed.  
"You like her don't you?" He asked.  
"Of course! She is the closest I will ever get to a little sister." I laughed.  
"So... let me get that straight. Yesterday evening you hated her without knowing her and now you love her?" He asked and smiled. My mouth flew open.  
"That is not true! I liked her from the beginning!"  
Edward laughed.

"LIAR!" He yelled and I felt how I blushed. "You were jealous."  
I held my breath.  
"No I wasn't." I said.  
"Yes you were!"  
"No I wasn't!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"YES!" He said and suddenly I felt someone pushing me away. I came out of my trance and noticed how close together Edward and I were standing. We both looked down in the small gap and saw Natalia pushing us apart.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked confused.  
"Fighting!" I said and gave him a mean look while I took a step back and leaned against the doorframe.  
"It looked more like kissing to me!" Natalia said and entered my room.  
"WHAT??" Edward and I yelled at the same time.  
"No we weren't kissing." I said.  
"But you were about to." Natalia said and took her T-Shirt off.

Edward looked away and I went into my room.  
"Well Edward we see you later." I said and shut the door.  
I helped Natalia with her bikini and than went into my closet and decided to wear an Italian navy blue strapless bikini.

"Wow you look pretty!" Natalia said when she saw me in my bikini.  
"You too sweety." I said and put my clothes back on and collected three towels- I was almost sure that Edward forgot to take one.

We opened the door and Edward was waiting outside- without a towel. I smiled at him and gave one to him. He smiled back.  
"Thanks."

The way to the pool was torture. It was so cold and there was still snow all around us. Natalia ran the last feet because she couldn't wait any longer. She just undressed and jumped into the heated water.

"I can't believe the pool is all heated and ready to use- it's February!" I said and watched Natalia. Edward laughed.  
"Oh that's because of Natalia... she is always using our pool when she is here- no matter which time of the year! That's why we clean it and everything." Edward explained and took his Shirt off.

It was hard for me not to stare at him so I just started undressing myself. I had just folded Natalia and my clothes when I met Edward's gaze.  
"What's wrong?" I asked and started shivering.  
"You're cold that's what's wrong!" He answered and tried to push me into the pool.  
"NO! NO! Don't!" I yelled and held on to his arm.  
"Oh come on! I'm sooo much stronger than you!" He said and laughed.  
I felt him push me so far to the edge that half of my feet were already in the pool. In the last moment I pushed against him and just leched on to Edward's body. He froze for a second- probably surprised. Than he laughed and placed me right in front of him and hugged me.  
Now I was looking surprised.

"You know... you're right... this is so much easier." He said with a smile and before I knew what happened he lifted me up and jumped with me into the pool. I screamed as loud as I could- until the water entered my mouth and the warmth surrounded my body.  
I finally pushed myself up to the surface and took a deep breath. I felt the cold air rush into my lungs and nose.  
"Oh my god! You idiot!" I screamed and tried to push his shoulders down so that he would go under water too. He was laughing so hard that he didn't even knew that I was just standing behind him and tried to push him down.

He turned around and smiled at me.  
"What do you think you are doing?" He asked.  
"Seeking revenge of course!" I said and laughed. He smiled at me.  
"And how is that working out?" He asked and tried to take me serious.  
"Ahm... I tell you when it works." I said and jumped so that my whole weight would be pressed on his shoulders. He laughed.  
"Bella, I am STANDING here! How do you want to get me down there when I am STANDING?!" He asked and laughed. I sighed and dove down to the ground and than between his legs to where I saw Natalia's little legs moving.

I touched her leg and got up.  
"Got 'cha!" I said and she looked at me surprised.  
"Bella that was mean! I wasn't ready yet!" She wined. I laughed.  
"Well than try to get me!" I said and swam away. What I didn't expect though was the fact that she was a good swimmer. She just dove and touched my leg.  
"Wow, I wasn't ready for that, either!" I said in complete shock. Edward suddenly appeared behind me.  
"I know what you mean... she scared the heck out of me when we were swimming here for the first time and she was just about 5 years old. She just jumped and sank to the ground... I thought she would die!" He said and smiled at Natalia.

"So what are you playing with her when you are here?" I asked and let myself float.  
"Nothing really... we are just talking and doing nothing." He said and laid back, too.  
"Sounds good to me." I said and closed my eyes. I was just relaxing and feeling good when Edward suddenly pushed me down.  
I screamed in shock and surprise and pushed myself up again.  
"Gosh you are a butthole Edward!" I laughed and started coughing.

"Bella?" Natalia asked from the other end and I swam to her. "I want to ask you something."  
I looked at her with a smile and waited for her question.  
"I know you like Edward a lot and all... but he is my fiance and I just would like to have some alone time with him you know?" She asked carefully. I smiled- gosh how cute!  
"Of course. I'm really sorry Natalia! Just go over to him!" I said and tried to seem serious. She nodded and swam to Edward.  
I smiled at him while he was giving me a puzzled look. Right than Natalia appeared on his side and hugged him. He gave her a pat on the head and smiled at her. I laughed and leaned back. Staring into the cloudy sky.  
I was laying there for a long time and was almost sleeping when I heard Natalia go out of the water.

"I'm going to go pee." She said and walked away with her towel.  
I was laying on the edge of the pool and leaned my head on the concrete.  
I heard Edward coming over and smiled.  
"So how is your fiancee?" I asked with a smile in my voice I didn't even want to hide.  
"A little too young- don't you think?" Edward whispered right into my ear. I was surprised how close he was and how I felt his breath tickle on my wet skin. I smiled.  
"Well she seems to be nicer than all the girls that usually fall for you." I mumbled and laughed.  
"So she is nicer than you?" He asked and I felt his breath against my neck. I looked up and saw him standing so close to my right that I forgot what I wanted to say.  
"Well yes... she IS nicer than you." Edward said and his face came closer.  
"No she is not!" I said and felt a snowflake land on my collarbone.  
"So you admit you like me- a LOT?"

Edward took his thumb and slowly wiped the snowflake away. I held my breath.  
_Oh my God! What is going on?  
_I saw Edward smirk at me and I stuck my tongue out.  
"What's wrong Bella?" He asked and I looked to my left just to see the snow getting more.  
I looked back and my eyes grew wide when I saw Edward standing in front of me with his arms leaned to my left and right.  
"Edward! What the heck are you doing?" I asked angrily.  
"I don't know what you mean." He whispered against my neck.  
"So this is what you normally do when you have a girl in your pool?" I asked and just after I said it I realized that it probably was. He looked up to me and smiled.  
"Think about it!"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Come on stop it." I said annoyed when I suddenly felt a snowflake landing on my shoulder and in the next moment Edward licked it away. I held my breath in surprise.  
"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked and laughed. "We have about four minutes until Natalia comes back..." He whispered against my neck and I had problems concentrating.  
"No." I mumbled and felt my knees getting weak.  
"What did you say Bella?" Edward asked and touched my waist with his right hand.  
"No... it's not right." I mumbled weak.  
"I really can't understand what you are saying when you mumble the whole time..." He said and stroke my back.  
"Stop." I whispered.  
"Stop what?" Edward asked and I felt his breath on my collarbone.

"AAAAHHH!" A scream filled the tensed air and let us wince. Edward and I both looked up and saw Natalia run away. I was angry and pushed Edward away.  
"You stupid idiot I told you not to do this." I hissed and jumped out of the water. I grabbed my towel and ran after Natalia. I heard Edward following me.  
"Bella I'm sorry." He yelled.  
"Just shut up Edward." I yelled back and ran faster. I finally caught her at the door.  
"Natalia listen." I started and held on to her arm.  
"NO!" She yelled and ran inside.  
"I'm sorry about this... he still loves you... he was just goofing around." I yelled. Natalia froze and turned around.  
"I know what he did... I know where that leads to... I'm not stupid Bella. I hate him for what he did and I hate you... because you were old enough... strong enough... to say no!" She yelled and I saw the tears in her eyes.  
"Natalia... I tried." I started again.  
"No you didn't! You don't even no what trying is..." She yelled and walked away.  
"And by the way your hair is ugly." She yelled and was gone. Edward ran after her but I didn't. I couldn't. Why did I DO that?!

I went into my room and closed the door. I heard Edward and Natalia arguing in the room next to me and couldn't believe that he was trying to make excuses for what he did in front of a 9 year old!

* * *

I spend the rest of the day in my room alone. Edward knocked once but I didn't answer. I couldn't. I was confused and needed time to think about everything. Later that afternoon Eliza came in and gave me my evening gown. A black strapless dress with silver high heels.  
The hairdresser came, too and did something with my hair. But I didn't pay attention because there were other things that seemed to be more important...

It was 9pm when I went downstairs and to the west wing where I found the big ballroom. The room was full of people in expensive suits and dresses. Full of people that were important and than there was me. The foreign exchange student!

I stood there alone and didn't know where to go. I finally ended up in a dark corner.  
"Hello. You must be Bella!" An older man said and smiled at me.  
"Yes I am." I said and tried to find out who he was.  
"Oh... forgive me... I am the Russian President... your neighboor for the night!" He said and gave me a wink. I laughed.  
He looked really nice and a lot like a father. I could picture Natalia sitting on his lap on Christmas or him telling her bedtimestories.  
"Oh it is so nice to meet you! You have a charming daughter." I said and we shook hands.  
"Thank you! Yes she is an angel. I heard she was at the pool with you today?" He asked with a smile. I nodded.  
"Yes she REALLY wanted to go."  
The President laughed.  
"Yes... she can be really convincing... she got that from her mom." He said and I laughed.  
"Oh I bet she did!"  
He sighed... "Yes... she reminds me a lot of her..."

"Bella there you are!" Edward said and put his arm around my waist. "Do you want to come with me?" He asked but I shook my heads. Never again!  
"No. Thank you. I'm just talking to Natalia's lovely father." I said and smiled.  
"Yes... Edward, you told me she is a nice girl but you didn't tell me what a charming young lady Bella is!" Natalia's dad said and I blushed. Edward's grip around my waist got stronger.  
"Yeah... ahm... Bella we really need you over there..." Edward said again. I gave him a puzzled look.  
"Who needs me, Edward?" I asked and gave him a fake smile. He didn't say anything.  
"Is my daughter with you Edward? I know she really likes you. Every time we are here I don't see her until we go again!" He laughed but Edward's finger dug into my skin. I winced and he immediately noticed what he did.  
"I am so sorry." He whispered.  
"Yeah... right." I hissed and smiled at the president again.  
"You must be a very caring father. I wish I would have had a dad like you are!" I said with a smile and felt Edward's finger again.  
"Oh thank you, thank you!" Natalia's dad said and I smiled at him while I removed Edward's hand from my body.  
"I guess a good father always loves his daughter." The president said and took my hand so that he could place a kiss on it.  
"If you excuse me Miss Swan." He said and gave me a last wink.

He was just gone when I turned around to Edward and looked at him in complete anger.  
"If you can't see me talking to Natalia's dad you really have a problem." I said and walked away.

Some time had passed and we were finally sitting on the table. Everybody was eating and telling stories- it was really not as boring as I expect it to be! The only problem was that I sat next to Edward and that kind of killed the mood.  
We didn't talk at all and that was good because I think I really would have staped my fork in his leg if he would have dared to say a word to me!

Suddenly Natalia came in the room. She danced her way to her father.  
"Daddy? Can I sit on your lap?" She asked and all the visitors smiled at the young princess.  
"Sure love." He said and took her in his lap. She leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
"Seems like you are tired Talia... I should tuck you in." Her father said and Edward looked up.  
"Oh don't worry Mr. Tschikov I would be happy to do that for you." He said and got up.  
"Oh no Edward. That is really nice but what kind of father would I be if I wouldn't even tuck in my own daughter?" He said and all the other visiters laughed.  
"A good one." Edward said and gave him this look- like he knew something.  
"Well... I guess if you really want to... I mean I can do it every other night right?" Mr.Tschikov said and looked around. Than he looked down to his daughter.  
"Can I get a good night kiss?" He asked her and Natalia looked around to all the other people. Not sure if it would be ok to kiss him. All the others nodded and smiled at her so she turned to her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"There you go!" "How cute!" And other expressions filled the air.  
"Good night Natalia. I will come to you tonight and make sure that there are no monsters under the bed!"

Edward took her hand and went out of the room. I was confused. Why did Edward insist on tucking her in? What was going on? He wouldn't hurt her because of the thing this afternoon... or would he?  
I excused myself and followed them quietly to the second floor and hid behind a beam right next to Edward's room. I saw him going down on his knees.  
"Listen..." He whispered and turned her head so that she was looking at him. "I want you to listen to me ok?"  
She nodded quietly.  
"You are sleeping in my bed tonight ok? And I want you to lock the door behind you with the key that is in the lock. Understood?" He said and Natalia nodded quietly. "You don't let anyone in... especially not daddy. Do you understand me?"  
"But how can daddy look for the monsters than?" She asked.  
"There won't be any monsters if you lock the door. And listen... when you are back home I want you to lock the door, too. Always... understood?" Edward said and at first I didn't get it.

But all of a sudden everything made sense:  
Edward's interest at dinner yesterday: _"Is his daughter coming, too?"  
_The reason why Natalia freaked when she found us:  
"_I'm sorry about this... he still loves you... he was just goofing around." I yelled. Natalia froze and turned around.  
_"_I know what he did... I know where that leads to... I'm not stupid Bella. I hate him for what he did and I hate you... because you were old enough... strong enough... to say no!" She yelled and I saw the tears in her eyes.  
_"_Natalia... I tried." I started again.  
_"_No you didn't! You don't even no what trying is..." She yelled and walked away.  
_The reason Edward was trying to calm her down.  
The way Edward acted when I was talking to Mr. Tschivko:  
"_Bella there you are!" Edward said and put his arm around my waist. "Do you want to come with me?"_and  
"_Is my daughter with you Edward? I know she really likes you. Every time we are here I don't see her until we go again!" He laughed but Edward's finger dug into my skin. I winced and he __immediately noticed what he did.  
_"_I am so sorry." He whispered.  
_"_Yeah... right." I hissed and smiled at the president again.  
_"_You must be a very caring father. I wish I would have had a dad like you are!" I said with a smile and felt Edward's finger again.  
_The way Mr. Tschikov talked:  
"_Yes... Edward, you told me she is a nice girl but you didn't tell me what a charming young lady Bella is!" _and  
"_I guess a good father always loves his daughter."_ and  
"_Oh don't worry Mr. Tschikov I would be happy to do that for you." He said and got up.  
_"_Oh no Edward. That is really nice but what kind of father would I be if I wouldn't even tuck in my own daughter?" He said and all the other visitors laughed.  
_"_A good one." Edward said and gave him this look- like he knew something.  
_"_Well... I guess if you really want to... I mean I can do it every other night, right?"  
_

I felt sick and held my stomach.

"Now go in there and close the door behind you ok? Just sleep in my bed." Edward said and Natalia disappeared in his room. He stood there for a minute waiting for her to lock the room. I came to him.  
"Ahm hi." I said unsure. Edward turned around and looked at me.  
"Why did you never tell me?" I asked and looked down to the ground.  
"What the heck Bella? Why aren't you downstairs?" He was mad.  
"I followed you." I whispered.  
"Why!?" He asked he was furious.  
"Because... Are you sure about this... I mean... this is really huge." I said and Edward came up to me and punched the wall behind me.  
"Fuck Bella! If you don't believe me go. I didn't ask you to hear this!" He hissed. He was so mad that my heart picked up speed.  
"But why aren't you doing anything? You could go to court." I said still feeling sick.  
"Bella! He is the Russian president! No one would go against a president." He hissed back. I leaned against the wall and breathed hard.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I said and Edward took my hand and pulled me back downstairs.  
"Get over it Bella. She is fine in there." He whispered and we entered the room again.  
Natalia's dad smiled at us and all of a sudden I saw him differently. More like a pervert and not at all like a dad. I got goose bumps.  
"Cut it out." Edward hissed and I looked away.

The rest of the evening I spent thinking. Maybe my dad wasn't as bad as I thought he was. At least he wasn't a pervert! And the fact that this guy looked like every other ordinary guy gave me chills.  
Edward was mad at me for some reason and ignored me. I was completely exhausted at 2 am and almost sleept while I was sitting. Edward next to me didn't seem to have any more energy than me.  
Esme came over and laid a hand on my right shoulder and Edward's left one.  
"Why don't you two go to bed? It's late. Get some rest." She whispered and we stood up and walked to our rooms in complete silence.

I just opened my door when Edward turned around.  
"Bella?" He asked.  
"Mhm." I answered and turned around.  
"Lock your doors."

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Hey guys!!**

**HAAAA!! Got cha!! I bet no one expected this twist! However we are coming close and the next chapter will be interesting... anyway... I just wanted to say sorry for all the spelling mistakes... my program here in Germany has no English in it so it can't correct my mistakes... so... for every mistake I just want to say SOOORRRRYYY and tell you guys that I will get a new Microsoft Word program in a couple of weeks...!**


	23. Like a family

**BPOV:**

3 am. That's what my alarm clock said when I woke up. Why I woke up? I had no idea. I laid there for a minute and tried to figure out what was going on when I heard a knocking at my door.

I rolled my eyes. Edward.

"What's wrong?" I asked without moving a bit.

"Bella?" I sighed. I suddenly realized what was going on. That wasn't Edward and the reason WHY I woke up was because of the knocking.

"Miss Swan?" It said again. I groaned and got up. I put my robe on and walked to the door. It wasn't the door that went to the hallway but the one that opened to the bedroom next door.

"Yes." I answered sleepy and leaned my forehead against the door.

"Can you just open your door... I just can't understand you." It said and I did as he told me.

"There you go." I mumbled still with my eyes closed.

"Thank you. Thank you!" He said and came in.

"Ahm... I'm really sorry I woke you up." Mr. Tschikov said.

"Mhm." I said still asleep.

"I don't want to be root or anything... I am just looking for my daughter... she is not in her bed." He said.

"Mhm." I said and felt how I slipped away again.

"Do you know where she is?" He said and pulled me out of my sleepiness.

"Excuse me what did you say?" I asked and listened this time.

"My daughter- do you know where she is?" He asked and my heart picked up speed.

A million different pictures of the night popped up in my head.

"Shit." I whispered. This wasn't good. I walked backwards hoping to get more and more distance between us.

"Ahm... yeah... I don't know what you mean." I said casually and heart the tension in my voice.

He looked at me for a second than he stared at me. His eyebrows narrowed and his head tilted to the side.

I swallowed hard and walked backwards- always slowly as if I would flee from a snake.

He gave me a worried look.

"What's wrong Miss Swan?" He asked and watched me.

"N-n-nothing... what should be wrong!" I said and took my iphone from the nightstand and hid it behind my back.

"I don't know... You seem so tense..." He said and I tried to smile.

"Oh... it's nothing... I just have a headache and that's all!" I said and pressed the button with the number one until I was sure my phone was dialing.

Suddenly his worried look changed into an amused grimace.

"You know it- don't you?" He asked and came closer. Uh oh.

"W-w-what? Know what? I know nothing! I mean, what are you talking about?"

_Perfect Bella... REALLY professional!_

"He told you- didn't he?" Mr. Tschikov said and came even closer. I made a few steps back.

"Who? And by the way told me what? I have NO idea what you are talking about!"

He laughed. Now he almost stood before me.

"You don't believe him, do you?" He said and laughed like it was stupid.

"I am sorry... I REALLY don't know what you are talking about!" I said and made another step just to feel the wall behind me. He smiled... knowing he would win.

He looked at me for a second and laughed.

"Of course you believe him! You are in love with him and love makes blind! Bella! Wake up! I am not like that. I really am not!" He said and reached out one hand.

I held my breath in shook and pressed myself even closer to the wall. My heart was pounding faster than ever before and the palms of my hands were drenched in sweat. My legs seemed to be out of jello and my tongue felt thick and numb.

Now he stood in front of me and laid his hand on my waist- just there where Edward's had been a few hours before.

I looked to the door that went to the hallway. I could get there somehow. Mr. Tschikov took my chin in his hand and turned my head around so that I had to look at him.

"You know... it is a shame that I don't have my daughter... but you are a good trade... don't you think?" He said and laughed. My eyes got big and I felt the tears coming.

"Yes Bella, it is true... so? Who cares? I am the president! No one dares to go against me! I give the judge some money and the case is closed before it was open! That's how I work!" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I bet there is at least one judge in Russia that wouldn't take the money!" I spit and looked back to the door.

"Oh Bella! Sweet little Bella! You have no idea! Did you hear about this thing going on in Africa at the moment? There is this 85 year-old man that want's to run as a president for his second turn and he just tortured and killed the people that worked for the guy that ran against him. He even put soldiers next to the voters and said that they get shot if they don't vote for him! The whole world knowes Bella! But no one is doing anything- do you think they will do something just because I have some fun?" He asked and stroked my hair.

I don't know how or why but his talking made me mad and I just couldn't take any more.

"God I hate you! You are the sickest man I've ever met!" I yelled and kicked him with my knee in his sensitive parts.

I ran to the door and tried to open it with my shivering hands. But my hands were to sweaty and the doorknob just slipped out of my hands the whole time. I looked back over my shoulder just to see him groaning and rolling on the floor. I tried it again and this time I finally turned the doorknob. I sighed in relieve and tried to pull the door open but- it didn't move.

I started to pull and push on it with all my strength. But soon I felt my desperate tears fall down on my hands and remembered that I had locked the door because Edward had told me to.

I looked for the key and just saw how the key fell down to the floor.

"Shit!" I mumbled and looked to the right where I saw the other door open. It was too far. I was just about to bend down to get the key when someone pressed me against the door. All the air got pushed out of my lungs and I felt no new air rush in.

He turned me around and put his hand around my neck to strangle me. I looked at him with big eyes and tried to breath. He laid his finger on my lips.

"Shhh Bella! Don't you know that it is even worse when you are so noisy? Yes, that would be really bad for you!" He said and I felt the knot in my throat and my lungs aching. My fiew got blurry and black dots appeared everywhere. His voice seemed to come from far away and with all my hopes to survive my phone slipped away, too.

**EPOV:**

I opened my eyes. REALLY annoyed. It was freaking 3:07 am and someone was calling me since two minutes! If it wouldn't be so annoying... no- if my RINGTONE wouldn't be so annoying I would have ignored it but this song was going on my nerves.

"_4,5,6 come on and get the kicks _

_you don't need the money_

_when you look like that,_

_do ya- honey?"_

I was sure Emmett or Jasper was calling me just to agravate me and yes- they DO agravate me right now!

I was just about to block the call when I saw the name on the display: _Bella_

I was confused. Why would she call me at this time and why wouldn't she just come over. I thought about our whole situation for a minute and had the feeling it would be better to block the call. Especially because we weren't really friends right now and I couldn't always protect her for every little spider!

I was just about to block the call when I heard Natalia sighed in my bed and froze. The feeling that something wasn't right spread through every cell in my body.

She would have hang up by now... this wasn't Bella. I swallowed. Something was wrong. I took the call and heard a lot of movement and than I heard a doorknob. Suddenly I heard Bella crying. _Shit_ she said and than I heard her bang against the door and... _"Shhh Bella! Don't you know that it is even worse when you are so noisy? Yes, that would be really bad for you!"_

_Shit he is in there!_

**BPOV:**

My head felt light and I tried with all my might to breathe- it didn't work. By know the dots were getting bigger and I felt all my fingers getting numb.

_This is it Bella. This is the end!_

I wanted to cry but I didn't have the energy. I wanted to lay down but he didn't let me. I heard him saying stuff but I couldn't understand it.

I felt how I slipped away and tried to go against it but... it was sooo hard and it was so much easier to go with it. A last image popped in my head that made me smile and than I let go and slipped away. I wanted to sigh because I didn't think it would be so easy to float in the gray world and be so light. It was nice to stop thinking and worrying. I felt like I was there- but than again not. I had no feelings and no needs. Everything was numb and it felt relaxing. I felt myself getting pulled deeper and deeper into the gray sea and felt how I got colder and colder. But I didn't care. It was nice and comfortable.

All of a sudden I felt myself falling. It was weird. I thought I was falling but I actually floated up again.

"Bella? Bella! Can you hear me?? Bella?" It seemed to come from so far away but the voice that said it made me happy. I didn't understand what the voice was saying but that didn't matter because the sound was enough to make me smile.

"Bella? Please Bella... Bella!" The voice seemed to be sad... almost desperate.

I felt how I floated up closer to the surface closer to the bright colors. The almost black around me turned into a dark gray again and the gray got lighter and lighter.

"Bella! Do something... just move... do anything! Please!" Now I understood parts of what I was hearing. And I felt that someone was holding my hand.

No, I felt _Edward_ holding my hand and sighed. This time I even heard the sigh in my ears. The gray turned into a white, bright light that was blinding me. I put my other hand in front of my eyes and groaned.

I heard Edward sigh next to me.

"Thank God!" He said and I smiled. He was here. With me.

"How do you feel?" He asked and I nodded my head. I don't know why I did it. I think I just wanted to feel my body moving. I was wrong- it was terrible not being able to think, to move... Edward kissed the palm of my hand. And it was especially terrible not to feel.

Some time passed until I opened my eyes and first saw Edward. He looked relieved and after I remembered what happened I understood why. It was hard for me to understand what happened though. How could it be possible that a man that abuses his daughter doesn't get blamed for it? It didn't go in my head. I stared at the ceiling and completely forgot Edward.

I remembered what this sick guy told me about Africa and I realized that he was right... NO ONE would tell RUSSIA how to do things. He had the power. There was no way he would get blamed for anything.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked worried and I smiled.

"Y... mh." I mumbled. My throat was sore and it was hard for me to speak. He moved the hair from my forehead to behind my ear and smiled weak.

"I am so sorry... I should have been here earlier." Edward said and I shook my head. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. Edward smiled.

"You're right. You really shouldn't talk right now." He said and I rolled my eyes.

I looked around- trying to find Mr. Tschikov.

"He is not here." Edward said like he read my mind. I gave him a confused look.

"I punched him in the face." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah... I saw him strangle you and something in my head just... I don't know... I did it before I realized I did it." He said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Than I put you on your bed and dragged him in his room and locked all the doors." He said and smiled. I smiled, too, and rolled my eyes. Edward stroke my forehead again.

"I'm glad you are ok... for a minute I thought you wouldn't make it." He said and just for a second I saw a painful grimace running across his face.

"I am like weed... I'm never gonna die entirely!" I whispered in a low voice. Edward laughed.

He stood up and looked at me.

"Well now that you are save and conscious again I'll go back in my bed." He said hesitatingly. I shook my head.

"What?" He asked. "Do you need something? Did I forget something?"

I shook my head. I didn't need a THING- I needed HIM! I just opened my mouth to tell him that when I remembered myself that this wasn't something I could say to him. So I just closed my mouth and smiled at him.

"Good night." I said. He hesitated for a second- looked at me like he knew what I wanted to say and hoped I would still say it but when he saw that there was nothing more to come he gave me a last smile.

"Good night." He said and left.

* * *

I opened my eyes again and wiped over my forehead which was sweaty. I felt my T-Shirt sticking to my back and my hair sticking to my neck. My breathing was heavy and my heart was pounding like crazy- I had a nightmare. The third one this night to be exact.

I looked back at my alarm clock. 4 am. How was that possible? It felt like the time went backwards. At least four more ours until sun rise!

I got up and took a shower. I couldn't do this anymore. I showered really quick and put a new tank top and shorts on. Than I turned all lights off and walked out of the room.

I tried to open Edward's door but it was closed. I hesitated. For a minute I thought about going back... but in the back of my head I knew that there was no going back. I couldn't sleep next to a potential killer! So I took all my strenght together and knocked at Edward's door.

He almost immediately opened the door and looked at me. He looked pretty tired. His hair was messed up even worse than usual and his eyes looked like they weren't shut at all this night. When I thought about how he looked I realized that I was probably not looking any better.

"Are you ok?" He asked and gave me a worried look. I tried to smile.

"Sure." I said. Edward looked at me- he looked a little bit too close.

I looked down to the floor and felt tears coming. _No, not yet. _I didn't want to cry in front of Edward.

Before I knew what happened he hugged me.

"It's ok Bella!" He said. "It's ok. It's ok to cry." He mumbled in my hair.

I just wanted to tell him that I wasn't crying when I felt the tears on my cheek. I _was_ crying!

I let go of him and looked at him.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to do this... I'm not here to cry in front of you! I-I-I can't sleep." I mumbled.

"Me either." He said and smiled.

"Do you want to sleep here?" He asked and pulled me in the room. I looked around while he closed the door. Everything looked as always except of the blond hair in his bed.

I smiled.

"I see you already got a lady in your bed." I joked.

"Well there is always room for another one!" He said and walked me over to the left side of the bed.

"Natalia is always laying in the middle anyway- so it would be really stupid to waste the whole left side of my bed!" He said and smiled. I turned around and looked at him.

"You know what?" I said and smiled back at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You behave so responsible and loving... just like a dad!" I said and Edward laughed.

"Well that's nice... you see me as your dad!" He said and pulled the blanket back. I shook my head.

"Not for me... iuh... I'm talking about Natalia!" I responded and we both looked at the little nine year-old girl that deserved so much more than she had right now.

"Yeah... that's true... the question is..." He trailed off and I looked at him. I saw him smiling and knew there was nothing good coming out of his mouth. I laid down next to Natalia and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder.

"The question is: Who are you in this picture." Edward said and laid down on the other side of the bed.

"Me?" I asked surprised and shocked at the same time. Edward laughed.

"Yes, you!" He said and I heard the smile in his voice. I was just about to tell him something about being a butthole when all of a sudden Natalia laid her arm across my stomach and gave me a light squeeze.

"Mommy." She whispered and everything got quiet.


	24. Things you can't fight

**EPOV:**

It was 8 am when I opened my eyes because someone squeezed my hand. I was about to pull away but hesitated when I saw whose hand I was holding.

_Bella? _I was confused and had no idea why she was laying in my bed. Than I saw the little girl with the blond locks in between us. Natalia. She was laying on her back and her hands were above her head and almost formed to fists. She sighed and than smiled.

Natalia... all the memories from yesterday came back and I felt dizzy when I suddenly realized HOW MUCH responsibility was laying on my shoulders right now. The whole situation made me sick- it had always made me sick.

I remembered back to the first time I saw Natalia in her bikini and saw all the bruises on her back, legs, arms... everywhere! It was horrible. When I asked her who did that to her I will never forget what she said: "He said it is my fault... that I deserve it... I tempt him... he really doesn't mean it."

I shuddered and pulled myself back into the present. I looked at Bella. She was laying on her left side and her right hand rested in my left hand on Natalia's stomach. Her head was laying on her left arm and her left hand also rested in my right one above Natalia's head. We had slept like this for the whole night- well the last four hours.

I knew it should have been weird to lay like this- especially because I usually don't do stuff like this- but for some strange reason this felt _right. _I looked up to Bella's face and couldn't help but stare. Her whole face was so relaxed and peaceful it made her even prettier than she already was.

_What am I thinking? Bella? Pretty?_ I just realized that I didn't have sex since Bella was here when she opened her eyes. She was about to close them again when she noticed me. Her eyes flew open and she saw our hands joined. She was about to pull hers away when I pointed with my head down to Natalia and she hesitated.

She seemed to think about the whole situation for a minute and than relaxed again. She laid her head back down and shrugged her shoulders.

"Morning." She mouthed and I smiled.

"Morning."

She pulled her left hand away and stroked Natalia's hair with it. I supported my head with my now free hand and watched her. Suddenly I felt all my worries coming back. How would this all work out today? I couldn't give Natalia back after everything that happened last night. Who knows what he will do to her? Maybe I will never see her again!

I sighed. I wish my parents would believe me- they never did when I told them what was going on. I guess it's easier not to believe you have a pervert on your dinner table than do something against it.

I felt a hand stroke my cheek and snapped out of my thoughts. Bella smiled at me.

"It's going to be ok!" She whispered and I nodded my head in silence.

"I just don't know what to do." I responded and looked at Natalia.

"We will find a way." Bella said and stroked my arm.

I stared at her hand touching my skin and was overwhelmed how much her easy touch did to me. My whole arm was tingling and the weird tingle feeling slowly made its way into my stomach. I tried to fight the urge to kiss her hand- every single fingertip- but when her arm suddenly rested on my shoulder I felt how I quickly lost the fight. I was about to take her hand in mine when Natalia moved and we both snapped out of our- where ever we were in.

Bella pulled her hand away and Natalia moved her hands to her eyes.

"Mh... my eyes are itching." Natalia mumbled and Bella smiled.

"Good morning!" Bella said and Natalia looked over to her right just to see Bella lay there. Than she looked to her left and saw me. She stared at the ceiling and did something neither Bella nor I expected- she cried.

Bella stroked her hair and tried to comfort her.

"What's wrong Natalia... everything is fine!" Bella said but I remembered last night and had an idea what was wrong. Natalia came over to me and hid her face in my T-Shirt. I looked over to Bella and gave her an apologizing look- she looked so hurt.

I stroked her back and felt her tears going through my shirt.

"Are you ok Talia?" I whispered and she shook her head.

"Are you sad because you are disappointed?" I whispered and still stroked her back. She nodded. My heart ached even more now that I was sure I knew the reason she was crying.

"Did you think Bella was your mommy?" I whispered in an even lower voice and she started crying even more. I sat up and pulled her in my lap.

"I am so sorry Talia... I am so sorry." I mumbled while I rocked her for and back.

"I want my mommy... why... why..." She trailed off and I gave Bella another apologizing look- this was not her fault.

"It's alright Talia... I know you miss her... that's ok." I whispered and she tore at the sleeve of my T-Shirt... I guess for support or just because she was so sad.

"Why did she leave me? Did she hate me?" Natalia asked desperate and I got the feeling that she never really cried for her mom before.

"No... no! She didn't leave you because she hated you! She loved you more than everything else... she always did... she had to go... at some point we all have to go." I explained. "You know, she fought really hard because she didn't want to leave you."

Natalia shook her head.

"If she would have fought she would be here... I hate her because she left me alone!" Natalia yelled.

"Talia you don't hate her! Sometimes you can't fight something... you know, even when you are all grown up there are still things that are bigger than you- things you can't fight." I said and she looked at me with big eyes.

"Bigger than daddy?" She asked and I saw Bella wince,

"Yes, there a things that are bigger than daddy." I said and tried to sound relaxed.

Natalia didn't say anything but she didn't cry anymore either. She just sat in my lap and seemed to think of some stuff. She looked at me for a long time and than at Bella. She took my hand and put her palm against mine as if she wanted to see how much bigger mine was.

"Are you bigger than daddy?" She asked- almost whispered. I saw Bella's head drop and felt bad.

"Ahm... I'm not sure just yet... I guess I can tell you later on today." I said honestly. Natalia looked disappointed and I knew she was thinking the same thing I was thinking- there was NO WAY I was bigger than her dad.

**BPOV:**

Time had past and because no one of us wanted to face the real world right now we stayed in Edward's bed and watched TV- mostly Spongebob and Hannah Montana. I was almost sleeping again because I was so bored and when I looked over to Edward he seemed to feel the same way. Natalia's head rested on my legs and her legs rested on Edward's. She was watching her shows without a care in the world.

I looked over to Edward again and caught him staring at me. I gave him a questioned look and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you have any kind of plan?" I asked quietly so that Natalia wouldn't hear us. Edward shook his head.

"My mind is completely blank." He answered and sounded frustrated.

"Did you talk to your dad about it before?" I asked and Edward nodded.

"I think she was six years old when I saw the bruises for the first time. I told my dad about it when Natalia and her dad were gone and he didn't believe me. I begged him to check on her the next time they were here but by then everything had changed. I think Natalia's dad had found out that I knew what was going on and he was more- carefull not to leave any marks. So when my dad saw her she was completely fine and when he asked her if something was wrong she acted like everything was perfect. So I was the only person that ever knew and... well... the only thing I could do was protect her when she was here." Edward explained and I felt the tears in my eyes. This was horrible.

"Edward?" I started and than hesitated.

"Mhm." He said and put his hands under his head while he stared at the ceiling.

"What happened to Natalia's mom?" I asked almost scared. Edward sighed.

"It is really tragic. She died almost four years ago. She had breast cancer for a very long time and she was a fighter- she always was. She fought against the cancer for five years I think. She actually got it after Natalia was born and well she was in hospitals since than. There were times they thought she would make it and than there were times she seemed to be half dead. In the end the cancer spread everywhere so quickly that the doctors couldn't do anything to help her and gave her an ultimatum of 4 days. She died 2 days later. And that changed everything- especially Natalia's dad. He was such a nice man and he loved his wife and daughter so much but after she died... well you know what happened."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Mr. Tschikov. Was that wrong? I mean I would never excuse what he was doing in ANY way because he is a sick guy but he lost so much in his life and I feel sorry for him.

Edward watched me.

"It is ok to feel sorry for him. I do, too." Edward mumbled and I nodded.

Meanwhile it was noon and I was full with different Hannah Montana meets Spongebob episodes. If I would have to hear another "_Best of Spongebob's both worlds" _theme song I would puke.

I turned my head to Edward who had put his pillow on his head. I laughed and pulled it away.

"Hey!" He said. "Get your own rescue pillow!"

I laughed.

"Oh that's really nice... you think of yourself first!" I joked and before I knew it he slammed a pillow in my face.

"There you go." He said and tried to hide his laughter.

I pulled the pillow away and gave him a mean look.

"Ha, ha. Really funny! You know what's weird though?" I asked and he raised his eyebrows.

"That there's a girl in my bed I don't have sex with." He said and I gave him a warning look.

"NO! No one is looking for us! I mean it is noon... we missed breakfast AND lunch just about now and nobody cares." I said and Edward gave me a surprised look.

"You are right... they should have been here by now! Something is wrong." He said and jumped out of his bed which made Natalia look up and me sat up.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"I am going to take a shower and change in some clothes and than we are going over to your room so you and Natalia can change... and than we are going to go to lunch." He said and I saw the tension in his neck.

* * *

"So _why_ are we doing this again?" I asked and took Natalia on my hand and walked with her and Edward to the dining room.

"We do this _because_ we are not able to do anything from my room." He said and stopped when we were standing in front of the door to the dining room. What would happen when we open this door? How could I look into Mr. Tschikov's eyes after everything that happened yesterday? Edward looked at me with a stressed expression on his face and than opened the door.

We entered the room together. I think I squeezed Natalia's hand a little too hard but at that point nobody noticed.

We looked into the room and... saw only Esme and Carlisle.

"What?" I asked confused and Esme laughed.

"How are you?" She asked and gave me a worried look.

"I'm... fine?" I asked confused. What was going on?

Carlisle looked down to Natalia who was holding on to my hand with both of hers and hid her face behind my arm.

"Hello Talia!" He said and smiled at her. She moved her head a little bit to the side so that she could see Carlisle. She gave him a head nod and than hid behind my leg.

"Eliza, could you take Natalia to her dad, please?" Carlisle said and Natalia's grip around my leg tightened.

"Dad. I won't let her go with him again." Edward said.

"Oh I know. Just let her go and say good bye and I will tell you and Bella what happened last night after you were sleeping." Carlisle explained with a serious face.

I turned around to Natalia and looked at her.

"Do you see the woman standing there? She will take you to your daddy. Than you can say good bye to him and you can come back and eat with us together, ok?" I said and saw her biting on her index finger and than nod her head.

"You promise you wait?" She asked in a low voice. I smiled and moved some of the still wet curles behind her ear.

"I will be here." I said and than she turned around and went with Eliza.

Right after the door closed behind Eliza and Natalia Edward turned around.

"So what's going on?" He asked.

"Sit down." Carlisle said and we did.

"First of all I want to apologize because I never believed you and I am sorry. I am sorry I didn't believe you!" Carlisle said and Edward gave him a surprised look.

"Thanks!" Edward said and relaxed a little. Carlisle gave him a smile and then was serious again.

"Now to yesterday night. After we went to bed we heard a lot of strange noises and things falling to the ground... anyway. We actually were stupid enough not to go and look what was going on. And we are really sorry Bella. Really sorry! And I hope you can forgive us because usually we are not careless and don't care what happens to our children- and well you are part of the family now and one of our children! So we are terribly sorry." Carlisle said and I smiled.

"It's ok... Edward was there!" I said and Carlisle gave me a relieved look.

"At about 4:30 am we got a phone call from Mr. Tschikov who told us to come over to his room and unlock his door. So we came over and unlocked it. Of course we asked him why he was locked in his own room and he told us what happened. Yes, he told us what he did to Bella. When I realized that he was capable of doing this to Bella I was almost sure that all the things Edward told me were right, too. So I asked him about it and – just like that- he told us that it was true! Just like that! Can you believe it? And he told us about all the times he wanted to change but that he can't and than Esme made a great offer." Carlisle said and gave his wife a loving look.

"I told him that..."

But at this moment the door flew open and Natalia ran to me and yelled: "I am staying! I am staying Bella! I am staying here with you and Edward and uncle Carlisle and aunt Esme!" She jumped in my lap and hugged me so tight that I thought she wanted to kill me.

Edward and I looked at each other in surprise.

"Natalia stays with us?" Edward asked and I smiled when I saw how happy that made him.

"Yes, we thought that she is such a sweet girl and she has no relatives." Esme explained and Natalia was still holding on to me as if she was afraid I wouldn't be there anymore when she let go.

"So after he called Russia yesterday and told them that he quit his job as a president, he called the Russian police and told them everything. Afterwards our lawyer came- yes we made him get up at 5 am- and we all signed the papers. So now Natalia is a legal member of our family!" Esme explained with a smile. I was just sitting there with my mouth open and couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Esme turned to Edward.

"I am really sorry Edward. I know we should have asked you but it all went so quick and we didn't want to take a risk you know." Esme said and Edward smiled.

"I am completely fine with that decision." He smiled and I smiled, too, when I saw _how _relieved he was. I felt the tears in my eyes. This was just amazing.

"Now to the business... we have to have a press conference and tell what happened." Carlsile said and Edward and I nodded. "It won't be too bad. We are just going to sit there and answer questions. Nothing complicated."

A press converence was a small price to pay.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Hey guys!!**

**I'm really sorry if ths chapter is boring but I just got my periode today and I am in PAIN!!  
So... what I wanted to say is that there is NO russian president thazt actually Did this!! THIS IS ALL COMING OUT OF MY HEAD!! ok... now something else... how many of you guys actually noticed who Bella has on speed dial in the last chaper ;-))))**

**Love you guys... thanks for all the reviews I couldn't live without you guys!! ;-)**

**Love, Laura!**


	25. Siblings

**Hey guys!!**

**Here I am again- still filled with pain! ****Somehow the pain is blocking my creativity- that's why I decided to write a chapter that I didn't plan to write anyway... But come to think of it... it could get REALLY interesting... let's just see where it all comes to!**

**Before I start I just wanted to answer some questions!**

**At the moment we are in FEBRUARY so Bella still has about 4 months. I got it all planed out but I can tell you guys so much: She WON'T stay longer! The thing with the Russian president worked out weird and I apologize for that! **

**And oh yeah... everyone asks me when they get together! The thing is that I thought it's REALLY unrealistic that they just go together after three days and there was so much funny stuff I wanted to write BEFORE they were together... anyway after this chapter we are going to increase the attraction at about 100... that should make you guys happy!! ;-)**

**Now enjoy!**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**BPOV:**

"And _don't _forget: smile, look happy, and _only _talk when someone asks you a question. If you are not sure if this answer should be made public let the president answer... or you just say you don't want to talk about it!" Eliza said and gave me an intense look. She was completely stressed and seemed to faint every moment.

"I know what I have to do!" I said and rolled my eyes but she shook her head.

"No you don't. One wrong move can end the presidents carrier!" She said and my eyes got big. _What the heck!?_

"But don't worry... that's why we got PR people!" She said and gave me another fake smile. I just opened my mouth to ask her something when she pushed me to Edward who was standing in front of the huge oak door that would lead us to the press room.

I took some deep breaths and still felt dizzy. This wasn't me- I can't talk in front of people. I can't do it in school and I _really _can't do it with the president! I looked at my shaking fingers and was about to cry when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me.

"It's really not that bad! I mean we are not Carlisle right?" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to lose it in there and I will ruin your dad." I said and leaned against the wall. Edward laughed.

"Oh please! I couldn't do it in one year. You won't be able to do so in one night! They won't ask you anything anyway! We are just sitting there." He said and gave me another smile.

"Are you sure... because I think I just forgot my name!" I said and hid my face in my hands. Edward laughed again.

"Yes, I am sure. This conference is going to be boring and than it's over before you know it. Just remember: Dad, mom, Natalia, I, and than you. That's how we are going to walk in and than we are going to sit in this order, too." He said and I nodded.

"So I am going to sit on the outside, right?" I asked just to make sure and saw how Edward tried to hide his laughter.

"Yes, you do." He said and I narrowed my eyes.

"You are an idiot." I said and he started laughing.

At this moment Carlisle, Esme, and Natalia entered the room. Natalia waved at me when she saw me and I gave her a wide smile.

"Hey sweety! How are you?" I asked, got down on my knees, and opened my arms so that she could hug me. She ran into my arms and squeezed me than she let go and made a step back.

"Bella, Bella! Look at my dress! Isn't it pretty! It's all blue and full with beads! I feel like a princess!" She said and twirled around until she was so dizzy that she fell in my arms.

"Yes you are really pretty!" I said and smiled at her.

"Bella, we need to go." Esme said in her warm voice and smiled at me. I swallowed.

"Of course." I said and got up. I gave Natalia's hand to Esme but Natalia pulled away.

"Come on Talia. Come with me." Esme said and smiled.

"I want to walk with Bella." She said and put her index finger in her mouth- she looked like she was about to cry.

"Natalia. It's ok. You like Esme right? You can go in with her! I am going to be _really _close. I promise." I said but she shook her head.

"I want to sit between you and Edward!" She said and I saw the tears in her eyes. I started to panic.

"She's about to cry! She is going to cry!" I said and didn't know where to look. "Natalia! Don't cry. You know we all love you and we do this for you, right?" She nodded and looked at Esme and Carlisle.

"But I still want to sit next to you!" She whined and I hid my face in my hands.

"I don't know what to do." I mumbled over and over again.

"Ah Bella?" Edward said and I looked at him. He was... amused? I looked at Carlisle and Esme whose faces didn't lookdifferent. Esme stroked my arm.

"Bella if she wants to sit between you and Edward that is no problem. I am not sad about it. That's ok!" She said and I felt how I blushed.

"Just relax. This will be ok." Carlisle said and turned around to the door. Before I know what happened Edward was standing behind Natalia and I was standing in front of Esme. _One moment... this is NOT how I planed to sit._

But at this point the huge portal opened and flash lights came from everywhere. It was like a lightning storm- just without the thunder... The flash lights blinded me and I had trouble to follow Esme. Natalia took my hand and together we got up the stairs to the long desk where we were going to sit.

I sat down and took a deep breath I noticed Eliza in the background who pointed at her mouth and smiled. _Right. I had to look happy, too._

Carlisle said some words about the whole situation and than allowed the press to ask questions. It seemed like 500 hands raised at the same time. Carlisle pointed at one reporter and all the other hands disappeared and the reporter got up.

"Michal Davis, New York Times, And my question is for the charming young lady next to the first lady." The reporter said and smiled. I swallowed hard when I noticed that he was definitely NOT talking about Carlisle and gave the reporter a smile.

"Shoot." I said and Edward who had just taken a zip of water coughed in his glass and Natalia started laughing- really loud. I blushed and had dificulties keeping my smile.

"What's your name?" The reporter said and I was relieved.

"Isabella Swan." I answered and the reporter nodded.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"17 but I'm going to turn 18 in September." I answered and was confused because I thought every reporter could just ask one question and had to sit down afterwards.

"And why are you here?" He asked and I wondered why no one of the other reporters was mad because they missed their chance to talk to the president. I looked around and saw all the reporters wait for my answer.

"Ahm... I am here for an exchange year... well actually just 6 months." I said and saw ALL the reporter write down what I said. I gave Edward a questioning look but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"What happened that night in the rain?" The guy asked and I froze on the spot. Was he _really _talking about the one time we undressed in the rain... yeah not my best hour.

"Thank you Mr. Davis, that should be enough for now." Carlisle said and 500 hands raised again. Carlisle pointed to another guy and he got up.

"Alex Doyle, Washington Post. I have a question for Miss Swan." He said and looked at me. My heart stopped. Those guys were like sharks.

"Did you know Mr. Edward Masen before?" He asked and I was relieved. That question was easy.

"No." I answered and smiled.

"Did you have feelings for him from the beginning?" He asked.

"WHAT?" I yelled in shock.

"Thank you Mr. Doyle." Carlisle said and at this moment I felt Natalia take my hand. I looked at her and she pulled me down to her so that she could whisper in my ear.

"Edward told me to tell you that he is really sorry and that he would like to take your hand right now but because he can't." She said and took a deep breath. "He told me to take yours while he is holding my other one."

I looked over to her right hand and saw Edward holding it. I looked up at him and he gave me an almost not noticible wink. I smiled and squeezed Natalia's hand.

"Give that to Edward." I said and faced the hungry sharks again.

"Daniel Mitchel, USA Today. Isabella, did you and Edward ever kiss?" He asked and I blushed. What was going on.

"Next question." Carlisle said and I could feel how angry he was.

"Nina Lemas, Cosmopolitain. Isabella, I am working on an article that is called: _Ten things I love about Edward Masen_ can you tell me _how _hot exactly his body is? In as much details as possible?" She asked and I didn't even blush anymore- this was _crazy_! Edward gave me a short look from the side. I didn't turn to him but I saw it out of the corner of my eye. I looked down on my hands when Natalia suddenly squeezed my hand twice. I gave her a surprised look and she pointed her head to Edward. He gave me a quick smile and turned around again. I took a deep breath. I was not alone I had a whole family that was standing behind me.

Carlisle got up.

"Does anyone here has a question that is NOT for Isabella?" He asked and tried to hide his anger. One hand raised and Carlisle gave the man a nod and sat back down. The man got up.

"Tom Cook, California Sunset. Mr. Edward Masen, when did you realize that you have feelings for Miss Swan?" He asked and I looked over to Edward.

"Next question!" Carlisle said but Edward lifted his hand.

"I can answer this one." Edward said and all the reporter raised their heads. "It's pretty easy. I had feelings for Bella since I saw her the first time." A thousand flashlights blinded me again. But I didn't care. Did Edward just tell the whole world that he has feelings for me? I gave him a surprised look but he didn't turn around to look at me.

"Could I please end this?" Edward asked and everything got quiet. He got up and leaned his hands on the table. "Yes, at the beginning I had feelings for her, too. I felt sorry because she was so far away from home. We got good along from the beginning. So we were friends from the first day on." He said. _What? _Was he REALLY laying?

"So, if you ask me if I have feelings for Miss Swan- yes, yes I do. I like her as a friend- or as the annoying sister I never had." He said and smiled. "But this fact changed last night. Because now this sweet girl with those pretty, little, blond locks next to me is my new sister AND the reason for this press conference. So don't think I am root or anything but does anyone want to ask a question about this little princess here or is this the end of this conference?" He asked and stared the reporter down. A couple of hands raised and Edward sat back down. I stared at him because I was so confused and on the other hand I didn't know WHY I was confused which confused me even more! He turned his head and gave me a slight smile- a weird smile. It looked apologizing, filled with regret, comforting, and content. I smiled back and turned around.

* * *

The rest of the press conference was like Edward said: boring and over before you realize it. I sighed when I was back on the second floor together with Natalia and Edward.

"I am glad that is over." Edward said and I nodded in silence. For some reason it was suddenly weird to walk next to him... I tensed so bad and had the feeling I had to behave differently than I was.

"Bella? Are you going with us?" Natalia asked and I looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry... where are we going?" I asked.

"Edward is going out with us! We want to celebrate that we are all siblings now!" Natalia said and jumped up and down.

"Yeah... ciblings." I mumbled and felt Edward stare at me.

"So... are you coming?" Edward asked and for some reason I couldn't even look at him.

"Ahm... no... I am really tired... it was a long day. I think I am going to sleep." I said and opened my bedroom door.

"Bella! Please! You are my new sister!" Natalia begged. I gave her a smile.

"Another time ok?" I said and she nodded in disappointment.

"Let's go." Edward mumbled and pulled her with him to the elevator.

**EPOV:**

"What's wrong with Bella she looked so sad." Natalia whispered. "Isn't she glad I am her sister?"

I sighed.

"No, no. She loves you as your sister... she just doesn't love her new brother."

**BPOV:**

It was in the middle of the night when I felt someone stroke my cheeks. I sat up in shock and looked around but it was too dark to see anything.

"Bella?" A childish voice whispered. Natalia. I fell back and sighed.

"Yes honey?" I asked and took her hand in mine. Tomorrow- or maybe today- was Monday and I would have to go to school... I really needed my sleep. But I still wasn't mad at Natalia for waking me.

"Do you hate me?" She asked and I opened my eyes.

"No sweety. Why do you think I hate you?" I asked her and kissed her hand.

"I don't know. You didn't come with us to eat some ice cream and I just thought you don't like me." She said.

"Oh... no Talia! That's not why! Come lay down with me!" I said and she laid down on my shoulder. "I love you Talia. You are a my FAVORITE little sister in the whole wide world. And that I wasn't there today is because of something between Edward and me... it doesn't have anything to do with you!"

I waited for a respond but she didn't say anything.

"Talia?" I asked and heard a little snore. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**I'm not gonna write a lot down here I just wanted to tell you guys that I put Bella's dress fron the banquet and something else I spontaneously forgot in my profile!!**

**Love you guys!**


	26. Party fever

**Here we go… I'm gonna LOVE writing this chapter!!**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**EPOV:**

Bella hadn't talked to me the whole week. Now it was Friday again and my weekend was filled with stuff I didn't want to do anymore.

Weeks ago before I even knew Bella, my parents planed a weekend trip to California for just the two of them. When I heard I would have the White House for myself for a whole weekend I had just one thought. _Party! _And not _any _party but the party of the century. I was famous for my wild and awesome parties but since Bella was here I didn't even feel like having a party- it was weird. I sighed. A party tonight and all I wanted right now was to straight things out between Bella and me. She was hiding behind Natalia the whole week. When ever I tried to talk to her she made sure Natalia or Alice or Rose was there. She started to drive me insane and right now everything was just too much.

I sighed and waved my parents good bye who were just leaving together with Talia. Talia started crying because she had to leave Bella and me and for some reason she even made me sad!

The car was gone and Bella and I were standing outside alone.

"Listen." I started but she turned around already. I rolled my eyes. This was going on my nerves. I ran after her. "Ok listen I can't _take _it anymore! Tell me what I did wrong because I really suffer right now and it's driving me crazy because I don't know _why_!"

Bella turned around and gave me a surprised look.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" She said and pulled an earplug out of her ear and grabbed into the pocket on her butt and pulled her iphone out. "Alice put all this music on my iphone it's amazing. Did you know that the iphone can safe more than 500 songs?"

"BELLA!" I yelled. She looked at me even more surprised.

"I'm sorry... you were saying?" She said and gave me an amused smile.

"What's _wrong_?" I asked desperately and resist the urge to pull on my hair.

"Ahm... nothing. I just like my iphone!" She said really slow as if she wanted to make sure I would understand everything.

"Forget your stupid iphone. I'm talking about us." I said and she laughed.

"Us? You are my brother... an _us _would be... sick." She said and looked like she was about to puke. I rolled my eyes.

"We are _not_siblings Bella!" I said a little bit more aggressive than I wanted to. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok." She said and walked up the stairs.

"So you don't want to talk about it?" I yelled.

"No... I mean... I have no idea what you are talking about." She said and gave me a fake smile. I looked to my right and discovered an ugly vase just for a second I thought about throwing it at her head but decided against it.

"Ok... what ever... I just wanted to tell you that I have a party in the backyard... it starts at nine. I know you are a loser and you rather sit in your stupid room for the whole night. But in case you decide to do something _normal _you are invited... even though you don't deserve it." I yelled and she froze on the stairs. I held my breath and _prayed _that she would turn around and yell at me but she just shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.

"Thanks for the invitation Eddie... I think about it. And now please excuse me and _don't _disturb me... you know we loser like our privacy..." She said and was gone.

I stood there with my mouth wide open and couldn't believe what I was hearing.

**BPOV:**

I was walking up and down in my room. _Stupid Edward... stupid Edward... He just can't let me be. AAAHHH I HATE HIM! _I bit into my pillow so that I wouldn't start yelling any second. I couldn't wait to go home. He is just stupid.

I sat down on my desk and checked my e-mails on my laptop. My mom and I were writing e-mails back and forth all the time... she was just missing me too much and couldn't let go. It was weird because for some reason I wasn't missing her at all. I know that sounds heartless and I REALLY love my mom. But the relationship to my mom is so good that I don't have to miss her because I know I'm going to see her in a couple of months. My mom is always worrying that Edward and I get too close... that's why it is easy to answer her e-mails in moments like this because right now I'm sure I HATE Edward... but being sure about my feelings was kind of hard in the last weeks.

Edward was the weirdest guy I've ever met. First he was all macho, than suddenly he is so sweet, the next moment he is hurt, and than he is a macho again. So WHO is Edward and WHAT is he thinking about me? And WHY do I care? And now he has this stupid party- a complete macho thing again. How can someone sleep in one bed with Natalia because he loves her like a sister and wants to protect her and has sex the next night in the SAME bed. It doesn't make sense to me!

I answered my mom's e-mail and turned the laptop of. It was time to find an outfit for tonight!

I was shocked when I looked in the mirror at 9:30pm... This was _so much sexier_than I expected it to be: I was wearing a baby doll dress that ended about 4 inches above my knees and had a bow on the back. The color was kind of black-gray. It looked so... I don't know. On the one hand it was really daring on the other hand it was absolutely me! I wore some silver high heels to it and checked my hair for the fourth time. I had fixed my hair so that it was hanging down in big, smooth waves. I smiled. This was perfect.

I went back down into the backyard and saw the huge white tent. Someone was standing at the opening with a list of people that were allowed to enter. Already from the outside I heard thousands of different voices and the loud music. The woman on the door smiled at me.

"Welcome Miss Swan!" She said with a smile and opened the tent. I entered and stood there for a minute. Completely surprised. The whole tent was decorated in white and the only contrast were the lights and the people. There were couches in white and bars in white. All the drinks were white and everywhere were white roses. I couldn't help it. My mouth fell open- Edward did this?

"This is nothing. You should have seen his Oriental Party last year. He imported Turkish delight!" Alice said who just appeared next to me. I looked at her in complete surprise and she smiled.

"Hi!" She said while she hugged me. "I missed you! You were gone for so long."

I laughed.

"Alice. I really want to apologize for the one night in the club... I don't know what happened to me. I really can't believe I used my friends... I am really sorry." I mumbled and she laughed.

"Oh I already forgot that! That is completely fine. We all just love you! And I mean if I would have to live with Edward like you do I would lose my mind, too." She said and rolled her eyes. I laughed in relieved. She made a step back and looked at me.

"Wow Bella!" She mumbled in aw. "You look amazing!"

I blushed and shrugged my shoulders. "Thanks!"

I walked around. Talked to people and tried to have fun but for some reason I felt really tired. I even met Emmett and Rose. Well I more or less saw them dancing on the dance floor. I even caught Edward stare at me. When he noticed my look he gave me a head nod and looked away. I rolled my eyes and turned around just to see Alice talk to Rose in a corner not far away.

**EPOV:**

I was leaning against the bar and watched everyone being happy. Planing this party was a lot more work than it usually was. With Talia and Bella I had less time than usually.

"Hey dude! Long time no see!" Emmett said and gave me a beer. I put it on the bar.

"Long time no see AND no alcohol... are you sick?" He asked and gave me a worried look.

"Ah no... I just had no time... there was a lot of stuff going on." I mumbled and recognised Bella at the door.

She looked amazing. The dress looked so sexy on her and her hair looked even smother than usually. I was jealous of ever guy that could touch her tonight. She was looking around, taking everything in with her eyes, and than her mouth fell open. I smiled. This made it SO worth it.

Suddenly I saw Emmett's hand blocking my view and I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked and gave him an aggravated look.

"Nothing- I was just asking myself why you aren't listening when I tell you something and than I saw your little love bird appear and knew what was going on."

"Love bird?" I asked confused.

"Call it how ever you want but DO something because I am sure it is not healthy to loose that much spit in one night." He said and made a dumb imitation of a caveman.

"Wow that looked like you in your Math class." I said and gave him a fake smile. He pat my shoulder and went away.

I turned around again and watched Bella. She was talking to Alice and looked like she was relieved. After that she went around, talked to different people and I just watched her. I have no idea why but I just couldn't look away...

**BPOV:**

"So... Edward and you are together yet?" Rose asked when I stood there with her and Alice.

"Ah no... and we will never be because he is a jerk! Why are YOU not together with Edward?" I asked her.

"Because I already got a jerk... and so does Alice!" She said and gave me a winning smile. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I don't want a jerk. I want someone nice." I said and Alice sighed.

"Come on... Edward is the best boyfriend you can get." She said and I tried to figure out if she would start laughing any moment.

"You're kidding right?" I asked and she gave me a serious look. "You... are not kidding?"

Alice shook her head.

"No Bella. He is really nice." She said and I laughed.

"Well that's not enough!" I responded.

"What's not enough?" Edward asked and appeared between Alice and me.

"Ahm... nothing." I said and he gave me a suspicious look.

"So... you guys like the party?" Edward asked.

"Of course we do!" Alice and Rose said and hugged him on either side. He laid his arms around there shoulders and looked at me.

"Ah yeah... right... no." I said and Alice rolled her eyes. Edward let go of the two and looked at me.

"So you don't like it?" He asked and made a step towards me.

"Well I didn't say that, did I?" I responded and made a step towards him, too.

"So what _did_ you say?" He asked and came farther towards me.

"I said I wouldn't hug you!" I said and closed the gap between us.

"Well..." He said and trailed off. He looked me in the eyes and I did the same.

"Well what?" I asked with a winning smile.

"This comes pretty close, doesn't it? I mean... I'm just going to put my arms around you..." He said and I saw his arms moving towards me and was shocked.

"You trapped me." I said.

"No, you wanted to be trapped." He said and I saw his arms coming closer. I was just about to say something when...

"Hi Edward!" Tanya said and Edward froze in surprise. I smiled and used the moment to make a step back. Edward recovered and turned around.

"I was looking everywhere for you!" Tanya said and had him in a death grip.

"Well... here I am." Edward said aggravated.

"I thought we might as well continue what we didn't do the last time?" She asked and gave him a wink.

I turned to Alice and Rose who looked at Tanya and Edward with shocked faces.

"Recover your faces... that's what you get when you live with Mr. Masen here." I said and gave them a wink. They didn't think that was funny and I didn't care. I suddenly felt a weird presure behind my eyeballs. I had a headache and was tired. I gave Rose and Alice a smile.

"I really enjoyed this party... but I have to go to bed." I mumbled. They gave me a worried look.

"Are you sure you are ok?" They asked and I laughed.

"Sure I am... it's just... the stress. I have to lay down." I mumbled and walked away.

I walked out of the tent and looked around. I needed to lay down right now but the house was so far away. I looked to my right and saw the pool house. I made my way over there,took my dress of, got in the bad, and was happy that it was finally quiet. I had my knees up to my stomach and sighed. It was so hot in here... why was I freezing than? I was shivering and my teeth were chattering. I wanted to stop it but when I tried to it got even worse. My cheeks were burning.

In one sentence: I had a fever. I should do something against that. Maybe I could get some aspirin from somewhere. I imagined it- but I didn't do it.

With the time I found myself in a weird state between being awake and being asleep. I would have liked to have another blanket. I would have liked to have a glass of water. But after some time I wasn't sure anymore if I did it or not. I thought about it and tried to figure out what was real and what was not.

* * *

Apparently I had been in that state for a longer time because it was a lot darker when I noticed someone else in the house. I was scared.

"Bella?"

I tried to get things straight. Edward's face appeared somewhere in the fog.

"Hello." I said quietly.

I couldn't let go of the blanket under my chin because I feared the cool air against my hot skin.

"Is everything ok? Are you ok?"

"Yes." My teeth were chattering again.

He looked worried and put his hand of my forehead to check my temperature.

"Man, you're hot."

I wanted to laugh and make a joke out of it but I couldn't... I was too tired.

"I think I got the flue."

"You have something."

Worried, almost automatically he wiped the hair away from my forehead. That felt so good. Deep down in my fever I felt home and happy. He touched my hot cheek, his hand felt surprisingly cold.

"Do you need medicine? Shall I call the doctor?"

"Don't worry. It's nothing special." Because I was so tired I could just speak very slowly. "I have this kind of fever really often. My mom always says..." I took a deep breath to get new energy. "... I would heat up to 105 degrees when I only get a cold."

I didn't want it to seem so dramatically but Edward looked completely disturbed. I guess he felt sorry because he knew about my parents and all.

"I don't think we can get any kind of doctor at this time except of the ambulance... but I can get you some medicine. Are you allergic against something?"

"I swallow everything."

"I'm back in a second. Don't go away ok?"

My cough sounded like a weak laughter.

"That I can promise."

* * *

For me the time passed in a really strange way: always a little bit forwards and than a little bit backwards. Somehow I noticed that Lauren and Jessica came in the house. They probably thought I was sleeping but that didn't keep them from turning the light on, to talk really loudly, and turn the music up. They were probably drunk by now- at least they smelled like they were.

Some time later Edward came back and just needed a second to understand what was going on. He was furious.

"Don't you see that Bella is sick? Why are you guys making such a noise? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Even through my foggy brain I noticed that this wasn't the Edward I knew.

"Calm down, man." Lauren hissed. "Who do you think you are to tell _me _what to do anyway?"

She was too drunk to understand _how _mad Edward was and the fact that I was sick apparently didn't matter.

Edward kneeld down next to me and put his hand on my forehead again. Then he leaned over to my ear.

"I don't want to leave you here with those two. Do you want to go in the house? I locked my room so it's empty and you can get some rest up there."

I nodded thankfully.

I was just wondering how he wanted to get me up there without killing me. Especially because I was just in my underwear.

But he had found a solution for that, too. He put his arms underneath me and lifted me up with all the blankets. He carried me out in the night while Lauren and Jessica stared at us with shocked faces.

I felt so light in his arms and laid my burning face against his neck. He pulled the blankets tighter around me and put his chin on my head.

I tried with all my might to remember every little detail of this night so that I could think of it later because this night was amazing. Maybe it would be the best thing that would ever happen to me.

I just hoped that this was not like the glasses of water and extra blankets... I wanted it to be _real_.

_Please let it be real. And if it's not real- please just let me stay here forever. _

He opened the door to a room and put me really carefully on a bed- his I hoped. I wanted to smell his scent while he was tucking me in my blankets again. I tried to stop shivering.

"I would give you another blanket but I'm afraid you could be too warm than."

I nodded. There was a plastic bag hanging on his wrist.

"Here."

He pulled medicine, a bottle of water, a bottle of orange juice, a thermometer, and a paper cup out of the bag.

"I had to get down to the nurse wing - the nurse was gone unfortunately but I can get to her medicine chest if we need more."

My eyelids were opening and closing when I tried to concentrate on his serious face.

"The medicine chest was open?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Now it is."

He pured water in the cup and put medicine in the palm of his hand.

"Ready?"

He helped me sitting up.

I tried to find a way of getting my hand out of all the blankets without letting the cold air rush in. I got my right hand out of all blankets but held the blankets tight around my body. Than I took the cup and drank the whole water. I was really thirsty. I drank to more until I felt my mouth lose some of the annoying dryness.

"Poor you... so thirsty." He said.

I swallowed the medicine and felt how it seemed to be stuck in my throat. Everything was so swollen.

"Thank you."

I laid back down and felt tears coming because his friendliness seemed like such a great gift to me. He placed his cool hand on my cheek.

"I worry about you." He said quietly.

I looked in his eyes and felt bad for ignoring him the whole week... if he just wanted to be my friend I would accept that!

He took the thermometer.

"Open your mouth." "Are you sure..." I knew that my temperature would be high. He nodded so I opened my mouth. He waited until the thermometer started beeping. He narrowed his eyebrows when he told me the result.

"Oh my god! 104 degrees... is that dangerous?"

"I had that once." I said weak.

Why does everything always be so dramatically when I have it?

"Shall I call for the ambulance?"

"I think I will be fine." I answered truthfully. "I'm not afraid or anything."

He laid on the couch parallel to the bed and leaned his head in his hand and watched me.

"I'm going to call your dad." He said and sat up. He pulled his iphone out of his pocket.

"Please don't." I said quietly. "He is... not there."

"It's afternoon in Germany... where could he be?"

"No, I mean..." I trailed off. "He is just not there... not for me."

I was too tired to explain it.

He looked at her. He looked sad. He laid down again.

I tried to stop the shivering but that just made me shiver even more. I didn't won't Edward to be worried because of me.

It seemed like Edward couldn't stand my shivering anymore because he got up and stood in front of the bed I was laying on. He lifted me up and placed me a little further in the middle. To my HUGE surprise AND joy he placed himself next to me, laid his arms around me, pressed my face against his neck, and I felt like my heart would explode any minute.

He held me and it seemed like he was sucking all the fever, sickness, and the sadness because I didn't have a dad I could count on out of my body. He stroked my hair and laid like this for hours.

And maybe he even sucked the pain out of my body because in his arms I found the sleep I needed so badly.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Ok guys... before I say anything I want to say SORRY to the people that recognized the fever part. Sorry about that but you have to admit that it looks really good in there!**

**Sorry again! And oh yeah... Bella's dress is on my profile!!**


	27. Runnin'

**Lot's of people asked me why Bella was just in her underwear… well I thought that was easy enough to figure out but when it bothers you guys I'm gonna explain it!**

**Bella had a fever... she was already SO sick that she didn'****t go to her room. So when she went in the pool house she already had this feeling of being cold and hot at the same time. Of course she is laying down and the reason WHY she is taking of her dress is because she is Bella and she knows that she is wearing an expensive dress and before she ruins it she would rather die! Honestly... would YOU lay down in such a dress? I mean that thing doesn't keep you warm anyway!**

**Oh and now to the temperature thing. 106 degrees IS possible! I've got that rather often and don't have any brain damages- as far as I know... ;-) I changed it anyway... so that no one needs to think it's to unrealistic... even though it's not.**

**Oh and one last thing... the reason why Bella can't count on Charlie is written down in one of the earlier chapters... I forgot which one... I think "screwed up" or something like that... I just know that it was when Edward wasn't eating for a couple of days and Bella laid down on his bed and told him about her dad!**

**Well enjoy... love you guys!!**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**BPOV:**

It was already morning when my fever dropped.

I didn't realize what happened until the air around me suddenly changed from freezing cold to boiling hot and the sweat came out of every pore of my skin.

When I finally opened my eyes I noticed that I had removed the blankets in my sleep. Even worse: I laid there in my underwear- still in Edward's arms.

Now I was afraid to move. It didn't matter that I was sick... it would be awful... especially if there was really something going on between Edward and Tanya. I didn't want Edward to wake up and see me like this.

I tried to grab a little piece of the cover with my foot and wanted to pull it up so that I would be under the cover before Edward woke up. I moved slowly and pulled the cover up my leg.

How weird and wonderful it was that I had laid close to Edward twice in just one week- and we didn't even plan it.

Actually it felt like a tragic waste but on the other hand it was the most romantic thing that had ever happened to me. And that was a lot more important.

Suddenly Edward moved and I froze there on the spot with my foot in the air. He pulled me closer in his sleep until my whole body touched his- his arms and chest touched my naked skin.

He sighed. He probably dreamed I was Tanya. And I have to admit I dreamed I was Tanya, too. The girl he seemed to like more than me.

I wanted to enjoy this moment but it was impossible. The thought that he would wake up and be embarrassed was unbearable. After last night- after he protected me and cared about me I didn't want him to feel sorry for it.

I waited until his breathing was regular again and started to pull at the cover again. It was almost bright outside and the sunshine that came through the window shined on our joined bodies.

_Please don't wake up, _I begged.

I already had pulled the cover up to my hips- than he woke up.

_Oh._

But before he was fully awake he tightened his grip. Than he seemed to notice the brown hair and realized who he had in his arms. Confused he looked at my face, than our joined bodies, and then he looked away.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and pulled his arms away.

How much I missed them!

I pulled the cover up to my neck.

"Please don't say that." I said.

I always had the opinion that the night was more dangerous than the day. But when I thought about last night my opinion changed. The night protected me and the morning destroyed me.

"I didn't want to..." He said and than trailed off.

"I know." I said quickly.

He couldn't look at me.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much better."

He stood next to the bed now and turned his back to me.

"I... ahm... I go so you can put some clothes on. Take what ever you need from my closet... a T-Shirt or something."

He put shorts over his boxer shorts.

There was so much I wanted to say. So many forms of _thank you_. So many hints of getting some love. Not THAT kind of love... THIS kind of love... actually ANY kind of love.

I wanted to tell him all that so that he could understand my feelings and to let him know that he was safe- I wouldn't destroy what ever he had with Tanya- even though I knew that that between us was so gentile and unique (I knew it... I just knew it!).

But it was too late.

He was already gone.

**EPOV:**

I walked out of my room and called upfront so that they would get my Porsche ready.

"Good morning Mr. Masen. Nice day for a ride." The guy said and gaveme my keys. I didn't say anything. I'm not even sure I really heard him. I drove through the gates and down the highway. I was on the interstate when I took a deep breath for the first time.

_What the HECK Edward!? _

What was that! What was going on! Why? And how? And... god I was confused. All I knew for sure was that I needed to leave. I needed to go. I drove and drove and had no idea where I was going.

I just drove south on the 95. I was so nervous and just couldn't hold still. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel and drove so much faster than I was allowed to. My thoughts didn't let me relax. I just couldn't get away- no matter how hard I tried.

Angrily I turned the radio on. I needed to think of something else...

"_Running away  
Running away  
Hey  
Running away"_

It said and I rolled my eyes... I tried to change the channel- but it didn't work.

"_I had the perfect girl  
We'd spend together hours everyday  
Could say that I had it made  
And I was all for the commitment  
Then she started wanting more from me  
And my mind began to change  
Suddenly I didn't feel the same  
I didn't know what I was doing."_

I gasped. _What the heck! _I pressed all the buttons and just didn't find a way of changing the channel!

"_I was dodging commitment  
Start but don't finish  
My MO's always the same girl  
I know I've been trippin'_

I'm confessin' I'm confessin'  
So baby just hear me out  
I'm confessin' I'm confessin'  
So baby just hear me out  
I wanna show my heart  
But I don't know where to start."

_Stupid song... stupid radio!! _I concentrated fully on the radio until I suddenly heard a car blew its horn and looked up just to see that I almost crashed into another car.

"_So I keep runnin'  
With real love in my face  
Why am I breakin' away?  
I keep runnin'  
So scared of the heart break  
So scared of making mistakes  
I keep runnin'  
When all I really need is you  
All I really need is you  
But I keep on running away  
Runnin' away  
Hey"_

I took a deep breath and than turned my attention back to the radio... why were all the buttons leading to the same channel?

"_I caught a second wind of happiness  
When I met this girl and then  
We became the best of friends  
We went from half full to half empty  
I took a detour tryin' a find myself  
But I'm on this road again  
Want out of this box I'm in  
I made it harder to be with me"_

"That's not true!" I yelled. "I am NOT like that!"

"_I was dodging commitment  
Start but don't finish  
My MO's always the same girl  
I know I've been trippin'_

I'm confessin' I'm confessin'  
So baby just hear me out  
I'm confessin' I'm confessin'  
So baby just hear me out  
I wanna show my heart  
But I don't know where to start

So I keep runnin'  
With real love in my face  
Why am I breakin' away?  
I keep runnin'  
So scared of the heart break  
So scared of making mistakes  
I keep runnin'  
When all I really need is you  
All I really need is you  
But I keep on running away  
Runnin' away  
Hey"

"I am NOT running!! I am NOT running away!! I AM NOT!" I yelled and hit the steering wheel!

"_I'm bout to break down baby I'm done  
No I can't keep up runnin' (runnin') this marathon  
No need to race when I already won  
And if I got you by my side girl I already won  
It's like lookin' for a treasure when it's already mine  
It don't make sense, don't make sense  
No matter how hard I try to define__So can somebody tell me where I'm going?"_

I'm comin' face to face with myself  
I know I don't need, don't need no-one else  
So can somebody tell me where I'm going?

"_I _know where I am going... I do!! I REALLY do!! I know where I am going so just shut up!!"

"_I keep runnin'  
With real love in my face  
Why am I breakin' away?  
I keep runnin'  
So scared of the heart break  
So scared of making mistakes  
I keep runnin'  
When all I really need is you  
All I really need is you  
But I keep on running away  
Runnin' away  
Hey_

I keep runnin'  
(Runnin' away)  
With real love in my face  
Why am I breakin' away?  
I keep runnin'  
So scared of the heart break  
So scared of making mistakes  
I keep runnin'  
When all I really need is you  
All I really need is you  
But I keep on running away  
Runnin' away  
Hey"

"I am not freaking running!! Just SHUT UP!" I yelled and made it to the shoulder. This was too much. I was looking for the reason why my radio wasn't working properly when I saw a sheet of paper stuck in a gap between the radio and the rest of the car. I pulled it out. It was a note.

_Hi, ahm... it's me Bella!_

_Ok, when you read this note you will be furious OR amused... _

_I am not sure yet... anyway..._

_yesterday we had this stupid accident... you know when you drove us almost against a tree?_

_Well I came up with the idea to program your cars new... so now all your cars_

_-__yeah all 22- have the SAME radio channel everywhere!_

_You will hate me for that and right now I PRAY that you won't find these notes when I am with you!_

_But I am mad at you, too, right now... so... yeah... _

_Just one more thing... please don't kill me for the scratch at the door of your silver volvo..._

_Yeah...I'm sorry about that!_

_Sinc. Bella!_

I sat there with my mouth wide open. When did she do that? This is CRAZY! I was not sure if I wanted to laugh or yell... this was INSANE! And she destroyed my volvo! My first car! I leaned my head against the steering wheel and started laughing- without a reason... just because! I started laughing and couldn't stop!

Bella was _killing _me!

I continued driving until I arrived Virginia Beach. I was sitting down there for a while and watched the waves. _What was going on? _I didn't even want to handle that topic right now. I checked my iphone and saw that I had one missed call from... Alice?

I dialed her number.

"Ok Alice... I know I'm cute and all but if we don't stop all this meeting and talking and arguing I am afraid Jasper is going to get jealous." I said when she answered the call.

"Hey Edward... wait a minute Alice is in the shower... I'm going to get her." Jasper said and I smiled. Something I didn't expect.

"Edward?" She said.

"Yes... you called me?" I asked and laid down in the sand.

"Ah yeah... where are you right now?" She asked.

"At the beach." I answered.

"Which one?" She asked.

"Virginia Beach." I smiled.

"WHAT THE HECK!! ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" She yelled.

"No... I just drove down here..." I said calmly.

"You are INSANE! I WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" She screamed.

"Uh oh... I hope Jasper didn't here that!" I laughed.

"Shut up Edward! You are an idiot!!" She hissed.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG?? WHAT'S WRONG!?" She yelled and I had to hold the phone away so that she wouldn't make me deaf.

"Ah... yes?" I asked.

"I tell you what's wrong... YOU ARE WRONG!" She yelled and I was confused. In the background I heard Jasper mumble.

"Shut up Jasper... I am NOT going to calm down! It's your fault,too! And I just CAN'T believe the advice you gave Edward!" She yelled and I felt sorry for Jasper.

"Alice... this wasn't Jasper's fault." I said.

"Not entirely... 20 maybe... but that doesn't matter because YOU are the idiot that just can't decide what he wants."

"Pardon me... could you repeat that dearest Alice?" I asked and felt how I became mad.

"I said you are a stupid guy that never made a decision in his entire life!" She yelled.

"I did... it was my decision to go." I said.

"Go where Edward? Are you talking about your running away? Yeah... you really take risks." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Listen Alice... I don't even know WHY you are mad at me! So could you just explain why you try to make me deaf?" I asked.

"Because... because... AHHH shoot!!" She yelled.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked confused.

"I promised Bella I wouldn't talk to you about it!" She mumbled and I smiled.

"So you guys talked about me?" I asked amused.

"Of course we did you idiot... and I want to kill you right now for what you are doing!!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Alice... but this is getting REALLY annoying and because you can't even tell me what's going on... I would say you give me Jasper for once." I said.

"But..."

"No Alice... I guess you don't have anything to say to me... do you?" I asked.

"No but I want to..."

"Well Alice you have to decide what's more important to you: Bella's friendship or yelling at me for the millionth time." I explained.

"But... but..." She sighed. "Here's Jasper."

I laughed.

"Hi Edward."

"Hi... can we talk... more privately?" I asked.

"Sure... just wait a minute..." I heard him argue with Alice and than Alice yelling something.

"Ok dude... I'm alone now." He said and I heard the smile in his voice.

"So I guess Alice and Bella were talking on the phone today?" I asked.

"Ah... not really... Bella was here." He said.

"She was at Alice's house?" I asked surprised.

"Yes... you should have seen me... I opened the door half naked and see Bella standing there... dude... I tell you... that was more than a chock!" He explained.

"Did she look sick or anything?" I asked worried.

"No... she was fine... just... tired... maybe confused." He said and I nodded.

"So did you hear what they were talking about?" I asked.

"No man... Alice send me to get some fresh bread and some other stuff... when I came back she was gone and left me with a furious Alice."

I laughed.

"So you have no idea what was going on last night?" I asked.

"Except that you and Bella were suddenly gone? No." He responded.

I didn't say anything... I felt so weird. On the one hand I was completely fine and was happy about last night and on the other hand I was completely confused and didn't want to see Bella any more...

She just doesn't know that...

"A penny for your thougts." Jasper suddenly said.

"Wow! You sounded like my grandpa... complete flashback right now!" I said.

"Edward." He said and pulled me back into the reality which was sometimes sweet but right now really bitter.

"Ok... I am confused you know... let's just say I woke up this morning and had Bella in my arms. I can assure you that NOTHING happened but I just started to panic... I couldn't look in her eyes... I just couldn't." I said.

"Well... so nothing happened last night?" Jasper asked.

"No." I said.

"Yes!" He suddenly yelled and completely surprised me than I groaned.

"You and Emmett bet again!" It wasn't a question.

"Yes." He said and I heard the smile in his voice.

"Emmett should stop betting against you..." I said and heard Jasper laugh.

"Yeah he should... but I am not the one that is going to tell him that!" Jasper laughed and I started laughing, too.

"Well Jazz... you better call Emmett and tell him the bad news!" I said.

"Yeah... are you going to be ok?" He asked and I swallowed hard.

"Sure. See you on Monday!" I said.

"Sure thing... oh and by the way... I like your _no sex era _a LOT!" He said and than we hung up.

**BPOV:**

Meanwhile it was midnight and I hadn't heard anything from Edward yet. I was walking back and forth in front of the huge portal that led outside.

I tried to call him for the tenth time but I didn't get an answer again... where was he? I was just about to call him again when the huge portal opened and Edward stepped in. I don't know what happened to me but all the fear just fell from my shoulders and I laughed. I ran to him and fell in his arms.

"Oh my god... I worried about you! Why didn't you answer my calls?" I asked and squeezed him. I don't know why but suddenly I realized that I didn't feel his arms around me.

"Ahm..." He said. His voice was so cold.

_Oh shit... what did I do? _I thought, let go of him, and made ten steps bag.

"I was out." He said and walked past me straight to the elevators. _What is going on? _

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Hey guys!**

**So this is it for today! I hope you guys like it! Told you the bodycontact would increase by 100 and I am not done yet!! ;-)**

**Oh something funny that I wrote down but noticed: **

**Love you guys soooooo much!**

**BTW if you want to know what the name of the song is: Jesse McCartney- runnin'**

"Hey dude! Long time no see!" Emmett said and gave me a _bear_. I put it on the bar.

Well... I think it's funny because if they would be vampires that wouldn't be THAT weird... I'm just not sure if the bar would hold a bear!! ;-)


	28. Road trip

**Oh… these two**** chapters are going to be FUN! And answers to ALL your questions... maybe!**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**BPOV:**

I fell on my bed. School's out!! Spring break! This was EXACTLY what I needed. Two weeks of freedom would be awesome.

"Bella! Bella!" Talia yelled and jumped on my bed. "Are you sick?"

I laughed.

"No. I'm just happy school's over for now." I answered. She laid next to me- mirrored my exact position.

"Yeah... me too... the boys in my class are awful!" She said and rolled her eyes. I looked at her.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"They ALWAYS try to kiss me!" She said and I laughed.

"TALIA!" Edward called.

"I'm here Edward!" Talia called back before I could stop her. He didn't even open my door.

"Ahm... ok. I'm going for a drive. Do you want to come with me and get some ice cream?" He asked. He didn't even ask me although he knew I was in the room. Talia looked over to me with a questioning look. I nodded and gave her a smile. "Go." I mouthed.

"Ahm... no. Thank you... I'm staying with Bella in here." She answered.

"Ok... see you later, Talia." He said and I stuck my tongue out. He was such a jerk!

"Bella?"

"Talia?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" I said and sat up.

"Ahm... I... maybe I'm just too little but why do you not like Edward anymore?" She asked and gave me a sad look. I pulled her in my lap.

"What do you mean?" I asked back but knew exactly what she meant.

"Well... you two are not talking anymore since weeks... since I was back from my vacation with aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle." She said and looked down to her fingers. I didn't know what to say. It was true. Since that one night when he came back so late and I hugged him and he didn't hug me back- since he got in the elevator- we didn't talk anymore. It was so weird, sad, painful, and exhausting. We were living under the same roof damn it!

We didn't talk while we were eating, we didn't talk in the limousine, we didn't talk when we were lab partners in biology, we didn't talk when we were out with our friends, and we especially didn't talk when we were driving somewhere together- actually we drove most of the time separate anyway.

Suddenly I felt something wet down on my hand and noticed it was a tear- but not my tear... Natalia's.

"Hey... Talia! Don't cry!" I said and hugged her.

"Is it because of me?" She asked and looked at me with her teary eyes.

"No honey! That's not your fault... not at all." I said and stroked her hair.

"But why can't you shake hands and everything is fine again?" She said and hid in my shoulder.

"I don't know Talia. I really don't know... I don't even know why he was mad at me in the first place." I whispered.

"It is so hard to like you both when you hate each other. I always feel bad when I can't spend time with you two at the same time." She whined. I was about to answer when I felt my heart ache. I looked down to her and felt the tears coming. She sounded like me when I was little and my parents had problems that was shortly before their divorce.

"I am so sorry Talia... I know how that feels." I said and started crying. It just didn't seem fair for a girl that went through so much already. I wanted her to be happy... I didn't want her to worry!

* * *

That night I was laying awake for a long time. I just couldn't sleep. Finally I got up and walked over to Edward's room. It couldn't go on like this.

"Edward." I whispered and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Mhm." He said.

"It's me... Bella... wake up." I said and suddenly his eyes flew open.

"Bella?" He said and turned the light on. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't sound as mad as I thought he would be.

"We need to talk." I said and sat down on his bed- far away from him. He sat up and tried to clear his thoughts.

"So you are talking to me again?" He asked.

"What! You didn't talk to me for the last five weeks!" I said.

"Well no... you started!" He said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"No! You walked away that night!! YOU left me behind!" I said and felt the anger in my throat.

"Well who cares anyway... why are you here at... 3:14am in the morning?" He said and gave me a fake smile. I gave a fake smile back.

"Ok, you know I hate you with all my heart right?" I said and he started laughing.

"Well I hate you SO much more!" He said and had problems controlling his temper.

"I'm not really sure about that... but that doesn't matter right now. I'm here because of Talia." I said and his eyes grew wide.

"Talia? Is she ok? Is something wrong?" He asked worried. I rolled my eyes. Well at least he can worry about SOMEONE!

"Yes... and no. She is not sick... she is just worrying sick." I said.

"About what? Is she homesick? She doesn't like you?" He said and was so serious that I wanted to punch him right there.

"NO! She is worried because we are not talking anymore and she thinks it's her fault and well... she feels bad because she doesn't know how much time she can spend with either of us without offending the other one." I explained and he nodded silently. I took a deep breath... the next part would be hard.

"And that is why... I... wanted to ask you if we could at least act as if we get along well in front of Talia." I said fast- because I thought it would hurt less.

"Well... sounds reasonable..." He said. I got up.

"So we have a deal?" I asked.

"Yeah... for Talia's sake!" He said and I nodded.

"For Talia's sake."

The next day worked out better. Natalia was happy that we talked again and wanted that we all go out for ice cream. So we did and for the first time since weeks Edward and I shared a car.

* * *

Everything was so much weirder than I expected it to be. When Natalia was there we acted all cheerfully and than she went to the bathroom and we couldn't even look at each other. It hurt so much to have this- what ever it is- between us. I just couldn't stand it.

Esme and Carlisle were completely surprised when they saw us chatting happily during dinner.

"Oh you two are talking again?" Esme asked with a huge smile.

"Ahm... yeah." I answered.

"Did you hear that Carlisle?" She said and he nodded.

"That is GREAT than everything is going to work out after all." Carlisle said and Edward and I looked at each other- completely confused.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked and I looked at Carlisle waiting for an answer.

"Well... tomorrow we planed to go to Miami- as a family... I'm going to have my first speech there for the campaign and all and well because our private jet just has three seats and Talia was going to fly with us we thought you two could drive in one of Edward's cars... he likes long rides." Carlisle said and my mouth fell open.

"WHAT!" I yelled and Edward gave me a short look.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier that we are going to go on vacation tomorrow?" Edward asked and I heard the anger in his voice.

"Because we didn't plan on taking you two." Carlisle said and smiled. My mouth fell open.  
"Like I said... not enough seats and well... we just didn't want you two to be there if you only spread a bad mood." Carlisle explained.

"But now that everything is fine again you two just HAVE TO come. Your friends are going to drive down with you two. So it's going to be a huge road trip." Esme explained and I just nodded. I didn't even listen anymore. I was about to be locked in a car with Edward for more than 20 hours.

* * *

After dinner I started packing. This was CRAZY. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Alice here! AH! You guys are talking again!" She yelled.

"Mhm." I mumbled.

"That means we are going to go to Miami for spring break!! Road trip!! Yeah!" She was so excited- I just couldn't tell her that Edward and I weren't actually fine.

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun!" I said and tried to sound excited.

"You can say that again! Rose and I bought already five new bikinis! You never know, right?" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah... sounds like fun... Alice I am REALLY sorry but I have to hang up... I still have to pack my suitcases." I explained.

"Oh... Ok. Ahm... see you tomorrow at nine than." She said and we hung up.

This was going to be awful. I already knew that one of us- Edward or I- wouldn't get to Miami- one of us would get killed on this trip... we could never survive those hours without killing each other.

**EPOV:**

"A ROAD TRIP!" I yelled into the phone.

"Dude. Calm down! I thought you like road trips!" Emmett said.

"Yeah... when you have a nice person in your car." I said.

"Why? I thought you and Bella are talking again."

"No we are not!"

"But..."

"That was just show... for Talia... she worried so badly that Bella and I said we could at least act as if we like each other." I explained and heard Emmett laugh on the other end.

"Oh my god! You two are so childish!" He said.

"Why? This is a REAL grown up decision." I responded.

"No it's not... you guys don't hate each other... the fact that Talia can't stand it anymore is just something you two take as an excuse!" He said.

"No we don't! When Talia is not there we are not talking."

Emmett laughed.

"Yes... that's because you are both stubborn." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You'll see." I said.

"Well I hope you two have a fun trip than!" Emmett said and we hung up.

Stupid idiot! Of course we did it only for Talia!

**BPOV:**

It was morning- actually it was 9:15 am and Edward and I were sitting in his Mercedes SLK and waited for the rest to come. The car seemed to shrink with every second. No one talked- and that since twenty minutes. I formed my hands to fists. This was too much. I couldn't do this for 20 hours.

"Listen." Edward and I said at the same time and both broke up.

"You start." We said together again.

"No you." Together again. The corner of my mouth seemed to itch. I couldn't help it but smile. I dared to look to my left and saw Edward smiling, too.

"Ok, I start." Edward said and turned his head to me. "I think this is stupid." He said and I nodded quickly.

"Yes it is." I said.

"So... let's just talk normally... I mean we don't have to make out but we can get along... right?" Edward said and I laughed.

"That's true." I said and looked at him. Our eyes met and we both started laughing.

"Oh... gosh." Edward sighed and leaned his head back. "We are stupid."

I laughed.

"Yes we are... AND we are stubborn." I added and Edward laughed.

Right than two sports cars appeared. One was a red BMW which I knew was Rosalie's and the other was a black Ferrari which appeared to be Jasper's. Everyone got out of their cars and so did Edward and I- still smiling.

Alice gave me a suspicious look.

"Well you guys are late." I said and Edward appeared next to me.

"Yeah... we could have been in Miami by now!" Edward said and we both started laughing. Everyone gave us an awkward look but we didn't care.

"Well." Rose said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"If you guys think you are that fast- why don't we make a race out of it and find out?" She asked and looked at Edward and Jasper.

"A race?" Alice and I said at the same time.

"The whole way down? Something is going to happen." I said but Edward shook his head.

"We are in." He said and I gave him a surprised look.

"We are?" I asked with my eyebrows lifted. He gave me a quick nod.

"It's going to be easy." He said.

"Well than. Let's go." Jasper said and got back in his car.

"BELLA!! EDWARD!!" Talia yelled from the stairs and we both turned around. "I want to say good bye before you go!"

We walked over to her and hugged her.

"We see you in two days." I whispered and gave her a light squeeze.

"Mhm... don't crash or anything." She said and gave us a worried look.

"We won't." I said and we turned around. "And if we do it's gonna be all your fault." I mumbled to Edward who gave me a light push so that I was walking a little bit to the left.

"Stop talking and get in so that we can go!" Edward said and I stuck my tongue out.

First we all drove together and paid attention to the speed limit. But as soon as we got to the interstate Edward pushed his gas pedal and we just disappeared- the good thing was that I was used to fast driving because if not I would have yelled by now.

I looked back and saw Rose pick up quickly. Jasper was further behind us. It didn't take long and Rose was driving next to us. It was just good that the street was empty. She waved at us and than drove away.

So it went the whole time. We were up front and than Rose again and than we again. Jasper seemed to be always a little bit further behind us.

After half an hour I lost the interest and opened the book that I had put in my purse

* * *

"Ha! They need to get gass!" Edward said and saw Rose driving down the next exit. I smiled.

"Well we have to do that, too, sooner or later." I said and looked at my watch. We were driving now since four hours and I had just read my book the whole time.

"I'm sorry am I boring? I completely forget the time when I am reading." I said and closed my book. Edward drove a little bit slower now.

"Oh you are fine. Just do what ever makes you happy. I'm just listening to my one radio channel here." He said and gave me a knowing smile. I shrank in my car seat.

"Yeah... I guess you read one of my notes?" I asked.

"15 actually... it became a routine. When I got in a car I always looked for your note first." He said and I looked at him with big eyes.

"Even though we weren't talking anymore?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah... most of the time I read them to make fun of you!" He said and I was about to say something when he changed the topic.

"Oh no... Rose is back." He said and picked up speed. I sighed and opened my book again.

* * *

I got so used to the fast driving that I was completely confused when Edward hit the breaks all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" I asked in chock and looked up from my iphone. That was the first time I noticed that it actually was dark outside. I had been checking my e-mails and completely lost track of time.

"I know a shortcut." He said and drove down a small exit. I was just about to turn my attention back to my iphone when something caught my eye. A BIG FAT NOTHING caught my eye.

"Where are we?" I asked confused.

"Somewhere close to eastern Kentucky I think." He answered and I looked out of the window just to see the uneven road and the empty fields everywhere.

"Ahm... are you sure this is the right way?" I asked.

"Yeah! Sure!" He said and continued driving on the same road.

I could say that I had a weird feeling about this- and I did- but therefor that I had never been in the US I knew that there was no way I could tell him where to drive.

"There's a gas station... do you want to get some gas?" I asked but he shook his head.

"No. I am fine."

* * *

We drove like this for quiet a while and I watched how the road got smaller and smaller until it was only a path out of sand.

"I have a weird feeling about this." I mumbled and saw a dead dear laying next to the road.

"Oh it's all right... I know where we are." Edward said.

"Well... It's just really... lonely here." I mumbled and looked out of the window.

"Well we have a radio." He said and turned the volume up. I was just about to ask him what that had to do with this lonely area when the radio stopped working.

"Oh..." He said and trailed off.

"What's wrong?" I asked scared.

"Nothing... we just won't get reception here... you know... for our phones." He said and I looked at my iphone. It was dead.

"Oh my god... oh my god... oh my god." I mumbled.

"What's wrong." Edward asked and started laughing.

"This is NOT funny Edward. If something happens now we are going to be all alone! We can't even get help!" I said and heard the panic in my voice.

"So? How big is the chance that something is going to happen to us!" He said and couldn't hide his smile.

"Oh don't you smile Edward Masen. This is NOT funny!" I said and was dead serious.

"Calm down Bella... we are out of here before you know it." He said and laughed again.

I crossed my hands in front of my chest and turned to my window. Suddenly Edward got slower and I rolled my eyes.

"Uh oh." He mumbled and I felt how I got angry.

"VERY funny Edward!! Ha ha! That was a good one." I said. We got even slower... we were only driving 30 miles per hour right now.

"Ahm Bella... I'm not doing anything." He said and sounded scared.

"EDWARD! I get it! I am scared easily and you are the man and you know everything!! So can we just continue driving now?" I asked.

"Ahm... I REALLY would love to do so... but... well..." He trailed off we were even slower right now. I turned around and looked into his pale face... this wasn't acting... we REALLY had a problem.

"W-w-w-what's going on?" I asked and felt how my fingertips became numb.

"Ahm..." He gave me an apologizing look. "Well- it's kind of funny..." Now we were standing in the grass next to the road.

"Bella?" He asked slowly and I had an idea what was wrong.

"Yes Edward." I responded as slowly as he.

"Do you remember the gas station two hours ago?" He said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes." I said completely calm. He sighed.

"We should have got gas there." He said and I nodded quietly for a while.

He gave me a stressed look.

"Bella?" He asked just to make sure I was still with him.

"Well... that's ok... I'm just going to call the towing service with my phone." I said calmly and acted like I was looking for my phone. Than I hesitated and placed my handbag in my lap.

"Oh _wait a minute!_" I said and gave him a fake smile. "That is not possible because you HAD TO DRIVE THIS FREAKING SHORTCUT AND NOW WE ARE STUCK SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE AND DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO YOU STUPID IDIOT!!" I yelled and hit him with my purse.

"Ok, ok... I understand you are mad." He said.

"MAD? MAD?! I am not mad Edward... I AM FURIOUS!" I yelled and opened my door. Edward looked up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I DON'T KNOW YET! I AM GOING WHEREVER A PLUG IN EXISTS!" I yelled and walked the same direction we would have driven.

"Bella wait! I am sorry!" He said and came after me.

"YES EDWARD AND I AM SICK! I CAN'T HERE IT ANYMORE! YOU ARE APOLOGIZING ALL-THE-TIME!! AND I AM SICK OF IT!" I yelled and walked faster.

"So you want me to do nothing?" He asked.

"I WANT YOU TO LISTEN TO ME! WHEN I SAY 'HEY EDWARD HERE IS AN IDEA WE DROVE THE WHOLE DAY- DO YOU THINK WE NEED TO GET GAS??' YOU SHOULD DO IT AND NOT HESITATE JUST BECAUSE _I _SAID IT!" I yelled and stomped with my feet.

"OH I'M SORRY THE PERFECT BELLA GAVE ME AN ADVICE FOR LIFE AND I DIDN'T LISTEN. PLEASE GOD FORGIVE ME!" He yelled and I felt a raindrop falling on my forehead- not again!

"I NEVER SAID I WAS PERFECT... BUT IF YOU THINK SO I HAVE ANOTHER ADVICE FOR YOU: STOP RUNNING AWAY!" I said and threw my lotion I had in my purse at him. It was too dark and he didn't see it coming so I hit him right on the forehead.

"AH!! ARE YOU FREAKING SICK? YOU CAN'T JUST THROW STUFF AT ME!" He yelled.

"I didn't throw anything." I answered.

"YEAH RIGHT AND LOTIONS GROW ON TREES!" He said and I heard him throw the lotion in the forest.

"They do? I didn't know that!" I said and continued walking. By now the rain was stronger and I felt my clothes getting wet.

"YOU ARE A FREAK! WHAT KIND OF GIRL WOULD THROW STUFF AT ME?"He asked and I turned around.

"THE KIND THAT HAD NO SEX WITH YOU AND STILL HATES YOU!" I yelled and threw my hair brush at his shoulder.

"AH! COULD YOU FREAKING STOP THAT?" He yelled.

"ONLY WHEN YOU STOP BREATHING!" I yelled back and felt how the rain made my hair hang down.

"AND NOW IT'S FREAKING RAINING, TOO!" I yelled up to the sky.

"SO THAT'S MY FAULT, TOO, THAN? HA? SAY IT! I KNOW IT IS! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU ARE RIGHT! I JUST TALKED TO THE RAIN GOD YESTERDAY AND TOLD HIM TO LET IT RAIN IN EASTERN KENTUCKY AT MIDNIGHT BECAUSE I WOULD WALK AFTER AN INSANE WOMAN RIGHT THERE AT THIS EXACT TIME!" He yelled.

"I NEVER SAID THAT, YOU IDIOT!" I screamed and threw my walled at him.

"HEY YOU MIGHT WANT TO KEEP THAT!" He yelled.

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE!" I yelled back and turned around to face him. "OH WAIT I DO!! BECAUSE HERE ARE SOOOO MANY OPPORTUNITIES TO DO SOMETHING WITH MY MONEY!"

I pulled my iphone out of my purse and threw it at him, too. He caught it.

"You don't want that either?" He asked amused and I turned around and continued walking.

"No. If I don't freaking DIE tonight I AM GOING TO FLY HOME TOMORROW!"

I heard him laugh.

"AND WHO SHOULD PAY FOR THAT NOW THAT YOUR WALLET IS GONE?" He asked and I felt the anger coming back.

"AHHHH!! I HATE YOU EDWARD MASEN! YOU ARE A SPOILED, RICH IDIOT WHO COULDN'T EXIST IN THIS WORLD WITHOUT HIS DADDIES MONEY!" I yelled and threw my lipgloss at him.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO WITH THAT?" He asked.

"I DON'T KNOW...I WISH IT WAS GLUE BECAUSE THAN I WOULD TELL YOU TO GLUE YOUR LIPS TOGETHER!" I yelled.

"Well... you would miss my lips though... I know you dream of my lips at night." He mumbled and I let out a loud scream.

"AH! EDWARD! DU BIST SO EIN VERFICKTES ARSCHLOCH! ICH HASSE DICH DU SELBSTVERLIEBTES SCHNORRERSCHWEIN!!" I yelled and only after I was done and Edward didn't respond I knew what I had done and I put my hands on my mouth. (N/A: AH! EDWARD! YOU ARE A FREAKING ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU- YOU SELFLOVING SPOILED PIG!)

"Did you... just course me out in German?" He asked amused.

"No I didn't." I lied.

"Yes you did."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Edward laughed.

"Come on Bella! Your accent is not THAT bad! If that would have been English I would have known." It was dark so I couldn't see it but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"NO YOU WOULD NOT BECAUSE YOU ARE A CAVEMAN AND YOU JUST KNOW THREE WORDS: FOOD, FUN, AND FUCK!" I yelled back. By know I was so wet that I was shivering. Even though Kentucky was a little warmer than Washington- it was still too cold for walking in wet clothes outside at night and yell at a guy you hate.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. Did you ever question yourself WHY it bothers you so much that I had so many girls already?" He asked.

"No, because I know the answer! I am mad for ALL the girls whose hearts you broke." I said and continued walking.

"No. That's not why. You are jealous... that's why." He said.

"WHAT?! Jealous of what? Not being one of the other thousand girls YOU GIVE A SHIT?" I asked back.

"Well! It wouldn't really matter though... I mean... you are already a girl I give a shit!" He answered and I let out a loud scream.

"IRGENDJEMAND RETTE MICH!!" I yelled up to the sky. (N/A: SOMEONE SAVE ME!)

"I don't know what you said but it's NOT true!" He said and I couldn't help but smile. Good that it was so dark and he didn't see it.

"Look!" He suddenly said and I turned my head to the left and saw a Motel 6.

"Well... a motel... nice..." I said and turned into the road for the motel.

"Well... I am not sure... we might want to look for something else." He mumbled.

""You stupid asshole. It's freaking cold and it's raining and I am fucking freezing... I am NOT going to go somewhere else just because you are afraid of hotels without at least four stars." I yelled and walked straight to the entrance.

Edward followed me and together we entered and stood in front of the desk.

Everything looked really old and dirty- but it was the only hotel we could get. The guy at the service desk seemed to be as old as the hotel.

"We would like to use your phone." Edward said but the old man shook his head.

"I can't understand you... could you speak up a little?" He said.

"WE WOULD LIKE TO USE YOUR PHONE!" Edward yelled and I gave him a push. That was unfriendly.

"You have to get a room first." The old man said. Edward turned around and looked at me.

"I am just going to pay for a room and than use the phone so that we get a towing service." He said and I shrugged my shoulders- I was still mad.

"We take a room than." Edward said and was about to pull his wallet out of his poket when the old man came closer and said.

"HA?"

I laughed. Edward rolled his eyes.

"WE TAKE A ROOM!" He yelled and the old man nodded.

"Oh... of course... why didn't you say that from the beginning." The old man said and I tried to hide my smile.

Edward paid for the room.

"CAN I USE YOUR PHONE NOW?" Edward asked and the man nodded.

Edward looked in the phone book for a towing service and than dialed the number.

"THE PHONE IS NOT WORKING!" He yelled and the old man nodded.

"I know! This is my hotel! I know that the phone doesn't work!" The old man said and I couldn't hold it in any more I just burst out in laughter.

"BUT YOU SAID I COULD USE YOUR PHONE!" Edward yelled.

"Yes... the one in your room of course!" The old man said and gave Edward the key,

"Room 204. You are lucky... it's the last room that we had!" The old man said.

"HOW THAT?" Edward asked.

"All those young people that are on their way to Miami stop by... they all get lost on this road because they think it's a short cut... it's actually longer you know!" The guy said and I was almost on the floor. I was SO glad I met this man. Edward turned around and we walked up to our room.

He opened the door and we saw our room: a queen size bed, a TV, a couch with table, and a bathroom. And of course there on the old, broken nightstand was an old telephone.

"Well at least the whole room is decorated in the same style..." Edward said. "... old."

I smiled and walked up to the bed. It looked disgusting so I didn't even try it.

"Don't take anything off... we are not staying here!" Edward mumbled and walked to the phone.

"Don't worry I wasn't about to strip down and rub my naked body against yours!" I said and rolled my eyes.

Edward made a face and sat down on the bed next to the nightstand when the bed suddenly broke with a loud crash. I looked at him with a shocked face it just broke and now Edward was sitting four feet further down on the mattress

I put my hand in front of my mouth so that I could hide my smile but than I saw Edward try to fight his laughter and so I just started laughing and so did Edward. We were just there in the room for minutes and laughed.

Edward sighed and laid down on the bed.

"Edward... iuh... don't do that!" I said but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's forget the towing service... I don't want to drive tonight anymore anyway. Let's just stay here and call tomorrow!" He said and looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine with me. But I am going to take a shower than." I said and disappeared in the bathroom.

* * *

"Edward?" I yelled into the other room.

"Yes?" He yelled back.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked.

"Right here... wait a sec... I dried them for you." He yelled and I opened the door a bit and held my arm out of it.

"How did you dry them?" I asked confused when I felt my dry, warm clothes in my hand.

"With the hair dryer." He answered.

"WHAT?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah... it took a while." He mumbled.

I got dressed and walked into the other room.

"You could dry my clothes now and I go and take a shower?" It was more a question. I smiled.

"Sure." I said and sat down on the mattress.

"What happened to the bed?" I asked.

"I broke it... you know that." Edward responded.

"No, I'm talking about what's ON the bed." I said.

"Oh... that... I found a new blanket in one of the closets." He said and disappeared.

A minute later he threw his clothes out of the bathroom and I started drying them.

* * *

"Gosh!" Edward sighed and laid down on the bed. He was fully dressed again- just his hair was still wet. He turned his head and looked at me. I turned my head so that I was looking at him.

"Thanks for putting the blanket on the bed." I said and smiled.

"Your welcome." He smiled and looked up to the ceiling. We were silent for a while and I felt how I got tired. I think I was almost sleeping when Edward said something.

"Bella, I am sorry." He whispered and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh this is not so bad. I stayed in worse motels... no I didn't... I never stayed in a motel before!" I said and laughed.

"I didn't talk about the motel... well I did but not entirely... I'm sorry about everything." He mumbled and I sat up.

"Like everything- everything?" I asked and Edward nodded without looking at me.

"Wow... That's pretty big. Ahm... I am sorry, too." I said and couldn't believe this was happening. "I have to admit I didn't like you from the beginning... you were always so... unfriendly and stuck up."

Edward laughed.

"Oh and you were so much better? You hit me when I was laying on top of you in the elevator!" He said.

"Well I hit you but you were hitting ON me!" I said and gave him a mean smile. He looked at me and sat up. He leaned his back against the wall.

"I'm sorry if that is too direct or if you don't want to tell me... that's ok... but why were you sooo- mean to me?" He asked and gave me a curious look. I looked down at my hands.

"I... well..." I sighed. "Ok... I just don't trust boys like you... you know?"

"What do you mean boys like me?" He asked.

"Well... boys that toy with girls and sleep with them and than throw them away like trash." I whispered and Edward started laughing.

"Yeah right... and now you are going to tell me that you had an ex boyfriend just like that and you are scard for life!" He said and laughed. I tried to smile but looked down to my hands.

"Bingo." I whispered and Edward stopped laughing all of a sudden.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"You are right! One try and you got me!" I said and let out a bitter laugh.

"No... I am sorry... I didn't want to..." He started.

"Oh no! Don't apologize! You seem to be really good at this!" I said.

"Bella... I am sorry... ." He said seriously and I shrugged my shoulders.

"His name was Jacob and we were together for- let's see- three years. The three happiest years of my life. We planned on going to college together and have kids sooner or later." I said and hesitated. I held my breath and looked up to Edward. "We never had sex... it was weird you know? I had all this feelings but I wasn't ready to love him in THAT way!" I whispered.

"Bella." Edward said but I shook my head.

"I guess I always knew that there must be something... something more in the world you know?" I said and he gave me a nod. "So one day... actually it was my birthday! I waited at home for him to come to my party... but he never came. So when all my friends were gone I made my way to his house and well I should have known that something was wrong when the front door was open but no one answered when I yelled. But I didn't. I never thought he would... well so I went up to his room and heard his voice... it sounded weird... a little bit like he just got up... so I opened the door and well... I found my boyfriend of three years with a girl I hated with a passion having sex on my birthday." I said and shook my head in disbelieve.

"Bella." Edward said again but I shook my head and looked up. I let out a bitter laugh.

"You know what was the worst part of it all?" I said and tried to smile. He shook his head in silence.

"What he said to me. He noticed me standing in the door with my mouth wide open and all he said while he continued... well you know what he did... he said: 'Hey Bella! Surprise! Take your clothes of and join us I'm about to come anyway!'" I shook my head in disbelieve and Edward's eyes were wide open.

"He actually said that?" He asked and I started laughing.

"Yes. He did." I laughed and hid my face in my hands.

"That's why you passed out when you saw me and..." He trailed off and I nodded.

"I think that's why." I said and he leaned his head against the wall.

"Oh my god! You scared me so bad that night! I was so worried... why did you go all the way out there to those cliffs?" He asked and I looked down again.

"I don't know... you were always so hard to figure out you know? All the time when we got along REALLY good you suddenly changed and hurt or ignored me. When I found out that... Emily... got missing at that exact point I just hoped to find answers up there." I whispered.

"So did you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I think my brain somehow stopped working that night. I think I tried to block... some... pictures." I mumbled the last part.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked and I nodded without looking up.

"Why did I found you just in... well your underwear and bra?" He asked quietly. I let out another bitter laugh.

"I took all my clothes off after I arrived at the cliffs and the taxi was gone. I didn't really think about it. I just walked to the edge and undressed myself."

"And why?" Edward asked. I sighed.

"Because... well you put me on your bed right? So I felt so... dirty... I just had this thought- that you and Tanya made it on those sheets- in my head. And I just couldn't stand the thought that my clothes touched... well something... well... I just needed to take them off." I whispered and Edward didn't say anything.

We were sitting like this for a long time. I still didn't dare to look up. Suddenly I heard Edward sigh.

"Bella..." He said in such a weird way that I HAD to look up. His face was pale when he swallowed and said the one sentence I thought I would never hear out of Edward's mouth: "I killed someone."


	29. Does he know?

**Oh… this chapter is going to be FUN**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**BPOV:**

I heard the words but I couldn't believe them. I jumped from the bed and walked backwards.

"W-w-what?" I asked shocked and pressed myself against the wall furthest away from Edward. My heart was pounding like crazy and I was... confused. Not even afraid. The thought that Edward killed someone didn't scare me- I was crazy.

"I was four years old and I think...- Emily... was three..." He started and I looked up. He hadn't only said her name he was also about to talk about her. I shook my head.

"You don't have to." I said but he shook his head.

"I need to. I always thought I would feel better when I am not talking about it... but I think I was wrong... so like I said we were three and two and played family. I remember that one of her dolls always was our baby. Well this one day she kissed me all of a sudden and I was completely surprised. She shrugged her shoulders and said: 'Edward... promise me that we are going to get married when we are older. That I really become a child and all!' And well... I was a child and so I promised to marry her. The weird thing was that she never forgot my promise. She was always on my side... even when we were older and our parents wanted us to be together- so with fourteen we started dating." He said and his face looked confused. "It was so weird you know? I mean she was always a sister for me and on the other hand I felt a spark... a small one though... we got older and our parents became more serious about our future. Two year ago in October... I was just sixteen and I think she was too... we had about six month we always were the same age. Anyway... our moms got really serious about this whole marriage thing and I told my mom in private that I was too young for marriage. I just didn't understood why everything had to go so fast all of a sudden. Than four months later in January we were engaged... just like that. It was the second week of the month and a Sunday if I remember it right. Our wedding would be next Wednesday and I was still completely against it!! I hated my mom for deciding something like this over my head and I hated Emily for liking it. So that Sunday we went up to the cliffs. It had always been our spot. We were standing somewhere close to the edge and I remember that I was really mean to her. And suddenly she sighed and hugged me. Than she admit something that changed everything. 'Edward I know you don't want to marry me... but we have to!' She said and I pushed her away. 'We don't HAVE to! We just do it because YOU want to!' I said back and she looked down to the ground. 'Edward... the reason why we are getting married is something else...' She whispered and I gave her a confused look. 'So why ARE we getting married than?' I asked and she took my hands in hers. 'Tell me you won't be mad.' She said and I shook my head. 'I can't promise that.' I responded and she let her head hang down. 'Ok Edward please remember I love you... Ok... we are getting married... because I am pregnant.' She said and I remember how I pulled away and walked a few steps backwards. 'Pregnant?' I asked and couldn't believe it. And you know why I couldn't believe it?" He asked and looked at me. I shook my head.

"Because we never had sex before. Well actually I never had sex before with anyone!" He admited and my mouth fell open. By now I was standing in the middle of the room again.

"YOU were still a virgin when you were 16?" I asked in disbelieve. He nodded.

"Yes I was. So you can believe HOW mad I was than- because I knew it couldn't be my baby. 'So why do I have to marry you than?' I asked her and she laughed. 'First of all my mom and I told your parents that the baby is yours- and second of all... the other guy was a truck driver!' She said and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 'I couldn't wait anymore Edward.' She said and I guess she thought that was excuse enough but I was MAD! I kicked stones, I kicked against a tree I wanted to kill her right there and than!" He said and I pulled away. He looked down. "I freaked. I started yelling and stomped my feet. 'How can you do something like this? How can you lie to my parents?' I was furious. She told me that it was easy. 'Edward, I love you. And we are going to get married in three days and in five months we will have a son.' She said and I shook my head. 'No... this is not my child... it will never be. This is wrong and I won't let my parents suffer for a mistake YOU did.' I yelled. 'But I love you, Edward!' She said and took my hands again. I pulled away and walked away from the cliff. 'What do you expect me to do?' She asked and I did something I regret since than. I turned around and looked at her. 'I don't freaking care! You did it so see for yourself and don't make me pay for something I didn't do! I don't love you like that Emily! I never did.' And I still think that was it. Because she looked up and nodded silently. She walked closer to the edge and faced me again. 'Edward. I still love you.' She said than she spread her arms out and... let herself fall backwards- down the cliffs. I yelled her name I ran and tried to safe her but when I came to the edge and looked down I couldn't see her anymore. She was gone." He said and hid his face in his hands. I got back on the bed and pulled him in my arms.

"Oh Edward. It's not your fault." I whispered.

"But if I would have let her marry me..." He trailed off and I stroke his back.

"No Edward! People don't become suicide like that... they've always been and I think she would have killed herself sooner or later anyway." I whispered.

"I just feel so terrible. I killed her." He whispered.

"You didn't you never did. You know... you should be mad at her... she ruined your life." I whispered and he looked at me.

"You mean because I turned into a freaking jerk?" He asked and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah... try something stronger- like asshole!" I said and he laughed.

We were silent for a while.

"So all the times you pulled away was because..." I started but he interrupted me.

"Because I was afraid... I didn't want to... I just didn't want to lose you. You know?" He said and I smiled.

"I can promise you one thing... I will never kill myself. At least not on purpose... I'm too afraid that it's going to hurt!" I said and he laughed. I laid down and his head was resting on my stomach.

"You know Bella... it's weird. We both ran away because of something that happened in our past. We tried to make it all better with it... but we actually destroyed each other." He mumbled and I thought about that. He was right.

"Yes... we did. But may I add that you are really good at destroying... Tanya... Natalia... Emily. You've got a lot to chose from." I said and laughed. The laughter made my stomach vibrate and moved Edward's head up and down. He looked up to me.

"What did you think that night the whole thing with Talia's dad was going on?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"The worst night of my life. You know what's weird though?" I asked and Edward shook his head.

"Nope... tell me."

"Well... don't they always say you see your whole life before your eyes before you die?" I asked and Edward nodded. His wet hair made my T-Shirt wet.

"Well... I just saw one image." I said confused.

"Just one?" Edward asked.

"Yes..."

"Well seems like there was nothing interesting in your life." Edward laughed and I gave his heat a light hit. "Ok! I was just kidding! Maybe it was something really important- something that means more to you than anything else!" He said and looked up to me. "What exactly DID you see?" He asked and I blushed.

"Ahm... just some... chocolate." I said and he laughed.

"Well... that's interesting." He laughed. "Chocolate?"

"Mhm." I mumbled.

"Bella?" He said and was serious again. "What was this whole Chad thing all about?"

I groaned. Not something I wanted to think of.

"Ahm... not really my best time!" I mumbled.

"Yes... but... why did you do it?" He asked and looked up to me.

"Mh... I think I did it because... because of the whole thing with Tanya. For some reason I... god that sounds stupid I am not going to tell you that." I said and hid my face with my hands.

Edward pulled my arms down and laughed.

"Come on Bella... _shoot_." He said and I stuck out my tongue. He tried to remind me of the press conference.

"I think I wanted you to... notice me. But not as a buddy or anything. I wanted you to see that I am a- female?" I almost asked and blushed again. "This is painful."

Edward sat up and narrowed his eyes.

"So with other words- you tried to make me jealous." He said and laughed.

"No!" I objected.

"Yes you did!" Edward said and smiled at me. I looked at him with big eyes. Did he understand what that meant? Did he know? Did he thought I was disgusting?

I turned the light off.

"Bella!" He said surprised.

"I need some rest... how late do you want to call the towing service tomorrow?" I asked.

"Ahm... let's say 8 am?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." I mumbled and closed my eyes.

**EPOV:**

I woke up at 6 am because Bella was shivering in my arms.

"So cold." She mumbled and I realized where I was- still in that crabby motel. I got up and covered her body with my coat.

"Thanks... Edward." She mumbled and I smiled. She was even cute when she was sleep talking.

I stood there next to the mattress for a while and watched her sleep. What was going on in her head? It seemed like there was something important she didn't tell me. I shook my head. It wasn't like I told her everything- right?

I took the phone with me and pulled it into the bathroom. The sooner someone got some gas the better.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Hey guys... I didn't think of writing another chapter... especially not after I read all the reviews to the 27****th**** one... well... I changed my mind after I read the reviews to the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you guys liked this one, too!**

**BTW I put the translation for the german talking behind the germa sentences... if anyone cares!**

**Love you guys- always have always will!**


	30. Choices

**BPOV:**

I felt Edward shake me lightly and so he pulled me out of my dreams. I groaned and pulled the blanket higher to my chin. It was so cold. Suddenly I froze- there it was again... I thought it was just a dream... but there it was. I was sure it was. Was it real? I took a deep breath. Oh... it smelled so good... just like the millions of times tonight in my dreams. I sighed.

"Edward?" I mumbled without opening my eyes. I put the blanket up to my nose.

"Yes Bella?" He said- he sounded amused.

"This is a motel... do you think they would miss this blanket?" I asked... I didn't want to give it back. Edward laughed.

"No... they wouldn't! But I would miss the- blanket- especially because there are about 50 degrees outside." He said and I was confused.

"Than put your coat on!" I said and shook my head in disbelieve- since when was he THAT stupid.

"Well... my coat IS your blanket." He said and laughed. What? My eyes flew open and I saw the collar of Edward's black denim jacket in my face. I sat up immediately and gave him the coat.

"I'm- I'm sorry... how did that get there?" I asked and tried to fix my hair somehow. Edward smiled at me and put his coat on.

"You were cold last night... so... well... thanks for heating it up though!" He said and gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes and reached my hand out so that he could pull me up. He however pulled to hard and I flew in his arms.

"Edward! Who do you think I am?" I asked and pulled away. "An elephant or something? You don't have to lift me like I would weight 5000 pounds!"

Edward laughed and gave me a piece of gum.

"For the morning breath." He said and smiled.

"Iuh... we don't even have our toothbrushes!" I realized and took one. Edward smiled.

"I know! It's a shame you didn't throw that at me last night!" He said and I stuck my tongue out. "Oh speaking of which... he said and pulled my iphone, my walled, AND my lip gloss out of his coat pockets. I laughed.

"You kept it?" I smiled while I took it.

"Heck yeah! Except of your lotion... at that point I was too mad... but don't expect me to look for it- because I won't do that!" He said and laughed. I put everything in my purse and smiled.

"I'm ready." I said and he nodded.

"Let's go- shell we?" He said and put his hand on my lower back. The feeling was weird and unexpected. I walked faster and lost his hand.

"Let's go... I can't wait to go to Miami." I said and almost ran out of the door.

He gave me a small smile- he looked disappointed.

* * *

The car stood in a parking space in front of the motel.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I already called the towing service and everything. The car is ready and we have enough gas!" He said and smiled.

So I waited in the car while Edward brought our keys back.

"Let's go to Miami." Edward said while he started the car.

"Oh PLEASE!" I begged- I was desperate for some sun!

* * *

We were just back on the interstate again when our two phones started ringing. I laughed.

"I've got 24 missed calls!" I said and Edward started laughing, too.

"What does mine say?" He asked and gave me his phone without looking away from the road.

"That you are a womanizer!" I said and gave him a mean smile. He stuck his tongue out and I laughed.

"Well... you've got 35 missed calls." I said and we laughed. Right than Edward's phone started ringing.

"Here your phone." I said and held it to him.

"Oh... you can take it. I'm driving." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Nice excuse... really!" I said and he laughed.

"Hello?" I answered the phone with a smile.

"Hey... ahm... Edward?" A strange female voice asked.

"I'm sorry... who are you?" I asked dry and Edward gave me a confused look. He noticed how my mood changed and seemed to be worried.

"Ahm... I am Lisa." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"What can I do for you?" I asked- almost mad.

"Everything ok?" Edward whispered but I was mad.

"I want to talk to Edward please." She said.

"Ahm... Edward is driving. Can I tell him something?" I asked.

"Ah... well... I was just wondering where he is because all his other friends are here already... but well... I guess he is ok than... just tell him I miss him and can't wait to see him again." She said and I wanted to throw the phone out of the window.

"Of course." I said and hung up. Edward gave me another confused look.

"What was that all about?" He asked and I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I looked out of the window to hide my angry face.

"Some Lisa called... I should tell you that she misses you and can't wait to see you again." I said and couldn't hide the anger in my voice.

"Oh... ok." He said and I nodded silently. "Are you ok Bella?"

I fought against the tears.

"Sure. I am perfectly fine! Never felt better!" I mumbled.

"Bella... are you jealous?" He asked and I heard the smile in his voice.

"NO! No I am not! Why should I!" I mumbled angrily. Suddenly I felt his hand on my knee. My skin melted under his touch.

"Bella." He said so intense and honest that I got goosebumps. "It is not like that." He said every word slow so that I almost believed him. I felt the tears coming. I pulled my knee away.

"There toilets. Can we stop there?" I asked.

"Sure." He said in a low voice. The car just came to a stop and I ran out of the car and into the girls restroom.

I leaned against the wall and took some deep breaths.

_Ok Bella... WHAT'S WRONG? It's__ all fine! Edward has girls everywhere... you know that... you do right? And you know that he will never change. Never..._

I went to the mirror and held on tight to the sink.

_I thought he would change... I did- didn't I?I thought after yesterday everything would be different. Why do I always keep falling in this trap?_

I got up and took some deep breathes again. This was IT. This was almost over. This would be ok. This would be fine. I didn't know what 'this' was but somehow it helped to not really think about it. I made me smile at my reflection and left the restroom. Edward was leaning at the wall next to the door. I gave him a surprised look. He looked worried.

"Are you ok?" He asked and I laughed.

"Yeah! You know us girls... Girl gotta go when a girl gotta go!" I said and laughed- he didn't laugh with me. He didn't believe me. He looked at my face for a long time- he wanted to know if I had been crying. And I am glad that I didn't.

"Let's go. I want to get there today!" I said and walked to the car.

* * *

The last nine hours were pretty silent and when Edward's phone rang HE answered it. I was glad he did. After nine painful, quiet hours however we made it to Miami.

Miami was awesome... palms everywhere and it was really warm for March. I loved it before I really knew it and on the other hand I felt like I didn't really look out of the window at all. My thoughts were always somewhere else. We quickly reached the hotel and all four of our friends waited on the stairs.

"There you are!" Alice screamed and ran down to hug me. "I was so worried."

I laughed.

"Well... seems like we didn't win ha?" I said and went to the others. Alice laughed.

"Guess who won." She said and smiled.

"Rose." I said but she shook her head my mouth fall open.

"Jasper?" I asked surprised and Alice laughed. I looked at Jasper who was smiling wildly.

"How did you do that?" I asked confused.

"Well... after you guys were gone Rose slowed down... REALLY slowed down. So after a couple of hours she had to get gass and that's when I got really fast. Well she didn't expect that and REALLY took her time at the gas station. So when she came back she couldn't find me and well... than we won." He said and I laughed. Rose rolled her eyes but she smiled.

"Oh Rose! Second place is good, too! At least you didn't spend the night in a gross motel." I said and laughed. Everyone gave me a questioning look and Edward rolled his eyes.

I told them the story from last night- except of all the talking and fighting. After I finished they smiled at me and Edward. _They still think that something is going on? Wait- I can fix that!_

"Well and _than_ in the car on the way down today I talked to Lisa- one of Edward's many girlfriends- on the phone." I said with an emotionless voice and Edward groaned. Alice mouth fall open and Rose gave him a mean glare. Emmett started laughing uncontrollably and Jasper didn't know where to look.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Edward said.

"Oh... that's right. You don't have stuff like that." I mumbled and walked up the stairs to the hotel before he could say another word. I was going through the door when a pretty, skinny female with long blond hair passed me. She gave me a shy smile and I was about to continue walking but suddenly got this feeling...

I turned around and watched her ran down to Edward and hug him wildly. Edward gave me a shocked look but I let out a bitter laugh. This was Edward- right?

Alice and Rose both turned away and followed me inside. No one of them said a word to me and just showed me where my room was.

"BELLA!" Someone behind me yelled and I turned around and saw Talia running towards me. I got down on my knees and hugged her.

"I missed you Bella!" She mumbled in my hair and I laughed.

"I missed you, too, Talia!" I responded.

"What took you so long?" She asked and gave me an angry look.

"It's a long story... but it's all Edward's fault." I said and gave her a smile. Her face looked shocked.

"You two are not talking again?" She asked scared and I shook my head quickly.

"No, no. We are talking! Don't worry!" I said and she nodded relieved.

"Bella?" She said and bit her index finger.

"Talia?" I said and pulled the finger out of her mouth.

"Can I get ready with you together?" She asked and gave me a begging look. I was confused.

"Ready for what?" I asked and looked up to Alice and Rose.

"The party of the year- it's downstairs today. Something really formal." Alice explained.

"Today?" I asked shocked and looked at my watch. It was 4 pm.

"Yes today Cinderella... so let's see that we make you pretty." Eliza suddenly said. She was standing in the open door which led to my room.

I stood up and took Talia's hand. I sighed.

"See you guys later." I said to Rose and Alice. They gave me an apologizing smile and disappeared.

I walked into the room with Talia together. The room was huge and had an awesome bed and a sitting area and a huge bathroom. If I wouldn't be used to such luxus since I live in the White House I would've freaked!

* * *

"No time for standing around!" Eliza said and pressed me down in a chair. Talia took the seat on my right.

"These are Alfredo and Mila... they are going to make your hair." Eliza said and disappeared.

Perfect... this would be fun! I arrived two minutes ago and I can't even lay down for a bit.

Mila was working on Talia's hair and Alfredo on mine.

"Bella?" Talia asked.

"Mhm." I responded with my eyes closed.

"Can I drive back with you and Edward?" She asked and I opened my eyes.

"Why hon?"

"Because... because I don't like to fly." She said really fast I gave her a suspicious look.

"I don't believe you... what's really going on?" I asked.

"Well... I just don't want you and Edward to fight anymore." She said.

"We are not fighting." I said.

"But... yes you do! I watched you downstairs... I saw how Edward rolled his eyes because of something you said... he wasn't happy!" She worried.

"Talia! Stop that! Listen. Everyone fights now and than. That is a part of life. You can't go through life without any conflicts." I said.

"But you and Edward are fighting ALL THE TIME!" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"No we are not! We didn't fight last night for example- and we didn't fight today!" I responded.

"But..."

"Talia! Stop worrying ok? I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I just have a nine hour drive behind me. I love you like my sister but I really need you to stop worrying right now!" I said and Talia sighed.

"Ok... I'm just-"

"Don't even DARE to say the word that starts with a 'w'!" I whispered.

"Ok... than I am orried..." She said and stuck out her tongue. I tried to look at her like I was mad but she started laughing and I couldn't help it and started laughing, too.

* * *

Two hours later my hair was done. It looked amazing. It was a half updo hairstyle and I loved it.

"Now here is your dress. Go into the bathroom and change." Eliza said and gave me something in a dress bag.

I put it on and looked in my bathroom mirror. I narrowed my eyebrows. _Weird. _

"Eliza?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you forget to give me the other part of my dress?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... It's all in one piece... but I feel kind of naked- it looks like I have to throw another piece on top of it."

"No... there is just this one piece. Your pumps are beneath the sink." She said and I put the silver pumps on. I looked in the mirror again and gasped. I don't want to be stuck up or anything but I was a _vision_!

The dress was ivory and almost completely out of silk. It was a VERY thin silk, too, and laid on to every single one of my curves. The top part was out of lace and the straps were really thin. The dress almost touched the floor and the silver pumps looked awesome to it. My hair touched the naked skin of my back and it made it all even SEXIER!

"So? How does it look?" Eliza asked.

"Well! Look for yourself!" I said and walked to the door.

"Oh god! That bad?" She asked than I opened the door and for the FIRST time since I know Eliza her mouth fell open.

"Wow." She said. She was completely speechless.

"Oh Bella! You are sooooooooooo pretty!" Talia said and I laughed.

"So are you!" I said and she turned around and I saw her blond hair in light curls and she wore a red dress.

"You know how you look?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Like a princess." I whispered. She laughed and danced around in my room.

I smiled at her. She was such a cute child.

At that moment someone knocked at the door.

"I get it." Eliza said and went to the door. I turned around again and watched Talia dance.

"Bella?" Esme asked and I turned around.

"Hi!" I said in complete surprise.

"Wow... I didn't recognize you. You look amazing!" She said and took my hand. "So beautiful." She whispered and I blushed.

"You look amazing, too, Esme!" I said. She wore a black long strapless dress- and yes, she did look awesome.

"Oh well... that's not why I am here." She said and laughed. "I want to give you something." She said and pulled me into an empty corner of my room just next to the window.

"Me?" I asked surprised she nodded and looked out of the window. Than she sighed.

"You know, you changed him." She said and I was just about to ask her what she was talking about when I followed her gaze and saw Edward standing outside in his suit talking to Jasper. It looked really serious.

"Oh I didn't!" I said and laughed.

"Believe me Bella, you did. I don't know what it is- but suddenly he is so responsible and grown up. He treats people nicely and with respect. There are no drunk girls in his room anymore and he seems to get a- feeling for what's right and what's wrong. Bella... for the first time in over a YEAR he treats Carlisle and me with respect." She shook her head in disbelieve and smiled at her son. "You did more than you think." She whispered.

I was completely shocked. She thought I did all this? How could I? Why should he listen to me? Why should he change because I was there?

"That's why I want to give you this." She said and gave me a purse. A purse completely out of silver. "It's handmade... all the little flowers on it are made by hand and the handle... just everything. I got it from Carlisle's mom when we got married as a gift." She said and my eyes grew wide.

"Esme! Don't do this! Wait for the right one! The one you will see again after the next four months." I said but she shook her head.

"You ARE the right one. No matter if Edward will realize it or not. You are and you always will be." She said and I saw the tears in her eyes. _Did she just say what I think she said?_

She opened the purse and pulled out a diamond bracelet.

"No." I said but she shook her head and put it on my wrist. Than she pulled out something that surprised me. My heart pendant!

"Where did you get that?" I asked surprised.

"It was on Edward's night stand. I knew what it was and when I saw the broken necklace I thought I might as well send it in and fix it... well here you go." She said and put my Tiffany necklace around my neck. It broke during that car accident Edward and I had weeks ago. I never wore it afterwards because I didn't know how.

I felt tears coming and tried to fight them because I didn't want to ruin all the cosmetic I had in my face.

"Thank you Esme. Thank you so very much!" I said and hugged her.

"I know you are worth it. I just know it." She mumbled and pulled away. "Don't you dare start crying because than I am going to cry and than we are both ruined." I took a deep breath.

"I am so nervous because of tonight. This is bigger than everything else." I said and Esme nodded.

"Yes it is. It is the most important political event in history." Esme said and looked out of the window to watch her son who hid his hands in his pockets and looked down to the ground.

"I am so nervous. I am afraid it won't work out." I said and thought of so many places I could embarrass myself tonight.

"I hope it will work out." She mumbled and didn't turn her head away from Edward- I had the slight feeling she was talking about something else...

**EPOV:**

I was standing outside with Jasper- ready dressed for what would come but not ready in my head. I kicked a stone- I felt miserable. The weirdest thing was though that I had NO reason to feel bad because- for once- I wasn't in trouble. But the thought that Bella was suffering because of a promise I gave two years ago tore me apart.

I wanted to tell her what was going on- I didn't want her to see me like that- like her ex boyfriend.

"What should I do?" I asked and sighed when I kicked another stone.

"Well. I don't see the problem." Jasper said and shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" I asked and looked up.

"You don't want to be together with Bella- right? So let her believe the whole thing and she won't bother you anymore." He responded.

"Bother me? When did Bella EVER bother me?" I asked than I froze and looked at him suspiciously. "Why did you tell me to let her go in the first place... you know- three months ago?" I asked and felt the anger streaming through my veins.

"Because..." He trailed off and I looked at him- waiting for an answer. Jasper sighed.

"Because I don't want you to hurt her." He said quietly.

"Hurt her? What do you think I did the last months!" I said angrily.

"Well yes... but- Edward you are my best friend (besides Emmett) and you know I love you like a brother... but you just can't treat women right. You _use _them. I didn't want you to use Bella like that!" He said and I shook my head in disbelieve.

"What? You thought I felt about Bella like that? So on the surface? This is not how it is... it never was. I never liked her as a friend. I had feelings for her since the first time I saw her." I said and remembered back to the day when she arrived and got out of the limousine.

"Edward... I am just afraid that she is taking it more serious than you will." He explained and I shook my head.

"That's not possible... and by the way- who knows if she will like me back?" I asked. Jasper's head dropped.

"Just... be careful man... she seems to be a nice girl- not one of those you usually have." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I know Jazz... I'm living with her in one house since three months." I said and smiled. "And I am not mad at you either. It's not your advice that separated me from taking a step towards Bella- it was my choice to do so." I said and gave him a pat on the back. "You know, you were right... there are no wrong choices- just different ones- but I think I never understood the meaning of it. I always thought of it as- well a free ride you know- no matter what you do it will be the right choice. But that's wrong. Because it actually means that even if you pick the wrong choice in life you can make it turn out like it should- it just takes a longer way. Maybe letting Bella go was right- maybe not. But I won't find out if I don't take my chance."

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Oho! Someone has so spring feelings!! ;-)**

**Well... I'm sorry I didn't update for two days... I just did a lot of stuff with my best friend- so I had no time to write... the thing that is a little bit stupid is that this chapter was already done two days ago... so I could have post it... well... don't expect me to write another one today! We moved into a new house last December and now that I'm back I get my wallpaper today... so... lot's of work there! BTW: there are A LOT of pictures to this chapter on my profile... just if anyone cares...  
**

Love ya guys! Laura


	31. Surrender

**BPOV:**

I was standing on the window, biting on my index finger- watching Edward. My heart was pounding so hard that I thought it would break through my chest any second.

How long would I be able to be so casual to Edward when my feelings for him were getting stronger with every minute? How could I ever understand his passion for having 500 girls? How could _I _be ever enough?

He kicked a last stone than he looked up to the door. Someone told him something. He nodded and made his way to the stairs. Suddenly he looked up- right to my room. I jumped away from the window and prayed he didn't see me.

"Bella- it is time." Eliza said so much nicer than usual. I turned around and she did something she didn't do since three month- she took a bow. _What is going on today?_

She opened the door for me and walked me to the big stairs.

"You have to walk those down- down there you will see Edward waiting. You are going to take his arm and than he has to lead you into the ball room." She said and I gave her a shocked look.

"Edward?" I asked and was about to pass out.

"Yes... you both don't have a date- so- you have to walk together." Eliza said. "Now go."

She gave me a light push and I worked my way down the stairs. My heart was pounding even harder and my hands were shaking like crazy. The feeling in my stomach was amazing. Millions of butterflies caught in my body and I wanted to cry- I guess because of the stress. I swallowed nervously. There was the corner that lead to the big stairs. I saw the red carpet already. I took a deep breath. It was just Edward- right?

**EPOV:**

This was the weirdest day ever and it didn't seem to get any better. The whole time I was outside I had the feeling Bella was watching me but I didn't dare to look up to her room. The feeling- or just the possibility- that she could be watching made me feel amazing. It felt grate and right now I was standing in front of those stairs- waiting for her. Would she be angry still? What would I say to her? Would I lie in case her dress looks ugly? I flexed my right hand and looked at it- it was shaking... I never felt so strongly for a girl before.

"Miss Isabella Marie Swan." The hotel person announced and my head shot up to the huge door frame.

I was confused. I saw someone standing there- but that wasn't Bella. The woman had her head down- suddenly she looked up to me and smiled. My heart stopped beating. This _was _Bella! My eyes grew wide and I watched how she made careful steps to the stairs. Even if the building would burn right now- I wouldn't look away for a second. She looked... there was no word for it. SHE STOLE MY BREATH. My mouth fell open and my fingertips became numb. Her dress was long and really form fitting- it looked so sexy that it made my head spin. Her hand trailed along the golden handrail and while she made her way down we kept eye contact.

She reached me and smiled at me. I tried to snap out of my hypnotic state. She smiled shyly and took my hand.

"Ready?" She asked- almost whispered and her hair stroke her shoulder. I opened my mouth- looking for words to say but nothing even left my brain. I cleared my throat and tried to make it not so obvious that I was completely blown away by the beauty that was Isabella Swan. But who am I kidding? We are talking about the most intelligent, beautiful, the funniest, and cutest blushing girl in the world!

"Well than... let's go." She said and gave me another shy smile. Her hand squeezed mine and when she realised the pressure I felt her hand shaking. I smiled and my brain started working again.

"Yes, let's go." I said- still a little husky. She gave me a short glanze than she concentrated on walking to the big portal.

In front of it my parents were waiting and in between them was Talia. She turned around and looked at our hands. Her smile grew and she looked at me with sparkling eyes. I gave her a secret wink, she turned around, and started to jump excitedly.

I heard Bella taking a shaky breath. I turned around and looked at her- trying not to stare.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her and she blushed.

"You can say that again." She mumbled without looking at me.

**BPOV:**

"It's really not that bad you know... we are just walking in there and my dad says some stuff and than my parents are going to dance one dance alone and than you and I are going to dance one dance alone and than we are free." He said and smiled. My knees felt like jello and I felt how I fell. Edward caught me.

"Bella! Are you alright?" He asked worried. His arms around my waist and his breath on my lips- not easy to concentrate.

"Ahm... we have to dance?" I asked with panic in my voice. I caught myself staring at his lips and looked up to his eyes. He gave me a confused look.

"Yes... some ballroom dancing- you can do that... right?" He asked. And I held my breath. He pulled me back into a standing position.

"Ahm no... not as far as I know." I said and because I panicked so bad I was talking louder as I should. Edward gave me an amused smile.

"Well... I have to lead anyway... so as long as you can trust me for once and stop fight me for three minutes- it's going to work out." He said and smiled. I nodded and tried to remember everything he said.

"And what are we going to dance?" I asked in a very low voice.

"I have no idea... mom usually picks the songs you know." He said and before I could say anything he put my arm around his, the portal opened and we walked into a room full of people in expensive dresses behind Carlisle, Talia, and Esme.

It was exactly like the one time I got to know Talia's dad. The difference was just that for once I felt like I was part of it- like I belonged to those people. In one sentences: _I felt worthy!_

I looked up to Edward and smiled when I saw that he was looking at me. It was his doing- his doing that I felt at home in a foreign state, in a foreign country, in a foreign family.

We stood there next to the other three and smiled into the crowed while Carlisle was talking- I had no idea why I was smiling so hard... I just did.

I felt Edward take my left hand and I leaned my head against his shoulder. I was still nervous but for some reason his touch made me calm down. He let go of my hand and put his arm around me. Now his left hand took my left one and with his thumb he rubbed circles on the back of my hand. I smiled and felt his chin rest on my head.I took his right hand in my right one and felt him pull me closer.

If I thought my heart was pounding fast when I was watching him from my window I was wrong- now my heart pounded so fast that it more or less fluttered and again I wanted to cry. I closed my eyes and turned my head to his chest so that I could breath in his scent.

I forgot everything around me and Edward pulling his arms away pulled ME back into reality. I gave him a questioning look and noticed his amused impression.

"It's our turn." He whispered and pulled me to the dance floor. I tried to swallow but I couldn't- I think I had a knot in my throat.

"What? Already?" I asked nervously.

"What do you mean already? We were standing there for 15 minutes." He said and I blushed. He gave me a wink. "At least that's what my watch said." I laughed. So he didn't pay attention either.

"What kind of stupid thing is it anyway? This is not a wedding right? Why do we have to dance?" I asked angrily. Edward laughed.

"Because... because... because those people are stupid and they think it's going to be more interesting this way." Edward said and I jumped nervously when I felt his right hand on the naked skin of my back.

"Oh it will be... because this will be very embarrassing." I said and Edward gave me a small smile.

"Believe me... as long as you trust me and let ME lead without a fight for once it IS going to work out." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah... there's the problem. That's against my nature, you know." I whispered and he pulled me seven inches closer.

"Well. At least you don't object me being so close this time." He gave me a wink. I was about to say something when the music started. I frowned. I knew this song... but I couldn't remember it right. Edward's eyes grew wide. He seemed to recognize the song, too, but his face told me that he knew the whole song.

Before I knew what happened we were moving. It was not easy and I looked down at our feet trying to move away from Edward's feet. This must have looked awful. Edward lifted my chin up.

"Never look at your feet when you are dancing. It's really not that hard. Always two steps back- a short brake and than I will turn you a bit. Just let me lead." He whispered. I did as he told me and amazingly it worked. I looked up to his eyes because they kept me away from staring down to my feet. Than the song got lyrics.

"_She reads a book from across the street;__  
Waiting for someone that she'll never meet .__  
Talk over coffee for an hour or two;  
She wonders why I'm always in a good mood."_

"Ok... Billy Talent. Your mom surprises me." I said and smiled. Edward looked rather stressed.

"Ahm yeah. Me, too."

"_Killing time before she struts her stuff__  
She needs support and I've become the crutch__  
She'll never know how much she means to me  
I'd play the game but I'm the referee."_

Edward's fingers dug a bit in my skin. It didn't feel uncomfortable. He was just really tense all of a sudden. I tried to lighten the mood.

"You know. Since I'm in the US I'm always listening to the lyrics." I said and he gave me a paniced look.

"_(Surrender)__  
Every word, every thought, every sound__  
(Surrender)  
__Every touch, every smile, every frown  
(Surrender)__  
All the pain we've endured until now  
(Surrender)__  
All the hope that I lost you have found  
(Surrender) Yourself to me"_

I took a deep breath.

_Ok ahm... not REALLY a song t__o play at such an event... or do just I think that?_

"_Even though I know what I'm looking for__  
She's got a brick wall behind her door  
I'd travel time and confess to her  
But I'm afraid she'd shoot the messenger."_

I looked up to Edward and saw his tense look. He looked like he tried to figure out what I was thinking- like he wanted to know if I get what they were singing... unfortunately I did. I couldn't look in his eyes any longer. I looked over his shoulder.

"_I think I found a flower in a field of weeds  
I think I found a flower in a field of weeds  
Searching until my hands bleed  
This flower don't belong to me  
I think I found a flower in a field of weeds  
I think I found a flower in a field of weeds  
Searching until my hands bleed  
This flower don't belong to me  
This flower don't belong to me  
Why can't she belong to me?"_

I looked up to him in complete shock. Was that true? Did he find that girl? Was I that girl? He didn't look down to me. He looked straight forward.

"_Every word, every thought, every sound  
Every touch, every smile, every frown  
All the pain we've endured until now  
All the hope that I lost, you have found."_

I swallowed and felt the tears coming- this time tears of confusion. I felt him pulling me closer until my head was leaning on his shoulder.

"_(Surrender)  
I never had the nerve to ask  
(Surrender)  
Has my moment come and passed?  
(Surrender)  
I never had the nerve to ask  
(Surrender)  
Has my moment come and passed?  
(Surrender)  
I never had the nerve to ask  
(Surrender)  
Has my moment come and passed?  
(Surrender)  
I never had the nerve to ask."_

The music stopped and we stood there. We both didn't know where to look- when to pull away. There was something between us again.  
"You look beautiful today." He whispered in my ear and I felt his breath on my ear. I felt the tear on my cheek. Than he pulled away and brought me back to our family. I didn't even hear the applause. As soon as the ceremony was over I sneaked out of the room into the bathroom. It was weird- for the first time I felt claustrophobic in a huge room.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Oh wow... somehow this chapter is different... don't you think? It feels different...**

**Well... I lied! I updated another chapter... but just because I can't wait any longer either!! ;-)**

**Love you guys, Laura!**


	32. Fragile

**Oh… I'm looking forward to the reviews of this chapter!! ****HAHA!! (evil laugh)**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**EPOV:**

I watched Bella run away and saw how she wiped away her tears. I was about to run after her- comfort her, help her sort things out- when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Wow. That was... different." Lisa said and I knew she was talking about mine and Bella's dance. "A LOT more emotions than last year when you danced with me!" She said and gave me a wink.

"Lisa... I have no time for this... I need to..." I trailed off when she shook her head.

"No you don't." She said and smiled. I was confused.

"I- don't?" I asked and she nodded.

"Bella needs some time you know... let her figure this out on her own and have some fun with me." She said and smiled. I shook my head.

"I'm really not in the mood." I mumbled and looked back to the portal.

"Oh come on... a little bit fun! Let's dance! You promised me last year we would dance another song and we never did." She said and smiled.

"Ah... last year was different." I said and let her pull me on the dance floor.

"Oh yes... it was... and may I add that I like the NEW Edward a LOT better? God! Last year you were just plaine creepy!" She said and rolled her eyes. I laughed and pulled her closer.

"A slow waltz than." I sighed and started dancing. She gave me a smile and stroke my cheek with her left hand.

"You know you are kind of cute when you are worried." She said and I laughed.

"I am not sure if it's good or bad when YOU tell me that." I said and she laughed while she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"You know why I love to dance with you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Because everyone always looks at us as if we are the perfect couple you know." She explained.

"Yeah... that's funny." I laughed and her hand trailed down to my chest.

**BPOV:**

I sat on a closed toilet and stared at the ceiling. It was weird. Every time when Edward came to close I ran away. What was going on?

But I knew what was going on. I didn't want to get hurt again. On the other hand was our dance today so- intense that I thought I would faint right there on the dance floor.

I shook my head in disbelieve. I still got my hopes up. I was such an idiot. Edward was... nice... good looking... but that was IT! He was not all the things that I thought he was... he couldn't. He just couldn't.

I still had the purse in my hand. I opened it and found a tissue in it. I smiled. Esme was unbelievable. I took it and was about to dry my eyes with it when I saw something written on it. I laughed and looked at the note Esme wrote me.

_Dear Bella,_

_If you need this tissue tonight we both know what's going on!_

_You are probably confused and you have no one to talk to-_

_I wish I could be with you right now but..._

_well... they expect me to be at this stupid dance. _

_So now you probable want to know why I write you this stupid note_

_on a tissue!_

_Good question actually!_

_Well... I know what's going on... how you feel... because if you believe it or not-_

_twenty two__ years from now I was the one in the beautiful dress sitting _

_in the girls bathroom crying._

_Oh yes, Carlisle was exactly like Edward is now. _

_I know what you think... but look at me! I did it. I walked out of the girls bathroom and-_

_found my future housband next to the door. _

_He gave me this intense look (you probably know) and than he pulled me to him and kissed me._

_Yes, so I ended up marrying him a couple years later._

_Bella, it's in your hands. _

_Just a last clue: did you know that you can spell 'Masen' with the letters of your name?_

_With love, Esme._

I sat there with my mouth wide open- completely surprised. And not just because I couldn't understand how she got all this on one tissue! I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand and got up. I walked over to the mirror and fixed my make-up.

I smiled and made my way to the door. I took a deep breath- preparing myself for what would come. My heart started pounding faster and I smiled. I opened the door and got out of the room. My eyes were closed- I was waiting for Edward to pull me close but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw that I was alone. I walked into the ballroom and looked for him. Suddenly I saw him with that Lisa girl on the dance floor. My eyes grew wide and I felt the anger. She had her hand on his chest and smiled at him. _Oh what a BITCH!_

I stomped over to them and tapped Edward on the shoulder. He turned around and let Lisa go- in complete surprise. My arms were crossed in front of my chest and I gave him an angry look.

"Bella! I don't think you've met Lisa yet." He said and looked like he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Hi." I said without a tone in the voice and kept my mean look on Edward.

"Ahm... it's so nice to meet you... you are really pretty." Lisa said. _Oh please!_

"Thanks." I said and Edward gave me a confused look.

"Are you ok?" He looked and he couldn't hide the amusement. I looked over to Lisa and caught her smiling while she was staring at the floor.

"We need to talk. NOW!" I almost yelled and took his hand. I pulled him away from the dance floor. He gave me another amused look.

"So?" He asked. I was about to say something when I caught all those people stare at us.

"Not here." I mumbled and walked out of the room to the elevator. We got in and Edward was even more confused.

"I thought you are claustrophobic?" He asked and I was really close to screaming.

"I am... but right now I FREAKING don't care!" I said and the elevator stopped. I walked over to my room and he entered after me. I closed the door and leaned against it. Edward looked around. Than he took his suit jacket off and sat down on a chair so that he could watch me. His look made me furious. I started walking back and forth.

"What- was- THAT?" I yelled and gave him a quick look. He just opened the buttons on his sleeves.

"What do you mean?" He asked and smiled at me.

"I am talking about that barbie doll down there!" I yelled and watched him roll up his sleeves.

"Oh you mean Lisa?" He asked still smiling. His smile made everything even worse.

"Yeah... what ever her name is..." I said.

"You know she is Miss Florida 2008." He said and leaned back- having fun watching me walk in such a rage. I was about to break something. I turned around and looked at him.

"I FREAKING DON'T CARE!" I screamed and he laughed.

"Yeah... I see that." He said and loosened his tie.

"Well... I guess you just like blond and brainless." I said and gave him a mean smile. He took the tie off.

"Who said she is brainless?" He asked and opened two buttons of his Shirt.

"I do! It's prooven- blond barbie dolls never have a brain and besides... she weighs less without it!" I said and started walking again when Edward started laughing and opened a third button.

"Well... that's really weird- she has a scholarship for Harvard, you know." He said and got up. I stopped walking again.

"So why don't you just MARRY her!" I yelled and walked further into the room so that there was a greater distance between Edward and me. Edward laughed.

"Because... well... I could ask you the same thing." He said and smiled even more. I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked while he made a step towards me.

"Well... she is more interested in you than in me." He said and laughed. I thought about that... tried to understand what he said and suddenly my mouth fell open.

"She's a lesbian?" I asked shocked. Edward laughed.

"Yes. She told me two years ago... and well no one really knows- except of Jasper and Emmett." He said and took another step.

I thought about the way Emmett was laughing today when I told them about Lisa and how Jasper stared down to the floor. And than I remembered that she told me I was pretty.

"She... iuh... but she is not going to hit on me- right?" I asked and saw Edward lift his eyebrows.

"Well... dependes." He said and I noticed how the space between us got smaller. I made a big step back and gave him a mean smile.

"Yeah. I think I would rather kiss her than you." I said and he laughed.

"So you would consider kissing me?" He asked amused. I opened my mouth and closed it again. Than I blushed.

"No!" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah... right." He said and made two more steps. I made two more back.

"Shall I tell you a secret?" He asked and made two more steps.

"No." I asnwered and rolled my eyes. I tried to walk backwards but something was in my way. I turned around. Uh oh... a bed. Edward smiled contently.

"Well I tell you anyway." He said and made another step towards me. Now there were just three feet between us. "I don't like blonds." He whispered and I blushed.

"Well... let's think about this- shall we? Tanya... blond... Lisa... blond..." He interrupted me.

"Lisa is gay." He said and made another step.

"Well... but Tanya isn't." I said and crossed my arms in front of my chest. I tried to stay calm and confident but my heart was beating so fast that I was about to pass out.

"No... but I didn't like her anyway... I didn't like any girl I was ever with... except of one." He whispered and came closer.

"Emily." I mumbled.

"No... the girl I like is really stubborn and get's mad for no reason." He said and smiled while he came closer. "She hits me all the time- and for some weird reason I don't mind. Sometimes she even throws stuff at me and I don't care." He said and my arms fell down to my sides. I stared at him in disbelieve. "She is also funny and intelligent. Sometimes I've got the feeling she is more intelligent than I am." He whispered and his fingertips stroked lightly down my arm. "When she get's really mad she curses me out in German- she doesn't know but I think it's really cute." He said and smiled. I was watching him- hungry for more.

"And she is so pretty. She has long brown hair." He said and pulled some of my hair over my shoulder. "Her eyes have a hazel color- and sometimes when she is really tired or sad they are almost black." He said and touched my eyelids. He smiled and came even closer now there was almost no space between us. "But the best part of her face are her lips. They seem to be so soft and perfect. And even though I know that girl since three months- I never had the pleasure to touch those lips." He whispered with a husky voice and touched them with his thumb. I opened my eyes again and turned my head away.

"Edward don't..." I trailed off.

"What?"

"I... I don't want to be like that." I whispered and felt him playing with my hands.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I don't want to be one of a million." I whispered and heard the sadness in my voice. I dropped my head.

"Bella..." Edward whispered and lifted my chin up so that I had to look at him. "You are not one of a million... you are the one IN a million."

I looked at him with big eyes.

"I never felt like this before. Every time I see you I can't think clearly. I want to be with you at all times. I want to hold your hand when we go somewhere. I don't want to worry that someone touches you. I want you to be mine. I want to fall a sleep having you in my arms. I want to kiss you and know that you will still be there tomorrow. I want to wake up every morning having you in my arms. I don't want to spend another second without you. No- I CAN'T spend another second without you." He said and I pulled him closer. He looked at me with those tense eyes and my heart went crazy. My head was spinning and I had the feeling I had to scream because I was so happy. I wanted him even closer... I wanted him to kiss me.

"Edward... the last thing I saw before I passed out was not chocolate- it was you... with me." I whispered. He smiled gladly and pressed my body against his.

He started stroking my jaw with his lips.

"The notes you put in my cars..." Edward mumbled making me feel his breath on my jaw. I nodded quickly. It was hard to concentrate. He looked up into my eyes. "I didn't make fun of them. I read them... needed to read them... because- because- I missed talking to you." He whispered and looked at my lips.

His left hand was around my waist- holding me close and his right hand under my chin. I moved my hands around his neck. He gave me a surprised look. I was about to say something but than his face came closer and closer and I forgot everything around me. I looked down on his soft lips and swallowed. This was it. The moment I waited for since I saw Edward for the first time.

I felt his breath on my lips, closed my eyes and than he pressed his lips on mine and I lost every kind of control. I pressed my lips against his and for the first time I felt the warmth and softness that was Edward Masen. I sighed and felt him smile. He pressed me even closer and suddenly bit my lip gently. I smiled.

The way I felt was so much stronger than I expected it to be. Everytime I thought I got used to it- it seemed to get stronger.

Suddenly I felt myself falling backwards on the bed- but I was not afraid because I knew Edward wouldn't hurt me. His hands rested next to my head and his knees next to my hips. He looked up and smiled.

"You are so beautiful." He said and I smiled.

"And you are so perfect." I whispered and played with his hair. He smiled and kissed me again. I had my hands on his shoulder blades and felt all the muscles flex under my hand. I let my hands trail to the buttons of his shirt and touched the naked skin underneath. Edward gasped- now it was my turn to smile.

Edward pulled away and I was about to complain when he started to kiss my neck... than my shoulder... my collarbone... I gasped and heard him laugh quietly. I started laughing, too, and he looked up to me.

"You are unbelievable." He groaned and I blushed. He kissed my other shoulder and his right hand trailed down my side and came to a stop when it reached my hips. He pulled away again- he seemed to think about something. I smiled and took my chance. I pulled him down on his back and pulled my dress up above my knees and than rested my knees next to his hips and my hands next to his head. He looked at me in complete surprise and was about to say something but I didn't let him.

I got down and kissed him. He took my head in his hands and pulled me closer. Now my chest was almost laying on his.

His right hand trailed down my side again but didn't stop at my hip this time. He got down to my thigh and pulled it to him so that my lips got pulled away from his and his lips were in reach of my collarbone. I gasped when I felt him suck on it.

"Edward." I gasped in surprise. But he didn't answer.

**EsmePOV:**

I was just dancing my tenth dance with Carlisle when Natalia came and pulled at my dress.

"Hey Talia! I thought you are with Bella?" I asked confused and Carlisle and I looked down at her.

"I know... but I am looking for her since one hour and I can't find her!" She said worried. I looked at her in complete shock_. No... seems like everything didn't work out and she ran away._

"On no... oh no." I said and panicked. Carlisle didn't look happy either.

"Did you tell Edward that Bella is missing?" Carlisle asked and I looked around... I hadn't seen him in a long time either.

Talia shook her head.

"No... I can't find him either... Alice said she knows where Bella and Edward went but she won't tell me." Talia said and pouted. I smiled.

"What _exactly _did Alice say?" I asked and Carlisle smiled at me.

"Well... something about they needed some alone time and... I don't know." She said and looked disappointed. I laughed.

"Don't worry Talia. Edward and Bella are fine. They just want to be... alone for some time." I said and Carlisle tried to hide his laughter.

"But I am so borred! Why can they have fun and I don't?" She asked and I laughed. I took her hand and brought her over to Thomas.

"Talia. This is Thomas. He just turned ten and he is really bored, too." I said and her eyes lid up.

"Nice to meet you." She said and was staring at Thomas who stared at her, too.

I walked back to Carlisle who was smiling at me.

"Seems like the fighting is finally over." He said when he took me in his arms.

"Mhm. Finally." I mumbled and couldn't hide the joy I was feeling.

**EPOV:**

We were laying there on the bed staring into each otheres eyes- I don't know for how long... I gave her a short kiss.

"I think your dress is completely ruined." I whispered and looked down at the silky fabric that was full of crinkles.

Bella giggled.

"Who cares? It's not like I would ever wear it again." She said and smiled. I pouted.

"I really like it... and it kind of has an emotional value for me." I said and Bella laughed.

"Why? Because it's the dress I wore when we first... well... kissed- made out- told each other we had feelings for each other?" She asked and laughed.

"Exactly." I said and hid my face in the corner between her neck and shoulder.

"Well... don't expect me to keep everything I wear because we made out that day!" She said and laughed. Her whole body was shaking and the part of her skin that touched my face tickled me.

"You could wear it as a night gown." I mumbled.

"Man! You really like this dress!" She said surprised and I smiled.

"Mhm."

I pulled away and rested my head on my hand. She was about to sit up but I pulled her back down. She gave me a surprised look.

"What are you doing?" She asked and laughed.

"You can't get up." I said and smiled at her.

"But I..." She started and I kissed her quickly. She tried to push me away but I just put more weight on my chest.

"Edward." She mumbled but I just kissed her again. She started laughing and I looked at her smiling.

"Edward! Get up!" She smiled and I shook my head. She laughed.

"Why not?" She asked and her smile didn't vanish for a second. I looked at her completely in thoughts until she kissed me and pulled me back into reality.

"What are you thinking?" She asked and let her index finger trail down my jaw.

"I just realized how happy you are." I said and smiled. She laughed.

"Of course I am happy. After three month fighting I am glad that you are not so stuck up anymore." She said and bit her lip. I laughed.

"Oh that is not true! You were the one that..." But she just lifted the upper part of her body and kissed me. She got back down really slowly and I followed her- not wanting to break our kiss.

That was all that counted. That moment with Bella was the best thing that had ever happened to me and I was not ready to let it go- to get up and face something else. The feeling I had when I just touched her was amazing. All the times I kissed her neck and she got goosebumps made my heart jump. This was worth living for- I didn't want it to end just yet.

I pulled away and we both gasped for breath.

"Edward." Bella said out of breath.

"Bella."

"Are you happy, too?" She asked and trailed down my chest with her fingers. I laughed.

"Of course I am happy. This is the most amazing thing that ever happened to me... YOU are the most amazing thing that ever happened to me!" I said and laughed. She nodded.

"I'm just making sure." She mumbled and looked away. I lifted her chin up so that she had to look into my eyes.

"Bella... you deserve this... I deserve this- WE deserve this!!" I said and kissed her lips carefully. She smiled.

"You are right." She whispered and kissed me back with more force. I placed my right hand on her waist and smiled. This was awesome and there was nothing that could destroy this.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Bella froze and tried to get up but I didn't let her.

"Someone is at the door." She mumbled when she pulled away. I shrugged my shoulders.

"They will go away." I mumbled and leaned down to kiss her again. But she shook her head.

"But what if it's important?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What if it's not." I mumbled she was about to say something but I gave her an intense look and trailed my hand down her back.

"Edward... it... could... be... important." She mumbled and I leaned in closer and let my lips trail down her jaw.

"Edward... could... be... important." She gasped and I let my lips touch her lips, than let them trail down her neck, than down her collar bone... she sighed.

"You're right... now stop teasing Edward!" She said and I looked up and smiled at her. Another knock but we ignored it. I almost convinced her to ignore the knocking completely when a small detail changed everything.

"Edward, Bella. Open the door I know you are in there." Esme said- almost laughed.

I gave Bella a surprised look- she looked terrified.

"Ahm yeah... just one second." I yelled.

"What takes you guys so long?" She asked.

"Ah- I can't find my shoe." Bella said to Esme and I gave her a shocked look. Why did she say THAT!?

I closed the buttons on my shirt again and put the tie above my head. Bella fixed the tie while I put the jacket back on. I gave her a wink. This was somehow funny. She rubbed away some lipstick that was on my lips and I smiled. She put her shoes on and tried to fix her hair. I grabbed the doorknob and looked at her. She was so pale all of a sudden. I gave her a kiss and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Ready?" I asked with a smile. She nodded and than I pulled away and opened the door.

"What did you guys DO up here?" She asked surprised and looked at Bella's room and than at us. Her bed was completely messed up and we didn't look better I guess.

"Well... Bella needed some help with Calc." I said and saw Bella stare at me in confusion.

"Oh... that's what it's called today... when I was as old as you are now we just called it 'make out' but well... 'helping with Calc' sounds A LOT better." She said with a strict face and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Bella was blushing.

"Mom... I am..." I started but she interrupted me.

"Sorry? Is it that what you wanted to say... because you should think about that. Well... I know that you are NOT sorry... and you shouldn't be." She said and suddenly smiled.

"What?" Bella asked confused and Esme laughed. "So you are not mad?"

"I am SO glad that you two blind people finally realized what was going on so that I am actually glad that you did this." She said and laughed while she shook her head in disbelieve.

My mouth fell open. Mom shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway. I am just up her because it looks really bad that you two are gone- together- since two hours." She said and smiled.

"Two hours?" Bella asked shocked and Esme laughed.

"Well... Edward... why don't you go down there already... and hide the lipstick on the collar of your shirt... oh and you still got some on your left cheek." She said to me and smiled. I nodded in complete surprise and walked out of the room.

My mom just caught us making out in a hotel room in Florida and she was HAPPY about it?

**BPOV:**

The door closed behind Edward and I was alone with Esme. She looked into the big mirror.

"Let me fix your hair." She said and started working on my completely messed up hair.

"You better wipe the lipstick away from everywhere where it shouldn't be." She said and smiled. I did as she told me and smiled shyly. She sighed.

"You know. You shouldn't tell Edward but this is exactly like Carlisle and I did it a long time ago." She whispered and I laughed. I relaxed. She was still Esme- my friend.

"Here... your lip gloss." She said. I took it and worked on my face until Esme and I were sure there were no traces left.

"And you don't mind?" I asked surprised while I took my purse. Esme laughed.

"Oh please... like I said I wasn't different when I was your age... and by the way... You may not be rich but who cares? If my son needs a girl from Germany to turn him back into a gentleman this German girl will get all my respect." She said and smiled at me through the mirror. I nodded glad that she saw it like this. When we walked to the door I turned around and hugged her. She laughed.

"What's that for?" She asked surprised.

"For believing in me... in us... for the note you put in purse... for liking me." I said and laughed, too.

"Oh Bella... I couldn't wish for someone better!" She mumbled and we both pulled away, looked in each others eyes, and laughed when we saw that we were both about to cry. We walked down together.

"The crincles in your dress are almost gone." Esme said with a smile in her voice when she caught me staring at my dress. "What did Edward say to the dress anyway?"

I blushed.

"He wants me to wear it as a night gown." I whispered and Esme started smiling.

"Yes... I thought he would like it when I saw it for the first time." She said and smiled. I turned around.

"You chose this dress?" I asked surprised.

"Sure... this night was important." She said and gave me a wink. I looked down and blushed again.

**EPOV:**

I walked back to the ballroom and couldn't stop smiling. I never felt THIS amazing before in my whole life! I stood there- close to the door so that I would see Bella right when she came in.

"So? How was it?" An amused female voice asked me. I turned around. Alice.

"Does Jasper know you are not in bed yet? It's WAY past your bedtime." I said and gave her a mean smile. She stuck out her tongue.

"That amazing ha?" She asked but I shrugged my shoulders and turned my head to the dance floor.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said and she stood next to me nodding.

"Ok... I understand... you don't want to tell me... you will... and I can wait... right here!" She said and nodded again.

I smiled. No, she couldn't wait. She never could. Out of the corner of my eye I saw how she got more and more impatient. She started staring at her watch again and again. Than she groaned.

"Ok Edward. I give up. Tell me, tell me, tell me. Did you tell her? Did you kiss? Did you make out? Did you have sex?" She asked. I gave her a shocked look.

"No!" I said.

"No what? I asked you four questions..." She asked but I didn't answer.

"No to just one of them?" She asked and looked up to me.

"Two of them?" She asked with big eyes. I smiled.

"THREE OF THEM?" She almost yelled. I didn't say a thing.

"ALL FOUR OF THEM?? God! Edward you suck." She said and walked away. I had difficulties hiding my laughter.

**BPOV:**

I entered the ballroom and looked for Edward.

"Bella." Alice said and suddenly appeared in front of me. "I am so sorry about what happened." She said and let her head hanging.

I was confused and when I looked up I saw Edward just 10 feet away. He smiled secretly and I got the feeling he told Alice something mean.

"Oh... ahm... that's ok... I am fine... really." I mumbled and gave Edward a confused look. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Edward can be such an idiot! You deserve something better." She said and walked away.

I walked over to Edward and laughed.

"What did you do to poor Alice?" I asked laughing. He took me in his arms and leaned his chin on my head. He beamed.

"Nothing." He said and laughed. I looked up to him in confusion and he started laughing. "And that's the truth." He said and pulled me to the dance floor.

"No... not another dance." I begged but he laughed.

"Come on... just one slow one." He said and pulled me close. I smelled his scent and was completely mesmerized.

"Mhm... ok." I mumbled and leaned my head against his shoulder.

_"Be gentile with me  
I'm fragile and I might break  
all it takes is doubt  
I'm young and I don't know  
which way or when to turn  
this star burns too fast._

_Can't you see  
what love has made of me  
it makes me strong  
it makes me belong-  
to you"_

I smiled when I listened to the lyrics. Suddenly i felt Edward's chin resting on my head.

_"If I could trust you  
if only for once I would  
I know that I could-  
fall in love  
_

_Can't you see  
what love has made of me  
it makes me strong  
it makes me belong-" _

I sighed and felt Edward loosen my right arm form behind his neck. I looked up and watched how he joined our hands together and placed a careful kiss on the back of my hand. I couldn't take my eyes off of his eyes and just stared at him while we were dancing.

_"Nothing comes between us  
but the light in your eyes  
I'm not going to see it- die  
nothing comes between us..._

_Can't you see  
what love has made of me  
it makes me strong  
it makes me belong-"_

I didn't notice that we stopped dancing. I didn't notice everyone staring at us either. I only saw Edward and felt my knees that seemed to be out of jello today. Edward came down to my ear

"I've got a new favourite song." He mumbled and I shivered when I felt his breath tickling my ear.

"Mhm." I mumbled and watched Edward's head coming closer and closer.

_"Can't you see  
what love has made of me  
it makes me strong  
it makes me belong-  
to you"_

He was so close and than I closed my eyes and we kissed. Right there and than. It was amazing and I felt my head spin. I had the feeling I might pass out but it felt so good that I wouldn't mind passing out for it. When we parted Edward leaned his forehead against mine and smiled at me.

"I could get used to that." He mumbled.

"I'll never be able to..." I said and laughed when I thought of all the strange feelings going on in my body right now.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Well... I'm curious what you guys think... sorry that it was soooo late... again... for some reason I'm sick... god! I never get sick!! I want to go make to Kentucky!! ;-)**

Well anyway. I hope you liked this chapter anyway... sorry for the lyrics bad I SWEAR that was the last time EVER I put lyrics in this fanfic... well anyway... I don't think you guys know that song... It's not on youtube either... you could go and look it up on google... it's called Fragile by Chandelle... or you just go to this side: www.bethanyhamilton. com and listen to the second song I think...

**Well... except of that I noticed that I didn't put the silver purse on my profile... I'm going todo this... but not right now...  
**

**So... tell me what you think... love you guys!!**

Laura


	33. The first cut

**BPOV:**

I walked upstairs hand in hand with my new, amazing, good looking, perfect boyfriend. I looked up to Edward and laughed when I caught him staring at me.

"What's so funny?" He asked. I smiled.

"You are!" I said and laughed.

"Why am I funny?" He asked and laughed, too. I shrugged my shoulders. It was weird. Right now everything was funny, perfect, cute or... well positive. I felt like I was floating a couple of inches above the ground.

We finally stood in front of my door and smiled at each other. I leaned back at the door and didn't know what to say.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked and I thought about that.

"No... I don't think so. But I guess I'll be glad when I am out of these pumps and all." I said and blushed when an image of Edward and me together in the shower popped up in my mind. He noticed my blushing and gave me a curious look. I would NEVER tell him that!

"Well... ahm..." Edward said and trailed off.

"Yeah... I think..." I said and looked down. It was weird. We were closer than ever before but this whole 'we like each other' thing was still new and somehow embarrassing. I guess it is just a big step from telling yourself you hate a person three months and than you make out with that person. I knew he likes me and all... but everything was still really new and... fragile.

"I could... shall I... tonight... here... if you want to?" He mumbled and I blushed.

"Ahm... yes... su..." I was about to answer when a scream interrupted our conversation.

"EDWARD!" Someone screamed and we both looked to the jumping nine year old that was running towards us. Edward let his head hang down and I groaned in disbelieve. We loved Talia... but RIGHT NOW she was annoying.

"Talia." He said and I heard how annoyed he was. I gave him a warning look.

"Edward!! Guess what, guess what!" She yelled and jumped up and down.

"What." He said angrily and I gave him a light push. No reason to be mad at Talia.

"Esme said I am going to sleep with you tonight!" She said and Edward looked at me in complete shock.

"WHAT?" He said.

"I know! I couldn't believe it either... she said something about you guys leaving me alone for two hours and that Edward would love to make up for that." She said and took his hand. I laughed. I KNEW she would never let us sleep together in one bed.

"Don't laugh... it's going to get you, too." He said and gave me a mean look. With 'it' he meant his mom. "When you at least expect it, it's going to bite you and NEVER let go!" I laughed and taped his shoulder.

"Have fun tonight." I said.

"What! That's all I get? A tap on the shoulder?" He said disappointed.

"Well... yeah... I guess... that's all." I said and watched Talia pull Edward away.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun! I already brought all my barbie dolls in your room. Esme helped me. She said that we can stay up ALL night and play! Do you like barbie dolls?" She asked and I laughed.

"Oh don't worry Talia... Edward LOVES barbie dolls!" I said and stuck out my tongue. Edward was still walking backwards not able to break the eye contact just yet.

"But not the blonds... just the brunettes." He said and gave me a wink.

"Like Bella?" Talia asked.

"_Exactly_ like Bella." He said and gave me an apologizing look before he disappeared in his room.

I laughed and went into my room, too. I took a shower and than put my shorts and tank top on which was my pyjama. I laid down and sighed. It felt good to be out of those heels. I still had to laugh when I pictured Edward's annoyed face while he held up a barbie.

* * *

I groaned. 2 am and I JUST COULDN'T SLEEP. My thoughts wandered back to Edward all-the-time. I asked myself what he was doing right now- but he was probably sleeping... or still playing with Talia.

I stared at the ceiling with my eyes wide open. There was NO WAY I would sleep tonight. Because of the fact that I was in a relationship since... 6 hours I felt like I was on speed.

I got up and walked to the window. I stared at the never calm surface of the ocean. The moonlight was dancing on the surface of the ocean and that was enough.

I turned around, put my flip flops on, sneaked out of my room and prayed that no one would see me. I sneaked out of the hotel and down to the beach.

I sighed in relief and sat down in the sand. Relaxed I closed my eyes and listened to the waves crashing against the cliffs further away and the wind that was surprisingly cold for Florida.

I took my flipflops off, put my arms around my legs, and rested my chin on my knees. I sighed and closed my eyes while I dug my feet into the cool sand and tried to feel how the sand squished between my toes. I sighed and smiled. This was amazing. I was in Florida, I had a boyfriend, and... my smile vanished.

How did I see Edward? Just as my boyfriend? I was still so confused about what I was feeling. Edward should be more as just my boyfriend... but I didn't know how he could possibly be more than that. I had the feeling that I was still not completely open up to him. And deep down I knew I wasn't. Girls always get the same kind of boy... so... if Edward is like Jacob... and he is in many ways... how long will it take for him to think I am boring? When will he realize that I won't have sex with him just yet? Does he expect me to have sex? I felt my head spin. This was too much. I didn't want to think about it any more it made me sad and I felt like I had to throw up.

"You are a really sneaky person- you know that... right?" He whispered in my ear and his breath tickled my skin. I smiled when he sat down next to me and took my right hand in his left one.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Well... I could lie and say that I had this really awesome idea of coming down here so that I seem to be all romantic and mysterious and sexy..." He said and I started laughing.

"You are an idiot Edward." I said and gave him a light push.

"... BUT the truth is that when Talia was finally sleeping I couldn't sleep because there was this hot girl wandering through my mind... so I sneaked out of my room over to yours and knocked at your door. You didn't answer so I thought you heartless person were sleeping already and went- disappointed by the way- back to my room. Now we get to the mysterious part..." He said and I laughed. He could be so stupid sometimes. "For some strange reason... I think it was God's finger who pushed me... I walked to the window and saw this beautiful girl sitting down there alone. So I told myself 'If your own girlfriend ignores you- you ignore her.' That's why I went down here and as I came closer I suddenly recognized you and I thought to myself _God would have never let you cheat on Bella! _So I was happy to see you here." He said and I looked at him with my mouth wide open. He laughed.

"Bella... that was just a joke!" He said and gave me a light push.

"Oh... well... I thought you were serious. Because before you came I had hot sex on the beach with a lifeguard. I tell you... the best thing EVER." I said, laid back, and groaned. I looked up to Edward who gave me a jealous look.

"Not funny." He said and I laughed.

"Just revenge." I said and pulled him down to give me a kiss. But he pulled away.

"So you can say you had sex and I didn't even cheat on you?" He said and I gave him a questioning look. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Edward... it was just a joke." I said and laughed. He nodded.

"I know... but still... why do you always have to have the last word?" He asked and said up again with his arms crossed in front of his chest. I couldn't hold my laughter.

"Edward you are crazy... do you know why?" I asked and he surprised me by leaning down on top of me.

"No... why?" He asked against my neck. I gasped.

"Because... because... because you are crazy." I said and had completely forgotten my reasoning. He laughed against my collarbone and I got goosebumps.

"EDWARD!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked amused.

"You are so mean. You know that?" I said and gasped for air.

"Well... who of us had sex tonight... ha?" He said and I groaned.

"THAT WAS A JOKE!" I yelled and he laughed. I felt his stomach shaking on mine. I closed my eyes and sighed.

Suddenly he got up and stood in front of me. I opened one eye and looked at him in complete surprise.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he reached out his hand.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk." He said and I shook my head.

"No. I want to lay here." I said and crossed my arms in front of my chest. Edward laughed.

"Do you know how cute you are when you are stubborn?" He asked and I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Thanks Edward! Now I can't even be stubborn anymore to annoy you because you LIKE

IT!" I said and Edward laughed. I finally gave him my hand and he pulled me up. Again with too much force and I landed in his arms.

"Why do you always pull me up as if I would weigh 500 pounds?" I asked and looked up to him. He put his arms around my waist.

"Because you belong in my arms. That's why." He mumbled and I rested my shoulder on his chest.

"Definitely so true." I mumbled and he placed a kiss on my head.

"Let's go." He said and took my left hand in his right one.

"Where are we going?" I asked and followed him down to the water. "Oh no Edward! I am NOT going to walk close to the water." I said and shook my head.

"We'll see about that." He said and pulled me further.

"The water is cold." I said.

"No it's not." He said and smiled at me.

"I don't want to... my feet are going to be sticky and all." I said and Edward laughed.

"So? You can wash them right?" He said.

"Edward. No!" I said and tried to pull away but he was too strong. He pulled me further without any problems.

"That is not fair. You are so much stronger than I am." I whined. He laughed and than we reached the water. I squeaked before the water even touched my toes- when it finally did I stopped squeaking and my mouth fell open.

"The water IS warm."

Edward smiled and I even saw in the half dark that he had problems to hide his laughter.

"Don't-say-a-word." I said and gave him a warning look. He nodded and we walked hand in hand along the water.

"Sure... not a word... but three: I told you so!" He said and ran away laughing. I laughed, too, and ran after him.

"That are four words you idiot!" I yelled and tried to catch him. Of course I tripped and fell. I didn't expect anything less.

But when I got up and looked for him he was gone.

"Edward?" I asked and walked slowly while I was looking around. Nothing. My heart picked up speed... this was kind of scary.

"Ok Edward... this is enough. I give up." I said and stood there. I didn't even want to look for him just so that he could jump out of a dark corner and scare the living daylight out of me. I walked further.

"Ok Edward... I'll go now and find my lifeguard... than we will make some more sweet love... right here on the beach." I yelled and thought that would do the trick.

"You know Miss... sex on the beach is forbidden." He said from behind me and I was about to turn around when he suddenly pushed me down into the water. I screamed until I laid down and my whole back was wet.

"Edward you idiot!" I yelled and saw him leaning above me. All the time waves came and rushed along my body. Edward smiled.

"I bet I could do it better than your lifeguard." He said and kissed my neck. Honestly, I didn't doubt that.

"Ahm... no. He was pretty amazing." I said and smiled. Edward looked up and gave me a mean look.

"You are really sure- therefore that it was your first time." He said and I laughed.

"Who said we did it just one time... let's say the fifteenth time was the best one and after the twentyfifth I stopped counting." I said with raised eyebrows.

"You are horrible." He mumbled and kissed me. I smiled and broke our kiss.

"If it helps you... I thought of you the whole time." I said and smiled. Edward gave me a wink.

"Now you don't just have to think of me anymore." He said and I laughed.

"True." I put my arms around his neck and he finally came down again and kissed me.

His hands trailed down to my waist as always but this time his right hand got under my top. I gasped. To feel his fingertips on my naked stomach was amazing.

"Not ok?" He asked and I saw in his eyes that he was sorry. I smiled.

"No. It's just... new." I said and kissed him again. He pulled his hand away and I missed it. That's not what I wanted. I was just surprised. But I didn't tell him.

* * *

"Bella?" Edward asked. We were laying down in the sand. My head resting on Edward's stomach.

"Mhm." I mumbled and looked up to the stars.

"Did you have someone else before Jacob?" He asked and I smiled.

"Let's see... there was Scippy, the lifeguard, Joe, Harry, Monica..." I said.

"Monica?" He asked surprised. I started laughing.

"I was just kidding. I didn't have a boyfriend before Jacob." I said and kissed the back of his hand.

"You?" I asked and started laughing.

"Ha ha... very funny." He mumbled. I stopped laughing immediately and looked up.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked confused.

"No... it's just... The last year is nothing I am proud of." He mumbled and I leaned the upper part of my body on his chest. I let my index finger trail along his jaw.

"Edward..." I started and I wanted to tell him that I trusted him... but... I coudln't. I was still hurt because of Jacob and the fact that I just started a new relationship with a second Jacob made me panic. I leaned my head on his chest so that he couldn't see my face. There was silence. I felt tears coming and than Edward sat up and pulled me in his lap. I hid my face in his chest.

"That is not what I meant. I am not going to hurt you." He whispered and rubbed my back. I nodded my head but deep down I knew that wasn't true. He couldn't change. He never could. I just hoped we had a lot of wonderful moments before he broke my heart and on the other hand I wished it would happen tomorrow... so that it wouldn't hurt too bad.

I wasn't sure if I could survive another broken heart. They always say the first cut is the deepest. But right now I get the feeling that Jacob was nothing against the pain I would feel when I lose Edward.


	34. Lot's of salty water

**EPOV:**

I was just sitting there- Bella in my arms. She was so sad and full of doubt. I told her I would never hurt her. But I knew she wouldn't believe me. The feeling of doubt seemed to be so much stronger than the feelings she had for me. I hid my face in her hair. This should be perfect. We should be happy and funny right now. But now that I am closer than ever before I see broken pieces of Bella which I couldn't see from the distance.

She always talked about Jacob like he was nothing special- like he didn't hurt her- but he did... and it broke her apart. I got up and took Bella with me back into the hotel. We didn't talk. We didn't look at each other. Just when we were in front of her door she hugged me around the middle. I put my arms around her. Her back was full of sand. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and wanted to let her know that it was ok. I didn't expect a wonder or anything!

I wanted to pull away when she tightened her grip and shook her head.

"Don't..." She mumbled into my white t-shirt.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't go. Don't walk away. Don't- leave me." She mumbled and my eyes grew wide when I felt her tears drenching through my shirt.

"I'm not leaving. As long as you tell me to stay- I will." I said and hugged her again. That was when she started crying so that I could hear it.

"Stay with me tonight." She whispered and I smiled in relieve. I was scared that she would push me away- now I knew she wouldn't and that made me happy.

"Come on... let's get you ready for bed." I whispered carefully and she gave me the card for her room and a weak nod.

I took her with me in the room and she sat down on the couch. I placed a kiss on the back of her hand and went into her bathroom. I filled the bathtub with almost hot water and placed a towel close to it. When everything was ready I turned around to get Bella when I suddenly noticed her standing behind me wrapped in a towel. She smiled at me shyly and pulled the towel tighter around her naked body. I gave her a smile full of warmth and the way I felt about her- I wanted her to know that I wasn't mad or impatient. I came up to her and her eyes grew wide. I could see in her expression that she thought about going some steps back but than didn't do it. I hugged her lightly and gave her a kiss.

"Wait for me." She mumbled

"Of course I do. I always will- Don't worry about anything. Nothing is going to happen." I mumbled and she gave me another weak smile. I closed the bathroom door behind me and laid down on the couch. I should have went and get something else to wear for me because all my stuff was full of sand, too. But for some reason I felt like I would lie to Bella if I would leave the room- and if only for a second.

After Bella was done showering she came back into the room and sat down next to me on the couch. I put my arm around her and rested my chin on her head. I closed my eyes and inhaled the strawberry scent of her shampoo.

"Edward. I am so sorry. It's not because of you... it's..." She started but I interrupted her.

"Yes it is. It is because of me and the way I acted the last year. Don't try to turn it around." I mumbled and rubbed her arm lightly.

"No. No, I don't want you to blame yourself. It's my fault that I can't live with it." She mumbled. I got up and pulled her up, too.

"Live with what Bella? The way I acted one year? Which girl could live with that?" I asked and almost laughed while I pulled her to the bed and held the covers up so that she could get in.

"Tanya could." She said and looked down to the ground.

"Tanya! But... don't you get it? Tanya doesn't want a relationship... she just wants to have some fun. But Bella... you- I ... WE want something serious right?" I asked and she looked up to me.

"Yes... but..." She trailed off again.

"What, Bella?" I asked and took her hand. I wanted her to feel that it was ok and that I was glad we were talking about it.

"This is different Edward... relationships are a lot of work and sometimes not even really fun." She said and I smiled.

"I know Bella. Please stop worrying about it, ok? I feel so strongly about this- about you. I would never throw this away." I said and gave her a kiss. She nodded silently and laid down. I tucked her in and got in on the other side.

I got closer to the middle and so did Bella until her head rested on my chest and my arm on her back so that I could pull her closer. My other hand rested behind my head. I stared up to the ceiling.

"Edward?" She asked weak.

"Yes?" I asked in wonder.

"Let's... try it." She said and for the first time since what seemed to be eternity she smiled at me... a real smile. I smiled back and felt like a heavy weight got lifted from my shoulders. I gave her a kiss and pulled her even closer.

"Yes. Let's _do _it." I said. I wasn't just going to try it. Because I knew that I wasn't going to screw up.

I was still sleeping when I felt Bella's hand all of a sudden going under my T-Shirt, trailing up my stomach. When I finally realized that I wasn't dreaming my eyes flew open and I looked down just to see Bella sleeping. She was moving her hand without knowing she did it. I smiled and laid back down. It was already really bright outside and I was afraid to look at the alarm clock. I was afraid to face my mom this morning, too. I bet she is going to be furious when she finds out that I left Talia alone.

"Edward?" Bella mumbled and for a second I thought she was sleeptalking. I was already filled with joy that she was saying my name in her sleep when I saw her face expresion change. She was awake.

"Yes?" I asked and laid back down.

"How late is it?" She asked.

"Morning." I mumbled.

"Morning. But how late is it?" She asked again and started laughing.

"Morning. I told you." I mumbled and closed my eyes again.

"But that's not a time! A time consists of numbers!" She said and laughed. It felt good to hear her laugh.

"Well... I'm not going to face reality just now. If you like to destroy this morning- there you go- but I am not going to do it." I mumbled and smiled at the same time. Bella groaned and shifted her body so that she was laying on top of me. I looked down to her but her head was resting on my chest and she seemed to be completely relaxed.

"Do you like your sleeping place?" I asked amused and Bella nodded.

"Never had a better one. And especially not a better smelling one." She whispered with a smile in her voice.

"Me neither." I said and laughed.

"Hello everybody!" Esme said and came into the room. I felt Bella wince on top of me and than she hid under the cover.

"This is your room hon... the fact that you are hiding yourself instead of me is making everything worse." I whispered with a smile and held her tight.

"At least let me go off of you." She whispered but I shook my head.

"Nope." I said and smiled.

By now Esme had pulled the curtains away and looked at us.

"Please let me go down?" Bella begged it was more a question.

"Honestly- it's too late anyway." I said and smiled. She groaned and relaxed but she didn't lift the cover from her head- I guess because she was blushing really bad.

"Good morning Edward." My mom said and I gave her a content smile.

"Good morning Bella." She said and I heard a whine from Bella. I laughed.

"She is not a real morning person." I explained and my mom gave me an angry look.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay with Talia!" She said.

"Nope. Talia told me to. Not you." I said.

"EDWARD MASEN! That's the same thing because I told her to tell you! And you know that's true!" She said angrily.

"Mom. I went out of the room when she was sleeping already. I know it wasn't right and I apologize but maybe you should ask me the next time if I want to babysit all night!" I said angrily, too. I didn't want to be mad at my mom but right now I didn't see why I was in trouble when the whole situation was stupid. Suddenly Bella moved down from me and got out of the bed. Mom and I looked at her. I was looking confused- mom was looking surprised.

"I am going to make myself ready." She said blushing more than ever before and than going into the bathroom. My mom didn't say a word until she heard the lock snap.

"You... she... you... she was not- naked." My mom said in surprise. I looked at her confused.

"Of course not! Who is sleeping nacked?" I asked. She looked even more confused.

"But I thought you... and her... you both... you know." She said confused and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I am not a woman I can't understand you when you don't finish your sentences. So what did you think?" I asked with a mean smile.

"I thought you two had sex." She said and gave me a questioned look. I laughed.

"No! We are together since one day! Why should we have sex already!" I said and shook my head in disbelieve. Her mouth fell open.

"You are really serious about this- aren't you?" She asked and gave me a serious look.

"Of course I am!" I said and laughed. "Bella is the girl every guy is waiting for. She is perfect." I said like that was clearly to see. She sighed.

"Well... that's going to change everything. I see you guys later- in one our to be exact. That's when we have lunch with everybody down there at the beach." She said and went to the door. I nodded.

"In one hour I got it." I said and she disappeared. I sighed and leaned my head back. Why was everybody so surprised I was serious about this?

"Ready?" Bella asked and gave me a nervous look. Her hand rested in mine and we were just walking down to the beach where we saw the table everybody was sitting on.

"Yes. Of course." I said and laughed while I put my arm around her so that I could pull her closer and place a kiss on her head.

"I am nervous Edward." She said and her voice was shaky.

"Why?" I asked and laughed.

"I don't know." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly Bella. These are our friends. No reason to be nervous." I said. Meanwhile we came in reach so that we could see who was there. It was a really private thing. Just our friends and our parents- and Talia of course.

"Edward!" Talia called and ran towards us. I smiled at her and stopped walking. I was about to give her a hug when she started hitting my leg with her fists.

"Talia! What's wrong?" I asked surprised and let go of Bella's hand so that I could take a hold on her arms. She was almost crying.

"You are an idiot! And I hate you!" She yelled and I saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. I gave Bella a questioning look but she smiled at me.

"Smart girl." She mouthed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. I turned my attention back to Talia.

"What did I do?" I asked desperate.

"You! You don't even know?" She asked and cried even harder. I didn't know what to say.

"I woke up last night because I heard noises and I was scared. But when I called for you, you didn't answer. You left me! You weren't there for me." She cried and tried to hit me again. I sighed. I should have known that this was going to happen.

"I am so sorry Talia. I didn't want to hurt you. Do you want to sleep in one bed with Bella and me today?" I asked and saw Bella smiling. Talia was surprised by my offer and nodded gladly.

"But I am still mad at you Edward. And I want to sit next to you and you can't sit next to Bella." She said and I looked up to Bella. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok. Deal." I said and picked her up to carry her on my left side so that I could still hold Bella's hand with my right one.

"Jealous much?" Bella mumbled and crossed her arms in front of her chest. I turned my head to her and saw her angry look. She was jealous, too. I laughed and she gave me a mean look.

"Ok. Sorry. It's not funny." I whispered and put my arm around her to pull her closer and gave her a quick kiss.

**APOV:**

"Oh my god." I whispered in complete aw.

"You can say that again." Rose whispered next to me. We had just watched Edward handling the situation with Talia and we were REALLY surprised how much he changed.

"Look how they are walking." Rose whispered and I nodded. It was scary.

"They look like a family." I whispered in complete surprise.

"Oh God Alice I get goosebumps." Rose mumbled and I laughed.

"I know what you are talking about." I mumbled and we both sighed when we watched Edward smile at Bella than put his arm around her and give her a kiss.

"Who would have thought that he would be so gentleman like with the right girl?" Rose mumbled and leaned her head in her hand.

"I know. All of a sudden he is so perfect and all... and the whole walking on the beach thing last night... oh my god... it's so romantic." I sighed.

"Why can't Emmett be more like that?" Rose asked desperately and looked over to Emmett who was just sticking peas in his nose.

"Mhm... I am so glad they are finally together." I whispered. Rose nodded.

"What did you think when they disappeared together yesterday?" Rose asked and giggled.

"Oh my god... I thought they would do it... well after Edward came back down he acted like they just fought again and than... all of a sudden... we all saw them dance and... I mean... even my knees were out of jello. It was so romantic. And than- how they kissed I almost passed out." I whispered back. Rose nodded again.

"I know... do you think it will last?" She asked and gave me a worried look. I sighed.

"I think they have to work really hard for it to work. But I hope it's going to work out because I am planning their wedding already." I said and we both laughed while Edward put Talia on a chair and sat down next to her. Bella sat on the other side. Edward looked down to Talia who was smiling contently and than up to Bella who seemed to think of something. Suddenly he leaned back and reached his hand over the back of Talia's chair so that Bella could take his hand. She gave him her hand and he placed a kiss on the back of it. He gave her a smile and a wink and held on to her hand.

We sighed. He was so perfect!

**BPOV:**

I still held on to Edward's hand while we were sitting there. It annoyed me that I couldn't sit next to him and the fact that Talia always got what she wanted made me mad.

"Now that everyone is here let us eat." Carlisle said and everyone agreed. I pulled my hand away a little bit to angrily because Edward gave me a surprised look. If it would just be the lunch today... but Talia is going to sleep in between us tonight, too. And than there would be the fact that Talia will be there FOREVER! Maybe she was pretty serious when she said that she wants to marry Edward...

Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulders.

"She-is-just-a-child." Edward whispered in my ear.

"How often are you going to say that?" I asked back. He sighed and leaned his forehead against my shoulder.

"I can't talk right now but remember: just-a-child." He said again and rubbed my shoulders.

"Edward?" Talia asked and Edward let go of my shoulders. I shook my head in disbelieve.

"Yes Talia?" He asked and walked back to his seat.

"Can you give me the jelly?" She asked.

"Wait Talia. Here you go. The jelly stood in front of me." I said and smiled at her. I was about to ask Rose a question when Talia pushed the jar away and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"No." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I wanted _Edward _to give me the jelly." She said and I was about to tell her that I freaking don't care when Edward reached over and placed the same jar at the same spot in front of Talia where I had put it before.

"Thank you Edward." Talia said and turned around to him. I took a deep breath and turned around to Alice and Rose.

"Hey girls. How are you?" I asked and tried to smile. I rested my hands in my lap and watched them giving me confused looks.

"Good. And you?" Alice asked carefully. Right than I felt Edward's hand on my hands. I pulled away.

"Oh. I am fine." I said and smiled again. "Did you guys have fun last night?" I asked. Rose and Alice nodded.

"Yeah... it was ok... although it was really boring in between." Rose said and rolled her eyes.

"Mhm... but you had a way more interesting evening I guess." She said and gave me a wink. I saw Edward watching me from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah... it was entertaining." I mumbled and tried to ignore him. Everything seemed to go on my nerves right now.

"And last night?" Alice asked with a smile. Rose gave her a light push and I gave both of them a confused look.

"Last night?" I asked.

"Well... the walk on the beach and all." Alice said and gave me a wink. I blushed- nothing I wanted ANYONE to know.

"How... how... how do you know?" I asked and suddenly everything was quiet and looked at me.

"Oh Bella! Don't be embarrassed! It was SO cute." Rose said and shrugged her shoulders.

"How-do-you-know?" I asked again. This time slowly and my voice was shaky. I felt tears coming and I saw Edward watching me worried.

"Bella..." He started but I shook my head. I wanted to know.

"Alice! Tell me." I said and she looked down to her fingers.

"I didn't know you would be so sensitive about this." She mumbled.

"That is not an answer." I said. Rose sighed and looked down to her plate, too.

"Everyone knows. The whole world knows. The pictures are everywhere. Some paparazzo must have seen you." She said and I held my breath. I felt how the first tear slippt away.

"Ok..." I said and nodded.

"Bella. Don't worry about it." Alice said and I nodded faster.

"Ok... I..." But Talia interrupted me.

"Bella I don't want you to sleep with us tonight." She said and shrugged her shoulders. I nodded even faster.

"Ahm ok... I think... I will... I better..." My voice broke and I got up and ran away. Back to the hotel. I couldn't hold my tears anymore and the sand made it hard to run. I made it just far enough behind a hill so that no one could see me when I fell and cried. I was down on my knees and hid my face in my hands. It didn't take long until I felt Edward's hand on my back. I pushed it away and shook my head.

"Don't touch me." I said and he pulled his hand away. He sat down next to me without touching me he waited for me to stop crying. But I couldn't.

"I can't do this." I said. "I can't do this. I simply can't. I can't... I can't." I whispered and shook my head. That's when I felt Edward's hand on my back again.

"Don't..." I whispered but this time he didn't listen. He pulled me in his lap and stroke my back.

"It's ok Bella." He mumbled and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "It's all going to be fine."

But I shook my head.

"No. It's not. The whole world knows we are a couple before we are even sure we can do it!" I said and still hid my face in my hands.

"Bella. We can do it. You just have to have faith in this... in me! I am not going to hurt you. What do I have to do so that you believe me?" He asked desperately. I shrugged my shoulders and hid my face in his t-shirt.

"I am so afraid Edward. I didn't want everyone to know." I mumbled and he stroked my hair.

"I know hon. Me neither. I would have never wanted this. But this is how it works... when you are together with me this is going to happen- always." He mumbled and my eyes flew open. I got up and looked at him in shock.

"Always?" I asked and felt myself panic again. He got up and took my hand.

"Bella. It's going to be ok. You get used to it. And most of the time they won't find a thing." He said and right than my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella. It's me mom." She said and I was about to cry again.

"Mom... please... let's not talk about it." I said and Edward's head dropped. He really was sorry about this but that didn't make it better either.

"There are millions of photographers outside. How do you think I am going to go to work when they block my driveway?" She asked and I heard the anger out of her voice.

"Mom I..." But she interrupted me.

"Bella! What did you do?" She asked.

"I..."

"I don't even recognize you anymore." She said and I felt new tears coming. I hang up and gave Edward the phone.

"If those people are going to be there always- I am not sure if I will be able to live with that." I said and turned around and ran to the hotel.

"Bella!" Edward yelled but I turned around and shook my head.

"Leave me alone. I need time." I said and ran away.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Hey guys!**

**I know a lot of you think this is a step back but this is how it would work in the real world. Bella doesn't trust and that her mom is mad is somehow understandable! That Talia is getting mean because she feels left out... Oh please! We all know how mean girls can be ;-) **

**I want this story to be close to reality and not a big fluffy dream!**

**So... anyway...**

**YOu guys see... two updates in two days!! Laura is back ALL THE WAY!!**

**Love you guys, Laura!**


	35. My dead fiancee

**EPOV:**

I stood there for a time- thinking of what to do and came to the conclusion that Bella needed her time right now. I walked back to the others and sat down. Everyone looked at me- waiting for an explanation. I didn't know what to say. I was so mad at everyone- especially Alice and Talia. I didn't want to open my mouth because I thought I would loose control about what I would say. I looked down to my plate which was still empty. She said she needed time. I didn't want her to think about this. I didn't want her to need time. Why was everything so complicated? Why couldn't everything be normal?

"Edward!" Someone said in a loud tone. I looked up and saw that everyone was still staring at me.

"What." I asked angrily.

"How is Bella?" Alice asked worried. I gave her a confused look. Was that a bad joke? I was about to laugh when I saw that everyone looked at me with a serious face.

"Bella? You want to know what she said to me?" I yelled and got up. My chair fell to the ground and I kicked it away.

"She said that she is not sure if she can deal with this shit which is my life. Her mom just called and yelled at her because some freaking photographers didn't leave her alone. EVERYONE is mean to her all of a sudden! What's wrong with you people? I try to protect her but I can't protect her from my own family. And if you guys can't deal with Bella and me being together I don't know you anymore!" I yelled.

"We love the fact that you two are a couple." My mom said confused.

"Yes. But Talia apparently doesn't. Oh and by the way. You are not going to sleep in my bed tonight. Just because you are the little one doesn't mean you get everything you want. And yes, I can be mean to you, too. You were mean to Bella- and who ever goes against Bella looses me, too." I yelled and turned around. I walked away shaking my head. I was so stupid. How could I leave Bella alone right now? She needed me more than ever and I left her!

I got up to her room and knocked at the door. No answer.

"Bella?" I asked and knocked again. "Bella it's me." I said and knocked louder. No answer. I leaned my ear against the door and tried to hear any noises from the inside. Nothing. I was about to call her cell when I remembered that she gave it to me before she ran away.

"Bella please!!" I yelled. I started panicking. I had the strange feeling that something wasn't right.

"Bella??" I yelled and banged at the door. I sighed and leaned my forehead against the door. That's when I noticed an envelope on the floor and written in Bella's script I saw my name on it. I sat down and opened it. A letter:

_Dear Edward,_

_when you read this note I don't want you to be mad at yourself. _

_What I did- my decision- is not because of you or anything you did._

_You were perfect. Even though it lasted only a day._

_You know. The whole three month I had these feelings for you and I wanted us to be together and now that we are- I am the one that breakes up. How ironic. _

_Yes Edward, I break up with you and it is the hardest thing I ever did._

_And even now that I am writing this letter I ask myself if it really is the right thing to do. But than I think of my mom and what she told me on the phone. She said she doesn't even recognize me anymore. And that's when I suddenly realized that she was right. _

_You changed me Edward and the whole time with you was awesome- like a carnival right. I closed my eyes and let you lead the way. It was an awesome ride... the end was just not what we- I expected!_

_Anyway. The reason I cried at the beach today was not just because of Talia or because of the photos. The reason I cried was my realization that I could never be enough for you and your life. I am just a poor German girl. We are just too different._

_So when I decided what I was going to do, I knew__ I could never tell you in person- because, you being Edward wouldn't let me. Gosh you are cute._

_So I wrote you this letter to tell you just one thing... no, two._

_The first thing is that I have feelings for you that are so much stronger than I ever thought possible. If I wouldn't know it better I might think you are my soulmate! _

_The second thing is a little bit more sad. I want to tell you what I did. Why I am not in my room. But I guess by now you already know what I did. Well anyway. Here you go:_

_I am going back to Germany._

_I know you will forget me. You will I know. But I know I will never forget you and I am sure I will never feel for someone else how I did for you._

_In deepest and eternal love,  
Bella_

My hands were numb and my stomach was cramping. I stared at something but didn't really see it. She-was-gone. Bella left me. I rested my head on my knees. All this time she was afraid that I would leave her and now she left me. How could she!! Why would she just run away? I felt how my sadness turned into anger. I got up and put the letter in the back pocket of my jeans. This was not how it was going to work. I wouldn't let her run away. I wouldn't give up that easily. Never. I went down to the reception.

"Edward Masen. I need my car... quick." I said impatiently. The girl looked something up on the computer and gave me a confused look.

"I am sorry Sir. A girl took your car an hour ago." The girl said confused and my mouth fell open. She was smart.

"Than I am Jasper Hale right now." I said angrily. She took my car so that I couldn't follow her. That made me mad. The girl got Jasper's keys and looked at me.

"So Mr. Masen. I need an ID so that I can see that Edward Masen is Jasper Hale." She said with a smug. I groaned.

"Yes, I am Edward Masen. And this is an emergency. Jasper Hale is my best friend and I need his freaking car right now." I yelled.

"I am sorry sir. I can't do that." The girl said and put the key back on the desk.

"What the heck! This is an emergency." I said angrily.

"You already said that sir." She said and turned away. I leaned my forehead against the table. And now?

"Natalie? Could you come here for a second?" Another girl asked I raised my head and watched the girl from the reception leave. I stood there for a second staring down at Jasper's car keys. Without hesitating another second I reached over the table, took the keys and ran outside to the parking lot to get the car on my own.

**JPOV:**

After Edward left everyone was really tensed and the worst thing was that Talia didn't stop crying. Everyone was annoyed and didn't say a word.

"I want to leave." Alice mumbled. She had a bad conscience because she asked Bella about the article. I gave her a kiss on the back of the hand.

"I am not sure we can." I mumbled right than a security guy from the hotel reached our table.

"Mr. Hale?" He asked and everyone looked at him. Relieved for a topic change.

"Yes." I asked and almost laughed about the fact that I was glad about this, too.

"I am really sorry. But unfortunately your car got stolen." The guy said and everyone gasped.

"WHAT!" I yelled and than felt Alice's hand on my arm. "I mean how."

"Well. It seems like there was a conflict with the girl on the reception desk. She left your keys there on the desk and well. Mr... well the guy who stole it just had to grab them." The security guy said. My mouth fell open.

"How could that happen! And why were my keys on the desk?" I asked confused.

"Because Mr. Edward Masen asked for them but he couldn't get them. So he stole them." The guy said and I relaxed. Edward took my car. But than another bad feeling spread through my whole body.

"Why didn't he take his car?" I asked and everyone looked at the security guy.

"Because Miss Isabella Swan took it about 75 minutes ago." The guy said and everyone gasped for air. This was not good.

"Thank you." I said and the guy disappeared. Not really a topic change after all.

**EPOV:**

This was INSANE! I was chasing after Bella and I didn't even know where to go. I decided to drive to the airport. But what if that's what Bella expected me to do and she is going somewhere completely else? Maybe she is driving to another airport right now. This decision could ruin my life! I was driving 50 miles per hour over the speed limit and I freaking didn't care.

And even if she was on her way to the airport- maybe she took a different way! Maybe she is already gone! Who knows!

I drove down on the interstate- the fastest way to the airport. I was already driving since thirty minutes when I suddenly had to hit the breaks because there was a line of cars just standing there on the interstate.

What the heck! I thought and tried to look ahead. I just saw police and ambulance blocking the street. Perfect! An accident! This was freaking perfect! Bella's airplane could be gone by now and I was standing in line because of some stupid police stuff. I got more and more impatient and I just couldn't believe that I was actually standing on an interstate. I wasn't moving a bit. The fire departmentwas driving by and I banged my head against the steering wheel this couldn't be true. This must be all a big joke. I started laughing uncontrollably and than the cars moved slowly forward and so did I.

"Well thank you!" I yelled and was glad that I was finally moving again. Slowly I saw all the paramedics running around and the fire department wastrying to get a grip on the fire which came out of a up-side-down laying car... I swallowed. A sliver Mercedes SLK- to be exact. My hands got shaky and my breathing was heavy. I tried to concentrate on the license plate. It couldn't be. No, it just couldn't. Something like this always just happens to other people. My heart picked up speed and I hardened the grip around the steering wheel. Now I was right next to the broken car. I saw blood on the ground and on the window of the driver side. There was the license plate: _Washington D.C.- 539 EAM _That's what it said. That's what I read over and over again. That's what I hoped it wouldn't say. Because that- was my car. That was the car Bella sat in. I made it over to the shoulder and got out. I ran across the street ignoring the honking of the other car.

"I'm sorry Mr. you can't be here." A police officer said. I looked around looking for Bella.

"Where is she?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"I can't tell you." The police officer said.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"I am sorry Mr. I can't." The police officer said. I looked at him. I was mad.

"Listen officer. I am Edward Masen and the car that is laying there is mine... which is not important at the least because my girlfriend is the one that was sitting in there. So you see no matter how you look at it- I have the right to know what is going on!" I almost yelled. The police officer looked at me with big eyes.

"You are Edward Masen?" He asked.

"How-is-she?" I asked again.

"I don't know." The officer said.

"I want to go to her." I said but the officer shook his head.

"You are not family." He said.

"She is a foreign exchange student. Right now I am the only family she has!" I said and walked to the ambulance where I found a paramedic.

"How is she?" I asked and at the same moment I feared the answer.

"Excuse me... are you family?" He asked.

"Ahm..." I hesitated. I wasn't family. But she had no one and I NEEDED to know what was going on with her. "Yes, I am her fiance." I said and the guy gave me a surprising look.

"Hey you are Edward Masen... aren't you?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"How is Miss Swan doing?" I asked and the doctors smile fell.

"We are not sure yet... the accident was really bad. She drove about 130 miles per hour when she came up from the road and lost control. The car flew through the air and landed on the roof. That's how it slided about 200 feet." The guy said and I had the feeling my heart stopped.

"When we came she was unconscious and had lost a lot of blood. The problem was that we had to wait for the fire department because we couldn't get the door open. So we got her out of there since five minutes." The doctor said.

"Five minutes?! When did the accident happen?" I asked loud.

"About 30 minutes ago." The doctor said.

"So why aren't you helping her!" I yelled furious about the fact that Bella was in that car since 30 minutes and no one did anything.

"Because there are already 7 paramedics in the ambulance." The paramedic answered and I felt dizzy all of a sudden. I grabbed my hair with my hands and got down on my knees. Right than the back door of the ambulance opened.

"Whe need help in here. Her heart is not beating." The paramedic said. The one that talked to me gave me a hand.

"We are on our way to the hospital. You can follow us with your car." He said quickly and disappeared into the ambulance. I ran to my car and followed the ambulance. The sirens and the lights made me feel like I had to throw up. I felt tears coming. This was not right. This is not how it should be. Bella was dead right now... and there was nothing I could do.

_Don't you die Bella... don't you dare leave me here._

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Wow! I hope you don't hate me for this! I know how much you guys LOVE my cliff hangers!! ;-)**

**Well anyway... lot's of you didn't like the fact that everything is getting so dramatic again. And I got this one review I REALLY loved because it said what I think! Without conflicts in a story the story is getting REALLY boring and well... more or less is a piece of shit! So... thanks for the coment because that's EXACTLY what I'm thinking! On the other hand I can promise that there won't be another big conflict. The question if I do a sequel or not... well I no the answer but right now I won't tell you guys because... well cliff hanger and all!! ;-)**

I am mean... I know!


	36. Legna

**BPOV:**

I cried uncontrollably while I closed the envelope and wrote Edward's name on it. This couldn't really be true. I was finally together with the perfect guy and I break up. I pushed that thought away and looked around in my room. Thinking about taking my clothes with me when I realized that I had no clothes that I own with me. This was all not mine... and it wasn't me either.

I took the letter and left the room. This was it. I placed the letter in front of the door and ran to the stairs while I put my jacket on. I stopped at the reception a blond girl gave me a surprised look. I wiped the tears away and tried to smile.

"Ahm hi... Bella Swan. I would like to get my car." I said. I watched the girl check something on the computer and I was glad that Edward put my name on the list, too, when we checked in. She got the keys and gave me anapologizing smile.

"Here you go honey." She said and I nodded. I took the keys and ran out of the building and into the car. I tried to hide my tears I didn't want to cry- especially not when I am driving. It was hard and the knowledge that I would never see Edward again made my whole body ache. I was adicted to his touch, his smell, his smile... just everything. I had the feeling I left half of me in the hotel room when I finally got on the interstate. The thought that Edward could come after me made me drive faster than usually. I was driving 130 miles per hour when I started screaming. I didn't want to think of Edward anymore. I turned the radio on- hoping to think of something else with some music.

_"If I could trust you  
__If only for once I would  
I know that I could fall  
in love._

_Can't you see  
__what love has made of me..."_

The tears shot into my eyes. That was the song Edward and I danced to just last night. I tried to change the channel but all the channels were the same. And that was my own freaking fault. I cried so bad that I couldn't see the road anymore. I needed to turn off the radio. This was impossible. I looked for the right button when I suddenly felt the steering wheel move under my hand and before I could do or realize what happened I felt myself get pressed into the seat with such a force that I heard a horrible noise like braking bones. I screamed... but not just any scream.

"EDWARD!" I screamed while the car flipped and I heard the honking of my own car.

"Edward." I whispered with my last breath. Than everything got dark.

**EPOV:**

On the way to the hospital I got my phone out and contacted the presidential doctor. I wanted him to send the best doctors of the country down her as fast as possible. Of course that was no problem and he assured me they would be there in less than an hour. I wasrelieved I wouldn't give my Bella in the hands of some idiots.

The ambulance came to a stop right in front of the entrance of the hospital. I got out of my car and ran towards the back doors that opened immediately. Still one of the paramedics tried to reanimate Bella. My heart sank. She was still dead. I ran after them into the hospital until one of the doctors stopped me in front of an automatic door.

"So. You are the girl's fiance?" He asked suspicious.

"Does that really matter right now? What is going on?" I asked angrily.

"Well... her heart is not beating." The doctor said.

"Since when?" I asked nervously.

"Since at least 20 minutes." The doctor said.

"What is going to happen. You don't give up right?" I asked desperate.

"Actually that isn't in hour hands. Another team of doctors arrived. They are going to take the case. I guess that was your wish." The doctor said in a dry tone. I sighed.

"Yes, yes it was." I said and the doors opened again.

"Hello Mr. Masen. My name is Dr. van Houston. We got the ten best doctors of the country called together to reanimate this girl. At the moment there are just three of us but we are trying our best. I am going to send a nurse out every ten to thirty minutes for an update." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you. Thank you." I said and he gave me a smile and disappeared. I sat down. It was 2:30 pm right now. I couldn't get it in my head. Bella was dead. She might be dead forever. I pulled on my hair. I might have lost my angel. I saw the first tear falling it looked like it fell in slow motion until it touched the floor and spread out.

This couldn't really be happening. Stuff like this never happens to people you have feelings for. You just always hear those sad stories feel sorry for the people and forget all about it. How could it be possible that I- Edward Masen- the son of the President felt powerless all of a sudden?

Time seemed to stand still. I got up and walked back and forth. Than I leaned against the wall and stared at the clock. I got myself something to drink just to let it stand there on a table without touching it once. I looked through magazines without seeing a thing. No matter what I did. My thoughts were with the dead body of the girl I... liked a lot. I stared at my phone. I should call everyone. Tell them what happened. But I couldn't. I couldn't tell them that Bella was... that she was... Right than the door opened and the nurse came out. I got up immediately.

"Mr. Masen?" She asked and I nodded quickly. "I am here because of the update..." I nodded again.

"Yes, I know... how is she?" I asked quickly.

"Well... she is still not responding to the reanimation." The nurse said with an apologizing look. I sank down into my seat and hid my face in my hands.

"Don't give up Mr. Masen. The doctors said that she is dead since 40 minutes. That means we still have 5 minutes to save her..." She said I looked up in complete confusion.

"Why not longer?" I asked scared.

"Well... everyone that is longer dead than 45 minutes can't be reanimated. We call it brain death. The brain is dead and that means that the body can't respond in any way. So. I will be back in 5 minutes..." She said and turned around. I got up.

"Can I do anything to help?" I asked desperately. She nodded.

"Yes. You could pray." She said and walked away.

I sat back down and looked at the clock. 5 minutes. What if she was longer dead than the doctors thought she was. Maybe her brain was already dead. I looked up and saw a door with the sign _Chapel. _I thought of what the nurse had said and got up. Why not try it. I needed someone to help me. And if there really is something like a god than he would be the one I should turn to. Right?

I opened the door and entered the chapel. I sat down on the bench which was almost in the front. I looked up to the wooden cross and felt new tears coming. I leaned my arms on the bench in front of me and closed my eyes.

_Dear God._

_I know you probably don't care a lot for me. And I understand why... it's not like I would deserve your protection. But today... in this hour... I am not here because I want to improve my own life. I want to beg for a favor. There is this girl. Her name is Bella. She saved me. You probably know how I lived the last year and you probably know how much Bella changed me. How she turned me into a good person. But God. I guess I did something wrong because right now she is dying and the doctors tell me they probably can't save her. But I need her. She is all I have. All I care for. The reason I live. She is myexistence . I can't live without her. I don't even know HOW I lived without her for eighteen years. Please dear god. She means so much to me. Please let her live again. Please don't let her die like that. Please. Please. Please._

I let my head hang down and started to cry. I lost Bella forever. She would never smile at me again or say my name. She was gone. She would never breathe again. She was gone. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my back. I looked up in wonder and saw a girl about my age with long blond hair in a white dress standing in front of me.

"Could you scout over a bit please?" She asked with a smile. I did what she told me and stared at my hands. She gave me a worried look.

"Why are you crying?" She asked and put her hand on my knee. I hid my face in my hands. "Sometimes it helps to talk about it, you know." She said and gave me another smile. I looked at her for a long time. Her face wasdifferent. So true and innocent. I sighed and looked down to my feet.

"I lost my girlfriend." I whispered. The girl shrugged.

"You will get another one." She said. I looked at her- almost furious.

"Another one? There won't be anyone who could ever replace her!" I said.

"If she is just a girlfriend it wasn't pretty serious I would say." The girl said. My mouth fell open. "How long were you two together anyway?" She asked.

"Just one day... but there is a reason why and we knew each other since three month." I said. Trying to explain that Bella was different. The girl laughed.

"One day? One day? And you are crying?" She asked.

"It is not like that. She was always more than just a girl for me. Since the first time I saw her. She was always special. And I always felt like I knew her my whole life. She was... she was my missing puzzle piece. She was IT. The one. She was the one I saw when I pictured myself in sixty years." I said and looked up to the girl and was confused when I saw her smiling contently.

"Well you should have said that from the beginning. Seems like she was something special." She said and I nodded my head- feeling new tears coming. "How did she die?"

I winced when the girl said the d-word.

"She got in a car accident this afternoon." I whispered and the girl took my hand.

"So if you feel so strongly about her why did she walk away?" The girl asked and stroke my back with the other hand.

"Because... because... because I let her go. We had some problems. She couldn't stand the attention she got being my girlfriend and I guess she thought she wasn't good enough for me." I explained. The girl nodded.

"Is that true?" She asked and I shook my head immediately.

"No! Of course not! It's like I said. She is the only one that matters... mattered." I corrected myself and heard my voice break.

"Did you tell her?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No. She was gone before I could talk to her. And when I drove after her she was... already... d..." I couldn't say it. The girl nodded.

"Tell me about her." She said and gave me a warm smile. I looked back down to the floor and smiled.

"She was an amazing girl. She came to us to the White House as a foreign exchange student and I will always remember the first night when she didn't come to dinner and we all waited for her... for almost an HOUR! Until someone told us that she got lost! I remember the way I found her and how desperate she was because she was worried my parents would be mad. She was always like that. She always put other person's needs in front of her own. She was a really bad liar, too. Oh and she is a sleep talker... was a sleep talker. She always blushed when she was embarrassed and she always hit me when she was mad at me. She always tried to be perfect and organized but in reality she was a normalspontaneous person. Her smile could light up the dark and her touch made my heart melt. She never knew but I would have never been able to deny her a wish. I would have never been strong enough to go against her. I loved everything she was... everything she did. She was mine and the day we got together was the happiest of my life. I swore to myself when I kissed her for the first time that I would NEVER let her out of my sight... that I would catch her wherever she would fall... not even that I could do." I mumbled the last part and felt the sadness spread again.

"I bet she didn't feel differently about you Edward." She said and gave me another warm smile. I gave her a confused look but when I looked into her eyes I forgot what I wanted to ask her.

"So I guess there is still hope... right?" She asked.

"Ahm... why do you ask?" I asked back.

"Because you wouldn't sit in this chapel and pray if there was no hope." She said and gave me a warm smile.

"They try to reanimate her... there are about two minutes left and than they give up." I whispered and looked down again. All of a sudden the girl took my hand and I looked up to her.

"Do you want to pray with me?" She asked and I nodded.

"That's all I can do right now... right?" I said and she smiled at me while she put her hands on top of mine.

"Well... than let us pray." She said and closed her eyes and so did I.

"Dear Lord." She started. "We come to you today to ask for your help. You know we mostly turn to you in bad times and forget you in good ones. We thank you for loving us anyway and helping us even though you know we might never return your favor. Edward's girlfriend... his soul mate Isabella Swan is fighting for her life right now. She is everything he has. Everything he wants... and he needs you to help him. He knows that his life wasn't always how you would like it to be... especially the last year. But you also know how honest he is about his feelings for Bella and how much she means to him. So we come to you in this desperate hour and beg for your support because we know that you are the one we can turn to. We know we can't beg for you to let her live again. But we can beg for your support- however you may decide about her fate. Amen." She said and I took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and smiled at the girl.

"Weird..." I said and trailed off.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a smile as if she knew what I would say.

"I feel so different... full of hope that Bella will get through this... that she will live." I said and smiled. The girl stroked my cheek.

"You see it helps to pray. God helps... even though his ways might be difficult to understand sometimes." She said and took her necklace of. A silver necklace with a silver cross on it.

"What is your name anyway?" I asked and smiled.

"Legna. I know it sounds weird... my father likes it a lot." She said and smiled.

"Legna... weird... that sounds familiar." I said and thought about it. She laughed.

"Yes... you won't believe how often I hear that." She said and smiled. Than she took my hand and placed the necklace in it. All of a sudden her face turned serious.

"The five minutes are over... it's time to face reality. Take this with you... never let the hope die and always look what is behind it..." She said and I looked at her in complete surprise. That was when the door opened and I saw the nurse come in.

"Excuse me Legna." I said and got up. I walked to the nurse and in the dark chapel I couldn't even see her face. My heart was pounding wildly and my legs seemed to be out of jello. _Oh please... let Bella live... let Bella be alive!_

I stopped in front of the nurse and without a warning she came up to me and hugged me. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Is... is... is that a good or bad sign." I asked and my voice was sore. The nurse let go of me and looked at me. That was the first time I saw her tears. Oh no.

"We... we tried to save her! We tried everything... every art of drug..." She said and trailed off. I let myself fall down on the next bench. Oh no. I squeezed the cross in my hand.

"She... she didn't respond to anything." The nurse said and I let my head hang down. The tears came again. I lost Bella. I really did. I felt a pain starting in my heart which now spread through my whole body.

"A minute ago the doctors just wrote down the time of death. 2:44pm. And sent me to tell you the bad news." She said and I nodded. I didn't want to hear this. I got it. She was dead.

"I was almost out of the door when I heard a beeping coming from the monitor. I turned around and looked at the doctors who where as shocked as I was and we all stared at the monitor and watched how her heart started pounding again and her pulse got back to normal." She said and I jumped up from the bench. I gave her a surprised look.

"Bella lives?" I asked and felt how all the tension left my body and got replaced with joy. The nurse laughed.

"Yes. It is a wonder... a medical wonder. I am here since 15 years but something like this I have never seen before." She said and started crying like I did.

"Seems like praying helps, hu?" She said and laughed.

"Oh it did. I am sure... but right than when Bella got back to life I didn't pray alone. I prayed with this girl that sits there..." I said and pointed to the bench I sat just a minute ago. But Legna wasn't there.

"Someone else was here?" The nurse asked.

"Yes. A girl... Legna... she prayed with me. She was here when you got in." I said but the nurse gave me a careful look.

"Ahm no Mr. Masen... when I came in no one sat next to you. You were alone." She said and I gave her a surprised look. Did I just imagine Legna? No way.

"Well... I have to go back to surgery... Now that we could stabilize her we can start fixing her." She said and smiled at me. I was completely confused. I just nodded and she left. I sat down again and thought about everything. I was glad that Bella was alive again but Legna didn't get out of my mind. I didn't imagine this girl. She was real. I thought about our conversation... every word she said... Suddenly my eyes grew wide when I remembered the odd parts. She knew my name and she knew Bella's full name. I never told her that. I never heard the door get opened when she came in. And her name... Legna... Legna... And why did the nurse not see her? I knew she was real... she touched me... it was real... I clenched my hands and felt something in my right hand. I opened it and found the necklace. She was real. She gave me this. I looked at the cross. _Always look what is behind it... _I smiled... it couldn't be that easy. I turned the cross around and held my breath when I saw an engraving: "Because he told his angels to look after you wherever you may go."

I shook my head in disbelieve. That was not possible... it just wasn't.

legnA was an Angel!

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**HA!**

**That's what I call something fresh in it! Who would have thought that all girls Edward would talk to from now on are Angels and lesbians?!**

**Well anyway major thing in here and I have no idea where I got the idea from. Well I hope you guys like I... this was the second update in one day! And that for a reason... I am not sure if I can update tomorrrow.. so... that's why!! ;-)**

**Love you guys!**


	37. Room 107

**EPOV:**

I spent hours in the hallway. I sat down, got up, walked around, looked at the clock, sat down again, and got up again. Time seemed to stand still. Now it was 7pm and they were still in there. I just sat down again and hid my face in my hands when I heard the door open. I jumped up from my chair and looked at the nurse.

"We just fixed her knee. The other doctors arrived a couple of minutes ago. It looks like we can finish up earlier now." The nurse said and was about to go again. But this was not enough for me.

"What was wrong with her knee?" I asked.

"Oh... ahm... the left one right?" She asked.

"Why? Are they both damaged?" I asked alarmed. She sighed.

"Damaged? We are not sure if she will ever be able to use them again. Listen. Your girl is broken. It seems like EVERY bone in her body is, too. I tell you... without the connections you have no one would fix her. It is a wonder that she is still fighting I tell you!" She said and shook her head when she got back in there. I let myself fall back in my seat and stared at the floor. This was insane. I thought she would be ok... and now they tell me that there was a great possibility that she won't survive. I leaned back and rested my head against the cool wall. Five hours already... I wasn't sure if I could stand another minute.

* * *

I leaned my head against the coffee machine. 2:15 am. I was exhausted and my body ached. I needed to rest. But I couldn't- I didn't want to. I took the coffee and sat back down. I let the hot cup warm up my dead fingers and inhaled the strong scent of caffein. They were in there since 12 hours. I placed the cup on the table next to me and rubbed my eyes with my fingers. It was hard to keep them open. I took my coffee and walked over to the window. I opened it and felt the cool air rush through my face. I sighed. It felt good to feel the cold wind go through my hair and how it touched my eyelids. It felt like cool kisses or nice strokes. It woke me up again. I took a zip of my coffee and felt how the hot liquid went down my throat.

"Mr. Masen?" A voice said I got used to by now.

"Yes." I said and turned around to face the nurse again. She looked tired, too.

"We are happy to say that we fixed her legs now completely and that there is a high chance that she will be able to move them again." She said and I sighed in relieve. I smiled.

"Well that's good news!" I said and wanted to scream. The nurse nodded.

"Two doctors are working on her heart since a couple of hours. We found out that some of the vines and the aorta were damaged really bad. It's hard to say how that is going to work out. But we hope for the best." She said and I nodded.

"What else is going on?" I asked afraid.

"Well... how close are you to her again?" She asked.

"Ahm... I am her fiance." I lied.

"Well... we are working on her uterus right now." She said and my eyes grew wide.

"What's wrong with her uterus?" I asked surprised. Surprised because they didn't tell me before!

"Due to the accident her uterus got damaged really badly and her ovaries were bleeding. We got three doctors who trie to fix that but it might be possible that we have to take them out." The nurse said without looking at me.

"So that would mean that..." I broke up and the nurse nodded.

"She would never be able to get children and well... she could loose her sexual instinct." She said. I was shocked but nodded. Than she left and I stood there staring at nothing. She would never be able to get children. It would kill Bella... I knew it would. I am sure she always wanted children. I felt tears coming. I was so sorry. This was more than insane. This was against the nature of a normal human. I turned around again and closed my eyes.  
_Don't you dare leave me Bella..._

* * *

"Mr. Masen?" A voice said and I felt how someone shook me lightly. "Mr. Masen?" It took a while until I realized whose voice it was. All of a sudden all the events of the last day came rushing back to me and my eyes flew open.

"Yes! Yes! I am awake!" I said and looked at the clock. 4:45 am. I just slept two minutes.

"I just wanted to tell you that we could save her uterus." She said and smiled.

"Really?" I asked and was relieved. The nurse nodded.

"Well... that means we didn't have to take it out. There is still the possibility that they won't produce new ova." She said and I nodded my head. I sighed in relieve. At least there was a possibility they would!

"And we also fixed the aorta which means we only have to fix some minor vines now." She said and smiled at me.

"And that's it?" I asked hopefully. Her smile vanished and she shook her head.

"No. There is still her brain we are working on since 14 hours. It could be possible that the braindamage is so bad that she will have amnesia." The nurse said and I was about to cry. No. Not amnesia. Please not. I nodded and the nurse walked away. I let my head hang down. Amnesia... she wouldn't know me anymore. She would loose all her memories... maybe just for a short time... maybe forever. What if she won't like me anymore. What if she will never like me again?

* * *

I was standing at the window watching how everything was bright again. 6:15am.

"Mr. Masen?" I nodded and turned around.

"We fixed the little vines." She said and I nodded. "So now we just have to work on her brain and that would be it." She said and smiled. I nodded. The thought that she might wake up and don't know who I am didn't let me be.

"I am not going to come back out until we are done with the surgery." She said and I nodded. I heard the words but I didn't really get their meaning. All of a sudden I felt her hand on my arm.

"Mr. Masen. You didn't sleep at all and you look really tired. Please go home and get some rest. We can call you when we are done." She said but I shook my head.

"No. No I can't go now." I said weak.

"Mr. Masen. This could take another 12 hours. No need to wait here." She said and gave me a weak smile. She was tired, too. I shook my head.

"No. No. I promised... I promised her to never leave her... I won't leave her." I said and she sighed.

"Ok. Well I am going to go back in there. If you decide to get some rest after all... we've got your number. We'll contact you." She said and I nodded and knew at the same time that I wouldn't. I watched her disappear and turned around again to stare out of the window without seeing a thing. I leaned my forehead against the cool glass. I knew that my parents were worried and that I should have called them... but I couldn't. Not now. Not now that I knew that Bella might not remember any of us.I felt bad because I was so self centered. I should be glad if that's the only thing that is going to be wrong with her! It is a wonder that she still lives and all I am thinking of is that she might not know me anymore.

* * *

1: 45pm. I was still awake but my legs were so weak that I quit walking hours ago and just sat there. I felt my eyes close again and again but fought against the sleepiness. I wouldn't sleep when Bella was fighting for her life right now. I was about to get up and get another coffee when the doors opened. I jumped up from the chair and looked at the nurse.

"Mr. Masen! You are still here! Honestly, I didn't expect anything less." She said and laughed. I looked at her completely nervous. My hands were shaking and my legs seemed to be even weaker.

"How is she?" I asked immediately.

"Well. We stopped the bleeding in her brain completely. We are done and she is still alive." She said and I started laughing and hugged the nurse in relieve. My Bella would live!

"But..." She said seriously and I let go of her to look at her. There was something else she had to tell me... something bad.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We had to put her in a coma... her pain would have been to strong for any painkillers." She said and I felt how all the blood rushed out of my head.

"A coma?" I asked shocked. The nurse nodded.

"This is nothing special... when people are as sick as she is right now we have to do this. It is just a matter of time. We will get her out of the coma when she feels better." She said.

"So she will fully recover?" I asked.

"Well that depends. When we stop giving her the drugs for the coma it's up to her to wake up. Sometimes they fall into another coma we can't control." She said... almost whispered. I sat back down.

"But Mr. Masen. You should be happy that everything is working out so far. There is just a small chance that she won't wake up." She said and I nodded but didn't really listen to what she had said.

"Room 107." She said and I looked up.  
"What?" I said and got up.

"She is in room 107... I thought you might want to see her." She said and I nodded quickly.

"Where is that?" I asked.

"You go up one floor and than you turn right to station 23 and than room 107 is the third one on the left." She said. I remembered every word she said and ran away.

"Thanks for everything." I said while I ran.

"You are more than welcome." She said and laughed. I entered the elevator and hesitated. Maybe I should call the others now... I took the elevator to get down to the first floor and walked out of the hospital to call my dad.

**APOV:**

"Emmett... I need more." Rose said in a lazy voice. I looked over to her and laughed.

"More?" He asked and I looked up to Emmett who tried to hide his laughter. We were all laying on the beach and enjoyed the perfect weather.

"Yes Emmett... I want more baby oil on my back!" She said and I watched them with a smile. Emmett sighed.

"What is it Emmett?" Rose asked challengingly. Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"I just think it's enough." He said.

"Well it's not!" Rose said and shrugged her shoulders. Emmett started to laugh.

"Rose! This is the fourth time I do this in half an hour!" He said and I tried to hide my smile behind my Vogue.

"So?" She asked.

"So!? You are so full of fat, I can't believe you're not butter." Emmett said and Jasper and I explode in laughter.

"Very funny... now put the stuff on my back." She said and smiled when she felt Emmett's strong hands rub in the baby oil. I looked over to Jasper and rolled my eyes. He smiled.

"You know what's weird though?" Rose asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella and Edward are still not there! They are gone since 24 hours now." Rose said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Come on Rose! You know Edward and Bella. They fight, than she starts hitting him and than the hate turns into firy passion. I bet they have hot hate sex in Edward's car right now." I said and Rose smiled.

"You are right." She said and relaxed.

"Iuh... let's hope they do it in Edward's." Jasper said and everyone laughed.

"Oh I got a good senario!" Rose said and sat up a bit. "Maybe they are just on their way to Las Vegas to get married." She said and I laughed.

"I would HATE them for that." I said and Jasper smiled at me.

"Oh yes... she already picked out Bella's wedding dress." He said and I gave him a playful smack. Everyone laughed again.

"Hey there is Carlisle!" Rose said and we watched him run to us.

"Oh I bet he wants to tell us that his people just busted Bella and Edward making sweet love." I giggled and Rose exploded in laughter.

"I don't really want to know that." Emmett said and Rose turned around to him and smiled.

"You are just mad because our last time in a car was over 6 months ago." She said and I laughed.

"Yes! I am." Emmett said and pouted. "It was not my fault that you had bruises everywhere."

I laughed.

"Oh my god! This is better than every talk show!" I giggled.

"Oh mister! It so was your fault!! You were so horny you didn't even hear me complaining." She said and we all laughed so hard that I rolled around in the sand.

"I just talked to Edward on the phone." Carlisle said with a serious look. We looked at each other and laughed again.

"Bella is in a coma." He said and our laughter died. I got up.

"She is WHAT?" I yelled. Carlisle shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. That's all he said." Carlisle said.

"Who ever wants to go with us should come now because Esme is waiting in the car already." He said and walked away. I took my jeans and my shirt and ran after him.

"What are you guys waiting for?" I yelled and ran to the car.

**EPOV:**

I touched the door knob and sighed. This was it. Room number 107. Behind this door was Bella. My Bella. My broken Bella. I tried to prepare myself for what I would see and in the same moment I knew I couldn't. I opened the door and entered- staring at the floor. I heard the beeping of the machines and than I looked up. I was about to cry. There she was my Bella. My breakable broken Bella. I sat down next to her and felt the first tears coming. Her whole body was covered by blankets and around her head she had a bandage_._ I took her hand which was resting on top of the blanket and placed a kiss on the back of it. Than I put her hand back where it was. I was sorry for all her pain and wished I could be the one laying there. I was sorry for all her suffering and even all the little wounds she had in her face. I knew that it was my fault. I stroked her cheek carefully.

"I am so sorry Bella. I am." I mumbled and rested my head on her hand down on the mattress.

"I will never leave your side again. From now on I will protect you... always." I whispered and felt my tears fall. I was so tired and the crying took the last bit of my energy. I felt how my back relaxed finally and I rested my arms on her bed. I laid my head to the side so that I could watch her. She was there again. Maybe a little bit broken but she was there. She lived. I smiled at her and felt how my eyes closed. I sighed. _Bella is safe_ was the last thing I thought before I drifted away.

**APOV:**

"Room 107... that should be right here around the corner." I said and shook my head. "Bella is in a coma... how... why... I still can't believe it." I said and fought against my tears. All of a sudden I felt Jasper's arm around my waist.

"It's ok... we are all shocked." He mumbled. I nodded my head. I couldn't get over the fact that this was partly my fault... maybe... I still didn't know what was going on.

"Here it is." I said and looked back to Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, and of course Jasper. Everyone was worried and tensed. I knocked at the door. But no answer came from the inside. I sighed and than opened the door carefully and made a step in the room. First I just saw Edward leaning over the bed and than Bella's lifeless body. I placed my hand in front of my mouth and started crying. The whole time in the car and on the way to Bella's room I still couldn't realize the fact that Bella was half dead. Now I saw her laying here and I couldn't bare it. I turned around and hid my face in Jasper's shirt. He stroked my head but that didn't help. I heard how Rose started crying and than Esme. I turned around again and looked at Bella. This couldn't be true. This couldn't be Bella. Not our Bella. She was so full of injuries and iod I couldn't even really recognize her. Jasper took me in his arms. I looked over to Rose and saw that she was about to leave the room. Esme wasn't able to stand anymore. Carlisle had to hold her up.

"Let's get them out of here." He whispered and Jasper took me out of room 107. We closed the door behind us and I looked at Rose who tried to stop crying and Esme who sank to the floor and hid her face in her hands while she was crying. I sank down next to her and leaned my head against her shoulder and cried, too. Bella... why Bella?

**EmmettPOV:**

"Let's get something to drink. I can't stay here." Rose mumbled and took my hand. We walked away and stopped in front of the next coffee machine.

"What do you want... I've got some change with me." she said and tried to smile but I saw her tears.

"Nothing." I said and watched her face.

"Come on big bear. What do you want to drink." She said and gave me a light push.

"Rose... stop pushing this away." I said.

"I am not pushing anything away." She said and turned her head to the coffee machine.

"Your best friend is in a coma. Bella is in a coma. Yes, you are pushing it away." I said and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"No, I am not. I am just not as sensitive as other people." She mumbled without looking at me. I laughed.

"Oh please! You are the most sensitive person I know. You always do strong and unbreakable. But you are not. And the fact that Bella might die in the next days... weeks... eats you on the inside." I said.

"She won't die." She whispered.

"Rose... Bella is in a coma. There is a great possibility she will." I whispered softly. She shook her head and turned around to face me. She was mad. She started hitting me with her fists.

"She won't die." She said and I saw her tears. "She won't leave me." She said and the tears rolled down her cheeks. I took her in my arms.

"It's alright." I whispered and stroke her head. That's when she really started crying.

"I won't lose her." She said over and over again. And I felt sorry for what I had said. "I don't want to lose her Emmett." She mumbled and I nodded my head.

"I know Rose." I whispered.

"I don't want to lose her like Emily a year ago... I can't do this again." She whined and I was surprised how many things she had locked up inside.

"She won't Rose. I bet she will be ok." I whispered. She nodded her head. I sat down on a chair and pulled her in my lap. We sat there like this for quiet a while. Until Rose stopped crying and I was sure she was ok... as ok as you can be when your best friend is floating between life and death.

**EPOV:**

"Mr. Masen?" Someone said and I woke up in an instant.

"Yes?" I asked and looked up. A tall man smiled at me.

"Hello. I am doctor Huntington... I did the surgery on your fiancee." He said and we shook hands.

"Oh ahm... thank you. Thank you so much for everything." I said and gave him a weak smile.

"Oh you are very welcome." He said and looked to Bella. "An interesting girl you got there. A real fighter... I've never seen anything like it." He said and smiled. I smiled back.

"Yes. She is something special." I said and smiled at her.

"Well. I am just here to tell you that everything worked out grate and that we just got her blood results back. It seems like everything is fine." He said and smiled. I sighed in relieve.

"When will she wake up again?" I asked.

"Well... that depends on how fast she will recover. But it will take weeks." The doctor said and I nodded. This was painful.

"Mr. Masen. You should be happy there is a great chance that your fiancee will return to you fully recovered." He said and smiled. I nodded. The doctor walked back to the door.

"Oh and by the way. Your family is waiting outside." He said and smiled. I nodded and sat back down when he closed the door behind himself. watched Bella and smiled. My fiancee... what was weird was... that I liked it. I shook my head in disbelieve and got up. 8pm. Time to face the family.

**RPOV:**

We were just sitting out there in front of the door waiting for something to change. The doctor just came out of Bella's room but he didn't want to tell us what was going on because we weren't her family.

"But we are her legal guardians." Carlisle said and the doctor shrugged.

"The fact that she has someone even closer gives him the right to tell you I guess." The doctor said and I looked at him in confusion.

"Someone closer?" I asked. Did Edward call Bella's real parents.

"Oh yes... Edward Masen her fiance is in there." He said and walked away. We looked at each other with big eyes. Alice recovered at first and said what everyone was thinking.

"Excuse me. Did this guy just said _fiance_?" She asked and I nodded speechless. Right than the door to room 107 opened and we all got up. Out of there came Edward. Completely exhausted and sleepy. He nodded his head with a serious face.

"How is she?" I asked carefully. He shrugged his shoulders.

"She lives." He said.

"What happened?" Carlisle said and Edward closed the door to Bella's room behind himself carefully and sat down in a chair with a sighed. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Than he told us what happened. Everything about her accident to her long surgery.

"Why didn't you call us earlier?" I asked angrily.

"I-I-I couldn't... To tell you that Bella might die this instant was impossible for me to say." He mumbled and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"Did you sleep at all tonight?" Esme asked worried and Edward closed his eyes before he shook his head.

"No... how could I?" He asked and leaned his head against the wall again.

"How long will she be... in a coma?" Alice asked and Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"It seems like it is up to Bella. But it is going to take a couple of weeks." He mumbled.

"Weeks? But we have to get back!" Esme said and Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"You guys go... I am going to stay here." He said but Esme shook her head.

"No. You are going to come with us." She said but I sighed.

"Mom... Bella needs me right now. School is over anyway. Harvard send me a letter a couple of days ago they accepted me... I really don't have to go back to school right now." I mumbled and hid my face in my hands. I was unbelievable tired.

"Harvard accepted you? When did you plan on telling me that?" She asked and Edward shrugged his shoulders again.

"When I was sure I would go." He mumbled.

"What do you mean? You weren't sure?" She asked and he shook his head and than looked at her. He looked horrible. His eyes were so red and his hair was a complete mess. He needed sleep and a shower.

"Well... I was about to say no... I thought about taking a break for one year." He said and I smiled.

"What! A break? Why!" Esme asked confused but I nodded and smiled at him.

"Because of Bella." I smiled and he looked at me in surprise.

"Yes... that's right." He said surprised.

"Bella?! What's going on with you guys anyway! And when did you plan on telling me that you are getting married? On your wedding day?" She asked angrily. Edward gave her a confused look.

"Married? Who?" He asked.

"You and Bella!" Esme said.

"What? Since when? I have no idea what you are talking about." He said and scratched his head.

"Well a wedding is the next step after you get engaged you know." She said angrily and suddenly Edward's face lit up and for an instant I saw a smile on his face.

"Oh... you mean you heard that I am her fiance! I only said that to get information about what was going on. They would have never told me anything if we weren't bonded somehow." He said and Esme sighed in relieve.

"So but now you are going to go to Harvard- right?" She asked and Edward looked down to the floor. I shook my head and Emmett gave me a questioning look.

"No, no. Don't say it... don't say what I am thinking." I mumbled but Edward already looked up to his mom and said exactly what I knew he would say: "Under one condition. I can stay here with Bella." I let my head hang down.

"Deal." Esme said and nodded her head. Edward smiled weak.

"Do you want to see her? You can go in if you want to?" He asked and Alice got up immediately.

"I really want to." She said and Edward nodded.

"Of course you can." He said and leaned back. I got up, too. I needed to see her. We ended up all going.

I sat down on a chair next to her and stroked her arm.

"Do you think she can hear us?" I asked Alice who was sitting on the other side. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It is not proven but possible." Edward said who leaned in the door frame. We turned back to Bella and I took her hand in mine.

"Hey Bella! It's me Rose... We really miss you. So get well soon! We need you... you know... three musketeers and all." I whispered and smiled at Bella.

"Yes... we can't survive without you." Alice said and we looked at each other. We didn't say a word but we knew that we were thinking the same thing. How could we live without Bella? Living without Emily was hard. But Bella meant so much more to us and we just knew her since a couple of months. It was weird and when I watched Alice I saw all this guilt in her eyes. I knew she wished she could go back and save Bella. But we can't go back... it is only going forward.


	38. Blink once

**EPOV:**

It was impossible to believe but time passed. I packed all my clothes and moved into the same room as Bella was. Like the nurse said. Connections are everything. Somehow the media found out the whole coma thing and one day later we had a bodyguard in front of the room because of all the reporters. Roomers about Bella being my fiancee spread and I laughed about it. It was ridiculous and I hoped Bella wouldn't mind when she woke up... if she woke up. On the second day Renee came. I had called her before I had called Carlisle that day. It was interesting to get to know her. She looked a lot like Bella and the fact that I would meet Bella's family because of such a reason wasn't really bonding. Renee moved into a hotel close to the hospital and came over every day. The days past and every night before I fell asleep I hoped to hear Bella's voice instead of the beeping noises of the machines. But than I remembered myself that the beeping sounds were a good thing and with the time I didn't really hear them anymore.

After week one eveyone drove home except of Renee and I. It was weird how our relationship changed. At the begining she ignored me or snapped at me. But it seemed like she got rit of her prejudices more and more with every day.

Week two was like week one- just without family. It was weird. Being in a hospital for so long makes you lose your feeling for time. I didn't know if it was Thursday or Sunday and I didn't know if it was the 22nd or the 29th of March. I just knew that I was here since two weeks and that was everything I counted. Every day a doctor came and looked after Bella. They did tests and it seemed like they did more tests with every day.

Week three vanished in my memory as another week without Bella.

Than week four came and some big changes appeared. They took the casts off of Bella's legs and her right arm. Now the nurse showed me some exercises I had to do with her arms and legs so that she could use her muscles when she woke up. But those exercises were just easy things like lifting the leg and bending it. I didn't really expect any big changes in the next week.

And I was right. Week five was like week three. A dark shadow in my memory.

* * *

I sighed. Week six had arrived. I took Bella's hand in mine and gave her a weak smile. One month and two weeks and she was still in a coma. I leaned my head on the mattress and sighed. I wanted to stay here and I would. But I felt exhausted. I needed a sign. A sign that this all wouldn't be for nothing. I just needed something... I felt a hand on my back.

"Edward honey." Renee whispered and I nodded my head without looking up.

"You need some rest. How about you go to the hotel tonight and I stay with Bella?" She asked and rubbed my back. I shook my head.

"No. I can't. I can't leave her." I mumbled.

"You are not leaving her. You are just getting a whole night sleep. That's all." She said but I shook my head.

"No. Thank you Renee but I am going to stay here." I said and she sighed.

"When did you leave this room for the last time? If you are not going to take the hotel room you could at least do me a favor and take a walk." She said in a soft voice. I didn't say anything.

"Come on Edward. You don't need to go far. Just the park behind the hospital. Get your mind off of this for a few minutes." She said and I sighed. She was right. I was locked in this room for weeks. I needed some fresh air. I nodded and got up.

"But call me when something changes." I said and Renee laughed.

"I will." She said and opened the door for me. "And now go and get some fresh air." She said with a smile and I was amazed by her strength. Her only daughter was in a coma because of me and she still could smile... and that at me. I couldn't smile but I gave her a head nod.

Renee was right- like moms always are! The walk was a good thing. I sighed and enjoyed the warm air and the sun tickle my skin. I almost smiled but that was something I wasn't able to just yet. I saw a big tree and touched the trunk of it. I closed my eyes and tried to remember how it felt. I haven't been outside for far too long. I kept my eyes closed and heard the leaves in the wind and sighed. This felt good. I sat down under the tree and looked around. I leaned my head back against the trunk and looked up into the sky which was blue. I shook my head in disbelieve. It was so hard to understand that there were still such beautiful days even though I was suffering so bad.

**ReneePOV:**

Edward was gone and I looked down at Bella. I took her hand in mine and gave her a kiss. I couldn't stop feeling bad. I was sure that this was partly my fault. Which right did I have to be mad at Bella for some photographers? I stroke her cheek and smiled.

"I am going to make it all better... I promise." I whispered and got up. I walked over to the nurses where I was going to meet doctor Huntington.

"Hello Mrs. Swan." He said with a smile. I smiled back. "Are you sure about this?" He asked and I felt my heart pounding.

"It is better for everyone especially for Edward." I said and nodded. He took Bella's file and went with me in her room. He did some routine checks and than nodded.

"No changes." He said.

"Well... than I am sure now." I said and nodded.

"Where is Mr. Masen?" Doctor Huntington asked but I shook my head.

"I sent him away. I don't want him to know." I said and he nodded.

"You are her parent and you have the right to decide. Is it really that what you want? You know when we started the procedure once we can't bring her back." He said and I felt how my heart sank. This was the hardest decision in my whole life.

"I didn't get any sleep last night because I was thinking about it. Yes. I want to do it." I said.

"So you are absolutely sure? How do you want to explain this to Edward?" He asked. I sighed.

"I am not sure yet." I said and looked down to the ground. "How long will it take?"

"That depends on how hard she will fight." The doctor said and I shook my head. I didn't want to imagine one part of Bella being conscious and she would have to fight the pain. I just didn't. Than I nodded my head.

"When can we start? And when will we get the first results?" I asked and the doctr looked back in Bella's file.

"We are going to start right now this morning and we could get the right results tonight already." He said and I was about to pass out.

"Well... than let us start." I mumbled. He nodded and went to Bella's left arm where he exchanged the drip with another one. I sighed and the doctor looked at me.

"It was the right decision." He said and I instantly hoped so. I still had to tell Edward... he would be furious.

**EPOV:**

After an hour I returned back to Bella's room. Renee smiled at me and I sat down next to her bed.

"Did the doctor look after her already?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes. He just went away. Everything is fine." She said with a smile and I nodded. Than I turned around and looked at Bella.

* * *

"Take the hotel Edward." She said again. Meanwhile it was 10pm. I shook my head.

"No. I am going to stay here. It's fine." I said and her head dropped.

"I really want you to go though." She said and confused me with that. She wanted me to leave?

"Well... you are not going to go... so I am going." She said and walked away before I could say another word. I yawned. I was so tired. I still held Bella's hand in mine. Something was different today and for some reason I knew I couldn't leave her tonight. I leaned my head on her mattress and held her hand in mine. I watched her until my eyes fell shut.

* * *

"What the heck." I yelled and sat up. I stared in the darkness and had no idea what woke me up. I looked around. There was no one in the room except of me and Bella... what woke me up? All of a sudden without a warning I felt Bella's pinkie move just a bit in my hand and I pulled away. So that woke me up. The moon gave me enough light to watch her hand in surprise will her pinkie was moving now and than just for a bit. I felt joy coming up but at the same moment I knew it could just be a nerve reaction. There was no way she could move her pinkie... she still took her medicament. But my hope was stronger than my head and so I leaned over Bella and turned the light on. I was about to sit back down when I winced because a pair of eyes watched me. Bella's eyes. I stopped in my movement leaning over her and we looked into each others eyes. I thought I was dreaming. After six weeks she had her eyes open. I felt my heart beating faster and I wanted to smile, to laugh, but I made my self be calm. This could just be a dream or something. I moved slowly back into my seat and watched full of joy how Bella's eyes followed me. I pressed the button for the nurse. This was incredible! I took her hand in mine and kissed the back of it. The nurse came in the door and I looked up to her. She was as surprised as I was... so I wasn't imagining this.

"Oh my lord! Let me get doctor Huntington here." She said and ran away. I couldn't help but look back to Bella and smile.

"So it seems like this is real." I whispered and she looked at me. She didn't blink or moved her face to any grimace or a smile. But she was looking at me and that was the most important thing. The door flew open again and the doctor came in. He examined Bella without a word and than smiled at me.

"Well Mr. Masen. Seems like your fiancee is coming back to life." He said and my mouth fell open.

"What? But how is that possible?" I asked and watched Bella.

"What do you mean? After we changed the drips this morning this was what we hoped for." He said and laughed.

"You did what?" I asked in surprise and he looked at me in confusion.

"I guess Mrs. Swan didn't tell you?" He asked and I shook my head in disbelieve.

"Mrs. Swan and I decided this morning that it was time to wake her up." He said and I felt anger coming up.

"And why did no one asked me?" I asked angrily.

"Mr. Masen. I am terribly sorry. I had no idea you didn't know. Mrs. Swan told me she would tell you." He said and I looked back to Bella and all anger was gone. Who cared about the fact that I didn't know it? Bella was back and that was all that counted.

"What is going to happen next?" I asked and stroked her cheek carefully. Bella closed her eyes as if she tried to remember my touch.

"She is not able to move or talk right now. That will take some time. But she can understand you." He said and I nodded I turned around to the doctor.

"What does she know? Is she going to remember me?" I asked and the doctor shrugged.

"We will see when she talks again. But she won't remember the reason why she is here and neither the last 6 weeks. So if you want to you could tell her that right now. Oh and it could be possible that she is going to fall asleep again in a couple of minutes. That's normal. She will wake up later on." He said and I nodded. The doctor went away and it was hard for me to turn around and face Bella. But when I did I caught her staring at me and I smiled.

"Hi." I said and gave her hand a kiss. She blinked as if she wanted to say hi back. "Do you want to know what happened to you?" I asked and stroked her arm. She blinked again and I counted that a yes. I told her that she ran away and had an accident. I told her about the unbelievable surgery and the last painful six weeks. I felt tears coming. My Bella was back.

"I am so glad you are back. God you scared me to death." I said with a smile. She blinked again and I came up with an idea.

"Listen- I have an idea. One blink is a yes and two blinks is a no. Ok?" I asked and she blinked once. I laughed.

"Smart girl." I said and she blinked again. I laughed again and heard the tears in my laughter. I wiped them away and looked back to Bella. My smile vanished. There was just one question I needed her to answer me. One question that didn't let me be since 6 weeks.

"Bella." I said and she blinked. "Do- do- do you know who I am?" I asked with a shaky voice. I watched her eyelids go down and held my breath. I waited for them to go up again but they didn't and I let my head hang down. She was asleep again. All of a sudden I started to laugh. It seems like those six weeks didn't change her at all. She still keeps me on my toes.


	39. For Simon

**EPOV:**

After that night Bella seemed to get well faster and faster. One day later she opened her mouth like she wanted to say something but closed it again. I was amazed by her fast recovery. The question if she knows who I was didn't come up again. I decided to wait.

* * *

A week later- it was early in the morning- I took a shower. I was almost done when I heard Renee scream Bella's name. She sounded happy and surprised. She made me curious. I got out of the shower quickly and put some clothes on. I dried my hair more miserably than good and walked out of the bathroom immediately. Renee turned around to me and I saw the tears in her eyes.

"She talks." She said and I smiled happy about this step.

"Of course I talk! I am a 17 year old girl!" She said slowly and a little bit heavy but she laughed and that made me feel light hearted. I came over to her side.

"Ahm I wouldn't..." Renee said but I ignored her. My Bella was back and she remembered. I took her hand and couldn't help it. I gave her a kiss- on her mouth. The first kiss since weeks. I sighed and smiled at her. To my surprise she was shocked.

"Did I hurt you Bella?" I asked surprised.

"W-w-what did you _do_?" She asked confused and I looked up to Renee.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. She can't remember anything since last December." Renee said without looking at me.

"WHAT?!" I yelled in surprise and looked up to doctor Huntington.

"It seems like your fiancee suffers from memory loss." He said.

"_Fiancee_?" Bella said in a disgusted tone. "Since when am I engaged?"

I looked at her in complete shock.

"The good thing is that there is an 80 chance that she will remember with the time." He said and tried to ignore her yelling.

"And to whom? YOU?" She asked and gave me a shocked look. "I don't even _know _you!" She said and I swallowed.

"Mrs. Swan... I would like to talk to you for a minute." The doctor said and before I could object they went away. I hid my face in my hands. This was awful.

"Oh don't you dare start crying! Who ever you are! I am the one that can't remember." She hissed and I sighed. She was right.

"Well that's going to be ok. It's going to come back in time." I said and tried to smile.

"Ok? OK?! And I thought they gave me the drugs!! I can't remember half a year! What is good about that?" She said in an angry tone. She even made me mad. I sat on her bed since 6 weeks and now she finally wakes up and starts being all angry.

"You're right. I mean I could at least tell you what happened the last months but no... just continue yelling and I go back to Washington." I said and got up. I was almost at the door when...

"Wait... ok... maybe you COULD tell me something." She mumbled and I smiled. I sat back down next to her and sighed. I was just about to start talking when Renee and the doctor came back in. They smiled at me and I somehow got the feeling they wouldn't tell me what they had talked about. I had the feeling I didn't belong here anymore anyway. It seemed like I was here for no one.

"Good news Bella. You can leave the hospital as soon as you can walk again." Renee said and smiled.

"Well than let us start than." She said and the doctor nodded.

"I already talked to the nurse that is going to help you. She'll be here any minute. Your mom and your fiance are going to go outside with me for a minute so you can do your exercises." He said and I gave Renee a questioning look. But she just nodded her head and I followed them out of the room. We walked into a conference room and sat down on the large table.

"Mr. Masen. We need to talk about Bella's future." Doctor Huntington said and I looked at Renee.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked her and she looked down.

"Mrs. Swan wants to take Bella home." The doctor explained and my mouth fell open.

"No... not now... she needs to remember." I mumbled.

"Edward..." Renee started but I shook my head.

"No Renee... she _needs to_. It's going to drive her crazy if she doesn't." I said but Renee shook her head.

"I just don't want her gone again." She said and I sighed.

"There are just two months left! What are two months!" I said angrily.

"Exactly. She won't remember that easily." Renee said and I crossed my arms in front of my chest. This was insane!

"Actually I can understand Mrs. Swan. She wants her daughter home with her... on the other hand there is a great change that Bella will know everything in the next two months. If not a lot earlier. She just needs to go back and I bet a lot of memories will come back. Smells and familiar places are very helpful." The doctor said and I nodded.

"She could also get hurt in Germany! Let her go with me... don't let her go now and have a part of her life missing forever." I said and Renee sighed.

"I don't know if I can let her go again after all this." She mumbled.

"Renee... I know how you feel... well at least she can remember you! Can't you imagine how bad this is for me?" I asked. "This girl is my LIFE. I need her at least to remember." I said and the doctor nodded.

"Mrs. Swan. There is a reason these two people are engaged. Let her remember her fiance." Doctor Huntington said and Renee laughed about our little secret. She looked at me for a long time than she sighed.

"You know Edward, I didn't like you at the beginning because of all the stuff I read about you... than I got to know you and now I got the feeling there is no one I would rather wish Bella being... engaged... to." She said and I smiled.

"Than let me help Bella remember... please Renee. You know how much I... how strong my feelings are for her." I said and almost blushed. Renee gave me a knowing smile.

"Ok Edward. I give you the last two months... but not a day more. She is going to come home like it was planed." She said and I nodded relieved. Bella would go with me.

"I promise you will have her back by June 30." I said and she nodded.

"Fine. I am going to fly back to Germany tomorrow. Do you think you can handle her alone?" She asked and I laughed.

"I did it once... I will be able to do it once more." I said and gave her a wink. She laughed and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I trust you Edward. But be careful." She said and I nodded quickly.

"I will." I said and knew I wouldn't be anything less.

* * *

"Good night hon." Renee said and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. I stood in the door frame with my arms crossed in front of my chest and watched them. This was even more exhausting than the last 6 weeks! Every single minute I had to explain myself to Bella. She just couldn't stop attacking me! Renee walked past me and gave me a knowing smile.

"Good look." She mumbled.

"I'll need it." I mumbled back and she laughed. Than she disappeared and I closed the door behind me.

"How did your walking exercises work out?" I asked and leaned at the closed door.

"Why do _you_ care?" She asked and gave me a mean look. I pushed myself away from the door. Still had my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"I care because I am responsible for you." I said and watched her.

"Yeah right. You are as old as I am. WHY should YOU be responsible for me?" She asked with so much venom that it was hard for me not to laugh. This was a completely different side of Bella. I side I didn't see too often.

"Actually I am one year older. And the fact that Renee is going to leave tomorrow makes be responsible." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe it. Why are you such an idiot?" She asked and I looked at her in confusion.

"I am what?" I asked.

"An idiot!" She said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well... I am such an idiot because..." I was about to tell her that we liked each other... just a couple of weeks ago... but I decided against it. It was not time yet.

"When are you going to leave?" She asked bored and I smiled. I hoped I could wait with that another hour.

"Actually I am going to leave when you leave." I said and laid down on my bed.

"No, I am talking about today." She said and looked over to me. I stared at the ceiling and put my hands behind my head.

"Oh... today." I said and she nodded.

"Well... except if you are going to be able to run a marathon in the next five minutes I would say not at all." I answered and counted down from three in my head. Three... two... and...

"WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Well. I am going to stay here with you." I said.

"Why, where, how?" She asked completely surprised.

"Because, because I am your fiance. That's why." I said and smiled. I could at least play the game a little bit longer. She groaned.

"I can't believe I got engaged to a guy I only know for six months." She mumbled. And I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well... we had a lot of good times." I said and she looked over to me.

"Did we... did I... you know... did I?" She said and I was about to explode. This was really entertaining.

"Ahm... I don't know what you are talking about." I said and she sighed.

"Forget that I said something." She mumbled and stared at the ceiling.

"Ok." I said and silence spread. I had the feeling I could hear her brain working right now.

"I just want to know if we had sex." She said all of a sudden really fast. I looked over to her and saw her blush.

"Wow... that's hard... you can't remember our first time... I should hate you for that." I said and she gasped.

"So we did it?" She asked. And I laughed.

"Oh yes... and not just once. We did it the whole night through... we just couldn't stop... and since than we did it every night." I said and had difficulties hiding my laughter. I heard her gasp again. She was probably dying right now.

"This is awful." She said.

"What do you mean? That you can't remember your first time?" I asked but she shook her head.

"No. It's awful that I had my first time with you." She said and stuck out her tongue.

"Well it didn't seem to be that awful when we did it because you were addicted to it... you just couldn't stop." I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"Ok. I am tired. Good night." She said and turned of the light.

"And by the way don't you dare expect that you will ever have sex with me again." She said and I smiled. "Seems like the accident was the best thing that ever happened to me."

I had to hide my laughter. If she'd only know!

* * *

The next days were pretty much the same. Bella tried to ignore me. But I caught her staring at me often. It was quiet amusing and I actually loved the fact that she COULDN'T ignore me. It gave me hope that there was an US in our future.

"Good night." Bella said and turned the light off. I was still reading but she didn't care.

"Would you mind?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"I was reading." I said and put the book away. I knew I wouldn't open it again tonight.

"Well. You are reading the WHOLE day. Are you never getting bored?" She asked.

"It's not like you would talk to me." I said and she sighed. I thought I got her. She would finally be nice but...

"Good night." She said and I was about to scream. This was INSANE!! It was completely against everything I EVER believed in. I turned on my side and looked out of the window. The moon was shining really brightly tonight.

"Was it expensive?" She suddenly asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused but happy that she was talking without being mean.

"The car I crashed... was it an expensive car?" She asked and I smiled. That sounded like Bella.

"Well... what do you think?" I asked.

"Considering that I don't really know you I would say you are a poor college student who is reading a lot... I would say it was an old Chevrolet... which would explain why I crashed." She said and I had to hide my smile. I was about to tell her who I really was when a thought popped up in my head that often bothered me. What if she always just liked me because I am the son of the president?

"Wow. That was pretty close. But actually I am a poor high school student that reads a lot." I said and laughed.

"See... I just have a feeling for stuff like that." She said and I was about to laugh really hard.

"Yes. You are good." I said and smiled. Good that it was dark.

"So what's your name?" She asked and caught me completely of guard. I couldn't tell her my real name now that I lied to her. I thought of a book I read not too long ago.

"Oh... I am Simon Adkins." I said.

"So... Simon Adkins... it's nice to meet you. Well you already know my name." She said and I laughed.

"Yes, I do." I said.

"So Simon Adkins... we are engaged." She said and I smiled.

"Yes, we are." I said and stared at the ceiling.

"How did that happen?" She asked and I laughed.

"You know, when two people like each other a lot they..."

"No I am talking about the engagement. How did you ask me?" She interrupted me. I lifted my eyebrows. Good question. How would I ask Bella. I would ask her surrounded by thousands of roses, on the Eiffel Tower, during a romantic candellight dinner on the beach- so close to the water that our feet are wet, or in front of the Niagara Falls. But what would Simon Adkins do?

"I asked you after our first time." I said and was content with my answer.

"Oh... that's really... romantic." She said and I smiled. She was lying.

"Yes... it was. Well... maybe you are going to remember one day." I said.

"Yeah... I am looking forward to that." She said and was lying again. "So Simon Adkins... what are your parents doing?"

"Well... my mom is a cleaning lady and my dad is working as a plumber." I said and smiled- picturing my parents REALLY working.

"Oh...ok." She said and I smiled.

"Did you expect something else?" I asked... I just couldn't stop it.

"I didn't expect anything... well... actually... the way you talk... you don't seem to have that kind of home- you know what I mean?" She asked and I was surprised. She was good.

"Well... no actually not. But I can live with that. I've got to call them tomorrow alright." I said and tried to talk really different.

"Oh... really?" She said.

"Yes... but at 5 pm because than there ain't no work anymore." I said and was about to explode. This was hilarious.

"Oh..." She said. Her reaction was really funny- but on the other hand so scary. Did she really just like me for my money.

"Everything ok Sugarplum?" I asked and had to bit my finger so that I wouldn't start laughing.

"Ahm... please don't call me that. Yes, everything is fine. I was just thinking that I am happy that I am- was- engaged to a normal guy and not some rich kid." She said and completely surprised me.

"So you don't like rich people?" I asked with a smile.

"No... not really... they are all stuck up." She said.

"And how many did you meet?" I asked.

"Ahm I don't know.." She said and I smiled. If she'd only knew.

"Ain't there no reach people where you are from?" I asked.

"Yea but not really... my ex boyfriend was a rich guy. He was an idiot." She said and I was surprised she talked about Jacob.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Yes. His name was Jacob. A real idiot." She said and I agreed. He really was.

"Well I hate those rich kids that think they can treat everyone how they want. Just because they are all rich." I said.

"Yes. Especially those who have powerful parents. Like Jacob." She said.

"Oh yes. Rich and powerful. Bad together." I said.

"Well Simon Adkins... seems like you are nicer than I expected you to be." She said and I laughed.

"You've got that alright." I said and she laughed.

"Good night Simon." She said and I smiled.

"Good night Bella." I said in my normal, true voice.

* * *

I was sitting in the hallway. Reading a book while Bella did her walking exercises.

"Simon! Simon!" She suddenly yelled and I didn't catch it. I looked around and had no idea who she was talking to.

"Simon! Look!" She said and suddenly I remembered our conversation the night before. I looked over to her and saw her leaning on the crutch.

"What's cookin' Bella?" I asked and the nurse looked at me funny.

"Get up I am going to walk to you without my crutches." She said and I jumped up- excited of the fact that Bella was walking towards me for once and not running away.

"Here we go... I feel like a one year old." She said and we both laughed. I watched her every move. She was so careful and always put one foot before the other in slow motion. I smiled at her.

"Bella. This is amazing." I said and she laughed.

"I am going to try it faster now." She said and without a warning she got really impatient and did the movements too fast. Before I could say a thing she was falling already. I ran towards her and caught her in my arms before she touched the ground. She looked up to me. Smiling. I smiled back. This felt amazing having Bella so close again. I knew I mist having her in my arms but now that she was so close I felt how my body had ached for her touched in the last two month. She touched my chin lightly and my heart skipped a beat.

"Simon." She whispered and my smile fell. She was about to feel something but not for me. For Simon.


	40. I cheated on my fiance?

**BPOV:**

One week had passed since I landed in Simon's arms. For one week now he acted weird. He seemed to be so unsure about everything that had something to do with me. He seemed to go out of my way so often and he didn't seem to answer any of my questions.

He was just showering when I decided to practice walking a little bit in the room. The nurse didn't want to let me go because she thought I didn't find my balance yet. I always try to tell her that I never walked better than I did now but she just couldn't believe that I fall THAT often!

I made my way over to the window and listened to the water coming from the shower. I sighed and looked at the room. It was weird. I was awake for weeks and nobody cares to tell me what happened the last 6 months. Why does Simon not tell anything? I felt how I got all dizzy... lying in bed that often made my heart so weak that I got really dizzy by doing normal actions. I walked over to Simon's bed to lie down for a minute but I didn't see the book on the floor and tripped over it. I fell down and banged my head at the nightstand. And because my clumsiness is something I didn't leave behind me during the coma the door of the nightstand opened and millions of papers slided into my lap.

"Ouch!" I said and held my head. That had really hurt. I was about to call Simon for help when I saw a newspaper article in between all these papers. I pulled it out. It was a huge picture of a damaged silver car. Somehow parts of the headline were missing. All I could read was: "... fiancee crashed in an accident. M... family is terrified about the outcome." What was this? Was this about me? Why would I be on the title page of the Washington Post? That didn't make any sense. I was about to put the article back into the nightstand when I found a bill. And not any bill. It was something about a silver Mercedes SLK. And when I saw how much it cost I got dizzy again: 60,000 dollar! This was weird... I looked for a name. This couldn't be Simon's. Simon would have never had the money. I frowned. This had a complete different name. This bill belonged to a Mr. Masen. Weird. What was Simon doing with it?

I just finished forming that question in my head when my head started to hurt really bad all of a sudden. I grabbed my head with my hands and closed my eyes. Before I could even scream for help pictures formed in my head. It was like a film that was on fast forward:

"_This is ... Masen our son." A female voice said._

"_Can I go now?" A really bored familiar voice mumbled. _

Than it was like the film got fast forward again.

"..._ get off of me!" I yelled. It was completely dark._

Again I lost the scene and got pulled into another one.

"_He wasn't always like that you know." A female voice said._

"_Alice." Another female._

"_What? If she is going to life with him for 6 months she should know this." The other voice said. I couldn't recognize them. The faces were blurry._

As fast as it happened, it ended and I found myself back in the hospital room on the floor. My heart was pounding like crazy. I had no idea what had just happened. I put all the papers back in the nightstand and looked down to the book I tripped over.

How to remember when I forgot- Amnesia It said. I smiled. _So that's what he is reading all the time. Books so that he can help me remember._ Unfortunately I didn't remember anything yet. I got up and sat down on my bed. I was still confused about what I had seen and right than Simon entered.

"Hey you! Everything ok?" He asked and I was about to tell him what I saw when I thought about it and noticed how stupid it sounded. So I just smiled.

"Yeah... everything's fine." I said and he nodded.

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep it was like my brain was working faster than ever before. I heard all those voices in my head. I was afraid I was crazy. When I finally fell asleep it really started. Again I felt like I was watching a movie a REALLY fast movie.

"_Take the high heels you've got a saggy butt." Someone said to me._

Than I was in a new scene.

"_No. I really have 22 cars." A really familiar voice said._

Another scene. This time I could read a note.

"_You are a bad liar. –E."_

That's when I woke up and noticed that I was sitting straight in bed. What was going on? This wasn't normal.

"Simon?" I whispered. "Simon." I whispered again when he didn't listen.

"SIMON!" I yelled and he sat up in shock.

"Who, what, where, when? I am awake." He said and looked around. I gave him an amused look.

"What's going on?" He asked when he figured that we weren't in any danger. He leaned back and watched me.

"Ok. This is really weird. But I've got this weird moments. It just started today." I said slowly and all of a sudden Simon sat up straight in bed.

"What do you mean?" He asked interested.

"Well... it's like I am watching a movie in fast forward." I said and he nodded with a smile.

"And everything you see is blurry and you just here single sentences?" He asked and I nodded.

"Is that bad?" I asked and he laughed while he laid back down.

"No! Bella! This is amazing! You've got flashbacks." He said and my mouth fell open.

"Flashbacks? You mean little pieces of my memory that come back to me?" I asked and couldn't believe it.

"Yes... what exactly did you remember?" He asked interested.

"I heard the name Masen a lot... like almost every time. Who is Masen?" I asked and remembered the bill.

"Oh... ahm... a really close friend of mine." He said and I looked at him with a look of confusion.

"Weird." I mumbled.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Please don't be mad but it seemed weird in every of those scenes... it's like my heart got all jumpy and stuff. It just didn't seem to be an unimportant person... well maybe it was." I mumbled.

"What else?" He asked.

"Ahm... I heard the name Alice once. Another girl said her name." I said.

"Oh I bet it was Rosalie. Rose and Alice are your best friends." He said and I nodded.

"Ok. Than there was this one part where I found this note. It said something about being a bad liar and under it was just one initial. An E." I said and felt weird.

"Oh... that must have been from... Emmett Masen." He said and I blushed. Did I cheat on Simon with his best friend? Why did I feel so strongly for this Emmett guy? I remembered this one part I yelled someone should get off of me. I had the same feeling of joy. Was Masen on top of me there... or Simon? It was so weird and I was so confused. I got the feeling I could feel so strongly for Simon if he would just tell more about the past and on the other hand I feel like I liked Masen always more.

"Everything ok Bella?" He asked and I nodded slowly.

"Yes. I'm... I'm fine." I mumbled and felt like I cheated on my fiance.

"Guess what! I know something that is going to cheer you up." He said and I looked at him.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well... a view hours ago when you were already sleeping I met doctor Huntington in the hallway and he told me that we can go home tomorrow." He said and I smiled.

"Hey that's awesome!" I mumbled and laid back down. "So we are going to drive to Washington D.C. tomorrow?"

"Yep. I am so looking forward to being home again." He said and I nodded.

"You're sure you're ok Bella?" Simon asked and I nodded.

"Yeah... everything's fine." I mumbled and laid back down.

**EPOV:**

I was still laying awake when Bella was back to sleep. I was in trouble. Badly in trouble. We would drive home tomorrow and she didn't know of anything. I had to tell her tomorrow. She will be so mad. How could I lie to her like that? I thought of that since last week. But right now it was really bad. She would never trust me again! Why did I do this? Just so that I could tell myself she liked me for who I am not what I got? Well tomorrow she is going to hate me... not for what I got but for who I am.

**BPOV:**

"And thank you for everything you did for me." I said with a smile to doctor Huntington.

"You are perfectly fine. We could have never done it without you." He said with a wink and I laughed. It was 11 am and Simon just came back. He had put our stuff in the car.

"Ready?" He asked me and put his arm around me. I smiled and nodded.

"Let's go." I said and we said our good byes and left.

"Whose car are we going to take?" I asked on the way back down.

"Ahm... well... My friend Emmett Masen brought a car so that we could take his." He said and I held my breath. This Emmett guy has been here? So close? I was excited of meeting him again and on the other hand I felt bad about my joy.

"Ok..." I said and hesitated when Simon opened the door of a silver Mercedes SLK for me.

"What?" He asked.

"Your... friend has some money?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah... he is quiet rich." Simon said and smiled.

"Oh... ok." I mumbled and got in.

"Well than... let's go." Simon said with a smile and turned the car on. I had the feeling he didn't drive this car for the first time.

"Do you want to drive the whole way or do you want to switch in between?" I asked and he laughed.

"Ahm... no thanks. I guess I am going to drive." He said and I stuck out my tongue. He was mean.

We drove like that for quiet a while. It was so silent. So I decided to turn the radio on. It was weird. I just touched the power button when I felt my head hurt again and I was back in a flashback. It was a note.

_Hi, ahm... it's me Bella!_

_Ok, when you read this note you will be furious OR amused... _

_I am not sure yet... anyway..._

_yesterday we had this stupid accident... you know when you drove us almost against a tree?_

_Well I came up with the idea to program your cars new... so now all your cars_

_-__yeah all 22- have the SAME radio channel everywhere!_

_You will hate me for that and right now I PRAY that you won't find these notes when I am with you!_

_But I am mad at you, too, right now... so... yeah... _

_Just one more thing... please don't kill me for the scratch at the door of your silver volvo..._

_Yeah...I'm sorry about that!_

_Sinc. Bella!_

I gasped when it was over. Simon gave me a questioning look.

"Do you have 22 cars?" I asked and he looked at me in complete surprise. He was about to say something when I answered my question on my own.

"No, I bet your friend Masen does." I mumbled and he nodded lightly. I looked out of the window. I had a bad conscience. This was not good. Something went wrong in those last six months. This Masen guy couldn't just be a friend! He must have been more for me.

* * *

"Oh no." Simon said and pulled me out of my thoughts. I followed his gaze and saw a group of photographers.

"Go down Bella." He mumbled and I looked at him in confusion. Why should I? It's not like they would care about me! But before I could say anything they pointed at us and took pictures. Simon picked up speed.

"Why are they doing that?" I asked in confusion while Edward drove down on the interstate. We were in the middle of Tennessee right now and some photographer followed us. This all didn't make sense. I was about to say something when I felt myself getting pulled away again.

"_I am really sorry Edw__... I know we should have asked you but it all went so quick and we didn't want to take a risk you know."A female voice said. I looked at a guy. He was smiling in relieve. I only could see his mouth everything else was blurry._

"_Now to the business... we have to have a press conference and tell what happened." __A male voice said. _

A press conference? I couldn't think about it a lot because the thought pulled me into a new flashback.

"_Michal Davis, New York Times, And my question is for the charming young lady next to the first lady." The reporter said and smiled. "What happened that night in the rain?" He asked me. _

"_Alex Doyle, Washington Post. I have a question for Miss Swan." He said and looked at me. "Did you know Mr. E... Masen before?" He asked. "Did you have feelings for him from the beginning?" He asked._

"What!" I yelled in shock and snapped out of the flashback. Just now I saw that it was raining really hard and that it was dark already.

"Everything ok?" Simon asked and gave me a worried look.

"Was there... a... press conference?" I asked and Simon swallowed.

"Ahm yes..." He said carefully.

"Why? Why was I there? Why was Masen there? Where were you?" I asked.

"Ahm... I forgot." He said and turned the radio on. We just heard the news.

"_And president Carlisle Masen is going to continue his trip through the US for his campaign even though his son's fianc__ee is in a coma right now." _It said and I shook my head in disbelieve. Simon gave me an alarmed look.

"What? What is it?" He asked nervously. I shrugged.

"Nothing... it's just... well I don't know. I always thought Carlisle Masen was a good president and all... don't get me wrong. But sometimes I think he should be more there for his family. It seems like his son... what's his name again? Edwin? Edward! He seems to be engaged and well... I would have expect him to be there for his son. It must be hard when your fiancee is in a coma..." I said and trailed off. Just than I realized what I had said. Simon was silent.

"I am sorry... you were in the same situation... I am sorry." I mumbled. He sighed.

"Bella... I..." He started but I interrupted him.

"Where are we? This doesn't look like an interstate?" I asked and looked outside my window to see nothing but trees.

"Ahm... the photographers didn't leave us alone... so I had to get off of it so that they wouldn't fallow us." He mumbled. "Bella... we need to..." But I interrupted him again.

"This song..." I mumbled and looked over to Simon he seemed shocked. "I... it seems to remind me of something." I mumbled.

"_Be gentile with me_

_I'm fragile and I might brake._

_All it takes is doubt..."_

It said and the meanwhile familiar pull of a flashback occurred. This time everything seemed so clearly. And this time I saw the whole picture. I saw myself dancing in a beautiful silk dress in the arms of Simon. We couldn't help but look at each other. And than he kissed me. A new scene formed. But this one was different. I saw everything and felt everything as if it would happen right now. I saw Simon standing close to me. We were still in the same outfits.

"_But the best part of her face are her lips. They seem to be so soft and perfect. And even though I know that girl since three months- I never had the pleasure to touch those lips." Simon whispered with a husky voice and touched them with his thumb. I opened my eyes and turned my head away._

"_Edward don't..." I trailed off._

"_What?" Simon said._

"_I... I don't want to be like that." I whispered and felt him playing with my hands._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well... I don't want to be one of a million." I whispered and heard the sadness in my voice. I dropped my head. _

"_Bella..." Simon whispered and lifted my chin up so that I had to look at him. "You are not one of a million... you are the one IN a million." _

_I looked at him with big eyes._

"_I never felt like this before. Every time I see you I can't think clearly. I want to be with you at all times. I want to hold your hand when we go somewhere. I don't want to worry that someone touches you. I want you to be mine. I want to fall a sleep having you in my arms. I want to kiss you and know that you will still be there tomorrow. I want to wake up every morning having you in my arms. I don't want to spend another second without you. No- I CAN'T spend another second without you." Simon said and I pulled him closer. He looked at me with those tense eyes and my heart went crazy. My head was spinning and I had the feeling I had to scream because I was so happy. I wanted him even closer... I wanted him to kiss me._

"_Edward... the last thing I saw before I passed out was not chocolate- it was you... with me." I whispered. He smiled gladly and pressed my body against his. _

_He started stroking my jaw with his lips._

"_The notes you put in my cars..." Simon mumbled making me feel his breath on my jaw. I nodded quickly. It was hard to concentrate. He looked up into my eyes. "I didn't make fun of them. I read them... needed to read them... because- because- I missed talking to you." He whispered and looked at my lips..._

My eyes flew open and just now I saw Simon looking at me in confusion. We were not driving anymore. He had stopped the car next to the small road.

"Bella? Are you ok?" He asked and I felt the tears on my cheeks. I was crying. My breathing was so fast und uncontrolled. My chest raised and fell in record time.

"Oh my god." I cried. I was so confused. Something was wrong. Something was not right. Why did I call Simon Edward all the time? Something wasn't right. This didn't work out. And the feelings I had for Simon that moment... they were the same I felt when I thought of this Emmett guy... Emmett- _Masen_. I held my breath. A thought crossed my mind. This couldn't be true. I looked at the guy sitting next to me in the car. And all of a sudden I saw how much he looked like his dad. Like Carlisle M... oh my god. I was in l... oh my god.

"Oh my god." I mumbled and stared at the guy sitting next to me.

"What is it Bella? Is everything ok?" He asked. He looked so worried. But if he would be THAT worried, why did he lie to me? I started crying again and all of a sudden anger spread through my whole body. Before I realized what I did I already gave him a slap in the face. He gave me a surprised look.

"You are Edward Masen. You lied to me." I said and got out of the car. I walked a bit and felt the rain on my skin.

"NOT AGAIN!" I yelled when I felt another flashback coming.

_It was raining, too, and I got out of Edward's car because he drove us against a tree... that must have been the accident I wrote about in the letter. I felt the anger and than all of a sudden I saw Edward laying on top of me in the mud. _

Than there was another scene.

_It was on our way to Florida... on this same street. I saw myself throwing stuff at him because I was so angry._

I was back in reality and found myself about 20 feet away from the car.

"It's not your freaking friend Emmett! It's you! This is your car! The photographers! They fallowed us because the WHOLE world knew I was in a coma." I said and all of a sudden I could remember a lot more. So much more than I actually saw. It was like the fog in my brain finally cleared.

"Look at us! Here we are again! At the same fucking street and I am yelling at you! God Edward!" I yelled and saw Edward standing next to the car.

"Bella I am sorry." He mumbled but I shook my head.

"I trusted you! I did! Do you know how much it worried me that I felt so much more for a guy I didn't even know than for Simon Adkins my fiance? How could you do something like this to me? Was it not enough that I couldn't remember the real you?" I yelled.

"Bella..." He started but I interrupted him.

"Weeks Edward. It has been weeks and I didn't know anything about the last six months. And why? Because you told me lies! We are not engaged either! God Edward! And we didn't have sex! What was it that you told me? Your fantasy? That's how you want it to be? Well maybe you should look for another girl than." I said.

"Bella that's not why I did it and I knew that it was wrong." He said but I shook my head.

"What did you want me to think when we got to the White House? Your dad spontaneously became president?" I asked and almost laughed.

"Bella it wasn't like that. I just always had this feeling... this bad voice in my head that told me you're only together with me because of the fact that I am rich and powerful." He said and I laughed.

"Edward that are two reasons NOT to like you! God! How could you think I was like that! You are so stupid." I yelled.

"I AM SORRY BELLA! I REALLY AM. BUT IT IS NOT EASY TO FIND SOMEONE THAT LIKES YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE NOT WHAT YOUR DAD IS! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN AS FREAKING OUT FOR MONEY AS EVERY OTHER GIRL." He yelled and came up to me. By now I was completely soaked and my hair was just hanging down. Heavy from the water.

"OOOOHHH GOOOOD! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" I yelled. He put his hands to his side and gave me a challenging look.

"SO! IF MISS PERFECT DOESN'T LIKE ME FOR WHAT I GOT! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT? WHY DID YOU CHOOSE ME?" He yelled and I looked away and shook my head in disbelieve. I felt tears coming it was so painful to see him not trusting me. The first tear rolled down my cheek but he couldn't see it. It was too dark and my face was wet anyway.

"Because..." I said and hesitated.

"HA! I KNEW IT! YOU DON'T HAVE A REASON! YOU ARE AS SKIN DEEP AS EVERYONE ELSE!" He yelled. I screamed and slapped his face with my hand again. He looked at me his face was filled with anger.

"NO! YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE! IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU- YOU IDIOT. THAT'S WHY I AM HERE WITH YOU. BECAUSE I FREAKING LOVE YOU." I yelled and saw him stare at me in complete surprise. "And now I said it and ruined even the last bit of what we had." I mumbled and walked away. I didn't come far. Edward got a grip on my wrist.

"Edward WHAT?" I hissed but he just turned me around and before I knew what happened he kissed me. My heart stopped beating and I felt hope spread. He pulled away and wiped the tears and the rain away from my cheeks. He looked into my eyes. He had this tense look. So serious and full of... passion?

"Bella... I love you, too. Always have- always will." He mumbled and pulled me closer. Than he kissed me again. This time with more force- more feelings. I couldn't believe it. My head got dizzy and I was about to scream because I was so happy. _He loves me. He actually loves me._ My heart started to flutter and the butterflies which lived in my stomach for six months seemed to come back to life. I put my arms around his neck and he placed my legs around his waist. Our foreheads touched the whole time while we gasped for air. We looked into each others eyes and laughed. This was new and the feeling was so much stronger than before. It was stronger than I ever imagined possible. After we pulled away again from another kiss I stroked his cheek.

"I've got an idea." I mumbled and smiled at him. He looked at me suspiciously.

"I think I already like it." He said and gave me a short kiss.

"Let us not drive anymore. Let's go back to the motel we went." I whispered and Edward laughed.

"Sounds good." He mumbled and kissed me again. I pulled away and stroked his lips with my finger.

"Well than let's go... I am cold." I mumbled and waited for him to let me down. He gave me an amused look.

"Will you let me down please?" I asked and we both laughed.

"No. I think I am going to carry you back to the car." He mumbled and before I could say a thing he walked to the car. I giggled. I was so happy I just couldn't stop. I put my arms around his neck and placed my cheek against his. He let me down next to the car and opened the door for me.

"Did you buy a new one Edward?" I looked at him with a suspicious but amused look when I thought of the bill I found. He laughed.

"Could be." He said and I got in. When we both sat in the car he turned the heat on and we drove the last bit to the creepy motel to check in- into room number 204.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**There you go guys! Two chapters in one day! Sorry I didn't update for so long. I had burned myself really badly and had blisters on my hand. So writing was impossible!**

**Love you guys anyway!!**

**Laura**


	41. ISCH LIEBE DISCH!

**ok. Sorry I didn't update. But there is a reason. And this reason is the first part of this chapter. If anyone of you guys think it's too graphic please skip it... I don't even know what I did there! That's so not me... Well... on the other hand this story is not about me right?**

Well... like I said... and except of that- enjoy!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**BPOV:**

This was different. I knew it already when he took my hand and lead me up the stairs to room 204. He opened the door and gave me a winning smile when he closed the door behind us and pushed me on the bed. I had no time to object for he was on top of me before I knew it. All of the sudden the bed broke again and we laid on the floor. We looked into each others eyes and started laughing. He leaned his head against my shoulder and laughed so hard that his whole body was shaking.

Suddenly he kissed my neck. Lots of little butterfly kisses. I gasped for air. It felt amazing- like my blood rushed ten times faster through my vines.

"I love you Bella." He mumbled against my collar bone. My breathing was heavy.

"I... love you... too Edward." I got out and was almost laughing about myself. How could this guy make me feel so amazing. He looked up into my eyes and I saw all these new feelings and needs he had. There was love and sympathy but there was also a lot of passion and lust. It scared me somehow for it being new... really new for me. He interrupted my thoughts by kissing me. His warm lips pressed against mine and I forgot everything. My hands went through his hair and I felt his trail down my side. I concentrated on his touch- curious how far he would go. He seemed so sure today not like the last time on the beach... before I could know what happens I felt his hand touch my naked stomach. I gasped for air. The feeling of his skin on mine was so incredible. His hand seemed to be so rough against the smooth skin of my stomach but exactly that made it feel like his hand was only made for my body.

I gasped again when I felt his hand slide up my side. Edward gave me another short kiss and than he kissed my neck again. I tried to remember all the sensational feelings I had right now. I felt Edward's hand trail left. Now his hand was between my breasts and my bellybutton. It just rested there like he wanted to tease me. He pulled a part of my t-shirt down the right shoulder and than my bra strap so that my shoulder was naked. He started kissing it lightly while my hands let go of his hair and slided down his stomach until I reached the end of his shirt. I pulled it up until I couldn't pull it further because of his arms and Edward gave me a surprised look. I smiled and he sat up on top of me and took his shirt off. This was not the first time I saw the upper part of his body- but it was the first time I felt like this was mine. Like this part of his body belonged to me. I thought he would come down now and kiss me again. But he was not done yet. He gave me a smug smile and I knew he wouldn't let it be like this. Before I knew it he pulled my t-shirt up my body and I blushed.

"Only fair." He mumbled and I knew he was right. So I took the shirt and pulled it over my head. Edward looked at my stomach. Touching it lightly with his index finger. He let it trail around my bellybutton a couple of times and before I knew what happened I arched my back. He didn't say a thing to it- I wasn't even sure he noticed. He was just sitting there on top of me and took in every inch of my body. His finger slowly trailed up under my bra and suddenly he touched the under part of my breasts. I held my breath and he let his finger draw a circle around my right breast. Suddenly he touched my nipple with the softness and gentleness that made me grab the bed sheet for support.

"Edward." I gasped but he didn't listen he was captivated by my body- something I never thought possible. All of a sudden he looked at me and lay down on top of me so that every inch of my naked skin touched his. Ever muscle on his stomach left a print on my stomach. His chest pressed against mine- the feeling of his warm skin against mine was impossible to describe. His mouth found my ear.

"You are so beautiful... your body is so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." He whispered with a husky voice and his lips touched my ear when he did. I couldn't answer. My hands still had a hold on the bed sheetover my head. I was laying there trying not to pass out while this amazing guy I was madly in love with was laying on top of me. His arms moved upwards my arms until his hands were on mine. He gave me an amused smile and removed my hands from the sheet to join them with his. He gave me a kiss afterwards but I was confused by something else. His smile... he was so sure he could control himself. So sure I couldn't give him the same feeling he gave me. That was too much- he should suffer like I did.

I rolled us both around so that I was on top of him for a change. He gave me a surprised look when he saw me sitting on top of him. I gave him a knowing smile and leaned down to kiss his neck lightly. Meanwhile I let my hands slide down his torso very slowly and only stop when they reach his jeans than I let them slide up again and pressed my fingertips a little bit in his skin just above his chest. He gasped.

"Bella." He moaned and the strange sound he used to say my name let me blush. But that didn't stop me.

I made a trail with my kisses. It was like a path with a lot of curves and corners but it had just one destination. I reached his bellybutton and looked up to him. His face... the way he looked at me... full of surprise and wonder. I smiled and continued my kisses until I reached his jeans. I sat up again and opened his belt so that I could remove it. I gave him a wink when I threw it from the bed and put my right index finger through the belt loopand tucked at his jeans. I placed his hands on my hips and he held his breath- surprised by how confident I was. I laughed and leaned back down. Resting my hands on either side of his head and placed one leg between his thighs the other one outside his right one. I looked at him and bit his lip carefully. His hands slided up to my waist. I leaned down to his ear and put some pressure on his middle with my leg. His back arched so bad that his middle touched mine. I bit his ear lope.

"You are not the only person that can play this game." I whispered and made sure I touched his ear.

"Bella..." He started and I moved the leg between his thighs up and down. Realising and intensifying the pressure.

"Yes Edward." I said in a seductive voice.

"God..." He gasped. And I laughed while I opened the button of his jeans.

"Don't..." He said but stopped again.

"What is it Edward?" I asked against his neck. I was just about to unzip his jeans when he grabbed my wrists with his hands. I gave him a surprised look.

"Don't..." He said seriously. I laughed and stood up so that I could unbutton my one pants.

"Well than I am doing it first." I said and before he could say another word they were off and I threw them away. I sat down on his legs- almost on his knees and pulled his jeans down.

"Bella..." He said again but I didn't listen and than they were off. There was just him and me and the bit underwear we were still wearing. I leaned back down and felt his erection stroke my stomach while I gave him a kiss- well I wanted to give him a kiss but he turned away. I gave him a surprised look.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked with a laugh.

"I told you not to." He said hard. I was surprised. What was going on?

"What?" I asked surprised and looked at him. He turned around and looked at me.

"I don't want to do it tonight. Don't get me wrong. I really want you but... but this is not how I want your- our- first time to be." He said and I gave him a surprised look.

"Oh... I am sorry I didn't think that far... I didn't expect us to... you know." I said and blushed.

"Well it pretty much looks like we were on the way to do so." He mumbled. He seemed angry. I sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, than one on his nose and one on either eyelid. Than I let myself lay down on top of Edward and enjoyed the scent of his body. He stroked my back and rested his chin on my head.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said and I looked up to him.

"Why?" I asked in surprise.

"I don't know. I kind of killed the mood." He said and I saw how bad he felt. I laughed and he looked at me in surprise.

"Edward! You didn't kill anything. I am fine. More than fine. You know, I want our first time to be special... something nice I will always remember you know? And honestly? I am really not ready yet." I said and laughed. He gave me a confused look.

"YOU are not ready yet? You literally ripped the clothes off of our bodies." He said and I laughed.

"Oh that." I said and smiled. "I only wanted you to feel a little joy. I just wanted to show you that you can gasp as much as I do." I said and stuck out my tongue. "I didn't think it would work out that well though." I mumbled and he lifted one eyebrow.

"You are already better than you think." He said and placed a kiss on my forehead. Than he sighed.

"I am just glad that you understand." He mumbled and I laughed.

"No, I am glad that you understand. I was afraid you would be mad when I told you I need more time. Especially now that we know we love each other." I said and he held me tight.

"Oh Bella. I will always understand and I don't care how long I have to wait because I know it will be amazing." He mumbled and I sighed. I was so glad about this. I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He put the blanket on top of me so that I wouldn't get cold tonight. I yawned.

"Tired?" He asked and I nodded my head without looking up. He put his arms around me and sighed.

"Well than let us sleep." He mumbled.

"Shall I go down?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Don't you dare leave me. You are staying right there." He mumbled and laughed. I smiled and sighed.

"I always will. I'll never leave you." I mumbled and than I fell asleep on top of the best man in the world.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I felt the softness of the sheets under me and not Edward. I reached out my hand- trying to feel where he was. When I finally realized that the bed was empty I opened my eyes and sat up- holding the blanket up to my collarbone. I looked around but couldn't see him. I took the blanket and got up. I wrapped it around my body and looked in the bathroom. He wasn't here. My heart was pounding fast when I saw that his clothes were gone and I looked out of the window just to realized the car was gone, too. Where could he be? Did he just leave me? Has he ever been here? I started to panic.

Right than the door opened and Edward came in from outside. I couldn't help it. I let go of the sheet and ran towards him to hug him. He looked at me in surprise.

"What's going on?" He asked with laughter in his voice.

"Where have you been? How could you leave me just like that? I didn't know where you were!" I said and almost cried- what was wrong with me!?

"Oh... I'm sorry Bella... I thought I would be back before you wake up. I wanted to let you sleep a little longer." He mumbled after he dropped the bags he had in his hands and put his arms around me.

"Well I didn't." I said and was surprised how hurt I was. "A letter would have been nice."

"I am so sorry Bella. Of course... I will write you a letter the next time." He said and I sighed.

"Ok. Well, however, what did you buy?" I asked without letting him go.

"Some breakfast. I thought you might be hungry." He said without letting go either.

"Sounds good. How far did you have to drive for that?" I asked and laughed.

"Not that far actually. There is a little shop right around the corner." He said and I nodded.

"Oh... so what did you buy?" I asked.

"Some orange juice and pop tards... the only thing they had actually." He mumbled and rested his cheek on my head. I laughed.

"We don't even have a toaster!" I said.

"Well I bought one there." He mumbled and I laughed again.

"I guess when you don't have to be careful with spending money you can buy a toaster for a one time thing." I said and he nodded.

"How about you are going to shower and all and I make us some breakfast?" He asked and I laughed.

"How challenging!"

* * *

After I was done showering I sat down on his lap and got my orange juice. He put his arm around my waist and smiled at me.

"You know I like how this is working out between us." He said and I nodded with a smile.

"I know. It's just awesome." I said and took a bite of my pop tard. He leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Do you like the breajfast I made?" He asked and I laughed.

"Yes, it's perfect." I said with my mouth full and gave him a bite of my pop tard.

"You want me to say something cheesy?" He said with a smile.

"Oh my god. What's coming now?" I asked and gave him an amused smile.

"It's not as perfect as you." He said and I made a face.

"Iuh... this was so cheesy it already smelled like cheese. But thanks though." I said and gave him a kiss. He smiled.

"For the future... are you always going to give me a kiss when I say something cheesy?" He asked with a smile.

"Ahm... no. But I am going to kiss you anyway... if that makes sense." I said and smiled. He took a zip of his orange juice and than placed his hand on my thigh.

"Ok... the plan for today..." He started and I nodded. "I thought we would drive the last part in an hour or so so that we are going to be home tonight." He said and I nodded.

"I can't wait to see everyone again." I said and smiled. Edward gave me a thoughtful look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's... it's just a question... do you think you know everything?" He asked and I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well do you think you remember anything?" He asked.

"Well Edward! How should I know what I don't know when I don't know it." I said and laughed.

"Let's see... you know who Rose and Alice are? And you know all about the three musketeers?" He asked and I nodded.

"You know my parents and Talia?" He asked and I nodded again.

"You remember Lisa?" He asked and I nodded again.

"Do you remember Emily?" He asked and I nodded again.

"God Edward! I think I know everything." I said and laughed.

"It's just that I am afraid it's all going to be too much and well... I don't know." He mumbled and I gave him a kiss.

"Edward. It's going to be fine!" I said and he looked up to me. He tried to smile. Edward always worried about everything. I would be fine.

* * *

"We're almost there..." Edward said when we were waiting at the traffic light.

"Oh I can't wait to see Alice and Rose again!" I said and Edward gave me a short look.

"What?" I asked.

"Ahm... ok. Don't be mad but I didn't tell anyone that you are awake." He said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Well. You couldn't remember us when you woke up so I wanted to tell them when you remember. Which was yesterday night. Which means- they don't know we're coming." He said and my mouth fell open.

"So I am not going to see Alice and Rose tonight?" I asked disappointed and he shook his head. My smile fell but I recovered quickly. I could see them tomorrow!

* * *

"Here we are." Edward said and stopped in front of the White House. He got out and before I knew what happened he opened my door. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said and grabbed his hand. Together we walked up the stairs. No one there that was waiting for us. He stopped in front of the door.

"Are you disappointed?" He asked and I smiled.

"No... no... no I am not." I said and gave him a quick kiss. He put his arm around me and sighed.

"Well than..." He said and the doors opened.

"ISCH LIEBE DISCH!" It screamed and my mouth fell open. In front of me- in the hallway were all the important people of my (American)life. And they just told me that they love me in German. Edward hugged me from the back and rested his chin on my shoulder. I didn't know what to say.

"What do you say?" He said and I turned around and looked at him.

"You are so mean! You did this- didn't you?" I said and laughed. He smiled.

"Actually I have to say I didn't." He said.

"I did it." Alice said and just then I remembered that she was here. I turned around and saw her and Rose standing there. I started screaming and ran to them. They hugged me and we all started laughing.

"We missed you so much." Alice said and started crying. I laughed.

"I missed you, too. Terribly." I mumbled and we all laughed when we realized that I couldn't have really missed them. At least not for a long time. Emmett and Jasper came up to me and smiled.

"Emmett ha." I said and gave Edward a mean look. He smiled.

"You wouldn't believe how much Bella thought of you the last days." He said and laughed. I stuck out my tongue and hugged Emmett and than Jasper.

Than I saw Carlisle and Esme standing there. They smiled at me. I walked over to them and hugged them.

"Thank you... both of you. For EVERYTHING." I said and they laughed.

"Bella! You are part of the family. No need to thank us." Esme said and Carlisle nodded. I was relieved.

"Did I miss a lot? Did WE miss a lot?" I asked and laughed.

"Well except of school not really." Esme said and smiled. I was surprised. I had completely forgotten the school.

"School! That's right. How did Edward manage to get so much free time?" I asked confused and Esme just opened her mouth to answer when Edward put his arm around me.

"Well. I kind of finished school early this year." He said and gave me a wink. I laughed.

"Yeah Edward. Right." I said but he pulled me away.

We all sat down on the couch and the two love seats.

"Where is Talia?" I asked and looked around.

"She is sleeping over tonight." Esme said and I nodded my head.

"Oh." I said and felt the disappointment. Edward gave me a thoughtful look.

"She wanted to be here and welcome you but we thought it might be better to wait." He said and I gave him a confused look.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of the last time you talked to her. It all got a little bit out of hand." He said and gave me a careful look. I nodded slowly.

"You can't remember." He said. It was not a question.

"Actually not." I said and smiled.

"Well that might be good." Esme said and everyone nodded.

"She is really sorry for what happened and it really wasn't entirely her fault so just forgive her." She said and I nodded slowly.

"Easier said than done." Edward mumbled and I gave him a surprised look.

"Edward!" Esme said and Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"What? It's true." He mumbled. Alice gave him a confused look.

"It wasn't entirely her fault Edward and you know it. It was everyone's fault." Alice said and looked down to the floor.

"GOD CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled and everyone looked at me in shock. "What! It's true! You are talking about what people said to me and I have NO IDEA what you are talking about." I said and Edward put his hand on mine.

"It's ok. I will tell you everything later." He whispered and I dropped my head. I always thought it would be a blessing to forget some things of my life but now I know that to remember is the blessing and to forget is the worst.

* * *

I sighed.

"It's nice to sleep in my own bet for a change." I mumbled.

"Hey! This is still my bed!" Edward said and laughed.

"Well. The fact that yours is mine and mine is yours makes your bed be mine." I whispered and laughed.

"I know. I just wanted you to say it." He whispered in my hair and I laughed.

It was midnight already and we were finally in bed. We were both lying on the side so that we could look at each other. His left leg was on the bottom my right leg was on top of it and than his right leg followed and on top of all this was my left one. My upper part of the body was on his and his right hand was around my waist while his left one was under his head. I hid my face in his t-shirt and smelled his scent.

"Edward." I whispered after some time.

"Mhm." He mumbled and pulled me closer. He was almost sleeping.

"What happened before my accident?" I asked and he seemed to wince for a second.

"A lot. A lot happened." He said and sighed.

Than he told me everything. He started with Talia the next morning, the newspaper article, the letter I left him, the way he found me in the hospital, he told me about Legna, and the surgery. I listened and had the feeling he told me a story. Not the last months of my life.

"Wow. I can't believe I was jealous of Talia." I said and he smiled.

"Yes. But I guess our... relationship... was so new and for some reason not as strong as it is right now." He said and I nodded my head.

"Yes. I still can't believe I reacted like that... it's weird you know. Why would I leave you? Especially than! It just doesn't make sense to me." I said and he nodded.

"Well. I guess to that time it was understandable. I understood why you reacted like you did. And it's ok you know? It always was." He mumbled in my hair and I closed my eyes. I scouted closer and listened to his heartbeat.

"It's nice you know." I mumbled.

"What?" He whispered and held me tight.

"To lie with you like this." I mumbled and he kissed my forehead.

"Yes it's nice indeed."

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**OMG!**

I am still worried about the first part! Well... It kind of got out of my hand...

See you soon!

Laura


	42. The princess' new steed

**BPOV:**

I heard the door slammed open and sighed. Not ready to face the new day. I was about to fall asleep again when all of a sudden something jumped on top of me.

"Uff." I said.

"Bella! Bella! You're back!" Talia said and my eyes flew open. I sat up straight and hugged her.

"Talia! I missed you so much!" I said and gave her a kiss. She hugged me around the middle.

"I missed you even more." She mumbled and I laughed. I pulled away.

"Stand up straight and let me look at you!" I said and she stood up on top of the mattress. I gave her a serious look.

"It's incredible." I whispered and she looked at me with big eyes.

"What? What?" She asked excited. But I shook my head.

"Wait I can't believe it just yet... could you turn around once." I said and Talia did as I told her. I smiled.

"Come on Bella- do tell!" She begged.

"Ok, you can sit down again." I said and put a curl back behind her ear.

"What is it? What is it?" She asked curious.

"Well I don't know..." I said and trailed off.

"Come on Bella! Do tell me!" She begged and I laughed.

"Ok, ok. But only because you are such a cute little girl." I said and she nodded. I let her come closer and than whispered in her ear: "With every day that passes you look more and more like a princess." She looked at me with big eyes.

"Really?" She asked surprised and I nodded my head.

"In a couple of years a prince will come and take you with him to his kingdom." I said and she nodded her head.

"That's EXACTLY what I want." She said. Than she gave me a thoughtful look. "Bella? Why did you not get a prince?" She asked and I laughed.

"Because I don't want one." I said and she nodded.

"So you are stuck with Edward." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah... kind off... but actually I LOVE to be stuck with Edward." I said and smiled.

"I don't get it. You would rather take Edward than a prince?" She asked and I nodded. She shook her head in disbelieve.

"Don't worry about it Talia." I said.

"But I feel bad because you just have Edward." She said and I laughed.

"Don't feel bad. If you want to see it like that Edward is my prince." I said and laughed when I realized how stupid that sounded.

"Corny much?" Edward asked behind me and my eyes grew wide.

"You're awake?" I asked and turned around to see him watching me in a comfortable position. He reached out and pulled me down to him. I leaned down on his shoulder and saw Talia looking away. She was uncomfortable.

"Come here Talia! There's still space for a little princess." I said with a wink and she laid next to me- not in between Edward and me but next to me. I gave her a kiss on the head.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Yes Talia?" He asked.

"Am I still your sister?" She asked quietly and he looked up to her.

"Of course you are Talia!" He said and laughed. She seemed so relieved and jumped over into Edward's arms. I smiled and watched him tickle her. After some time Talia rested in Edward's arms completely exhausted because of all the laughing. We were lying there like that for some time until we realized that Talia fell asleep. I smiled and closed my eyes, too. After all it was just 7 am.

* * *

The next days were amazing. School was over already and even though Edward and I had missed our one graduation and most of the second semester nobody cared and we got our diplomas sent. Slowly the heat even came to Washington D.C. and it was nice to spent the days outside at the pool or in the city.

Our first time shopping together wasn't as relaxing as it should have been. There were about 20 photographers that took pictures of our every move and even though we did our best and tried to ignore them we couldn't move as freely as we would have done usually.

"You get used to them quickly." Edward always said but to see my face on the title page of the Washington Post every morning during breakfast was nothing I would ever get used to. And to all that came the fact that my mom called now every day. Meanwhile it was the middle of June and when I woke up in Edward's arms again and sat up to stretch it promised to be another lazy day. I yawned and without a warning Edward pulled me back down. I looked at him but his eyes were closed. I giggled.

"Good morning to you, too." I whispered and he smiled.

"Just making sure you're staying with me love." He mumbled and I laughed.

"I see you didn't forget that I am going to meet Rose and Alice today?" I asked and laughed. He put his arms around me and pressed me against his body.

"What gives you that idea?" He whispered and I laughed. I pulled away and jumped out of the bed.

"What are you doing love?" He asked and I smiled.

"I am going to take a shower." I said and he groaned.

"Couldn't you at least give me 10 more minutes with you?" He asked and I laughed.

"Nope." I answered. I brushed my teeth and than got in the shower. A couple of minutes later Edward came into the bathroom. It shocked me and I didn't know what to do but than I remembered myself that there was a stripe of frosted glass that covered everything that he should not see and I relaxed. He knocked against the glass door and gave me a wink.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I asked and washed the shampoo out of my hair.

"Brushing my teeth- or can't I use my own bathroom anymore?" He asked and I laughed.

"Of course you can." I said and watched him brushing his teeth. I caught him looking over to me through the mirror and I smiled. He took his time brushing his teeth and that almost made me laugh. I finished showering, wrapped the towel around my body, and got out. Edward was done, too and turned around to me. He gave me one of those smiles that stole my breath. He came up to me until I was caught between him and the wall. I smiled.

"Anything you want to share with me?" I asked and lifted one of my eyebrows. He touched my naked shoulder with his lips and left a trail down to my collarbone and than up to my jaw. I gasped and held the towel tight around my body. Than his right hand found my waist and he pressed his body against mine so that there was nothing between us. Than he kissed me. Long and perfect. I let go of the towel because I knew it wouldn't slide down as long as Edward pressed his body against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His left hand was on my waist now, too and all of a sudden he pulled me closer to him. I gasped in surprise and so broke the kiss. I leaned at the wall completely exhausted and was desperate for air. Edward smiled at me and made a step back.

"This is how I want to say good morning to you from now on." He whispered against my neck and I blush. Than his lips stroked against my neck and down to my collar bone.

"Good morning love." He mumbled and I held my breath. Than he looked up to me with an amused smile.

"OH and by the way." He mumbled. "I like the little birthmark between your breasts." He whispered and I blushed. He saw that? He laughed and gave me a last kiss. Than he left so that I could get dressed alone. He saw my birthmark? Today? While I was in the shower? Oh god this was embarrassing!

* * *

I spent the morning with Edward in the backyard. We sat in a big love seat. Well he was sitting and I lay there- resting my head in his lap and wearing his sunglasses because the sun was blinding me.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Mhm." He answered while he was playing with my hair.

"You know I'm going to meet Rose and Alice this afternoon- right?" I asked. He pouted.

"Yes... unfortunately." He mumbled and I laughed.

"I thought you were looking forward to meet Jasper and Emmett again?" I asked and he sighed.

"I only said that because I thought you wouldn't go than." He mumbled and I laughed.

"Very funny. You will have fun- I know you will." I said and smiled. He nodded his head and smiled.

"Yeah... it's going to be nice to see the boys again." He said thoughtfully and I smiled at him.

"That's the spirit. Well I still have a question." I said and he smiled at me as if he knew what was about to come.

"Can I borrow one of your cars? I mean- you don't have to give me the most expensive one... I just don't want to take the limousine." I begged and Edward laughed.

"Come on, get up. I've got a better idea." He said and so we got up and he lead me down under the house into the garage.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" I asked in wonder and looked around. Millions of car- it was like a huge car sale! The whole garage smelled like tires.

"Ok. Promise you won't be mad." He said and I sighed.

"Edward Masen! What did you do?" I asked but smiled. "Ok. I promise." I said and he smiled in relieve. He brought me into a far corner I've never been and than in front of us was a car- but not any car a black Lamborghini. My mouth fell open.

"Do you like it?" He asked with a smile.

"It's amazing! Such an awesome car! I can't believe you really bought a 23 one!" I said and didn't dare to touch it. It looked like real perfection- and I don't even care for cars.

"Oh, it's not my 23." He said lightly and shrugged his shoulders. I frowned.

"Esme got herself a Lamborghini?" I asked confused. He laughed.

"It's not just any Lamborghini." He said and walked to the car to place his hand on the hood. "This is the newest Lamborghini that there is- a Lamborghini Murcielago LP640! It's a 12 cylinder, permanent 4 wheel drive with a top speed of 220 miles per hour and from zero to sixty in 3.4 seconds." He said and I laughed.

"That's not possible! No car comes from 0 to 60 in 3 seconds." I say and he smiled. "How much horse power does it have?" I ask and his smile grows bigger. The fact that I show interest makes him happy.

"640." He says and my mouth fell open.

"640? This is insane! This is a race car!" I say and he laughs.

"That's why it's so perfect for you. You like fast cars." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah. Nice thought." I said. But Edward smiled and pulled me to the car.

"Bella. This IS your car." He said and smiled. I felt my head spin. The thought that Edward spend more than 200,000 dollars for a car for me was completely idiotic.

"Edward. That's not funny." I said and he smiled.

"Well I am not making a joke." He said. I looked at him in shock.

"Edward you can't _give _me a car as a _gift_!" I said and still thought he was kidding. He gave me a confused look.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because this car cost more than 200,000 dollar! Why couldn't you buy me something smaller for 10 dollar?" I asked and he laughed.

"Because you are my girlfriend. And my girlfriend will never be seen in something that doesn't suit her." He said and I blushed.

"So and I don't suit a car that costs a couple of dollars less?" I asked weak. He sighed.

"Bella. I want you to have a safe car." He said.

"That's right! Because a car with 640 horse power is so safe!" I said and looked away. I was angry. I couldn't stand it when he spent so much money for me. He took my face in his hands so that I had to look at him.

"Bella. I love you." He said and I pulled away.

"But it's enough to say it. You don't have to buy me an expensive... no INSANE expensive car to show me that." I yelled and he gave me a smile.

"I know Bella. But I want to. I want you to drive in a car no one has." He said and I sighed.

"You promise this will be the only car in a long time?" I asked and he smiled. This time he really smiled. He was glad I finally accepted his gift.

"I promise." He said and hugged me. I hugged him back and when he pulled away I gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Edward. I don't know what to say." I whispered against his neck while he held me. He kissed my hair.

"This is enough." He whispered back and I leaned my head on his shoulder. Than he pulled away and gave me a challenging smile.

"Ready for a test drive?" He asked and I smiled back.

"Only if you let me drive." I said and he laughed.

"Of course I will! It's your car." He said and opened the door for me. I shook my head in disbelieve.

"You are unbelievable Edward Masen." I said when I got in. He smiled at me.

"You deserve it love." He said and closed the door. Than he got in on the passenger seat and fastened his seat belt. My heart was pounding like crazy.

"Oh my god. This is crazy." I mumbled when I started the engine. I was afraid of driving it just a centimeter. "I have to drive with a stick! This is amazing I love it!" I said when I drove out of the garage and into the sunlight. It was weird because I had to be so gentile. With so much horse power I was afraid I couldn't control the car. We got out on the interstate and I smiled at Edward.

"Do you trust me?" I asked and he laughed.

"Well... except of the fact that you crashed my Mercedes completely the last time you sat in a car... yes." He said and I stuck out my tongue.

"You are mean Edward! We all make mistakes." I said and he laughed.

"Well yeah- but we are not all ending up in a coma you know?" He said and I smiled. I put pressure on the gas pedal. 40... 50... 60... 70... 80... 90 miles per hour...

"Ok... that's fast enough." Edward said and I laughed.

"No. Not just yet." I said. 100... 110... 120... 130... 140 miles per hour. My smile grew insanely big. "THIS is enough." I said and looked at the surprisingly empty interstate.

"Oh my god! Now I understand how bad it is when someone drives so fast and you are just the passenger!" Edward mumbled and I laughed.

"This car is amazing!" I yelled and looked over to Edward. "Thank you Edward. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said and Edward smiled.

"I knew you would like it. I just know you too good."

**RPOV:**

I looked at my watch.

"One more minute and she is late." I said and Alice sighed.

"I'm glad if she shows up at all. Since Edward and her stick together like power glue I've got the feeling we are not worth much." Alice said and let her head hang down. I smiled.

"Oh come on! They are in love! You know how that is! Wait until they fight for the first time and than everything is different." Rose said and we laughed. Alice just turned around to order a latte when my mouth fell open.

"Wow." I gasped.

"What? What is it?" Alice asked quickly.

"Do you see that car over there? That's the new Lamborghini it's a dream of a car! I tell you! I would give everything to just touch it." I said and watched the sports car coming closer until it came to a stop in front of the cafe we were sitting. Alice laughed.

"I bet there's a guy in the car. Just go ahead and flirt a bit and he might even let you drive it." Alice said and I laughed.

"No one would let a person you don't know drive in the new Lamborghini Murcielago LP640." I said in one breath. "I wouldn't even let people I know drive in it!" I added and we laughed... until we saw the door open and a thin girl in a mini skirt and brown hair with sunglasses in her hair get out.

"Oh-my-god." I mumbled and I wasn't the only one. Everyone in the whole cafe made the same impression. Bella came up to us all smiles.

"Hey guys. Sorry I am late. Did you order already?" She asked and I didn't understand a word she was saying.

"What the hell Bella!" I yelled and she gave me a scared look. Alice giggled.

"You have to excuse Rose. She expected an old man in his midlife cruises to get out of that car." She said and I got a hold on myself.

"No. What I meant was more likely: 'Fuck since when does Edward have a Lamborghini Murcielago LP 640 and since when does he let you drive it?" I said and she smiled.

"Oh he doesn't have one." She said and ordered a latte. I was confused.

"But whose car is it then?" I asked and she blushed suddenly.

"Mine." She whispered and my mouth fell open. Alice started laughing.

"Edward bought you a car?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No Edward bought THE car it is on the fourth place of the most expensive cars in the world!" I shout and Bella looked at me with big eyes.

"Please don't tell me that." She mumbled but I shook my head.

"I don't get it! He has 22 cars! Why does he have to buy you one?" I say and Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"He said something about being his girlfriend and that he wouldn't let his girlfriend drive in anything less. Or something like that." Bella mumbled without looking at us. Alice still giggled.

"Bella that is so romantic." Alice sighed but she shook her head.

"This is not romantic. It would be romantic when he gives me flowers or a necklace but a freaking car for 200,000 dollars?" She said.

"300,000." I said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"He paid more than 300, 000 dollar for that car." I mumbled and noticed that Bella was about to faint.

"Can we PLEASE talk about something else?" She asked desperately.

"But only if you allow me to drive it once." I said and she nodded thankfully.

"Deal." She said and gave me the car keys. I took them eagerly and ran to the car. This was amazing- no- more than amazing.

**EPOV:**

I was just in my Porsche on the way to Emmett and Jasper when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"I am disappointed. I thought you would call earlier." I said and smiled.

"EDWARD MASEN! What got into you?" Rose yelled and I laughed.

"I thought you would be jealous. I kind of did it on purpose." I said and smiled.

"I can't believe it. Do you know what you just did? You bought your girlfriend a car that is more worth than... than... than a house for normal people!" She said and I smiled.

"Thanks Rose. The next time I will buy her a house." I said and heard car noises on the other said.

"Please don't tell me you sit in Bella's car." I said and rolled my eyes.

"What did you expect? This car is freaking amazing!" She yelled and I smiled.

"I am glad you like it. What did Bella say about it?" I asked and she sighed.

"Come on! Bella doesn't even know how much this car is worth!" She said and I smiled even more.

"That's not what I asked." I teased and she sighed.

"Well. Let's say it like this I know why you bought Bella this car... everyone in the whole cafe knows! She looks awesome in it. She got out of that car with so much confidence and such a huge smile... well come to think of it... she might have more offers of guys now." She said and I laughed.

"So you agree with me that the car suits her?" I asked and Rose grumbled.

"Yes... yes it does. Still. You could have better bought me one." She said and I laughed.

"I'll remember that when you are going to be my girlfriend in another life." I said and she laughed.

"God Edward... from friend to friend... you are pretty serious about this- aren't you?" She asked and my smile faded.

"Of course I am!" I said.

"Well. Don't act like that's common." She mumbled and I laughed.

"No, it only happens once... well I am off. I am in front of Emmett's right now." I said and she sighed.

"Edward wait- I just want you to know that I am glad everything worked out so perfectly for you two." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you Rose. And the car really suits her?" I asked- just to tease her again. She sighed.

"Yes Edward, it does! I bet you will see it on the title page tomorrow." She said and I laughed. Than I hung up and got out of the car. I couldn't wait to see the photo tomorrow... maybe I should really get some bodyguards now that she is going to be even more irresistible.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
**

**So people some fluff so that we can all catch our breath and enjoy their luck for some time! **

**The question if there is going to be a sequel... well... some of you understood me wrong for they thought I said I would do a sequel... well I know the answer to that question but I will reviel it only in the end of the chapter!  
So that's it for today!!**

Well... there is a pic of Bella's car of course!! ;-)

LOOOOOVVVEEE YAAAAA

Laura!  



	43. Say my name

**Hey guys!**

**Some of you asked me to write the shower part in EPOV and I must admit I didn't think of it but it is a really good idea! ****So... don't get all confused because it doesn't fit with the storyline... just see it as a bonus!! ;-)**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**EPOV:**

I woke up because someones hair tickled my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Bella. I smiled. Yes. My Bella and now I finally could call her mine! She sighed and turned around to me. She placed her hand on my chest and smiled. She seemed happy and to know that she was happy made me happy. She sighed again.

"Edward." She mumbled and I was about to answer when I realized that she was sleep talking. I smiled. She said my name for the first time in a long time.

"I love you." She mumbled and my heart was about to explode. That was something she never said before. I looked at her until I felt my eyelids becoming heavy again...

The next time I woke up was because I felt Bella sit up. I was about to object when I opened my eyes and watched her sit there straight in my bed. She was so beautiful. The way the light straps of her tank top were placed on her back. The way her shoulder blades showed. The way her brown hair fell. I smiled. She took her hair in her hands and lifted it up as if she wanted to give me a free sight of her back. Than she led her hair fall down again and put her head in her neck. I watched how her hair with those slight waves sank closer to the mattress. Than she put it over her shoulder and reached her hands up high over her head. I watched the thin line between her shoulder blades appear and smiled. I wanted to touch it. Feel her smooth skin on mine. Before I knew it I grabbed her waist and pulled her down. I closed my eyes and tried to feel every little bit of her body against mine.

"Good morning to you, too." She whispered and I smiled. I loved the way her voice sounded in the morning.

"Just making sure you're staying with me love." I mumbled and she giggled.

"I see you didn't forget that I am going to meet Rose and Alice today?" She asked and laughed. My joy vanished. I had completely forgotten all about that. That was today? A day without Bella? The two weeks we had together were already over. I didn't want them to be over. I pulled her closer. As close as I could. I didn't want her to go. I wanted to stay here with her forever. What the heck! Who needs friends? I've got Bella. Still she was right. I guess I didn't forget that we won't going to spend the afternoon together.

"What gives you that idea?" I whispered and she laughed. All of a sudden she pulled away and jumped out of the bed.

"What are you doing love?" I asked and was disappointed. I already missed her. She smiled- a little teasingly?

"I'm going to take a shower." She said and I groaned. Picturing Bella in my shower made me want to be in it with her. Why was she always teasing me like that?

"Couldn't you at least give me 10 more minutes with you?" I asked desperate. I wasn't ready to find all my strength so that I wouldn't jump at her when I heard the water running.

"Nope." She answered and was gone. I heard her brushing her teeth. It was crazy. I was just lying there completely calm so that I could listen to the noises coming from the bathroom. Than I heard her turning the modulating valve of the shower and swallowed. Without wanting it I pictured her holding a hand under the water. Feeling the temperature. I turned to my side- away from the bathroom door. Than I heard the modulating valve open all the way and the noise of someone showering. I pressed my pillow on my ear and tried to think of something else. I looked over to the empty place where Bella lay just a couple of minutes ago and sighed. What am I doing here?

I got up and walked into the bathroom- without really thinking about it. The steam of the hot water made my head even more foggy. I saw Bella giving me a shocked look. I walked up to her and knocked at the glass- giving her a wink. It was weird. just a glass door between us. That was all! She gave me a weak smile.

"What are you doing here Edward?" She asked and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. I watched the soap running down her shoulders...

"Brushing my teeth- or can't I use my own bathroom anymore?" I asked and she laughed.

"Of course you can." She said and I nodded. I walked up to the sink and started brushing my teeth. It was weird. I had so many girls the past year and none of them ever showered here. Bella was the first girl ever that used my shower. I looked in the mirror and saw her showering. I smiled when I saw that the frosted glass stripe was really more for guys because it didn't really cover her breasts. I looked away. That was nothing I would look at... At least not now. Every time I looked at Bella through the mirror I caught her watching me, too. But I didn't care. I watched her rinsing her hair, putting conditioner in, closing her eyes when she massaged her hair, and noticed how the smell of strawberries filled the humid air. I watched the rest of her conditioner sliding down her shoulder and than appearing again on her thigh... I swallowed. I completely forgot all about the toothbrush in my mouth. She finished showering, wrapped the towel around her body, and got out. I removed the toothbrush from my mouth and finished brushing my teeth. Than I turned around to her and looked at her- wrapped in the soft fabric of one of my towels. I never told her but I loved it when she used my stuff. It made me so possessive. She just seemed to be all mine than. I came up to her and pressed her against the wall. She smiled. She liked it.

"Anything you want to share with me?" She asked and lifted one of her eyebrows. I touched her naked shoulder with my lips. Tasted the strawberry scent of her skin and left a trail down to her collarbone and than up to her jaw. Her skin was still wed and the way her chest raised and fell made me smile. She gasped and held the towel tight around her body. My right hand found her waist and I pressed my body against hers so that there was nothing between us. Nothing but her towel and my clothes. Than I kissed her. Tasted her toothpaste and that made me smile. She surprised me by letting go of the towel and caught me completely of guard. She wrapped her arms around my neck. My left hand was on her waist now, too. I grabbed her carefully and pressed her closer to me. She gasped in surprise and broke the kiss. Bella leaned at the wall completely exhausted and was desperate for air. I smiled at her and made a step back. Took in her sighed. The way she looked- the way I could make her feel.

"This is how I want to say good morning to you from now on." I whispered against her neck and she blushed. Than my lips stroked against her neck and down to her collar bone.

"Good morning love." I mumbled and she held her breath. I looked up to her with an amused smile. She was still desperate for air.

"Oh and by the way." I mumbled- this was payback for leaving me alone in bed. "I like the little birthmark between your breasts." I whispered and she blushed- starting at her toes up her whole body. I saw her brain working she was so embarrassed by the fact that I knew of her little secret. I laughed and gave her a last kiss. Than I left so that she could get dressed alone. I still smiled when I was looking for some clothes to wear today. I shook my head she was just so cute when she was blushing.

* * *

It was 6am the next morning when Eliza sneaked in my room.

"Sir?" She asked and shook me lightly. I turned around and looked at her. She looked from me to Bella and back. I smiled.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The newspaper you asked for." She whispered and I took it and nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered and she disappeared. I shifted myself into a sitting position and made sure that I didn't wake Bella. I looked at her for a second- smiling and than turned to the newspaper. I looked at the title page and was not disappointed by what I saw: A picture of Bella. She had her sunglasses up in her hair and wore a light miniskirt. I smiled. The door of her car was up and she just sat one foot out of the car smiling at something I couldn't see- probably Rose and Alice. I sighed. She looked amazing. So perfect in that car. I was happy about the fact that I bought it for her.

"What do you got there?" Bella asked sleepy and placed her head on my chest. I turned the picture so that she could see it. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah... not really something I want to see at 6 in the morning." She mumbled.

"Well I do. You look amazing. I am thinking about buying the original picture and framing it." I said and she gave me a confused look.

"The original? You would have to pay for the rights and all... that would be very expens... forget that I said something." She said and rolled her eyes. She probably just remembered that money didn't matter. I laughed.

"Come on Bella! My money is your money! No need to be jealous." I said and she gave me a surprised look.

"Jealous? JEALOUS?! I am not jealous! YOUR money is a reason to freaking hate you. I tell you if I wouldn't love you I would hate you just because you can buy me stuff." She said and I laughed.

"Where is there the logic?" I asked and she sighed.

"Well the logic is that I would never like you for your money." She said and I smiled.

"I know." I said and she stuck out her tongue.

"I know that you know... Simon." She said and I smiled.

"Anyway... I am going to get this picture!" I said and looked at the newspaper article. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Do what you wish I couldn't keep you from it anyway." She mumbled and I looked at her turning her back to me. I smiled and turned to my side, too so that I could lay right behind her and place my arm around her waist. I placed a kiss on her neck, and another one, and another one... I stroked her stomach lightly and she sighed.

"If I wouldn't freaking love you so much." She sighed and I smiled.

"I love you, too... just with less f-words." I mumbled and she laughed. I smiled.

"I like it when you laugh." I mumbled and she took my hand in hers so that she could bring it up to her face and place a kiss on the back of it. Than she put my hand under her head. I scooted closer and hid my face in her neck between her hair.

"Do you want to sleep again?" I asked but she shook her head. "It's 6... are you sure?" I asked and she nodded. "Why?" I asked.

"I don't want to miss this." She whispered and I frowned.

"What do you mean love?" I whispered and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"I don't want to miss this moment with you." She whispered and I froze right there at her shoulder. "It's all so perfect right now you know? I just don't want to sleep... it is so- unique." She whispered and I smiled.

"We wake up every morning like this." I said and kissed her arm. She got goose bumps and I smiled. I kissed her again and smelled her scent.

"No... no it's not like that Edward. This is something special. You can't buy it with money. It's so seldom that nothing is going wrong that there are no worries. We should be thankful for this moment of freedom." She whispered and I nodded.

"You're right." I said and smiled. She was right. I took this little moment for granted but in reality it really was special and unique.

**BPOV:**

I just came back from a shopping trip with Alice and Rose. The whole time I've been here I didn't have to go because I had the excuse of my perfect closet which is stuffed with EVERYTHING. But now that Edward is my boyfriend they think it's time we shop for special occasions. I sighed and placed the bags in the closet. I wouldn't put everything out of it just yet. I went into the bathroom to wash my hands for they felt sticky and I found a rose lying on my bathtub. I smiled and took it so that I could smell it. Attached was a note and my smile grew wide.

_Love,_

_I thought about what you said this one morning a couple of days ago and you are right. _

_Of course you're right! You're always right! Well most of the time! ;-)_

_Well... I thought we should celebrate this day and than I realized we never had a real date._

_So it's about time. I am going to pick you up at 8pm. ;-)_

_Love you so much that there should be a new word for it._

_Edward_

I laughed. He was so crazy. But I was excited. This would be fun and I thought immediately of the new dress I bought! A black halter dress with a beaded lace bodice and pleated satin waistband top and the skirt was out of a flowing chiffon fabric with an elegant satin hem. I was excited.

* * *

It was 7:30pm when I stood in front of the mirror. Completely ready and satisfied. I couldn't wait to spend the evening with Edward. I just turned my back to the mirror when I heard a knock at the door. I smiled. He was early.

"Wait I am ready." I called.

"Ahm... Miss Swan... it's me Eliza." She said and I hesitated.

"Oh... come in." I said and she entered. I smiled. "I expected Edward. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"The president asked for you. He is in the oval office." She said and I gave her a surprised look.

"Thank you Eliza." I mumbled and she took a bow and disappeared. I left the room and made my way to the office. I had no idea what he wanted from me.

I knocked at the door.

"Come in!" Carlisle said merrily and I entered. "Oh Bella! How nice to see you!" He said and smiled at me. I relaxed. He looked at me and was surprised. "You don't have to dress up just to see me." He said and laughed. I smiled.

"Oh no. Edward and I are going out tonight." I said and his smile vanished. He gave me a thoughtful look.

"Bella please sit down." He said and I did as he told me. I was afraid because he looked so serious.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked scared.

"No, no, no... it was all ok how it went. Now it's just at the time to let go I guess." He said and I gave him a confused look. He sighed. "Bella. I know you like Edward a lot and all but this relationship is not good for him." He said and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What?" I asked weak. He came around the desk and leaned at it in front of me. He took my hand in his and gave me a nice smile.

"Bella. Think about it. You two are so different." He said and I still couldn't believe it. "Look, you are a normal German girl but Edward... well Edward is something so much bigger." He said and my mouth fell open. Is he kidding? He must be kidding.

"Carlisle..." I said but broke up.

"I know it's hard Bella. You really like him. But now we have to decide what's best for Edward." He said and I pulled my hand away. I looked at him with big eyes.

"I don't think I understand." I mumbled. Or I didn't want to understand.

"Bella. Face it. You two had fun. But now high school is over and Edward has to concentrate on his future. He has to go into politics and you would just be a distraction." He said and I jumped out of the seat. This couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

"But... how- why. No... I don't... I can't..." I broke up. I couldn't think clearly. Carlisle sighed and sat back in his chair. He pulled out a check book.

"Ok Bella. How much do you want? 50,000? 100,000?" Carlisle asked.

"Dollar? For what?" I asked confused.

"Let's say 200,000 dollars for breaking up with Edward and never coming back." He said and held the check in my direction. I let out a short scream but put immediately my hands in front of my mouth.

"You... you... you want to pay me so that I break up with Edward?" I asked and felt tears coming.

"Yes darling! That's what we are talking about the whole time." He said and laughed. I shook my head.

"No! Not for any money in this world!" I said and made a step back. Carlisle pulled the check back and tore it apart.

"Bella. Think about it within reason! In four days you are gone forever anyway! So why not end it forever? It can't work out anyway." He said and I felt my heart ache. I would go in four days already?

"Four days?" I asked scared and Carlisle nodded.

"Did Edward not tell you?" Carlisle asked and I shook my head in disbelieve. He laughed. "Come on Bella! You are a smart girl! Think about it. He is not telling you because he wants to have four perfect days and than he is going to break up anyway." He said and I felt the first tear on my cheek. I was about to faint.

"How do you know? Maybe he is not going to!" I said and Carlisle laughed.

"Bella! He accepted Harvard just a few weeks ago! He will be in Boston this summer." He said and my heart stopped beating. How could he not tell me that.

"He accepted Harvard?" I asked and Carlisle nodded and laughed.

"Of course Bella! We are talking about Harvard! What did you think? He would stay home for his summer love?" Carlisle asked and I looked away- fighting the tears. So that's what I was!

"If you really love him you let him go because you know it's for the better... everything else would be- selfish." He said. When I look back to Carlisle he held another check up to me. I looked at him in confusion.

"What's that?" I asked.

"2 million dollars." He said and I swallowed.

**EPOV:**

I looked at my watch. It was 8 pm on the minute. I knocked at Bella's door but didn't get an answer.

"Bella?" I asked. No answer again. I opened the door and only found Eliza.

"Eliza where is Bella?" I asked confused.

"She is talking to your father, Sir." She said and I nodded. This was weird. I made my way to the office. I just came in reach when Bella ran out of it. She ran into my arms and I caught her before she could fall. I gave her a smile.

"Everything ok love?" I asked and she smiled.

"Ahm sure..." She said and fixed her hair. It was completely messed up. I gave her a confused look.

"Did you fight with my dad?" I asked and she gave me a weak smile.

"Something like that... how long are you out of here already?" She asked and tried to sound casual but I saw the tension in her face. I gave her a suspicious look.

"I... just came." I said slowly. She smiled weak and the tension vanished. I sighed. I decided not to ask what went on in there... I trusted Bella. She would tell me if it was important.

"Ready?" I asked and she tried to smile again.

"Mhm." She mumbled and I smiled. I made a step back and took her in.

"Bella you look amazing." I said with a smile. She smiled.

"Thank you Edward." She said. She seemed to be somewhere else with her thoughts. I put my arm around her.

"Let's go, shall we?" I asked and she nodded. I pulled her down the stairs and while we were walking she pulled away carefully and casually. She wanted to walk without me touching her. She thought I didn't notice but I did.

**BPOV:**

We sat in the car and I couldn't look into his eyes. I just couldn't. There was so much that left unspoken between us and for some reason I was mad at myself and at him at the same time. Every time he reached out his hand I found some excuse why I didn't take it. We ended up looking out of the window- not talking. I felt tears coming. This was painful.

We went to a small Italian place which was very romantic and I would have loved it if I wouldn't have known so much stuff I never even imagined existed. I played with my food, didn't listen to Edward at all, and just thought about my conversation with Carlisle. Sometimes when something pulled me out of my thoughts I saw Edward's worried look. Than I just smiled and looked back down at my food. The whole evening was ruined but that wasn't all my fault. If he would have told me some stuff we wouldn't sit here like this.

We didn't order dessert. The way to the car was painful and the way home even more. Edward was worried and I just didn't know how to react. I was so confused. I looked out of the window to my right and suddenly felt Edward take my hand. The sensation I felt just because he touched me was painful. I felt tears coming and wanted to pull my hand away. But I couldn't. I knew I had hurt him a lot today and even though I found it fair I couldn't stand it when he was suffering. So I held his hand. Held it as if nothing was going on even though my whole world was breaking apart right now.

We stopped in the hallway. He gave me this look. He wanted to be understandable but that was just what he tried to be. Deep down he was disappointed and angry. And I could understand why. I let my head hang down. Carlisle was right. He deserved something better than me.

"Do you want to sleep in your room tonight?" He asked and his voice was cold. I looked up. Shocked by it. I was afraid it seemed like everything was hanging on this one answer. I swallowed. My head told me to go into my own room. To end it. But my heart...

"I sleep in your bed of course." I said and gave him a weak smile. He nodded. Still cold.

"Ok then." He said and walked to his room without waiting for me. I fallowed and changed in the bathroom. Edward waited for me to finish and when I came out I couldn't look in his eyes. He passed me and for the first time he locked the bathroom door behind himself. I felt tears coming and lay down on my side of the bed. I turned my back to the side Edward would be on and stared into the darkness. Edward came after 20 minutes. He had never been in the bathroom for that long. When I heard him go under the cover I closed my eyes.

"Bella?" He asked but I didn't answer. "Bella are you still awake?" He whispered and I didn't answer again. He sighed and his sigh made my heart ache. He was in pain. He turned the light on his nightstand off and I stared into the darkness.

It was 2 am when I finally fell asleep.

**EPOV:**

What was going on? I just couldn't understand it! She was completely changed tonight. What was wrong? Did I say something? Did I do something? I looked at the alarm clock. 3 am. All of a sudden Bella sighed. I concentrated on listening. She was about to talk. I prayed she'd say my name. Give me hope. She sighed again and turned on her back. She pushed the covers away and placed her hands above her head. Her breathing was heavy and I watched her chest raise and fall. It remembered me of the one day in the bathroom... I smiled. She shook her head wildly. She started to gasp. I smiled. maybe everything was normal after all. I waited for her to say something- something that would tell me that everything was still how it was supposed to be. She gasped again and pulled her legs up to her stomach. She opened her mouth and...

"Carlisle." She gasped and my heart sank. I must have mistaken.

"Carlisle." She mumbled again. I swallowed hard. This was not possible. I thought of the way Bella ran out of my dad's office. Her hair messed up and all. And than she even asked if I heard something. I swallowed. No... not possible... Bella wouldn't... but after that she changed. She didn't look into my eyes anymore, she pulled away when I wanted to touch her, and she didn't even want to sleep in one bed with me anymore.

"Carlisle." She said again and I felt like was about to go insane. I jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. I closed the door behind me and let myself slide down to the floor. I pulled my hair and tried to forget what I just discovered. Tried to hide the feeling that just spread through my whole body. Tried to find the respect I once had for that girl in there. The girl that moans the name of my dad while she is lying next to me.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Oh my god!**

**You are going to kill me for this I know! But I couldn't resist and we come close to the finish line! Like I said- sequel yes or no is decided but you won't find out before the story is completed.**

**God don't hate me too much for this but well... we are almost done... and I try to finish the story before ****breaking dawn ****releases so that you guys don't have to read two stories at the same time. Who knows if you guys would read a sequel of my story after you're done reading Stephenie Meyers perfect 4****th**** book! Well anyway... three more days... this is going to be a marathon! But don't worry I am not going to work bad or leave stuff out just so that I can finish early! I am going to finish like I always do! With a MAJOR TWIST!! Well I am excited about that!**

**Love you guys.**

**Laura...**

**Oh and BTW... don't hate me too much for this chapter...**


	44. What love has made of me

**BPOV:**

I woke up in Edward's bed- alone. I looked for a note but couldn't find one. I stared at the ceiling and sighed. He was angry and I felt bad- but on the other hand I felt like he deserved it. I got out of my bed and got dressed. I walked down the hallway to the dining room. I opened the door and hesitated when I only saw Carlisle sitting there.

"Bella!" He said cheerful and I wanted to kill him. I didn't say a word. I just sat down and stared into my tea.

"So... did you do what I told you?" He asked and I felt anger spread. Who was he? How could he?

"No... not just yet." I mumbled. He sighed.

"Bella. You can only keep the money when you break up with Edward." He said and I nodded. I didn't want the money. I didn't want to break up with Edward. Why was I doing it than?

**EPOV:**

My heart had stopped beating. I leaned close to the door and tried to listen to my dad's and Bella's conversation.

"I don't know Carlisle." Bella said.

"Come on Bella... it's not like he would ever find out." Carlisle said and my eyes grew wide.

"I just can't. I mean... he is already so weird." She said.

"Do you think he knows what's going on?" Carlisle asked and I swallowed.

"No... no he doesn't. And I wish he never would." She whispered and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Good day Carlisle." She said and I heard her come to the door. I made a few steps back. She came out of the room and looked at me in complete surprise.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well... considering that I live here I want to eat something." I said without looking at her.

"Oh... well..." She said and looked down to the ground. "Where have you been last night?" She asked quietly.

"Couldn't sleep... you talked too much weird stuff." I said and she gave me a shocked look.

"I-I did?" She asked.

"Yes you did." I said and walked past her in the dining room.

**BPOV:**

I spent the whole day in my room. I didn't even dare to look out of the door. I had the feeling that everything got worse every time I saw him. I sat on my bed and cried most of the time. Than Eliza came and gave me a confused look.

"Miss... the president wants to talk to you." She said and I was about to cry even more. I got up and walked up to his office with my head hanging down. What other choice did I have?

"Bella! Come in!" He said cheerfully and I wanted to punch him. I stood there in the middle of the room. I didn't want to go another centimeter closer.

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked angrily.

"What's that for a tone?" He asked and laughed. I shook my head.

"That's the you-broke-my-spirit-because-you-told-me-the-love-of-my life-doesn't-really-love-me-look!" I said and he laughed.

"You are funny." He said and I looked away- nothing I wanted to be right now. I wanted to scratch his eyes out.

"I just wanted to know how far you are with your break up?" He asked and I laughed bitterly.

"Never been better." I said and thought of the way Edward treated me. He would break up on his own in a couple of hours.

"Well that's awesome! Have a nice day Bella." He said and I stood there. My mouth open- ready to throw a million bad words on his head- but than I closed it again and walked out of the office.

"So I guess my dad is in there, too?" Edward asked and I looked up in surprise. Again- he didn't look at me. I let my head hang down again.

"Yes... yes he is." I whispered.

"I really want to know why he called me when you were in there with him. I bet he didn't want me to disturb you." He mumbled and I laughed. Carlisle did that on purpose he wanted Edward to see me coming out of there. I walked back to my room without another word.

**EPOV:**

"Ah Edward! Come in!" My dad said cheerful and I made a step into the room.

"What is it dad." I asked and tried to control the anger.

"Oh nothing... I just wanted to know how far you are with Harvard and all." He said and smiled. I laughed bitterly.

"I didn't think of that since I told mom I would attend." I said honestly.

"But you have to choose classes." Dad said. I couldn't look at him... every time I did I saw painful images. How dare he?

"Yes, yes... I am going to." I mumbled.

"So I thought you would take the hard history class because that would look a lot better in the end when you go into politics." He said and I gave him a confused look.

"Who said I would go into politics?" I asked.

"Well I do." He said and laughed. I shrugged.

"Well I won't." I said.

"Yes you will. I pay for Harvard, I am going to tell you what you are going to do." He said hard and my mouth fell open.

"Than I am going to pay from my own money." I said.

"Well than I am going to take your 'own money' and make it my 'own money'." He said and smiled. My mouth fell open.

"You wouldn't dare." I said and he gave me a smile.

"Of course I would. Edward, you are too young you don't know what you want... you will thank me for this later." He said and I shook my head.

"I don't think I will." I said and he laughed.

"Dad! What's wrong? Since when are you so bitter?" I asked confused. This wasn't my dad. He gave me a hard look.

"You can go now son." He said.

"But..." I started but he interrupted me.

"Go." He said and so I did.

**BPOV:**

It was midnight. I didn't even consider going over to Edward's room. I lay in my bed and stared at the ceiling. This was painful and I just couldn't sleep at all. I turned on my side and started crying again. Someone has to do something. I pulled the blanket up to my ears. I was so cold and that in June. But I knew the real reason. I missed Edward next to me... so really badly.

* * *

I lay there for another hour. Crying until my pillow was wet. This was wrong and I couldn't do it anymore. I got up without noticing and the first time I got pulled out of my thoughts was when my hand made contact with Edward's door. Did I just knock? How did I get here? Edward opened the door immediately. He looked like he didn't sleep at all either.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed. First his face was hard and cold. Than he saw my tears and looked at me in surprise. That made me cry even more. He surprised me when he pulled me into his arms all of a sudden. I put my arms around his middle and started crying like I didn't have the whole time. He closed the door behind us and put his arms around me. He first hesitated but than stroked my back carefully. Than he held me tight and smelled my hair like he had missed it so much.

"What is going on?" He asked desperately and I just shook my head. I couldn't tell him. "Bella you are worrying me. Just tell me what's going on." He whispered and put his chin on my head. I shook my head again.

"No, no... I can't." I said. He felt my arms.

"You are so cold." He said and pulled me in his bed under the covers. He was in a sitting position and pulled me in his lap. I curled together and he made sure I was covered by the blankets. He held me while I was crying. I knew we weren't back to normal and I knew that we would never be if I wouldn't tell him. But I was afraid he would be mad at me. Mad for taking the money. Why did I take the money anyway? I took the money and at the same moment I knew I would never break up with him.

"I wish you would tell me." He whispered while he stroked my arm. I shook my head. I couldn't- not just yet.

"Edward?" I asked with a shaking voice... I just needed to know.

"Yes Bella?"

"What am I to you?" I asked and held my breath. "I want the truth and not something you tell me just to keep me in a good mood. I want the truth, understood?" I asked and he nodded confused.

"Of course." He said and held me tight. He sighed. "Bella. I couldn't live without you... I just can't. I love you and this feeling is stronger as everything I've ever felt." He said and I sighed. I was afraid he would say that. I nodded.

"Bella, please answer this question for I had trouble to believe it the last two days." He said and I swallowed. I hid my face in his t-shirt. I knew what he would ask.

"Do you love me?" He asked and I felt tears coming.

"Yes, yes I do." I whispered and he sighed in relieve. But I couldn't. This was bad... in two days I would be gone and we loved each other. He couldn't wait for me and I couldn't wait for him. How could this work out?

**EPOV:**

I woke up at 4 am and saw Bella sitting in my window frame. She had pulled her legs to the rest of her body and had her arms around it. She stared out of the window but from the way she looked I knew she didn't see a thing. I knew her thoughts where everywhere and I wished she would tell me what's going on. I got out of the bed and went to her. She didn't notice me until I touched her arm. She looked up to me.

"You are so cold Bella. Please come back to bed." I whispered and she looked back out of the window.

"The sun is about to rise... now every day is special... I can't let them go by without value every second." She whispered and I didn't understand.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and she looked up to me as if she tried to figure out if I was honest.

"Edward... can you tell me today's date?" She asked and I looked at my watch.

"It's the 29th." I said and she swallowed.

"Yes." She said and I gave her a confused look.

"I don't think I understand." I said and she gave me a smile.

"And that's why I was able to forgive you... because you forgot." She said and smiled. I gave her a confused look. Forgot? Forgive? What was going on? She looked out of the window again.

"The whole date Edward." She said and I gave her a confused look.

"It's June 29th." I said and just finished the sentence when I remembered something I completely forgot.

"_Ok Edward. I give you the last two months... but not a day more. She is going to come home like it was planed." She said and I nodded relieved. Bella would go with me. _

"_I promise you will have her back by June 30." I said and she nodded._

"June 30th... that's... tomorrow?" I asked shocked and Bella nodded without looking at me.

"How... how did you find out?" I asked and she sighed.

"I am going to tell you- even though you are going to hate me for it." She mumbled and I swallowed.

"Do you remember our horrible date?" She asked with a bitter laugh. I nodded. "Well... I was just ready when Eliza came in my room and told me that Carlisle wanted to see me. " She said and my heart picked up speed. She would tell me what was going on. "Well... I went to his office and I thought he just wanted to chat or something but no... he told me that we- you and I- we are to different. You have such a grate future and I would only hold you back. He told me that I have to let you go so that you could be free... everything else would be selfish. And he is right and I am sorry that I am so selfish but I just can't break up with you." She said and started crying. I pulled her into my arms. I felt anger spread. So that's what was going on. Somehow I was relieved. So she didn't cheat on me. She never did. She loved me after all!

"And than he told me you were going to Harvard this summer and that I would leave tomorrow. And all of a sudden I figured out that you didn't tell me and that we have no idea how we are going to be together after tomorrow." She cried and I held her tight. I stroked her arms. "And than he offered me money... a lot of money. First just 200,000 dollars... but than he gave me a check with 2 million." She whispered and I was shocked. "And... and... I took it. I didn't want to break up with you but I still took the money." She whispered and I smiled. Who cared for the money? I sighed.

"Gosh Bella. I am so relieved." I said and she pulled away and looked at me with big eyes.

"What?" She asked confused. I smiled at her and wiped away a tear.

"I expected something so much worse... I am glad that it was just my creepy dad." I said and laughed. She sighed and leaned back against my chest.

"And I am glad that I finally told you." She whispered and I nodded.

"I know... me, too." I whispered. I rubbed my hands over her arms.

"Come back to bed please... your temperature is worrying me." I whispered and she nodded. We lay back down and she placed herself on top of me.

"We didn't ly like this in a long time." I mumbled and she nodded.

"I know... but I need your protection right now." She whispered and I stroked her back. I made sure she was covered by blankets.

"Edward I love you." She whispered and I smiled.

"I love you, too, Bella." I said and she nodded. She searched for my left hand and joined it with her right one.

"I just don't want to leave without you." She whispered and I had the bad feeling that that would become a problem.

**BPOV:**

The day past in a weird, quick way and before I knew it the evening came and I sat at the dining table. I couldn't look into anyone's eyes. Edward and I were fine... but for how long? I would leave tomorrow and there was no way out. We tried to talk it nice. He told me to come over every second weekend. But what is every second weekend for the rest of my life? I couldn't live like this forever. He told me to stay. But that wasn't possible because I had to finish school in Germany. I sighed. I only saw one way... no, WE only saw one way and no one of us wanted to say it out loud- afraid it could become reality.

"So Bella... do you have any plans for tomorrow morning? We thought about doing something together. You know- Esme, you and I..." Carlisle said and Edward looked up in confusion.

"Oh and you of course son." He said with a smile.

"Ahm no... I didn't plan anything yet... how late will my plane leave?" I asked and felt the little stitch in my heart.

"Ahm... boarding starts at 2 pm." Esme said and smiled at me.

"Well... I guess I have to see Alice and Rose in the morning than because we didn't say good bye yet." I said and Esme smiled.

"Ahm yeah... we should plan this tomorrow at breakfast I think." She said and I nodded. I didn't really care about it anyway.

Dinner came and than was gone. It was weird how fast everything happened right now. I sighed and Edward put his arm around me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and wished for another week with him.

"Hon... there is something we need to do." He said. I looked up to him in confusion.

"I already packed my stuff." I mumbled and he shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. We need to go into the ballroom downstairs." He said and I was even more confused. The ballroom?

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to show you this one picture." He said and pulled me down.

"A picture?" I asked.

"Yes... it's quiet funny." He said and tried to smile. I took it as a sheering up thing and followed him down to the ballroom. He let me open the door and...

"SURPRISE!" A million people screamed. My mouth fell open. Another surprise party. But this time it looked a lot more expensive. Everything was decorated and gave me the feeling I was under dressed. I smiled sadly when I saw Rose and Alice.

"You did this! Didn't you?" I asked and laughed a bit. They smiled and nodded. Than they came over to hug me and the music started. All the people that stood there spread out on the dance floor. There were a lot of people... some I knew- a lot I didn't.

"Oh Bella! Tell me you won't leave!" Rose whispered in my ear and I felt tears coming. Alice hugged me, too.

"God Bella! You just came back! You can't leave just yet." She said and I nodded.

"I know... I know." I mumbled and they let go of me. They were about to cry, too. I was desperate for air. Edward put his arm around me.

"It's ok." He whispered and gave me a kiss on my head. "It's alright."

I nodded and fought a smile on my lips.

"You're right." I said and he gave me a kiss.

"I love you." He mumbled and I was about to say 'please don't say that'- but I didn't.

"I love you, too." I mumbled back.

I spent all my time on the party with Edward next to me. Most of the time Rose and Alice were there, too.

* * *

It was already 2am when I decided it was time for bed. I just said my good byes to Rose and Alice and was glad that I was going to see them the next day when Edward put his arms around me from behind.

"Please dance with me the next dance." He mumbled and his lips touched my neck. I sighed.

"But that's the last one. I need to go to bed." I said and he nodded. It was easier to push away the thought of leaving. To just live for the minute and not think of it. The next song started and I immediately recognized it. It was Fragile by Chandelle. I smiled.

"Edward? Did you do this on purpose?" I asked and he gave me this perfect smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said and I smiled when he pulled me close. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked at my hand in front of my face. My left hand. It was weird. I would loose the love of my life tomorrow... forever... would there ever be a ring on this finger than? There would never be someone that could replace Edward. Would I accept something less than Edward or would I die how I was now? Alone?

"_Can't you see  
what love has made of me  
it makes me strong  
it makes me belong-  
to you"_

Seems like it didn't make me THAT strong. Because if it would I would fight... but I know there is no way I am going to win this fight. It was weird. I always thought our future would be something we would work on together and now we figure out that our future worked something else out for us.

"Edward." I started and he nodded.

"I... how... I mean... how should this work out?" I asked and swallowed down the tears. He pulled me closer.

"I got something worked out." He whispered and I looked at him in surprise. You did? I asked and he nodded.

"Well what are you waiting for! Tell me!" I said hopefully. He smiled.

"Well... I bought you this card... you can fly with it for one year with no cost." He said and my smile fell. I leaned my head back on his shoulder. This was exactly what I was so afraid of. A long distance relationship. Well... I don't think it couldn't work out... but those kind of relationships never grow... they just stay like they are and after some time one person wants out of the relationship because he or she grew out of it a long time ago. A tear fell on my hand.

_"Nothing comes between us  
but the light in your eyes  
I'm not going to see it- die  
nothing comes between us...__"_

I swallowed. That was not true. And all of a sudden I remembered the little piece of paper in the pocket of my pants. It felt like it already burned a whole in them. I pulled away and wiped the tears away. I took the paper out of my pocket and opened Edward's hand carefully. He looked at me in confusion and I placed the piece of paper in his hands. He looked at it and gave me a shocked look.

"Edward. You know I love you. You know I always will. And I know I might as well stay lonely for the rest of my life because I won't find anyone that could ever be as good as you are. But this is not working out. It just won't. You need to go to Harvard. I don't want you to miss this chance. Well and I need to finish school in Germany. It's just not working out." I whispered and made a step back. Edward pulled me closer and I sighed. I made a step towards him and gave him a kiss. Than I pulled away and ran out of the room. I ran into his room and lay down. I felt the pain spread and wanted it to stop. I lay there without moving a bit and tried to stop crying. I just broke up with Edward.

**EPOV:**

I looked at the check in confusion. 2 million. Why did she give it to me when she broke up anyway? Because she did it out of her own decision and not for my dad.

"What was going on?" Alice asked and appeared at my side. I still couldn't believe it.

"Bella- she just broke up with me." I mumbled and she put her hand in front of her mouth in shock.

"No... no... please not..." She whispered and I felt my hands becoming numb. This couldn't be true. She hugged me and hid her face in my shirt.

"No Edward... please not." She whispered and I took her in my arm. How come I had to comfort her when Bella broke up with me? I pat her head and looked for Jasper. I was relieved when I saw that he was already on his way. I gave him an apologizing look and he gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Sorry man." He whispered and I shrugged. I was still in shock and that was good because that meant that I still didn't feel the pain.

"I go to bed." I said with a weak smile and he gave me an understanding nod.

"See you later man." He said and I vanished.

I opened my door and turned on the light just to see Bella in my bed. I smiled sadly and turned the light off. She must have been exhausted. I took of my clothes except of my boxer shorts and went to bed. It was like Bella knew it was me. She just turned around while she was sleeping and grabbed my shoulder. She pulled herself to me until her head rested on my chest.

"Edward." She said and I heard the tears in her voice. I stroked her back and still tried to tell myself that it was just a bad dream. Just a nightmare.

It was 5am when I looked at the alarm clock for a last time. It was 5 am when I made a decision.

**BPOV:**

"Bella?" Edward whispered and shook my shoulder lightly.

"Mhm." I answered and than I felt him kiss my arm carefully. I remembered the fact that I broke up with him last night and my eyes flew open. The day I would leave my Edward had arrived.

"5 am? Oh tell me it's a joke." I groaned and lay back down.

"Bella." Edward said and I turned my head around to face him. His perfect face that looked so worried and full of pain. A perfect reflection of my own face I bet. I couldn't believe I slept in his bed... on the other hand it was my last night... why not sleep with someone you really love. The first sunlight came into the room and I saw his naked upper body.

"Bella." He mumbled again and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Yes Edward." I said sleepy and took his hand in mine.

"I am sorry I woke you so early... you can sleep in a second again... I just wanted to say good bye." He mumbled and held his hand in a harder grip.

"What? It's 5 in the morning." I said confused. He nodded and pulled away. He got up and put his clothes on.

"I know... Esme and the others are going to do a sightseeing tour with you today. They wait for you downstairs at 10am." He said and I looked at him completely confused.

"Well so we still have 5 hours! What are you doing?" I asked again. He was done and looked at me for a minute than he sat back down on the bed and I sat up.

"I say good bye." He said and gave me a last, long kiss on the forehead.

"What? Why? It's 5 am!" I said and he got up. I jumped out of the bed and followed him to the door.

"I know." He said but before he could go through the door I pulled him back.

"Edward what are you doing? I thought you would come with us to the airport?" I asked but he shook his head and I saw the tears.

"I can't. Bella I simply can't... I don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave forever. That was your decision. But I love you so much... that I even respect this completely stupid decision of yours... and I just know that I can't come with you to the airport... I just can't. I couldn't let you go. I would beg you not to go until you agree not to leave. I wouln't let you go... I always promised not to leave you... every time you begged me to promise. Now you are leaving me and I try to respect your decision." He said and I saw his tears and started crying, too.

"But Edward..." I started but he shook his head and I broke up.

"Bella. Can't you see? I love you too much... I just can't be there when you leave me forever." He said and gave me a chased kiss than he turned around and left. I looked after him until he got into the elevator and was gone. I closed the door and couldn't believe it. I just let my love leave me. I just lost my love.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Oh God! You guys already hated me for the last chapter... now you are going to kill me I bet! Well let's just say the story is not just over yet... two more chapters... maybe just one... but I think two... well and after that an author note... ;-) all about the sequel yes/no in it... well... until than don't hate me too much...**


	45. The last good bye!

**BPOV:**

5 hours I stared at the ceiling. 5 hours past without a single thought building in my mind. 5 hours and than I sat in a limousine under the suspicious looks of Rose and Alice. Carlisle looked content, Talia clapped her hands, and Esme looked confused.

"Where is Edward hon?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. He took off this morning." I mumbled and Rose and Alice gave me shocked looks. I looked away.

We spent the day walking, driving, and running through Washington. They showed me stuff I hadn't seen before and it was kind of ironic. I always wanted to see all this- but now that I had the possibilities I didn't care for it. I searched Edward in the crowed- not even noticing that I did until I ran up to a guy who looked from the back like Edward.

"There you are! God I missed you." I mumbled and hugged him from the back. The guy turned around and his girlfriend gave me a hateful look. Wrong guy! I went back to the others. No one had seen my little stunt... except of Alice. She put her arm around my shoulders.

"You know, you should stop hoping. I know Edward. When he brakes up he broke up. And than he won't come back... I just think you get hurt more when you keep your hopes up." She whispered and I nodded. She was right. But how should I loose all this hope that still spread through my body? Without this hope... I am not sure I could live without it. At this point the hope to find Edward waiting for me is the only thing that gets me going.

* * *

Time passed even though I found it impossible. Every now and than I could myself watch the people around me- watching them and wondering how they could be happy when I was broken. Wondering why the world still turned around when I started feeling so dead inside.

"Airport... there we are." Rose said and sighed. She took my right hand and Alice my left one. We walked a couple of feet behind the other three. It gave us the privacy for our own conversations.

"I can't believe it." Alice mumbled and leaned her head on my shoulder. I nodded and caught myslelf searching the crowed again. In my mind I imagined Edward standing at the right gate with a rose and the smile I used to love so much. Right than I caught a glimpse... my heart stopped and I stood there. Where was it? I was sure this time. It could just be Edward. It only could. There he was. I smiled. I saw him. He was on my right side. Just a couple of feet away. He turned his back to me and seemed look for something. I smiled. For me. I ran towards him.

"Bella?" Alice asked but I didn't listen. I reached him and hugged him from the back.

"Oh Edward. I love you! I can't believe you are here." I said under tears. Edward turned around and I was shocked when I realized that the guy in front of me wasn't Edward. The guy gave me an apologizing smile.

"I am sorry... even though I wished I was Edward right now I have to say I am not." He said and I dropped my head. No he wasn't.

"I am sorry." I mumbled and walked back to Rose and Alice. I thought they would love at me... but they didn't. They took me in there arms and held me. Suddenly someone tucked at my jeans. I looked down and saw Talia.

"Come on Bella! We need to go." She said and I nodded. We reached the security part and I sighed. This was it. 6 months had gone fast and now I would go back. We all stood there- saying nothing until Talia came up to me and hugged me around the middle.

"I am going to miss you so much." She whispered and I got down on my knees and hugged her back.

"I am going to miss you, too." I whispered and felt the tears fall. I got back up and Alice almost jumped in my arms.

"Promise me you will come back... at least visit us." She mumbled and we both started crying. I wish I could... I wish I knew stuff like this but I couldn't. I wasn't sure if I could ever come back. I wasn't sure if I could ever come so close to Edward again and being afraid that he might have a girlfriend this time. She pulled away and Rose hugged me.

"God Bella! We are going to miss you so much." She said and when she pulled away I saw that she was crying. She completely surprised me Rose? Crying? I hugged her again and Alice joined us.

"I just love you guys." I said and we all cried. Than I hugged Esme.

"Come back when ever you want." She whispered and I nodded.

"I will... thank you." I said and knew I wouldn't. I hugged Talia for the last time and than I stood in front of Carlisle. I felt how angry I was and than I looked into his eyes and he completely caught me of guard when I saw that he was crying. I looked at him and was so confused when I realized what I saw. I saw that he was sorry for what he did and I saw the old Carlisle that chuckled when he saw Edward and me. I saw the Carlisle that was glad when Edward and I stopped fighting just before we went to Florida. I was relieved and for some reason not angry anymore. In the end it was all my decision to break up and somehow I knew that if he could turn back time he would beg me not to. All of a sudden I could see all the trades I found in Edward and smiled. I hugged him and he held me tight.

"I am so sorry." He mumbled and I shook my head.

"It's ok... it wasn't your fault after all." I said and smiled.

"I was so under pressure.the whole stress with the campaign and all of a sudden I had the feeling I wasn't there for my family. Well and than for some reason I thought I had to fix the life of my son. But to late I realized it was perfect. I am sorry." He said and I smiled at him.

"I am not. You are fine." I said and than I said a last good bye to everyone and turned around. Looking straight to the security and before I knew it a glass wall separated me from my new family and friends. It was weird. It felt like I left my own life. Like only my body was leaving America and my soul stayed. I felt empty.

I was just in the line in front of the security when I saw Talia in Carlisle's arms. She cried so bad and pressed her hand against the glass. I went back to the glass wall and pressed my hand against hers.

"Don't go." She begged between all the crying. I gave her a sad smile. Looked at them all for a last time and turned away. Never coming back. I walked through the security and straight to the right gate. I didn't look back. Behind me was my past and in front of me was my future. A future I couldn't really believe existed- without Edward.

I entered the plane and got a seat in the business class- Carlisle had changed my ticket for me. I sat there in the big seat and looked out of the window. This was it. The last time I would see Washington. A place I had learned to love so much. My heart started to flutter this was new and different. I looked around let my look trail through the plane- searching for Edward. Nothing. He was not here. I sat back down and stared at nothing special.

**EPOV:**

2pm. She was in the plane right now. I entered my room and fell on my bed. This wasn't possible. The love of my life was just about to leave me. I threw my heads above my head and felt something cold. I looked up in wonder and found an envelope with my name on it. A sad smile appeared on my face.

_Dear Edward._

_I love you... that you'll never forget...__I wanted you to know how I feel and well...  
I couldn't say it.__Because there is so much I can't put in words and than I wrote this poem...  
I bet you think it's all cheesy and stuff but I think it's a nice thing I want you to remember me by..._

_If I could learn how __to fly  
My feet would never touch the ground  
I'd never have to say goodbye  
I wouldn't have to make a sound  
I could throw away this heart  
Leave it in the lost and found  
If I could fly high I'd never come down_

_If I could sail across the sea  
I would head towards the sun  
I would never have to be  
Anything to anyone  
I could chase your memory  
And then I'd never have to run_

_If I could sail away I'd never come home_

_But I am still here  
There's nowhere else to go  
Yeah I am still here  
There's no-one else to hold  
And I can't fly I'm not that strong  
Yeah I am still here  
And you're still gone_

_If I could fall into your arms  
Promise never to let go  
Would you keep me safe from harm  
And take me every where you go  
We could throw away the past  
And then you'd never have to know  
If I could hold your heart  
I'd never let go_

_But I am still here  
There's nowhere else to go  
Yeah I am still here  
There's no-one else to hold  
And I can't fly I'm not that strong  
Yeah I am still here  
And you're still gone  
_

_Yeah I am still here  
and you're still gone._

_With never ending, unconditional love,_

_Bella_

I stared at her letter and smiled. That was it. She was it and... I looked at my watch- 2:30am- now she was gone.

**BPOV:**

I was already flying across the Atlantic Ocean when I started to slowly realize that I won't see Edward again. That this was it. That he was gone. I needed something that would keep me busy. I took my headphones and played with my monitor- looking for a movie to watch. Let's see... Definitely Maybe- definitely not. 27 dresses- she gets a guy in the end, too... I looked at all the movies and realized that the girl ALWAYS gets the guy in the end. This was depressing. To bad this wasn't a movie. I needed something non fictional that would pull me back down into the reality... news! There we go. Always boring always stupid. Exactly what I needed. So I decided to watch the news and was punished just then the next moment.

"_Just a couple of minutes Isabella Swan the ex girlfriend of Edward Masen started her journey back to Germany. Her friends told us that she just broke up with Edward yesterday because she didn't want a long distance relationship. Both of them seemed to be heart broken. Our sources told us that Edward Masen was not even at the airport to say his goodbye. There comes up a big question. Was it really love? Or was something else beh..."_ I turned the monitor off. How come I was so interesting? I decided to read and pulled my book out of my carry-on. I just opened it when a red envelope with my name in the perfect script- which only could be Edward's- fell on my lap. I gave it a tired smile and decided- against the pain I already felt- to open it and read what ever he wrote.

_Dear Bella._

_When you read this you are probably far away from Washington... far away from me. _

_I am just sitting here and I am just thinking about what will come today..._

_So you're leaving in the morning on the early plane. Well I could say everything's alright and I could pretend and say good bye._

_I picture you in front of me. You got your ticket, got your suitcase, got your leaving smile. I could say that's the way it goes and I could pretend and you won't know that I was lying._

_And why? Because I can't stop loving you. No, I can't stop loving you and honestly? Why should I?_

_I left you alone and let you go today. Let you leave me even though I knew it would break me. I watch you sleeping and can't believe that it is the last time I will ever see you in my bed. I will ever see your angel like face again. _

_And I want you to know that I can't stop loving you. That I just won't stop loving you and why should I even try?_

_I'll__ always be by your side and you know I never wanted to say good bye and let me say I'll be always here if you change your mind._

_Except of that I want you to know that I will always keep you in my heart and that my love for you is so rich that there will never be enough space for someone else. I'll be waiting for you... in case you decide to come back to me._

_Your always loving and waiting,_

_Edward_

_PS: (I don't know if I said it.) I love you._

I wiped away the tears and smiled he was so cute. What would I give for seeing his smile just one more time. I sighed and looked out of the window.

Destiny... fate... what ever it was... it really didn't like me. My whole life was a joke. So much to having choices... I had no other choice. I sighed and leaned my head against the window watching how I flu further away from Edward- watching how I continued to ruin my life.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**One more chapter! Uh oh... I can't believe it's almost over... after 46 chapters it's over! I'm going to crawl in my closet now and cry...  
Well! I love you guys and IN CASE (that doesn't mean there is going to be one) I am going to have a sequel I am going to send you guys tissues... promise! ;-)**

**Love you guys,**

_Laura_ ;-)


	46. Sweeping you of your feet!

**BPOV:**

It was 6am on the first of July when I landed at my destination. Duesseldorf. 3 hours away from my hometown. I looked around. Germany. I was back. It was weird. I always looked forward to this moment. I always dreamed of it and now I had my suitcases on the cart and I didn't even want to face my mom.

"BELLA!" Someone yelled and I let go the cart and walked back. Ready to fly back. My mom grabbed my arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked.

"I am going to fly back." I said half sleeping. My mom laughed.

"No Bella. Not now." She said. She probably thought it was my jet lag that made me say so much weird stuff... well it wasn't. It was my heart.

"Welcome home." She said while she hugged me. Home... where is home? I heard once that home is where your heart is. What if I lost my heart 12 hours ago? Was I kind of homeless now?

"I need to go back." I mumbled and my mom laughed.

"What are you talking about?" My mom asked. But suddenly everything seemed so clear.

"I can't stay. I need to go back to Edward." I mumbled and walked to the ticket service. But my mom stopped me.

"No Bella. You are going home." She said and pulled me with her.

"But..." I started but she pulled me back to my suitcases.

"Bella. You are back. Be happy." She said and smiled. I looked at her in confusion and than gave her a small fake smile. I always thought she would understand!

* * *

"So you remember Edward again?" She asked when we were sitting in the car. I looked out of the window.

"Yep." I mumbled- unfortunately.

"Was it hard to let him go?" She asked worried and I sighed. I didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Yep... where is dad?" I asked... not really interested in the answer. I just wanted a topic change.

"Oh he is on some business meeting. He said 'hi' though." She said and smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Well than say 'hi' back the next time you see him." I said and looked out of the window. She didn't say a word and all of a sudden she took my hand. I gave her a surprised look.

"You know, just because the whole thing between Edward and you didn't work out doesn't mean you can't find someone else." She said and I pulled away in shock. It felt like years ago when my rabbit Floppy died and my mom said we could just by a new one. But I didn't want a new one! I wanted Floppy. And I knew I would never want a new guy... I wanted Edward.

* * *

We stared out of the window- didn't talk for the whole three hours until we stopped in front of our house.

"There we are." She said and smiled. I nodded. Everything about this country made me puke all of a sudden. I wanted back. Right now. And than I made a decision. I would buy tickets right now and fly back the next day.

"Mom." I said and broke up. She would never let me go again.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Um... nothing... I am going upstairs." I said and she nodded.

"Ok... don't stay too long breakfast is about ready." She said and gave me a smile.

"Ok." I said and entered the house. It was weird. Everything smelled the same just like 6 months ago. I expected so much to change but it didn't. There were still the same pillows on the couch and the same lamp above the kitchen table.

"I bought you some German Brötchen! Because you told me you missed them so much." She said and I nodded. After I ate just those rolls in America all the time I was ready for some real bread. But not now. I wasn't hungry.

"Oh Bella... just one more thing..." She said and I turned around.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's 6 am please don't go to sleep no matter how tired you are. I don't want you to get such a bad jet lag." She said and I nodded. I got up the stairs.

"Oh and Bella?" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes mother." I said.

"Becca called she is going to come over tomorrow." She said and I smiled.

"That's awesome." I said and made my way to my room. I sighed and hesitated. This was it. My room I didn't see it since 6 months. It would be weird to be in it again after I got so used to my perfect room in the White House. I opened the door and looked around. My closet was the same. My desk was still there. My bed stood still where it stood before...

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed and let my bag fall to the floor. I made three steps back out of my room. My heart was pounding like crazy. This was my mind again. My mind played a trick on me like it did all the times before. There was a guy- standing in my room with the smile I loved so much. His hands hidden in his pockets. He couldn't be real. I made a step towards him and than just one thought crossed my mind. _WHO CARES!_

I started screaming again and jumped into Edward's open arms. I put my legs around his waist and kissed his cheek a thousand times. He laughed.

"You Germans are weird. If you are going to greet every boy like this I am going to be terribly jealous." He said and held me tight. I got down and pulled away.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? How did you get here before me? What are you doing here?" The words just raced out of my mouth. Edward laughed and sat down on my bed.

"Slow down love. It's not like I am going to leave any second." He said and laughed.

"Well than start answering because I am about to explode if you don't." I said and he smiled.

"It's easy. I can't live without you." He said and smiled. Than he pulled me into his lap. I smiled back. "It took me a while to realize that but I got there... at about 2:40pm yesterday. Just after I finished reading your letter." He said and I nodded. I couldn't keep myself from staring- Edward Masen sat on my bed in my house in my Germany! "So after I realized that, I took my dad's private jet and came over. I found your address in your application from January. So I came over to your house and told your mom what was going on. I guess it was a good thing she already knew me because she loved the idea." He said and I laughed.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"Loved the idea!" She yelled back from downstairs. I laughed and his my face in his shirt- smelling his scent.

"That was the worst day of my life. I felt like a part of me was missing." I mumbled and he kissed my head.

"I know what you mean." He said and I listened to his heartbeat. I longed for his lips on mine. How long ago it seemed- for I can't remember our last real kiss. Suddenly he pulled me up and closed the door. A song started playing and it took me a while to figure out what it was. Sunrise by Norah Jones. Edward smiled at me.

"Dance with me." He said and pulled me to him- really close. I leaned my head on his shoulder and watched him join my right hand with his left one. His head found the little spot between my neck and shoulder and I felt his nose stroke it lightly. I smiled. How much I missed his touch. We started moving slowly and I closed my eyes. This was heaven and I tried to enjoy every second because I didn't know when it would be over again.

"I love you Bella." He mumbled and I smiled. But I couldn't relax and be happy entirely. There was still something that bugged me.

"Edward." I started and pulled away a little bit so that we could look at each other.

"Yes love." He said and I could see in his eyes how much he enjoyed calling me that again. I looked down and suddenly Edward lifted my chin with his hand. He smiled at me.

"What did I tell you?" He asked and I laughed.

"Never look down when you are dancing." I said and smiled.

"That's why I love dancing so much." He said and gave me a wink. I gave him a weak smile.

"Edward listen." I said but broke up again. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Come on Bella what is it? You act like you are going to propose to me or why are you dying right now?" He said and laughed. I couldn't laugh. Not without knowing.

"Edward... how is this going to end... I mean when are you going to leave me again?" I asked and he turned around to a suitcase I haven't seen before.

"Let's see..." He said and puled a piece of paper out of the front pocket.

"I am going to leave at the 19th of August at 6am." He said and smiled. My head dropped. I knew I should have been happy for he is staying here the summer but than what? We would have the same problem again.

"And I am going to come back at the 19th of August at 3pm." He said and smiled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"And than I am going to leave the next day at 6 in the morning. And I will return at 3 in the afternoon. Quiet easy." He said and smiled at me.

"What? Why? But how?" I asked confused. He pulled me back in his arms and we started dancing again.

"That's exactly what I asked myself before I came after you. I mean I didn't want to end up with the same problem as we did in Washington. But all of a sudden everything seemed so clear." He said and I gave him a curious look. He didn't say a thing.

"Tell me!" I pushed and he smiled.

"So there is this girl I am madly in love with." He said and I smiled. I sighed and put my head back on his shoulder. "Are you listening?" He asked and I was about to explode in laughter. Of course I was listening! It was Edward that was talking I would even listen if he would tell me how to make concrete!

"Every word you say." I mumbled.

"Good. So there is this girl. And we want to stay together for eternity you know. But now the problem is that she is German and she has to go back and finish school in Germany." He said and I smiled while I nodded. "So I didn't know what to do until I thought 'well here is an idea. Your girl is German and all her relatives- you will spend every Christmas with from now on- are German, too... so... WHY not go to Germany for one year and study abroad." He said and I pulled away to look at him in wonder.

"WHAT?" I asked in surprise. My heart was beating like crazy. Did I just understand him wrong? He smiled.

"Bella I am going to stay here. The University is just around the corner and I will live here with you." He said and I felt tears coming.

"You will live here?" I asked and he nodded. "And what about next year?" I asked and he smiled.

"Well I thought you might be interested in studying journalism at Harvard... I heard the University is not THAT bad." He said and I hugged him quickly. Harvard? Journalism? That's what I always dreamed of but never dared to do. I laughed.

"Oh my god. You are staying here! Here with me! And next year I will go to Harvard with you. Just you and me." I mumbled and he laughed.

"That was my plan." He said and I held him tight.

"I love your plan." I said and he laughed.

"So you think it would work out?" He asked and I gave him a questioning look.

"I am not sure... I don't even want to know how you get me into Harvard but how am I going to pay for it?" I asked and he smiled. He pulled out a piece of paper and placed it in my hand. It was my check.

"Well that should cover for 4 semester." He said and I laughed.

"I am so in Edward. I am so going to do this." I said and he sighed.

"Gosh you are amazing! This is amazing." He said and pulled me to him. We started to dance again. Now it was another song and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt his hand slide down to my lower back- slowly. It gave me goosebumps. I kissed his neck carefully and he sighed. I kissed his jaw and than his chin. He pulled away a little bit and made eye contact. We stared into each others eyes and my heart fluttered. This was it. This was us. This was our life and I loved it. Right than when I started to melt in his arms his phone rang. I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"It's on your bed... could you get it quick?" He asked and I walked to the bed and took the iphone. It was more a coincidence but the phone flipped in my hand and I looked at the engraving on the back. I smiled and felt my heart explode. I gave the phone to Edward and he winked at me. Than he hung up on who ever was calling and put the phone on the table behind him. He pulled me back in his arms.

"Who was that?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know." He mumbled against my neck. "Do you like my new phone?" He asked and I heard the smile in his voice. I thought of the engraving.

"I love the back of it." I said and he laughed.

"Thought so." He mumbled. "Hey, you know what?" He asked and I smiled.

"No, tell me." I said.

"I know already something in German." He said proudly and I laughed.

"Well than, let me hear it." I responded and all of a sudden he pulled me away a bit and stopped dancing. He looked into my eyes so seriously and full of feelings that I thought I would faint and than he took my hands in his and pulled me closer- never loosing the eye contact. He trailed his lips along my neck, down to my collar bone, and than to my shoulder. Where his lips touched my skin it felt like I was on fire. His lips trailed back up to my jaw and than my chin. He put his arms around my lower back and pressed me closer. I put my arms around his neck and looked at him. Than his lips curled into a smile and I saw the light flaming in his eyes again. The light I had missed so much.

"Ich liebe dich." He said and I felt it in every single syllable. (N/A: I love you.)

I was about to say something back when he pulled me even closer and pressed his lips on mine. I sighed. Finally! Our first kiss for ages! He smiled when he heard my sigh. My hands found his hair and his slid up my sides and than down again. I groaned and felt my hands slide down his chest. He pulled away and let me gasp for air. He kissed my neck and I couldn't stop gasping. It was so amazing to be him that close again. I never wanted to stop again. No, I never would stop again. This was future. This was what was going to happen. This was us- this was my happy ending.

We pulled away and smiled at each other- we smiled like some brainless people. We were happy.

"You've got some lip gloss right there." I said and tried to clean the corner of his mouth. All of a sudden his head shifted and he bit my finger playfully. I smiled and than pulled my finger out and kissed him.

"I love you, too, Edward. So very much." I whispered and leaned my head against his shoulder. I saw the engraving on his phone again: _Edward Masen is madly in love with Isabella Swan_ We started dancing again. I closed my eyes and let him lead the way- where ever he would lead I would follow.

"Come on." He said and lifted me a bit. I squeaked in delight. "I'm sweeping you of your feet." He whispered against my neck. And I smiled at him. Completely mesmerized by his eyes.

"The insane thing is, Edward, you kind of are." I whispered and than he kissed me with so much love and passion. With so much gentleness and roughness. With so many different feelings which a lot of couples never experience.


	47. I say good bye!

IT'S OVER

**IT'S OVER!!**

**And right now I am not quiet sure if I am relieved or sad… probably both… updating every day is A LOT OF WORK!! ****Well! I hope you liked my story. It was weird... I just had this feeling I had to write this story down and well now I feel REALLY good! **

**I would like to thank you all for reviewing SO MUCH!! It's AMAZING! Over 1300 reviews already and you guys didn't even read Chapter 46 yet... well it's ready though... but when you read this you already read chapter 46 actually... oh man... it's really over. Ok. Well. Like I said THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**It's weird but I really got used to you guys... especially those who review for almost every update! Right now it's like loosing a friend... :'((**

**Well... so there is still the question that is keeping everyone on there toes right now I guess. Is there going to be a sequel? **

**And the answer is... insert drum roll here The answer is... YES!**

**There is going to be a sequel. I already have a thousand ideas and I can't wait to right them down. But right now I am going to take a break for a week or though... we all want to read something completely different tomorrow- right? ;-) (Breaking dawn!! Yeah!)**

**So I would say we all take a break for a couple of days and are happy that Edward and Bella are together.**

**About the sequel:  
I am not really going to tell what is going to happen in detail just a bit.  
It's going to play in the future (not Star wars future but in a couple of years... probably 5 years later). But there are going to be some important moments in between I am going to write about before ;-) and than we are finally going to figure out what Edward is going to study. And oh yeah... some REALLY romantic scenes, a lot of jealousy, a lot of hiding, and of course some MAJOR TWISTS! That's how I am! There are also going to be some new-old faces! Oh it's going to be amazing! Can't wait.**

**So if you guys want to read my sequel I would be happy to welcome you all in a couple of days... weeks. Depends.**

**Someting else I thought about. I am always listening- well I always listened sob to my Ipod when I wrote this story and so I have some good songs that match the story... so I made a PLAYLIST!! YEAH! (I really can't let go... sorry) Well here it is (whoever thinks it's to Stephenie Meyer should know that I didn't even know she had a playlist until five minutes ago...):**

**Jet- Are you gonna be my girl**

**Augustina- Boston**

**Michelle Branch- All you wanted**

**Rachel Yagatama- Be be your love**

**Natasha Bedingfield- Angel**

**Hinder- Better than me**

**Jesse McCartney- Feelin' you**

**Hilary Duff- Come clean**

**The Victorias- Untouched**

**Taylor Swift- Cold as you**

**Jesse McCartney- Runnin'**

**Jesse McCartney- Freaky**

**Billy Talent- Surrender**

**Jesse McCartney- Not your enemy**

**Cheryl Crow- The first cut**

**Chandelle- Fragile**

**Garry Allen- Watching airplanes**

**Phil Collins- Can't stop loving you**

**Kasey Chambers- Lost and Found**

**Norah Jones- Sunrise**

**Well that's it... that's enough I guess!! ;-)**

**So... ahm... well what else can I say? That I am about to cry and that I am going to miss you? Well that's all true and I guess I am going to miss writing but that's something I can change. No... that is something I am GOING TO change! **

**Love you guys (for the last time in this story),**

**Laura**


	48. Sequel

**Hey guys!**

**I am back! And I am pumped! Ready for the sequel and all kinds of new drama-situations...**

**I already have a 'kind of' rough draft and I just can say it's getting HOT! Well and that not just in one single way... this story is full of twists and new/old faces AND probably cliffhangers- but well it's me so what did you expect!?**

**On thing to breaking dawn. I just finished it and even though I was about to kill Meyer in between I thing in the end she did a pretty good job... again it's Meyer... I guess we all didn't expect less!**

**The fact that I just finished up breaking dawn is also the reason why I start my new story so late. I got my copy of the book really late so... yeah... and I kind of didn't rush through either... It was the last book... :-(((((**

**PLEASE READ THIS!!**

**Ok, before I start this story I want to warn you guys. This story will skip in between times. Don't worry- nothing over the top- but I just don't want to start it 6 years from now and leave out all the important and perfect moments Bella and Edward shared. So the story will start a year after where we left but it will skip through the years... you will get the hang of it!! Hm... something else... I try to think... no. I guess that's it!!**

**Well... I am as excited as you guys are and now that I have some experience in posting a fanfic I hope this one will go a lot smoother... **

**Well... see you guys around...**

**Now enjoy my sequel: Because I love you**


	49. Newsflash

**Hey!**

**Of course this is not a new chapter or anything! This is just a newsflash! For this fanfic will be featured in another fanfic. Well not all of this but Alyssa-Bella-Swan is going to use the best moments in some kind of fanfic. I think it's exciting and I thought you might be interested which moments she liked best and how she changed them! So keep your eyes open. I know I will!**

**Love ya guys,**

**Laura!**

**This is her profile address: _www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1651409/_**


	50. VIVI! TALK TO ME!

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry you all looked this one up now but this is a personal note to VIVI!! **

**Vivi is a German girl that hopes to go to the US for a foreign exchange year like I did two years ago... so... she left this really moving review (no need to look it up it's written in German) I only wanted to thank her!**

**I wasn't able to write you a PM so I hope you'll read this somehow!! I am glad I gave you new strength. I am a Christian, too, and I believe that god gives us strength and hope in unexpected situations and ways. So I believe you'll get your chance and I'll believe you'll go and I'll pray for you as well because it's such an amzing experience to be over in the US. And if it won't happen there will be other ways... maybe I'll take you back to my host family next year for 4 weeks or something!**

**You'll always find a way believe me! **

**In any case... I'd like to hear from you! So if it is possible sent me an email! Just give me your email address in a pm or something so that we can stay in contact!**

**Love you,**

**Laura!  
**


End file.
